Too Young
by AyatoxRaito
Summary: A cute girl stumbles into a certain family of vampires. What's so special about her that they decide to let her live? It's a cute Back and Forth story. But as i usually say, You're never Too Young for Love Rated T for very bad hints of Sex
1. Chapter 1

**OMMMMMMMGGG! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL EVERYDAY AND MY SCHOOL IS CLOSE TO THE EIGHTH GRADERS SCHOOL! -I'm in 11th grade. Lol, don't ask why i like an eighth grader- Butany, the torture!**

 **On with da explanation of teh story~**

 **So, this is a new story also with Diabolik Lovers. I am still doing chapter 4 of Black Blood but I thought of this the night before. SO! Yeah. It's probably rated T because of...things..between... people. So! Just a warning for you youngsters. Lol. It's prob gonna be a story where they burst into song for no reason. Lol.**

 **On with the story. So i took so long. Please don't hurt me~ :3**

* * *

I sat up in bed, thinking about the fight I got into the day before. Lexy always had a problem with someone. I remembered the two redheads I met that day. They were the ones who broke up the fight. I sighed as i got up from bed. I walked into the bathroom; i usually wash my hair at the sink. I washed my hair and softly dried it. I pulled it back into a wet ponytail. I tossed on my red pants, a black tank top that read; "Swag" in bold letters and some simple jewelry. I looked up in the mirror and freaked out! One of the redheads were in my bathroom!

I quickly turned around and they weren't there. My heart started racing and I started breathing really hard. "Okay, that's not creepy at all." I turned back around and almost screamed. The mirror was foggy and written in it was "I see you~!" I quickly ran out my bathroom. I checked the time and saw it was only 5:33. Dammit! It was still dark. Why do I get up so early!? I heard something fall downstairs. Shivers went up my spine. At first i thought it was my mom but then i remembered "Oh wait! I live alone!" I looked over and saw my cat sitting there on my bed. I walked to the side of my bed and sat down. My cat started to purr and it walked over to me. It walked behind me. It started to rub against my back... Wait a minute... Whatever was rubbing against my back was not my cat; it was way too small! It soon came around my side. I looked to my side and saw my cat. "Okay... Calm down Cleo. You're just.. over reacting. Maybe you're still tired." I picked up my cat and put it at the end of the bed but she just jumped off and ran out the door. I laid down and sighed. I slowly closed my eyes. I wanted to doze off but something kept rubbing against my side and stomach. Soon it wrapped all the way around my stomach, locking me in place. My eyes widened when i realized what it was. I was so scared, i couldn't move. "Hola, Bitch-chan~"

Only one person called me Bitch-chan. One of the redheads. The one i saw in the mirror. I tried to pull away but he only pulled me closer to him. He used his other hand and covered my hand. "Now now, fighting is useless." I wanted to scream but couldn't anymore. I wanted to bite his hand but something kept stopping me. He moved his mouth closer to me and sent kisses all the way down my neck and stopped at my shoulder. "You smell delicious." (Wow, not fucking weird at all). He said. The hand on my stomach moved up and i felt it go up my chest. I started to blush and felt so embarrassed! He told me "You really do look good in a black laced Bra." My eyes shot open. He can't even see it, how does he know what i'm wearing?He moved even closer and licked my neck. His hand moved closer to my face was probably red like a tomato. What a pervert. He licked my neck once more. At that same time, a sharp pain pierced my skin. I could feel my blood gushing out my body. "A vampire!?" I thought. I though they weren't real! No wonder they have so many fan girls. He removed his fangs from my body. "Your blood is so sweet, Bitch~chan." I figured he was off guard so i tried to escape his hold. Good thing it worked. I landed on the floor and backed up into the wall. I was still sitting on the floor. He stood up and walked to me. To think m blood would be dripping from his mouth. I stood up and said "What do you want!?" He chuckled and a a smile lit up his face.

"Why you of course." I ran to my window and jumped out onto my fire escape. I ran down the fire escape. I flipped onto the street and started running. I could just feel him following me. I flipped over flower patches, i jumped across tables, etc. (I was watching parkour videos earlier). I ran into the crowd that was buzzing around in the town center. It's 6:00 in the morning. I stopped running and looked. around. I was still breathing really hard, trying to catch my breath. I turned around to see if he was there and sure enough he was standing right above me. "You know you behave better than the others." Others? Who were the others.

"You do know i know how to fight?" I said; backing up slowly. He nodded. "How about this? If you beat me in a fight, I'll leave you alone." That deal actually wasn't that bad. I actually had to think about it for a second. "Okay. I'll do it."

 _ **4 HOURS LATER!**_

The place was calm; we were both breathing really hard. I checked the time. "Well, it looks like i won. You'll have to leave now. I gotta get to school." I turned around and walked to school. I went into my pocket. Oh right, left my phone in class. I walked into school. "Cleo, care to tell me why you are late two whole hours?" I looked at the teacher who was giving me a glare.

"Would you believe me if i said I was fighting for a good 4 hours?" He scanned my face and shrugged. "Good enough." I walked to my desk and took out my phone. The lunch bell rang. I ran out the class with the other students. I saw talking with his brother. I sighed and said "What a pervert." I mumbled it to myself. My best friend came over to me running. She playfully punched my arm. "Yo." She said.

I looked over. "Hey Fiona. You wanna go out for lunch?" She nodded. As the clutz she is, she bumped into someone's arm. "Oi, watch where you're going dunt." I froze in my steps. I turned around to see the two boys with emerald eyes. I walked to the one she bumped into. I lifted my hand and bitch slapped the shit out of him! "Don't ever talk to Fiona like that again." I put my hand back into my pocket and smiled. "Good? Got it? Bye." I turned around and walked down stairs with Fiona. The boy she bumped into just stood there. Pervert was dying on the floor; laughing. "HAHAHAHA! OMG! SHE.. HAHAHA! Omg, Ayato, you just got slapped by a girl." Ayato scoffed.

"Tsk, shut up pervert. You practically raped her." Pervert only smiled as he stood up. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again."

 **The class day passed. I went home to think i was going to have a good day. But that was soon ruined.  
**

I was sitting on my bed listening to 679 by Fetty Wap when the music stopped in the middle of the song. I picked up my phone and realized i was getting a call from my mom. I picked it up. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, listen I got some bad news." My smile faded and i sat firmly on my bed. "

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

"Listen, you're gonna have to move out of your house. You get to live with your Father's friend, Reiji." My eyes widened.

"WHAT!? When do i have to move?" I heard a sigh at the end of the line. "You have two hours." I scoffed.

"Fine, i'm only bringing what i need. I'm not bringing a big ass suitcase." I hung up on my mother as she was speaking. I stared at my phone. 2 hours? Wtf?! I threw my phone at the wall. It shattered. (It's funny because i was listening to a song called Shatter me while typing this. Lol~) I walked to my closet and pulled out my extra bag. I didn't have much. Just food, books, laptop, clothes, and my now shattered phone. After 2 hours, I heard a car honk downstairs. I walked downstairs to see a Limo in front of my house. Bullshit... The driver's door opened and the driver walked out. "Hello, ."

I waved and replied "Call me Cleo." He nodded and smiled. He properly bowed and said "I'm Katsumi Muto. Nice meeting you." I smiled at him as he opened the door for me to enter the Limo. I stepped inside and sat in the back. It's been hours since we left my home. As the ride went through the town, people stopped and stared. I asked Katsumi "Hey Katsumi." He opened the window separating us. "Do you think I'll like the home?" I heard him do a faint chuckle and replied "Yes." About 10 minutes later, the Limo stopped. "We're here Cleo." I heard the driver's door open and then the door next to me. He held his hand out to me and it took it. He helped me out the Limo. I'll admit, he was pretty cute. I looked up at the house that stood before me. My bad, let me correct myself. I looked up at the FUCKING MANSION that stood before me. My jaw dropped. "Would you like me to walk you in?" Half of my said yes but the other half said no. I shook my head and said "No thank you. But thank you for your gentle kindness." He nodded and watched me walk off towards the mansion. I walked to the front steps. The door opened and there stood Reiji. "Hello Cleo. Nice to see you again." I smiled at him and said "You too Reiji." He stepped to the side to let me come in. I walked inside and he told me "Come, I'll introduce you to the others." I nodded as he closed the door.

We walked into the living room and he motioned me to sit. I shook my head and said "No thanks, I've been sitting for the past 6 hours." He nodded and his face read: Fair enough.

"Oi, who the fuck is..." I turned my head and froze. "You..." The other boy who appeared out of nowhere glared at me. _Oh dear... If he's here then that means..._

"Oh! Well what do you know, it's bitch-chan!" I turned my head and him saw sitting there. I glared at him and sighed. "Well, I have one thing to say to you all." They were eager to hear what i had to say. "Nope." I turned around and walked out the room. I walked down the steps and out the front door. I repeated the same thing to myself "Nope nope nope nope and more nope!" I walked down the pebble pathway. The front door soon opened and Reiji yelled my name "Cleo!" I stopped, turned around and saw him and Ayato standing next to him. "Come back, right now." I shook my head.

"I refuse to live in a house with him..." Ayato laughed.

"You have nowhere to live, you gonna live on the streets?" I shrugged.

"If i have too." I turned around and saw Katsumi standing there. I told him "Come, you're driving me home." He nodded and got into the Limo. I got in the back and it drove off. Reiji faced . "What did you do to Cleo?" He shrugged but Ayato answered for him.

"He practically raped her." Reiji slapped . "Raito, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"Apparently Multiple times..." Ayato mumbled.

* * *

Days passed since that happened. I got my house back luckily. Of course my mom screamed at me for 2 days but i dealt with her. I see them around at school and try to ignore them but apparently, Ayato and Fiona are dating! Bullshit! Bullshit I tell you!

Fiona walked over to me. "Whatcha doing?" I freaked out and almost dropped my phone. "Nothing!" I replied. I put my phone in my back pocket. I stood up and she had a suspicious smile on her face. "What did you do?" I asked. She chuckled and looked down.

She looked back up at me and said "What... What would you do if i got you a date for the dance?"

"I'd murder you..."

She chuckled again and replied "Well, um, funny story..." I raised a eyebrow and glared at her. "I may have gotten you a date..." I almost screamed.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"But don't worry, he's a nice, pretty, sweet guy." I was freaking out.

"Omg! Fiona you know i can't do that, why would you even think to do something like that!?" Her smile faded when she realized I was really mad. She knew I can't date. "Why!? What was going on in your mind that it made sense for you to get me a date!?"I continued to yell at her.

"Well, I-..." I cut her off.

"NO!" She froze. "Don't fucking talk or touch me. I refuse to even fucking talk to you." I grabbed my bag and stormed off. Another one of our friends came over and patted Fiona's back. "Who was it?" Fiona raised a finger and pointed at them. Our friend, no lie, fainted. I walked past Ayato and their brothers. The could just tell I was mad. I opened the staircase door and it slammed against the wall. Raito refused to follow me so one of the other brothers did. He walked into the staircase and saw me sitting on the steps. He walked down and sat next to me. "What'd he do?" He asked. I freaked out because I didn't even notice him! I turned and faced him. I leaned against the stair wall.

"It wasn't him." He looked so surprised to hear such a thing. We heard the door open. Raito walked out with a blondie and Ayato. I looked up and stood up. Raito asked "What's wrong?" I turned and replied

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I turned to walk away and he said "Cleo tell me! What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I yelled. I walked down the steps and left. Subaru followed me. "Oi! Cleo!" He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"What do you want!?" I asked. He caught his breath; I was running pretty fast. "Listen to me! You may be mad at Fiona but do not take it out on me. It won't end well if you do! Tell me, what happened!?" I sighed and caught my breath.

"First of all, don't tell me what i can and can't do. I can do whatever the fuck I want to! And i do not have to tell you anything." I turned around. I began to walk forward but he grabbed my hand. Not my wrist, arm, shoulder. My hand. He turned me around and pulled me closer. He pulled me really close and forced our lips to meet. When we seperated he told me "I told you, it wouldn't end well."

 _I beg to differ._ I was frozen. I was too shocked! He began to blush and he told me "Now will you tell me what happened?" I thought about it but finally said yes. We sat on the steps and i explained what happened between Me and Fiona. He chuckled. "What's funny about that?" I looked up at him.

"It wasn't her idea." My eyes widened. Tf did he say. I'm sorry but can you repeat the bullshit i just heard? "It was mine." I looked down at my hands. "Well, I've actually thought about it and maybe..." He faced me.

"Eh?"He said. "I'm sorry, i couldn't hear you." I playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up. I said I'll think about it. Okay?" He smiled and nodded. "What are we gonna tell Raito?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Pervert. Raito is his actually name." I nodded to add that to my knowledge.

"Dunno. I don't and can't hurt him. I don't like being hurt so why should I do it to someone else?" I smiled at him and we both stood. We heard the vice principal's voice and we hauled ass up the stairs! We walked into the Lunchroom. We laughed and caught our breath. We looked around for Raito. "Found him." Subaru said. I looked over to where Subaru was looking. I was going to go to him but I froze. (I seem to freeze a lot.) He was talking with another girl. Let me correct myself: He wasn't talking, he was flirting. Fiona was sitting there with Ayato. I started messing with my bracelet. Subaru looked at me and found me looking at my hands. "I guess people really like hurting me." I turned around and started walking away but Subaru stopped me. "Don't worry. He's like that, He's a player and a pervert." I nodded at what he said but i continued to walk away. Subaru scoffed and walked to the table. "Raito." He motioned that he wanted to talk to him; privately. Raito stood up and walked off with Subaru. Subaru explained everything that happened in the past 9 minutes.

I walked across the lunchroom and sat down in the corner of the table. I looked around the Lunchroom and saw my 8th grade crush talking with his friends. I went into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I went into my stories. I began typing when someone interrupted me. "Are you okay?" I shut off my phone screen.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine." I finally looked up and almost screamed! It. Was. The. Eighth. Grader. Subaru walked over. "Oh, hey Hunter." He sat down and looked at me. "You feeling better?" I placed my phone in my pocket.

"Yeah, Thank Hunter. You too, Subaru." They both nodded. From the other side of the Lunchroom, on of Hunter's friends called him. He sighed and said "Well, i guess i gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and left. I waved back and when he was far enough i finally started breathing again! "You were holding your breath?" Subaru asked. I nodded. Subaru stood up and said "Well, go to the rest of your classes. After school, meet me outside the school." I nodded and watched him walk away. I stood up and walked to my next class. Hopefully, it'd be a quiet class.

I did as I was told and went to my other classes. When the day was finished i meet up with Subaru. He took my hand and said "Follow." He began walking down the street with my hand in his. People would stare but they'd continue walking. We made it to the Mansion. I stopped walking. Subaru turned around and said "Don't worry, you're not gonna get hurt."

I shook my head. "I am not going in there." He scoffed. In a second, we were in a new room. It was nice. It was dark, black and a dark red. There was a bed and a coffin. I asked Subaru "Is this your room?" He slowly nodded. He motioned me over to come sit next to him on the bed. I walked over and sat down. "So, what do you think?"

I was a little confused. "Of what?"

"The idea." I thought back about what happened on the steps. I smiled and said "I..." I looked down at my hands but then back up at him. "I accept." A bright smile lit across his face. He instantly, shot up and placed his hand on my face and kissed me again. I didn't mind. I honestly didn't mind which is something i never thought I'd say. When he realized what he was doing, he moved back, began to blush, and looked down. I chuckled and said "I wonder what you look like in a suit..." I began to daydream. I broke out my daydream to find him looking at me. "You okay?"

"I'm surprised but mostly scared to know what you're thinking about!" I began to blush and replied "Omg! No! I was only wondering what you looked like in a suit!" He chuckled at my expression. He leaned forward again. He turned me around and pushed my back down so my head was resting on his lap . He placed his warm, soft hand over my eyes and whispered "Get some rest. You look tired." I lifted my hand to move his hand and tell him no but he held his other arm around me so i couldn't move. "You can't deny me. Just go to sleep." I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to have an..unpleasant dream. Even though he tried to keep me down i still sat up. "I don't want to sleep. If i were, I'd rather it be in my room." He nodded. Living with Raito, he knows how I feel. He nodded and slipped his hand into mine. We disappeared but reappeared on my bed. Same position. He put his hand back over my eyes and pushed me down. "Now sleep." I chuckled and slowly fell asleep with a innocent smile on my face. Trying not to wake me, he lifted me slowly and laid me on the bed. He covered me up and sat down next to me. He became a bit dropzy so he thought he'd lay down for a bit. So, he lifted the covers abit to slither in and he then laid next to me. Soon, we both laid there, asleep. Looking like the adorable couple we were.

 **{In the morning}**

Subaru slowly blinked his eyes open to a sound at the door. He sat up and saw me still sleeping, quietly. The door opened and Shu walked in. He merely smiled and chuckled at the scene before him. "Ah, so that's why only you two weren't at the ride home. And what of Raito?" Shu asked. Subaru looked down at me and then back at Shu.

"Well, according to Cleo, and i quote 'He can suck a dick.'" Shu chuckled but soon replied.

"I agree. After all she's done, he deserves it. She's done nothing but be loyal to us all and he goes and does that. What a..."

"Dick?" Subaru asked. Shu nodded and left. Subaru looked back down at me. "Why have you been so loyal?" He asked me. Of course, I'm asleep so I can't answer. I slept for a while after that. I was really tired I guess. About 3 hours after that, I woke up and sat up in bed. Subaru was gone. Then again, it was 6:09 at night. Wait, IT'S PAST 6 ALREADY!? I rushed out of bed and immediately sat down at my desk. "Crap! I have an exam tomorrow!" I immediately started studying history and math. My door opened and Subaru and Shu walked in. I started messing with my flat hair. I was so mad. There was one problem that i didn't know and it was worth most of my grade! I got so mad i snapped my pencil in half. Subaru walked in and moved my books away. "Okay stop before Reiji punishes you for breaking things!" He sighed and shook his head. "Tsk, why are you up!? And studying! You should be sleeping still!"

I was confused. I looked up at him. "What do you mean? I've been sleeping for the past... several hours! Why should i be sleeping?" He shook his head and ignored my question.

"Come, we're gonna eat then head to school." Wait what!? I HAVE MY EXAM TODAY!? UGH! I didn't show anything on my face instead, I just nodded. I stood up and walked to the dining room with them. Reiji greeted us at the door. We walked inside and took our seats. I didn't touch my food. Raito chuckled and said "If you want to survive, you should eat. Would you like my assistance in that?" I looked up and glared at him.

"The last thing i want is your assistance." I looked at Reiji and he nodded. I stood up and left the dining room. Raito was so damn confused. Kanato finally spoke and said "What's that Teddy? You're right, Cleo is acting strange. I'm sure she'll tell us later." The brothers ignored their creepy brother as usual. After 4 minutes, they entered the Limo. I sat in the corner and Subaru sat next to me. I just stared out the window, trying my best not to make eye contact. Soon, Kanato popped the question. "What's wrong Cleo?" Reiji looked up from his book, Raito lifted his hat, Shu stopped his music, Ayato woke up and Subaru was watching me. I glared up at Kanato. "Doesn't fucking matter." Nothing does apparently. Kanato didn't send a glare back but he clutched Teddy tighter. "Could you refrain from using such words? I don't like them. Neither does Teddy!" I continued to glare at him. Just as the Limo stopped i said "You and Teddy can kiss my ass." I was the first out the Limo. Reiji shook his head but he understood. As i walked toward the huge school, i received many glares from tons of girls. It was normal though. I walked up the stairs but someone grabbed my arm. "Hey." They said. I stopped walking and turned around. It was one of the girls and their group. "How do you know the Sakamaki's?"

Really? That's all they worry about? "Tsk, that's none of your business." I turned around to continue walking but she pulled my arm again. "Well, i just made it my business. Now answer my goddamn question."

"Cleo!" I turned my head and one of my friends were calling me along with my other friends. I turned around and smiled at the girl. "Little girl, I'm gonna give you 10 seconds to let go of my arm."

"10."

"Whta makes you think-.."

"9!" I said more impatiently. She let go of my arm and i waved goodbye before walking off. "You ready for the exam?" I asked my friends. They chuckled and said "Good news! It was canceled!" I let out a sigh of relief. "Good! Cuz i didn't study for shit!" We all laughed before walking inside.

About 2 hours passed and we had a free period to get something to eat. Me and my friends met up. We all sat at our own table and my friend, Mimi said "Okay. I dare you to go to the music person and order a one time concert." I chuckled and thought about it before nodding.

"I'll do it!" We all stood and walked to the music room. I grabbed one of the microphones that you can just wear like a headband but the actual mic part is at your mouth. (Y'all know what i mean.) The music person said "W-wait! What are you doing!?" I chuckled and replied.

"Relax. I'm gonna have some music fun!" I walked onto the stage and my friends started the music. Oh, im gonna get into so much trouble. A few students gathered around the door while some came inside. "I don't see red lights, i just see Go, i don't see stop signs, i don't hear No! Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now! **{1}** You win or you die! Don't be scared just Go {x16}!" The kids gathered right in front of the stage and started cheering. One of my other friends, Aroua, ran to the light control. She managed to find a way to turn them on, set them up and move them around. "I feel it in the air tonight, I'm seeing the light, in the dark ignited. And no one's stopping me now, I'm living my dream, and you're all invited!" I held the note for the right amount of time. What I didn't know was that the brothers were watching from the door. I was having so much fun, i actually forgot about Raito! "I don't see red lights, I just see Go, I don't see stop signs, I don't hear No. Jump and Don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die! Don't be scared just Go {x16} Don't think about it Go {x16} Go where you go!" The music stopped, the lights flared, and i was breathing super hard. Reiji chuckled at the sight of me having fun. The crowd was cheering, clapping, and began to chant "Encore! Encore! Encore!" I looked at the music person and he nodded while clapping. "Encore! Encore! Encore!" I nodded as I moved my hair from my face. As they quieted down, I asked "Okay, Okay. What song? Name any song!" I scanned the audience and found my third friend dying for me to choose her. "You!" I shouted as I pointed to her.

I bent down and moved the mic to her mouth. "Do the song Too Young by Sabrina Carpenter." I nodded in agreement. She knew that I knew all the words. I stood up and exclaimed "Alright! If you guys want to hear that, then that's what I'll do! Sing it If you know it!" They all started cheering. I looked at my friend and she started the song.

"Big Lights. People. Wanting to grow up before you know! Stop signs, Denied, Everyone's tells me i gotta go slow. And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do. But nothing can change my mind! And If I'm too young, to fall in love, why do you keep runnin' through my brain!? And I'm too young to know anything, then why do i know that i'm just not the same? Don't tell me I won't, Don't tell me I can't feel, What I'm feeling is real! Cause I'm not too Young." I was about to start the next part but was cut off by another male voice.

"Rain drops. Deep thoughts. Pictures of you and Me wherever I go. Laughing. Running. To a place where nobody says no. And it's gonna hurt sometimes. No matter what you do. But i've got to fall to fly, yeah." I searched the audience to find who was singing and when I did a smile lit up my face.

We both sang at the same time. "If I'm too young, to fall in love, Why do you keep runnin' through my brain?! And if I'm too young to know anything, Then why do I know that I'm just not the same? Don't tell I won't. Don't tell me I can't feel What i'm feeling is real. Cause I'm not too young. Cause I'm not too young, no. Ye-e-eah! And If I'm too young, to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?" I watched as they came up on stage with me. "And if i'm too young to know anything, Then why do I know that I'm just not the same? Don't tell me I won't. Don't tell me I can't feel what i'm feeling is real, yeah. Cause I'm not too young. Cause I'm not too young, no. Cause i'm not too young..." The song ended and I was face to face with a very certain vampire. The crowd began cheering and surprisingly so did the brothers. I smiled at that very certain vampire, so I loved dearly.

* * *

Sooooooo! What do you think!? Leave in the review who you think that vampire is!

Also, It's just a cute back and forth story so yeah. I was in the middle of fighting over the love and hate battle that i'm going through in real life and i can express my emotions through my stories so yeah. Here you go!

 **{1}** I wasn't sure if it said Swim or win but yeah...

Songs:

The first song was Go- By The McClain Sisters. The second song was Too Young by Sabrina Carpenter. Oh, also, who do you think I'll end up with? I became very calm around these vampires because of my love for them in the story and in real Life. The same way i love the people who read my story.

Love, AyatoxRaito.


	2. Chapter 2: Me and you

Chapter Two~While typing this I was crying because of what's gonna happen and the song i was listening too. I just realized this is gonna have a lot of singing in it. Anyway, I love the drama going on right now. Warning: There will be more singing in this chapter just more sad songs.

* * *

Wow, he is a amazing singer. I thought it'd Raito but no. It was an amazing, certain, white haired vampire. The crowd began screaming and cheering. Claps would come out of places. The music person was proud of me. I could tell so was Shu. There was one out of place clap. Or clap. And clap. I turned around to find that same girl who was bothering me this morning, slowly clapping, shaking her head. "My My. Aren't you a little singer? Show off is what i like to call people like you." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Wow, way to show people how jealous you are. I'm over here thinking you were gonna keep your jealousy in the background but no! You might as well have written 'I'M JEALOUS' right across your forehead. Actually now that i think of it, you'd look pretty stupid." I looked her up and down and then said with a attitude "Well, stupider." She got pissed.

"That's it. I challenge you to a battle." The crowd went 'Ohhh...' The bell rang but no one moved. I laughed at how stupid this was. You usually find this in movies. But whateves... "Fine. I'll take on your pity challenge. But before we go, i have one question for you. Why?" She looked at the brothers before completely ignoring my question. She walked to my friend and plugged out her phone. She then plugged in her own mp3 player that was quite pretty. I knew the song she was playing. She walked back and said "You go first." I chuckled and nodded. Subaru wanted to watch closely, in case anything got out of hand.

Right before it started i grabbed a violin. I picked up the bow and began playing to the song. "I pirouette in the dark. I see the stars through a mirror. Tired mechanical heart. Beast till the song disappears. Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and Shatter me. So cut me from the line. Dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me.{Violin Drop} If only the clockwork could speak. I wouldn't be so alone. We'd burn every magnet and spring. And spiral into the unknown. Somebody shine a light. I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me. So cut me from the line. Dizzy spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter! {Violin Drop}" I caught my breathe while i played the violin. Ayato bumped Shu's arm.

"Well we know who's been studying..." He teases. Shu was glad to see me doing this.

"If i break the glass then I'll have to fly. There's not one to catch me if i take a dive. I'm scared of change and the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in gray. If i Break the glass then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if i take a dive. I'm scared of change and the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in gray. Somebody shine a light. I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! So cut me from the line. Dizzy spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!" {Another Violin drop} "Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive and Shatter me!" The song ended, so did my singing, so did my violin. The crowd stood there, speechless. But apparently some had a few words because they were cheering their asses off! Everyone began cheering. Subaru walked to me and put his arm around me. He looked at the girl and said

"Beat that, prick." She scoffed and stormed off! I turned and faced the crowd. They cheered so loud, it was amazing! Someone in the crowd caught my eye. She was so proud of me. Or at least she would be if she were still alive. I kept my smile on and didn't let my true emotions show. I said "Okay, this is a one time thing so don't expect more!" They were all disappointed. "Unless y'all want more!" I exclaimed. They all cheered. Subaru asked "You're not out of breathe?"

"I ran out of breathe on the first song." He chuckled and said "Alright, can i choose the song this time?" I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Okay, so, apparently our shy male singer wants to pick the song." I handed him a mic. "I want you to do the song Me and You by Coco Jones." His eyes glanced over at Raito who had a really big smile on his face. I thought about it and said "Fine. That'll do." Subaru stepped off to the side and started the song. "You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it I gotta know. Should i stay or should I go? Show me the truth. Is it gonna be me and you?" I expected Subaru to continue but someone else did. Someone from the crowd.

"I know you gonna be mad. The feelings that you thought you had. Was for another guy. Well, I'm that other guy. I'm just a shy kid camouflaged before your eyes. Then i knew my lyrics were the key to see the other side. I should have told you but I never had the courage. And i thought you really wouldn't understand. (no) And now I'm up here just to let my feelings surface. Apologizing for disguising who I am." They were standing on stage with me.

I shook my head. "Tell me are you who i thought you were? Or who I wanted you to be? Did you do it all for him?" I pointed at Subaru but put my hand down. "Or were you only playing me!?"

"I did it for you. But I couldn't see it through. Cleo I'm sorry." They responded according to the song.

"You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it i gotta know. Should i stay or should i go? Show me the truth. Is it gonna be me and you? {x3}"

He continued. "You're all I ever wanted but I got caught in the shadow in the background. But i'm back now. And Subaru was all this and that. And my look didn't really fit the rap, it didn't match. He had the style and I had the swag. So i locked up my feelings in the words he said, Give me a hand and I'll take off my mask. If you give me a chance, that's all i ask."

I was fighting back my tears. "What you expecting me to do? First you were him and now you're you!" I didn't want this to happen.

"Now it's just me. And you got me on my knees" He bent down on one knee. "Cleo I'm sorry."

I continued to shake my head. "You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said. This is it I gotta know. Should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you?" This was the short version so the song ended. He wasn't on his knees anymore. I turned around and ran into the back behind the curtains where no one could see me. Subaru and him disappeared. "Cleo!" They said. I turned around as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"We were fire out there!" I lifted my hand and slapped him. "Don't touch nor talk to me. Why should I believe you now?! Now, I don't even want the truth!" I turned around and resumed walking. Subaru teleported in front of me.

"Listen to Raito." He turned me around. Raito sighed and began explaining "Look, I know myself, and i learned from my brothers that I am a pervert and a player. And i know it's not good but, It's the Sakamaki curse of good looks." I had my arms crossed. I saw the other Sakamaki brothers come up from behind Raito. "And when Subaru explained what happened, I must say, I am sorry. I did not mean for this! You're not Too young, You don't need to be Shattered, you do need to Go where you want. Where is that?" I had no answer. Sonn other students showed up. I scoffed, a smile grew on my face, and i rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm gonna quote what i said before, 'Yo can suck a dick.'" I ran forward and hugged him. "Soooo, we're together."

"Don't push it sunny boy." The students clapped so did the brothers. I sighed and said "Reiji, are we gonna be punished for skipping class?" He chuckled but shook his head. "No, you guys are hilarious." We all rode int he Limo together. I sat in between Kanato and Ayato. I began to daydream as i dozed into my music. About an hour later, someone tapped my arm. I stopped my music and opened my ee. I saw Ayato glaring at me. "Let's go." We all left the Limo. I figured we go into the family room but we ll went separate ways; into our rooms. I closed my door and sat at my desk. I stared at myself through the mirror. What did I do? I thought there was something different about me. I scanned everything when i found it. One of my eyes. They were red. I sighed and closed my eyes. When i opened my eyes, they were normal. I stood up and picked up some pajama clothes. I walked into the bathroom. I figured I'd just change my clothes and go to bed. Think again dearie~! As i took off my shirt i heard a chuckle from the shower. Goddamnit Shu! Luckily I was still in my Bra. "Such a perverted little girl." I scoffed.

"Me!? You're in my bathroom! I want to get dressed and go to sleep." When I said get dressed, one of his eyes slowly opened. I began to blush but I closed the curtain. I mumbled "Pervert..." He didn't respond with words. Instead, he teleported right behind me. I freaked out and turned around. "Who's the pervert now?" He asked.

"Listen Shu, I'm tired. I do not have the energy for this." He chuckled and replied "You have no choice." He wrapped his arm around my waist, moved my hair to the side and licked my neck. Okay, it's official. You never get used to that! About 2 seconds later, he bit into me. "S-Shu..." I mumbled. When he removed his fangs from my neck, he replied "Shush, If you speak it'll only hurt more." He sunk his fangs back into the same spot. He began drinking again. He stopped when he realized I was really quiet. When he moved back to see my face, he saw my eyes were closed and I was sleeping. "Huh, So you were tired." He finished changing me and brought me into my bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and covered me. I slept through the night and he went back to his room.

* * *

 ** _{In the Morning~}_**

I slowly opened my eyes to a constant poking at my arm. I finally grabbed it. "Stop it." I mumbled. I let go and turned on my side so my back was facing them. They chuckled and replied "Come on sleepy head, get up for breakfast." I slowly tilted my head back so i could see who it was. When i saw them I grabbed their shirt and flipped him over so he was next to me. "You changed me last night?" He smirked and nodded. I sat up and teleported to the chair next to my bed. "Go away!" I laid back down and pulled the covers over my head. I felt a tapping directly on my skin, under the covers. I opened my eyes to see Shu under the covers with me. I almost scream but he placed his hand over my mouth. "So noisy..." He moved his hand from my mouth and pulled me closer. He moved my hair and began licking my neck. "Shu-san!" He then bit into my neck. I whimpered in pain. "S-Shu-san!" He moved back and a drip of my blood dripped out his mouth. "I'm serious, shush. You're so damn noisy."

"And you're so damn perverted." I mumbled. He then teleported to the door. "Get ready for breakfast. YOu have 15 minutes." I stayed there under the covers and didn't move. I finally moved the covers off me. I stood up and grabbed some clothes. I got dressed but made sure there were no more perverts in my room. I grabbed a black leather jacket with zippers and put it on. I had black jeans on with some black boots. It had such a slight heel. I opened my room door and was greeted by a pervert. "Hello Shu-san." He chuckled and smiled. "Hello Cleo." We began talking but were interrupted by a doorbell at the front door. I slid down the rail of the stairs and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw 3 girls standing before me. "Hi." They each greeted me with a proper bow and a hi. I bowed back and replied "Hello. How may i help you at the Sakamaki Manor?" I heard Shu mumble something about being so damn formal. One of them started to speak.

"Um well, we were sent here to live here. Um, they said...they said to speak to someone by the name of Shu Sakamaki." Shu came out the corner and said

"You're the three girls _he_ mentioned?" They looked at each other and then back at him. I looked at Shu. I told Shu to tell Reiji they have arrived. Of course Reiji wondered who, and Shu responded "The sacrificial brides." I let them in and showed them to their rooms. I sat them down in one room and said "Okay, I'm gonna briefly let you know how this routine works. Blondie is Shu. Snowflake is Subaru. Pervert is Raito. Pants leg rolled up is Ayato. Glasses is Reiji. Creep muthafucker is Kanato. We have night school. Refuse me or any of them and you will be punished. They are vampires. Fuck with either of us and you get beat the shit out of you. By me. Gotiie?" They stood there jaw dropped and eyes wide. We heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. We looked over to find Shu standing there. "Wow, not gonna introduce yourself." My smile faded and a glare appeared. I stared down at the girls.

"They don't need to know my name. From now on, I'm known as JCC." I replied.

"What does CC stand for?" The shy one asked.

"It stands for None of your damn business." I looked at the blonde one with pink eyes. "You. What's your name?" She lifted her head and looked at me. One of them stood in front of her. "None of your damn business." She crossed her arms and had a bitchy attitude. I lifted my hand and grabbed her by the neck. I smashed her against the wall. "Listen to me you little shit, I don't play games. If i ask a goddamn question, you answer. But in this case, I was not talking to you so Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Oi, Who're you choking?" I turned my head and kept my grip around her neck tight. I saw all the brothers there. I glared at Ayato and replied "Don't call me by my real name around them. I'm now known as CC."

"What's CC stand for?" Ayato asked.

"None of your damn business." I let go of the girl. She fell to the floor and began coughing. I walked past the girls and out the room. I walked out the room. Reiji said to let them settle in and they'd talk later. They all left the room. Reiji yelled "Oi! What was that back there?" I stopped walking and turned around.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Subaru scoffed. "Don't play dumb. What was with the motherfucking attitude towards them?" I balled my hand into a fist and squeezed it tighter until i drew blood. I sighed and said "Doesn't matter. They have 8 minutes till breakfast." I turned around and walked down the steps. I walked into the dining room and soon the brothers followed. The three girls came inside and Reiji directed them to their seats. I didn't touch my food. I usual eat but I didn't. All the brothers were watching and they noticed that. "Cle-...CC, why aren't you eating?" Subaru asked. I ignored his question but replied "Nothing. It doesn't matter." I had my music playing loud but i could read lips so I knew what he was saying. It was the song Me and You. Soon i changed it to a different song. Reiji sighed and said "Breakfast is done. You're all dismissed." I was the first out. I instantly got up and left. I went up into my room and grabbed my bag. I put in my laptop, a few books, and some writing utensils. I put my bag on and left my room. I walked down the steps and reached the front door. I reached for the knob but a female's voice stopped me. "Oi. You." They said. I turned around and saw the three girls standing there. "Where're you going?" I glared at the girl.

I answered her question. "You expect me to answer your question when you didn't answer mine? What a bitch. I have no reason to answer your question. Well, I figured ot your names though." I looked at the blonde girl with pink eyes. "Yui Komori." I looked at the next girl. "Mimi Matsui." I looked at the final bitch. "As much as i hate to say your name, Rana DeLaBre." She glared at me and yelled "How do you know our names!/" I chuckled as a grin appeared on my face.

"Like I said, you didn't answer mine, why should I answer yours?" I turned back around and reached for the knob when a male's voice came out.

"Where the hell are you going ?" I turned back around to see the brothers. Rana chuckled. "Heh, now you have to answer my question." I dropped my bag and in a split second I was in her face. I grabbed her by the neck and smashed her against the wall once again. "Little girl I am this close to snapping your neck." She grinned.

"I dare you." I grit my teeth and tightened my grip on her neck. She began losing breathe. She grabbed ahold onto my arm and tried to pull it off. A hand landed on my shoulder. I turned to see Shu standing there. I still didn't let go of the girl. When I looked at her, a line of blood leaked from her mouth. I was killing her and didn't mind. Shu finally pulled me off the girl. The girl fell the to the floor, unconscious. Yui and Mimi ran to her. "What is going on with you CC?" Shu asked." I turned around and walked forward. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I walked down the pebble path when I found Katsumi. I yelled "Katsumi!" He turned his head and saw me smiling at him. "Come. I want to go out somewhere and I need you to take me there." He nodded as we both got into the Limo. I told him where i wanted to go and i knew it was gonna take a whole hour to get there. Halfway there, Katsumi stopped. I asked him "Oi, what happened?" The side door of the Limo opened and someone got in. I thought it was one of the brothers but it wasn't. He sat down in front of me and Katsumi began driving again. "Who are you?" I asked. He smiled and replied

"I am Karl Heinz. The vampires father." I froze in my thoughts. Could you please repeat the bullshit you just said?

"Wha..." He chuckled. "Most of them are shocked but it's rare for them to meet me. What's your name?"

"CC."

"Don't lie to me 'CC'." He knew i was lying? I sighed and replied "Okay. I'm Cleo."

"Well, Cleo, Why are you still alive?" What was that supposed to mean? "I...um.. wait, I'm so confused! Why do you want to know about me?" It was quiet for a minute and i could tell he was scanning me. "You know what? Speak your mind Cleo."

I sighed. "You sent three new girls?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Reasons."

"I thought you'd answer my question."

"I never said that."

"I thought you did."

"Nope."

"Well when people say speak your mind if they have a question, shouldn't it be answered?" He thought about it before scanning me again.

"You're different from the others."

"How so?" I asked.

"Normally, most of them faint the minute they meet me. That or they die in the mansion. Now, will you answer my original question? Why are you still alive?" Should I tell him three of his sons like me?

I shrugged. "Dunno." The Limo stopped. "Where's your destination?"

"Bar."

"Why?"

"Drink my pain away." I smiled. He scanned me one more time. It's like he was having a difficult time trying to figure out who I was. "Well, I'll see you later unless you're coming." He nodded and said that he'll come. We both left the Limo and walked inside the Bar. "You have a ID?" He asked. I nodded. He was surprised. I was only 15. I said "Give me the strongest thing you have." He poured a red liquid into a glass cup and slid it over to me. Karl stopped the cup before it got to me. "You really shouldn't drink. It's bad for the blood." I scoffed and said "The wtf is a bar for." I took the cup from his hand and drank the whole thing. He chuckled. I stared into my cup. I noticed something white at the bottom of the cup. "You put something in this didn't you?" He nodded. I slapped four bucks on the table and stood up. Karl grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'd say home but I'd be lying." I continued walking as he let go of my arm. He followed me into the Limo. "Katsumi, can you take us back to the Manor?" There was no response. "Katsumi?" I got out and opened the driver's door. I almost screamed but didn't. I placed my hands over my mouth and my eyes widened in surprise. Katsumi sat there with a knife in his side."Omg! Katsumi!" I pulled the knife out his side and he had a small pulse. "Holy shit!"

"Is something wrong?" I turned around and found Karl standing over me. "You did this!" He had a wide smirk on his face. "Why would you do that!?"

"You lied to me." I scoffed. I turned back to Katsumi. I knew that wasn't the reason he did that. I went into the driver's seat pocket and pulled out a first aid kit. I tried to find how deep the wound was. It wasn't that deep so he wasn't in a lot of pain nor danger. I cleaned the cut before wrapping it. I put him in the back and Karl said he'd drive. I sat in the passenger's seat (Do Limos have passenger seats? If not, they do now.) He began to drive hom-... to the manor. We finally got there. I got out at the same time as him. The manor door opened and Shu, Subaru, and Raito came out. Great... "Oi! What were you doing with CC!?" So they do follow rules. They saw a tear buildin up in one of my eyes. I walked past them and walked straight to my room. Subaru growled and looked back at their father. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO CC!?" Subaru yelled. Karl glared and responded "Do not yell at me and I didn't do anything. I ran into her on the way to my business. She was headed to the Bar." He turned and started walking away. "Oh, btw, you have a stabbed Limo driver in the Limo." He disappeared after that.

"KATSUMI!?" They all shouted. They ra n to the back and saw Katsuki laying there with his wound bandaged.

Meanwhile, I'm sitting in my room bawling... Katsumi doesn't deserve this. I heard a knock on the door and then a sweet voice. "E-Excuse Me, um..CC?"

"Hai." The door opened and Yui walked in. "What do you want?"

"Um.. I wanted to apologize for Rana's behavior." I smiled at how sweet she was. "Thank you Yui but... i accept yours but she has to apologize herself." She nodded and bowed politely and replied "Well, have a good night sleep CC." I nodded as she left. The door closed gently. I stared down at my hands. I had a small line of Rana's blood on my hand. How could I not feel anything at that moment? I almost killed someone! I pulled my legs and wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my head in between my knees. I began to cry when i felt a arm wrap around me. "You shouldn't cry. You'll leave tear marks on your face." I looked up to see Shu sitting there. He lifted his other hand and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "What's got you like this? Was it.. _him?"_ I shook my head. "Was it the new girls?" I didn't reply. 'So it is the new girls. Or girl'. He thought. "Is it Rana? Did she do something?"

"I almost killed her and I didn't feel anything... What's wrong with me!?" I replied. He was surprised. He's never seen the emotional side of me. No one has. He pulled me close so i was in his arms. Basically sitting in his lap. I had my face buried in his chest. After 13 minutes of silence, he noticed I was super quiet. When he looked down at me he saw I was asleep. He scoffed. 'Am I that comfortable to be around?' He thought. He laid me down on the bed. He pulled the covers over my body. He wet a piece of paper towel and wiped my face so I wouldn't have any tear marks. He then dried my face and stared at me for a second. 'She actually looks super cute when she sleeps... Jesus! What's gotten into ME!?' He continued to stare at me. 'Ah, who am i kidding? She's really cute~.' He didn't notice but he began to blush. He sat down next to me and went into his laying position. His eyelids became heavy and before he knew it, he was asleep next to me.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes to find a small teenage girl sleeping beside him. He smiled at how cute I was. He closed his eyes. "Why're you smiling?" His eyes burst opened and he tilted his head. He saw me staring at him and replied "I-...I...Doesn't matter." He closed his eyes. I chuckled and sat up. "Go to sleep." He wrapped his arm around me and pushed me down. "Um, Shu...Don't we have to get up?" He ignored my question and continued to sleep. I went to get up but he just pushed me down. "Shu." I said in a more serious voice. "You have 10 seconds to let me go." He didn't move. "10. 9. 8. 7. 6." He didn't move but a grin appeared on his face. "5. 4. 3. 2.1" I faced him. "I will bite your hand." His eyes finally opened and he moved his arm.

"Tsk, fine. But only because your super noisy." He looked at me. I had my eyes closed and I was laying on my side. I went back to bed. He got so mad. "OI!" He said. He rapidly tapped me. I pulled the covers over my head. "Go away!" Wait a minute, this happened before. I opened my eyes quickly to find a blonde vampire staring at me. "Why are you such a pervert?"

"Why are you such a weird little girl?" I had no answer. He smirked. "Exactly." He did the same thing he did before. He pulled me closer and bit into my neck. I whimpered and moaned in pain again. "Shu-san!" He smiled and stared at me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are trying to seduce me." My eyes widened.

"Well it's a good thing you know better!" He chuckled at my reaction. He pulled me closer again seeing as how I backed up a second ago. "But what if I didn't know better?" He asked with such a perverted smile.

"Shu!" He laughed again at my reaction. When he was off guard i back up and got out from under the covers. He teleported right behind me. "You got up early so i said go to sleep." He said. I freaked out and turned around once again. I looked down at my hands and replied "I..I don't want to go to sleep." He was confused.

"Why is that?" I didn't answer him. Instead, I stood from bed and grabbed my clothes. "Go to your room and sleep. Don't sleep in my bed." I went to open the door but he said something that caught my attention "Why don't you like Rana?" I froze in my tracks. I curled my hand into a fist until i drew blood. "Doesn't matter." I said as i walked into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. Shu sat on the bed confused. He teleported out my room and into Reiji's room. Reiji sighed.

"Where are your manners? You knock at the door." Shu shrugged.

"I didn't come to talk about my manners. I came to talk about the new girls. Did you know the Cle...CC came home with.. _him_?" Reiji looked up from his book.

"Do not lie to me. You'll be punished." He replied.

"I wouldn't lie about such a thing. I need to know what he said and why he bothered her. I also don't think CC likes Rana." Reiji closed his book after marking his page. He sighed one more time before saying "I have a Idea. We're gonna get to know all 4 girls. All of us." Shu was shocked and confused at the same time. Shu soon nodded and said "Well, I should go. CC will be out the bathroom soon." Reiji chuckled and mumbled something about him being a pervert. Shu chuckled as well and disappeared. He reappeared in my room. He sat there for ten minutes wondering what I was doing. He soon got bored. He stood from my bed and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked but didn't get a answer. 'Did she leave?' He placed his hand on the knob and turned it. When he opened the door he froze. I was still there. I had on my jeans and my back was to the door. I had on black, knee length boots. But once again, No shirt! 'She must love being shirtless.' He thought. My long black hair covered my back but you could see my skin form the sides. He noticed something colored on my side. 'Is that...Is that a tattoo?' He thought. He figured I was listening to music. He walked from the door and walked behind me. He wrapped his soft hands around my sides. I freaked out. I turned around and sure enough i had headphones in. I unplugged them and said "Shu!" Sure enough, it was a tattoo on my side.

"Where did you get this?" He rubbed his soft hand over the tattoo. It was a tattoo of a rose. It was the normal red and green but the flower was dripping something red. "What is that?" I didn't like to talk about my tattoo. I kept quiet. He looked up at me and began to blush slightly.

 _ **{Shu's P.O.V.}**_

I was really curious about that tattoo. I noticed she went quiet. I looked up at her and began to blush very slightly. I completely forgot she was shirtless. She was blushing too just more then me. I scanned her upper body. I guess there was more to her than we knew. She had a lot of scars and more tattoos. I also saw she had piercings on her stomach. I didn't even realize the piercing on her tongue nor the one higher up in her ear. I soon realized she was a bit uncomfortable. "What are the meaning of these tattoos?" She didn't answer my question. I sighed and said "It's really early. You should be in bed but Reiji has plans. Might as well stay up." She looked up at me.

"What plans?" She asked. I didn't answer. I let go of her sides and pulled out a shirt. "wear this one." I said. She nodded and took the shirt from me. She's really obedient and loyal. I wonder why? I turned and before i left, she asked another question. "Shu? Do you really want to know my backstory?" I nodded before leaving the bathroom. I walked into her room and then left her room. I walked into the family room and only Raito was there. The next to come was Cleo. She asked "Cle...CC, Since when do you wear stomach shirts?" She didn't answer his question. I followed Raito's eyes and met her rose tattoo. I sighed and said "Leave her be. She's tired." She went into her pocket and pulled out her headphones. She put them in her ears and resumed the song she was listening to earlier in the bathroom. Heh, the bathroom. That 'incident.' I began to smile and blush lightly at the thought. What woke me from my daze was Raito and his perverted thoughts.

"Ah, what is dear brother Shu thinking about that he starting to blush?" I opened one of my eyes and so did Cleo. Our eyes met but she quickly closed her eyes. I chuckled and resumed dozing into my music. "Oi, Shu." Someone poked my and i saw Ayato standing over me. Him and Subaru arrived together. Subaru tried to get Cleo to sit but she refused. Soon, the three girls and the other brothers arrived. Reiji sighed and said "Alright, you four girls. You're gonna tell us your backstory and a few things about yourself. We all need a full understanding about you guys." The girls nodded. He scanned over us and said "Mimi. You'll go first." She looked up from her hands and nodded.

"Alright well, I don't have much of a backstory. I have...well had a normal life. I had 9 brothers and 4 sisters. My mother was a huge bitch while my dad was a huge dick." She sighed before continuing. "I killed 2 of my brothers and one of my sisters. My father killed my mother and one of my brothers killed him. I've lived in 3 different places. California. Tezas. Korea. That's basically it. Normal life." The brothers jaws were dropped.

"You call that normal?" Rana asked.

"You call yourself pretty?" Cleo shot back. Before Rana could say anything, Reiji stopped it before anything bad happened.

"Please, CC. Refrain from being...you." She opened her eyes and stated "I thought you were getting to know us?" He sighed because she was correct.

"Whatever. Alright, Thank you Mimi. Yui. Would you care to explain yourself?"

"Well, I don't have much of a story either. My father is a priest. I'm a only child. I think... (I don't know Yui's story much .I watched the anime but she was so stupid i didn't really care about her.) I always used to go to church but I stopped going. And I'm a straight A student. (Don't know their grading system either.) That's all." Reiji nodded. He glanced over his brothers who were staring at the girls as they spoke. He then looked at Cleo. "CC, You're up." She took her headphones out her ears.

She took let out a sigh before starting. "I have 3 brothers and 5 sisters. One of my brothers were a murder. He killed my mother and my father. One of my sisters were murdered by my brother and their friend. I was 4 when i watched her get murdered." A smile appeared on her face. "Life was rough. I've gone into battle multiple times with my brother. My murderous brother. I have two sides of me. As you witnessed before, when i almost and gladly killed Rana, that was the other side of me." Her smile got bigger. I thought she was upset that she did that? "My eyes change colors when the other side of me comes out. One eye stays blue the other turns red. Although the other side of me is a boy... Anyway, I have many scars and piercings. Plus tattoos. I don't express my emotions. It's very rare if I do. I express my emotions and feelings through the songs I write and my stories. I've always liked mythical creatures and depending on the person you fuck with, I become a straight up over protective bitch." She looked at Reiji before finishing. "Like Mimi said, I had a normal life." Reiji nodded. Out of the corner of the room, you could hear Rana scoff and mumble something. Of course, Cleo had to say something. Her smile turned into a glare and she faced Rana. "Bitch do you have a problem? Because i could fix it."

"What if i do have a problem asshole?"

Cleo chuckled. "I'm sorry, I know you're not talking to me with that muthafucking attitude." Rana stood up.

"And what if I am?" She responded. I actually paused my music.

"Then you need to get your shit straight before I do murder you." I glanced over at Reiji who was watching Cleo's every move. "I don't time for bitches who think they're tough."

"So you don't have time for yourself?"

"No one did. Why should I?" Cleo began walking forward to Rana until they were face to face. "You are pushing my patience little girl."

"Stop calling me a little girl." Rana shot back.

"I don whatever the fuck I want to. You have no right to order me around."

Rana scoffed. "I have every muthafucking rigth." Rana took one more step closer.

"Little girl, you need to back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up." I sat up because I knew myself Cleo was gonna do something.

"Oh wow, I'm scared of some stuck up bitch! So sue me." That's it. Cleo snapped. She grabbed Rana's neck again and smashed her against the wall, only harder. Cleo's voice changed. It was more demonic. " **Do not fuck with me little girl. I can snap your neck within seconds. Be glad their father said not to kill you guys."**

"Hey! Let go of her!" Mimi exclaimed as she burst up from her seat. Cleo ignored Mimi's protest. When Cleo didn't let go. Mimi charged at her. Ayato stopped her. "Calm down Watermelon." He sat her back down. Me and my brothers stared at Cleo and Rana. Cleo's grip got tighter causing Rana to start to bleed out her mouth. Reiji still didn't stop them. Rana lifted her leg and kicked Cleo back. Cleo dropped Rana who fell to the floor coughing up blood. Rana stood up and said "You didn't hear my story, you don't know me."

 **"I don't want to know you. I don't like you why should I care?"** I scanned Cleo up and down. I noticed something glowing on her side. The tattoo! The blood was actually dripping onto the floor! I glanced over my brothers who noticed it as well. Cleo stood up and Rana glanced at Reiji. Reiji didn't respond to her look. After a moment of silence, Cleo's rose stopped bleeding and her voice went back to normal. She ran past Rana and out the door. She ran all the way down the hall and up the stairs. Of course, I had to follow her. When she got to her room, I teleported inside. "CC." She was hyperventilating.

"What just happened?" Cleo turned around to find Subaru, Yui, Mimi, AND Raito. Mimi was sending her glares while Yui just hid behind Subaru. "CC, answer my damn question." SHe backed away Subaru. Raito bumped his and mouthed 'Calm down.' Subaru looked back up at her. She went into my pocket and pulled out her phone. Subaru teleported in front of her and grabbed her phone. "Don't text. Talk." She shook her head and began panicking again.

"Will Rana be okay?" She asked. A second ago, she didn't care! "Did I kill her?!" Subaru turned around and told Raito to take Mimi and Yui out the room. Subaru sighed when the door closed.

"Listen to me CC. Who was that in the family room? Was that you or the other side?"

"The other side! I would never do something like that!" He nodded. He yes lowered on her body and he looked at the rose on her side. "This was bleeding earlier. It was dripping real blood onto the floor." I could tell Cleo was shocked. "Y-You're lying! That's impossible! It's just a tattoo!"

"Um, no. It's not just a tattoo. It's more then that. Well, tell us. Who gave you that tattoo?" We sat there in silence for a minute waiting for an answer but never received one. "I...I can't remember... I was at a rough time..."

"Family issues?" Subaru asked.

"Boyfriend issues. I-...I... My Boyfriend...we were together for a while and agreed I'd get a tattoo. His friend pointed me to a good tattoo artist and so we went... I..I blacked out in the middle of getting the tattoo. Listen! It is impossible for this tattoo to be dripping real blood! I.. I just can't. I need some rest!" Subaru nodded.

"I'll go check on Rana." I nodded and Subaru left. Cleo walked to the bed and laid down. I lifted the covers and covered her up. As she dozed off to sleep, i moved her bangs out her face. She's so adorable. She and Subaru aren't exactly dating... Wait, why am I thinking these things!? He looked back down at me. Dammit, she forgot to change... "Oi." I tapped her and her eyes opened. "You forgot to change your clothes."

 _Did he really just wake me up for that?_ She thought. She sighed and sat up. "I guess I'll go change." SHe got out of bed and grabbed some Pj's. She walked into the bathroom.

 **{My P.O.V}**

I walked into the bathroom. He seriously woke me up just so i could change my clothes. A second later, he teleported inside. I freaked out. "Shu-san!" He didn't say anything except: "Shush, just stay calm. I'm only helping." I DID NOT NEED HELP GETTING DRESSED! But he helped anyway. He walked forward the took the Pj's from my hand. He took off my shirt. I did not need help taking off my shirt. OR ANYTHING ELSE!

 **{Back to Shu's P.O.V}**

She's so calm and obedient. It's weird. I noticed she was blushing. I stopped undressing her. {Once again, I was left shirtless!} I lifted her chin. "Why are you so quiet?" I asked aloud. She didn't answer. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her own. She began blushing insanely but didn't stop me. Instead, she began to kiss me back. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. She placed her hands on my shirt gently and softly. Wonder what happened to changing? When we separated, I said "Who's perverted now?" She chuckled and replied quickly.

"Still you. I mean, you followed me when you knew i was going to change."

"You allowed me too." I responded.

"You didn't give me a choice." She shot back. A smile grew on my face. "You are a weird little girl." I chuckled before I finished dressing her. I picked her up bridal style and she let out a small yelp. I walked her to her bed and laid her down. I sat down and she said "I hope you don't plan on sleeping here? What's the point of having your own room if you don't use it?" I laid down anyway and ignored what she said. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her again. After that I said "You really are gorgeous~!"

* * *

Soooo~ What'd you think? I'm coming up with Rana's back story.

Who do you think will win the battle?

Subaru or Shu?I kinda dropped Raito out. Even though Shu is a much bigger pervert than he is...Anyway!

It was quite... weird, this chapter. I had a hard time typing it, I couldn't focus. I hope y'all like it. I'm still going with black Blood and there will be more on this story later.

Love, AyatoxRaito.


	3. Chapter 3: No turning back

So... Chapter 2 was rather short but it was dramatic. I think...

The battle begins and according to my stories, Shu is winning.~

I. Love. ?Who?

Gottie~

I figured out the pairings.

On with the story!

* * *

 **{Rana's P.O.V}**

"HOW DARE SHE!?" I screamed at Subaru and my best friends sat on my bed. "She felt nothing?! That bitch is going to pay!" After I finished yelling, I hear Subaru sigh. Mimi was next to speak.

"Rana you need to calm down. I mean, we all know she was hiding something. Please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw her 'tattoo' glowing?" We all turned our attention to the small girl on my bed. "When Me and Yui were speaking, Subaru were we lying?" He shook his head. How would he know? "But she was. SHe was holding something back wasn't she?" Subaru was quiet for a second but soon answered her question.

"Well, now that I think about it...Hmm, come with me. I have something to ask Reiji." He turned and left my room and my friends followed him. I was the last to leave after punching the wall. I walked into Reiji's room after he granted us permission to enter. "Hey Reiji. What information did you have on...CC before today?" Reiji re-adjusted his glasses and shut his book closed. He looked up at the three girls that stood in his room along with his brother.

"The basic. How many family members, age, and other. Why?" Subaru repeated what his brother said and then replied

"How many family members did you mark down?" He asked.

Reiji raised an eyebrow but soon responded. "Seven..."

Subaru said "So she was lying! She said she had 3 brothers and 5 sisters. That's eight not seven." Reiji set his book down and glanced over us. "Okay, so that is true. I'll go have a talk with her."

"We'll." Subaru corrected him. I scoffed and responded to what they went over. "Um! If I go into her room, you might as well hand me a knife and stick me in a room alone with her! I will murder her!" Reiji glared at me.

"You will stay behind me and Subaru. All of you girls will. If you cause a problem I will send you down into the dungeon for 4 hours without any food." Please, as if I haven't survived that. I've done longer. We all left Reiji's room and knocked on CC's. Or whatever her name was. I DON'T CARE!

 **{My P.O.V}**

I heard a knock on the door and sat up. SHu was gone, no surprise. I chuckled and said "Hai.*" The door opened and Reiji and Subaru walked in with the three new girls close behind. Reiji began to glare at me but Subaru just stared. "Explain yourself." He said. I was mighty confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did I do?" I replied. I haven't done anything since the family chat. Subaru scoffed and he began to get annoyed.

"Don't fuck with us! You lied about your family members!"

"Excuse me? Bitch I'll have you know I never lie when it comes to my family!" I could tell they were surprised at such a response. "What the hell makes you think I lied about my family members?" Reiji sighed and re-adjusted his glasses. Seriously dude, your glasses are fine.

"My information says you have 7 siblings. You said you have 8. Explain."

I scoffed. "There's nothing to explain! Your shit is wrong. I can prove to you that you're wrong!" He wanted to see that proof. I stood up and grabbed my phone. I went to my pictures. I went to a picture that had my whole family. Mom, dad, brothers, and sisters. I walked to Reiji and said "3 brothers. 5 Sisters." He was surprised to see my actual family. We looked nothing alike. I pulled my phone back and tossed it onto my bed before sitting down. "I was adopted after my parents died. That's where I got my family from." I glanced over all of them before locking my eyes on Subaru. "So if that's all, I'm gonna ask politely that you all get the fuck out." Reiji understood how I felt. As they turned around to leave I added something. "I'd like Rana to stay. Don't worry I won't murder her." They turned and faced me and I could see fear in her eyes. She was scared of me! Whoo! Mission accomplished! "She didn't get a chance to tell her story. I don't want to say something and then offend her in any way so, I'd like her to stay." I repeated myself in the end. Reiji looked at Rana who sighed.

"I'll stay and I won't rip her to shreds either." Reiji and the others left. Although Mimi wanted to stay. I told her "Look Mimi. I understand you're worried but I need her to explain a few things to me, Okay?" Mimi sighed but soon agreed. When the door closed, Rana flinched. I chuckled and said "Come sit. You want coffee, tea, or redbull?" She didn't know what redbull was so she picked Tea. I poured her some tea and placed it in front of her. She stared down at her hands. I told her "So, explain who you are and don't leave anything out."

 _I want to rip you to shreds and watch you burn in hell..._ I continued to think rather...violent thoughts in my mind. She took a deep breath before starting.

"Well, you know my name. I'm 14 years old. Um, I'm like Yui with a small back story. I'm a only child. My father a loaded with money so my mother married him. But that was my step father. My real father didn't love me so he got a divorce with my mother. My mother blamed me." She snickered. "My mom 'accidently' sent him a message of her sleeping with step-dad." When she laughed so did I. "And so after that my father blamed me! SO i stood up to him. I was 10 at that time and at that time mom cursed alot. So I followed her steps. No lie! I screamed these words exactly: Fuck you bitch! My mother can do the shit she wants! FUCK OFF! You divorced her ass so you can go suck a dick!" I burst out laughing.

"Omg! All that? And you were ten!?" She nodded to answer my question.

"And he was so shocked. My mom came walking out and she wondered what's wrong. I explained everything explicitly! She was so surprised, she killed my father."

"Wait... She killed him? Just for that?" Rana nodded. "Wow, I'd say overkill but he's just dead now." She shook her head.

"No, she left the knife there and I kinda... overkilled it." We both laughed. I sighed and replied "You know, when you're not being a total crack head, you're pretty nice." She laughed and nodded. "You too."

"Omg! I have such a story to tell you!" I folded my legs in my chair and chuckled "Okay, so it was after I, i guess... broke up, with Raito." She smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Okay, so my friends dared me to go to the music person and demand a one time concert! And he didn't stop me so i sang like 4 songs and at the middle, Subaru joined and at the end Raito apologized through the song!" She burst out laughing. "And omg! I'ma do it again tonight. Night school! You have to meet my friends." She chuckled and nodded.

"I would be honored. But first, what is this?" SHe picked something up in the corner. I reached for it as I yelled "OI! Give That back!" I yelled i in a playful tone but i meant it. She burst up from her chair and ran out the room. I ran after her."OI!" I yelled. We ran past Mimi and the brothers. As she ran down the steps I just flipped over her and landed in front of her.

"Holy..." SHe mumbled. I held my hand out. "Give it!" She turned and ran. "Damn it Rana!" I ran after her. "I did not get up just to run around!" "So jump!" She yelled as she ran all the way around and down the staircase on the other side. "WTF!?" I yelled. The brothers just watched. After a while Ayato started recording. I finally caught her. I grabbed teh charm she had in her hand. When I stood up, I let out a sigh of relief. "Got it!" I chuckled as Rana laughed along with me. "You are really annoying!" I said. She stood up from the position she was in on the floor. I may have tackled her... I started breathing really hard; trying to catch my breath. "Okay, I'm serious if you do that again I'm gonna break your neck. Break your leg. Break your back." Her eyes sparkled in fear. I laughed and said "Omg! You should see your face! Omg! You were so scared!" Jesus, these brothers are rubbing off on me. I turned and walked up the steps. I stopped and glared at Ayato. "If you post that video anywhere or if I hear about it, I will break every bone in your body." He stuck his tongue at me. I walked into my room with Rana following. I walked to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Omg! Your clothes are so cute!"

"I can only wear them on my free time. We got school sadly."

"Uggghhh! I don't wanna go!" She complained.

"Neither do I sister, trust me. Well, go get your uniform on. I'll see you in the Limo." SHe nodded as she left the room. I walked into my bathroom and checked the shower for no perverts. I guess i have luck today. I looked down at the charm in my hand. I set it down and changed my clothes. I picked the charm up after folding my Pj's. I set it to the side so they could wash them. I walked out and put on my black knee high boots. I set my hair a certain way and put on some fancy earrings. "10 minutes girls." Reiji announced. As for my hair, what I did was I straightened it and moved the left front side to the right. I put on some lipstick and eyeliner;style was cat's eye. (I think that's the name) I grabbed my black leather jacket with the zippers. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket. I looked at myself in the mirror. "They are gonna ask so many questions." I grabbed my headphones and plugged them in. I put them in my ears before leaving my room. I closed the door gently and saw Rana walking ahead of me. I ran next to her and we walked downstairs together. Raito giggled and began acting like his everyday pervert. "My my, Bitch-chan is looking really sexy~!" He purred. Ayato and Subaru both scoffed.

"Keep your nasty thoughts to yourself." They said in unison. We walked past the brothers and entered the Limo. Me and Rana sat next to each other, although we didn't talk. I listened to my music. After a while, I texted her so I didn't say my plans out loud. "Hey Rana, what do you think Reiji's reaction will be when he sees me singing during free period. Again!?" She laughed aloud when she finished reading my text. She sent one back saying

"OMG! That would be hilarious. I can imagine him saying "CC, when we get back, come to my room. I need to 'talk' with you." In such a stern voice!" I laughed aloud when i finished reading her text. The brothers just stared at us. I tapped her arm and tilted my phone so she could see something. I sent a text saying "This'll be Reiji's face." We both burst out laughing. Ayato and Subaru groaned at the torture. We picked the song I'd do and a encore song since I guessed, I was the new thing. We finally arrived. I was the first one out. Immediately I ran to my friends with Rana. "This is Rana. Rana, this is Mimi, Aroua, and Allie." (I don't think I gave her a name before.) She bowed properly and replied

"Hi, I have a friend named Mimi. She's with us. But anyways, We have to tell you CC's plans."

"CC? I thought-..." Aroua started.

"Dat! They know me as CC. I will tell them my name later. If you say my real name, I break your neck. Come, let's head to class."

"Hey~ Bitch-chan~" I turned around and saw Raito standing behind us. I smiled and said "Hi Raito. Look, I'll see you later but I have to go."

"Before you do." He stopped me. He took off his fedora and placed it o my head. "It goes perfect with your uniform." I chuckled as a line of red appeared on my face.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon Raito." Rana and Aroua linked their arms in mine and we walked off. We walked into the building together and stuck together. Thank god we were int he same class.

 _ **FINALLY! FREE PERIOD CAME!**_

We all ran to music room and the teacher was waiting for us. He handed me the handheld mic. I took it and walked to the stage with Rana.

The students knew we were coming but the brothers didn't. Soon they caught on and followed the mob of students. Rana took a mic and started the song. "You sing?" I asked. She nodded.

The song started the crowd started cheering. Reiji didn't care actually. This was extra credit for my 100% grade. So I had at least a A++.

Me:I remember life before. Far away dreams and Lock in doors. Then you came, then you came." Out of the corner of my ear a sweet voice came out. Like a angel.

Rana: Afraid to fall, to be free. Always my own worst enemy. It isn't what, what you see.

Me:I took time to realize, that I couldn't do it by myself, myself.

Both: There's no gravity, when you're next to me. You always break my fall, like a parachute! When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe. You always break my fall, my fall. Like a Parachute.

Rana: You're my parachute.

Me:With you it all begins. Feeling okay in my own skin. So alive, I'm so alive. I know this life isn't gonna be perfect. The ups and downs are gonna be worth it. As long as I'm, I'm with you.

Both: There's no gravity when you're next to me. You will always break my fall, like a parachute. When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe.

Rana: You always break my fall, my fall. You're my parachute." We did everything the singers did. Moved across the stage and we danced.

Me: When I'm standing at the edge It's such a long way down. And I second-guess myself. You better catch me now. Woah-oh. {x4}

Both: There's no gravity when you're next to me. You will always break my fall, like a parachute. When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe. You will always break my fall, my fall.

Me: Like a Parachute.

Rana: You're my parachute.

Omg! The crowd sounded like they were on fire, they screamed so loud. Rana got them quiet to say something though. "Okay, I'm gonna guess y'all want an encore." They all screamed. "Okay, but I will not be singing. It'll just be CC!" They started screaming again. Aroua controlled the lights again.

Rana stepped to the side and started the song. They began clapping with the beat. It was perfect. This school was everything I wanted. At least it gave me everything I wanted. "So you didn't show up. My heart didn't blow up. I ain't gonna lose it all tonight. No I'm gon' fight it. Totally excited. Just to be here underneath the light. See my heart is going BUM-BUM-DIDI-DIDI-PUM-PUM. Like a city never sleeps. And my head is going BUM-BUM-DIDI-DIDI-PUM-PUM! Turn it up and blast the blast the beat! Dancing by myself. I don't need no help. Wishing you were here to see me. Dancing by myself. Got nobody else. I don't really care. Believe me. Just keep! D-D-D-D-D-DANCING, D-D-D-D-D-DANCING, D-D-D-D-D-DANCING BY MYSELF {X2}. Situation all good. eet are moving forward. Welcome to the party in my mind. Imagination take me. Don't you go and wake me. Leave it to the DJ every time! See my heart is going BUM-BUM-DIDI-DIDI-PUM-PUM. Like a city never sleeps. And my head is going BUM-BUM-DIDI-DIDI-PUM-PUM! Turn it up and blast the blast the beat! Dancing by myself. I don't need no help. Wishing you were here to see me. Dancing by myself. Got nobody else. I don't really care. Believe me. D-D-D-D-D-DANCING, D-D-D-D-D-DANCING, D-D-D-D-D-DANCING BY MYSELF {X2}!" The song finished and I was out of breathe. I looked at Raito who was smiling at me. I winked and tilted the fedora at him. Rana came back onto stage.

"Okay! So! Whatever you guys want is what you get!" A bunch of people were dying to get called on. She called on someone random. A male vampire. "I dare you to do a rap instead of a song." He searched his song play list and he showed me a certain son. I replied "Yes!" He pulled his phone back. I walked to Rana and searched the one he showed me until I found it. I walked to the center stage and looked at Reiji. HE SMILES?! I DIDN'T KNOW A TEA FREAK LIKE HIM SMILES!?The rap finally started.

"I'm the most under rated. Everybody say they spitting fire like a dragon, nigga watch me come and slay it. Coming from the basement. Double XL, man, I want the cover there's no way that I'm not in the conversation.I don't have no patience unless it's patients from playing operation. I'm castrating anybody that's hating. I ain't tryna be famous. I'm just tryna make payments from what I'm making. I'm frustrated, 'bout to go Super Saiyan. And I'm causing mayhem when I rap. I got a coffin in the back. And if you talking then the coffin's where you at. I'm sick, I be coughing on the track. I'm exhausted from the raps. I'm tryna kick it with a broad that's on the map. Shit, make her squirt like the hole that's in the dolphin on his back. I gotta be cautious on the track. And I've been to Boston, been in Austin, been in Compton and then back, where I'm at. It sounded like auction when I snap. Snapback and a backpack. Jean Vest with a fat patch. WTF Gang hashtag. I guess I'll smoke, nigga, pass that. Taking shots, duck, nigga, Aflac. Cash stacks no Kat Stacks. Never paying to smash that. If the ass fat then I treat her like a car. I be all in it, might take her on a trip. But before I drop it off I got a wax that. Finders is keepers, I'm all in they speakers, the word getting out. That boy Futuristic been spitting like he chew tobacco all up in his mouth. I don't need a deal, got a whip and a chain. And no, I'm not a slave in the south. I got a crib in LA and a crib in AZ, either way I been putting shit down." We had to cut it short since the bell rang. The all cheered, clapped, and more for me and Rana. Rana walked next to me and we left the stage quietly. The brothers disappeared to their class. The music teacher thanked me again and we left to our class. "Oh no! Raito forgot about his hat." Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Raito. Rana giggled and told me "We'll meet up later." I turned around.

"W-what?" I know they did not just ditch me and leave me alone with Raito? After they left and the halls were clear I turned back to Raito. He chuckled and tilted the hat a bit and told me "You look really cute with my hat on." I chuckled and took it off.

"But A hat always looks better on it's owner." I put the hat back on him and tilted it a bit. "You were amazing on that stage." I giggled and began to blush a bit.

"Really? Thanks. Rana did most of the work." He chuckled.

"You can't lie to a vampire. I'll see you in the Limo." Before he left, I grabbed his hand.

"Actually, I'm not gonna be riding home with you guys tonight." I could tell he was mighty confused. "I'll see you later." I turned around and left before he could say anything. I finally met up with Rana and the others. "Hey, we should get to class. Otherwise, Reiji will scold us!" I said in a mocking voice. We all laughed and made our way to our next class. Once we walked into the class, everyone was applauding. I looked around and began to smile. I spotted the same male who told me to do the rap. He waved me over but I sat in my regular seat. I looked over and saw Shu and Reiji sitting there. Completely forgot they were in my class. Shu winked at me and I quickly looked away. The class went on and the bell rang about 1 hour later. I can't believe classes are an hour long but we only get like a 20-15 minute break! We walked out class together. I looked at Rana and told her "I won't be riding home with you guys. I have to go somewhere. But I'll see you later." I left before they could say anything. As they piled into the Limo, I walked right past them and re-adjusted my bookbag. Subaru got out and yelled "Oi! Come back! We're going home!" I turned and shook my head.

"I have somewhere to go but I'll be home tonight." Reiji sighed and replied "You have 2 hours." I smiled and walked off; my long black hair bouncing on my back.

"You're just gonna let her walk off!?" Subaru yelled.

Reiji sighed once again. "In case you nim wits haven't noticed yet, she loves one of us. I'm not saying who but she'll be back." They all went silent but then came what I was waiting for. As I was walking away, I could hear them yell "WHAT!?" Even Shu reacted. As i walked down the street that one song Parachute ran through my mind. I got to a corner and when I was waiting for the light, a bunch of male teenagers came over to me. "Aye, look at this Mami. Aye girl, wat dat mouf do?" I turned at him and glared at me.

"It's telling you to back the fuck up." They all laughed. They walked forward some more. I turned my whole body and faced them. As if I was scared of a bunch of teens. "How about i rephrase that? Aye girl, wat dat tongue do?"

I thought about my comeback for a second but then replied. "I'm pretty sure it's helping my mouth taste and work and continue to tell you to back the fuck up." I turned and saw I had the light. I started walking forward when they started following me. When I got across the street I turned and yelled at them. "GO AWAY!" I turned back around but they continued to follow me. I stopped and thought about it. "Wait a minute..." I said. I slowly turned around. "I'ma take a wild guess and say y'all are vampires?" They all slowly nodded. I shrugged and yelled "Doesn't change my response. GO AWAY!" I turned back around and finally got to the place I wanted to. I got to the bar. The one who originally spoke scoffed.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He asked.

"Mind your own goddamn business." I walked to the side of the bar and got to a metal door. I scanned my hand and walked inside closing the door behind me. "Oi Mami. Let me in."

"No." I said sternly. I walked to my desk and sat down. I opened my laptop and said "Okay, Katsumi. Come here." The young male came out the shadows. "Look at this. Three teens from our school went missing after hanging out with Ayato and Raito." Katsumi sighed.

"Those goddamn perverts." I nodded in agreement. I stood from my desk and walked to another table. It was one of those digital computer that you don't need a mouse or keyboard, the touch screen ones. (Lol) I typed in my password and said "Omg! I know these girls!" Katsumi walked over to me. "They are in my class! Or were in my class. They're probably dead now..." I mumbled the last part so Katsumi didn't hear me. He walked to the other side of the table and brought up his own touch screen. He entered his password and pulled up a different paper.

"Come here Cleo." I walked to him and he showed me something. "These are the cameras to the school. If we can find Ayato and Raito with those girls then we can find out where they went." I nodded as we searched for Ayato. "There!" He said as he pointed to camera 10. Ayato and Raito were talking to the three girls. They began walking. I hacked into the camera so this I could roam free. (I had skillz :D ) I followed them and I followed them all the way to the park. We watched as Ayato and Raito drained them and killed them. We watched to see where they took the bodies. But when they picked up the bodies, they just disappeared. I slammed my hands on the table. "DAMNIT! WE WERE SO CLOSE! I could finally blackmail them to let us leave but no! Fucking bullshit!" I screamed as i kicked a chair. It was metal but I didn't hurt my foot. It flew all the way across the room and left a dent in the wall. Katsumi sighed as he took off his glasses.

"Go home before you snap me in half." I chuckled at his joke. I walked forward and gave him a hug. He completed the hug by wrapping his arms around me. "Tomorrow meet me outside in the garden. If you can. If you can't... you live in a house full of perverted vampires.. I'll understand." I laughed again before leaving. Luckily the vampires left. I walked back to the mansion which took a hour and a half. I walked inside and was greeted by Reiji. "Thank you for sticking to your time. I...I appreciate it." I smiled and bowed properly before heading to my room. And in my room, I was greeted by another vampire. A very certain blonde vampire. I scoffed and said "Get out Shu before I bash your head in!" He chuckled at my threat.

"As if you could do such a thing." I growled. He chuckled again. "Shh, you're too noisy, you're interrupting my sleep." He closed his eyes again as he got comfortable on my bed. I launched at him. He didn't even try and he grabbed my wrists. He smirked at me. "And you're calling me perverted?" I scoffed.

"Yes I am! You're still perverted!" He snickered at me. "I know you're not making fun of me!?" He nodded.

"If I am?" I tried to get out of his hold but he didn't budge. Instead he lifted his head a little and forced his lips onto mine. I was surprised at such a act! Well..Not really. When he moved back he told me "Okay, so maybe I am." When he let go of my wrists and sat up so I'd be sitting in his lap. What goes on in his mind!? He scanned me and asked "Why do you sing on stage?" Okay, I'm serious. What the hell goes on in his head!? I sighed and replied "It... It makes me happy. It's something I've always wanted to do. It's amazing." He nodded.

"So you did leave something out when we were getting to know you?" I shook my head. I tried to get off his hold. "No! No I didn't!" He didn't let go of me. When he finally did, I backed to the end of the bed. He laughed.

"Are you scared of me?" I was but I wasn't. So I didn't answer him. "You are!"

"No I'm not!" I replied.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" I repeated. I sighed. "Look, I have things to do in the morning so, I need some rest." He shrugged and laid down.

"Okay." He said.

"I'd also like to sleep. Alone. In my bed." He shrugged and didn't move. I tried and i gave up. I was too tired. I just moved to the edge of the other side of the bed and laid down. I laid on my side so my back was facing him. He opened one eye and looked at me. He lifted his hand and grabbed my arm. He pulled me off the edge. "You'll fall off Idiot." He pulled me so close, my face was practically buried in his shirt. "Well then, I wouldn't be sleeping on the edge if someone slept on their own bed!" I exclaimed. I heard him chuckle and mumble something that consisted of the word 'whatever.' I got out his hold and stood up from bed. "If you keep sleeping in my bed, I'ma start sleeping in your bed!" He chuckled.

"Pervert..." He mumbled.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" I exclaimed. I scoffed and turned around only to bump into him. He loves teleporting doesn't he?

"I'll just follow you." He said.

"Wait a minute..." He stopped and his smile faded. Or perverted smile. "Are you trying to figure out who I like?" He went mute and instantly looked away.

"No..." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Then explain to me why you won't let me leave this room." He didn't respond. "Fine. I'm thirsty. I'ma go get some soda." I walked right past him and out the door. As i walked downstairs, i heard footsteps behind me. I thougth it was Shu but i was wrong... As usual... It was actually Rana. "Hey, CC." I turned around and she said "Come, I wanna show you something." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. She brought me to the garden. She picked up a red rose. "Look. This is exactly like the one on your side. " I scanned the rose.

"Look, I don't want to talk about my tattoos. Let it go." I turned around but she just grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"But we might be able to figure out what's wrong with you!" She said it with such a innocent smile.

"Excuse me!?" I yelled. I forced my hand out of hers. "There's nothing wrong with me! What if I looked at you and said 'We can figure out what's wrong with you?' I'd sound like a total bitch because that's what you sound like right now! There's nothing wrong with me! They're just tattoos!" I turned back around and ran off. I got to the other side of the garden where there were so many white roses. I wiped a ter from my eye. Well, it was under my eye now. I looked over and saw SUbaru playing with a white rose. I turned to walk the other way but stopped. "Oi! CC!" I turned back around to see Subaru calling me... and smiling...and waving... What demon possesses him!? I slowly walked toward him as I wiped another tear from my eye. "What's wrong CC?"I shook my head; refusing to answer his question.

"What is it, Subaru?" I asked.

"Well, I was just checking the flowers as usual and I saw you and um... Well.. I kinda wanted to give...this to you..." He looked away as a slight line of red appeared on his face. In his and was the white rose. I lifted my hand and took the rose. He smiled and said "Well, I gotta go! I'll see you later." Before I could say anything, he disappeared. I chuckled before I left myself. I walked in the mansion and went into the kitchen. I finally got the soda I wanted. I walked into my room as I popped it open. Shu left. Thank god. I sat on my bed. I leaned against the headboard and left one leg off the bed while the other was laying on the bed. I drank the soda quietly. When I was done I tossed it into the garbage can. I took off my heels and laid down. After A while, I feel asleep.

* * *

 **{Night for me But Morning for them}**

I slowly opened my eyes to see two redheads at the bottom of my bed. I turned onto my side and pulled the pillow over my head. "Go away!" They both laughed.

"~Bitch-chan~! We have school!" I opened my eyes.

"Wait a minute...What?" I took the pillow from my head and looked at him. "Yeah. We got school, It's only friday. So! What song will you be doing today?" I smiled but didn't answer his question. I got out of bed and said "How long?"

"2 Hours." Ayato said. I nodded and sighed. I turned and said "If y'all don't leave I will punch you." They both laughed again.

"Oh please, you can't fight for shit. Whatcha gonna do? Pull my hair?" He mocked me. I raised a eyebrow at him. _Oh no, I'm gonna do it..._ "Would you like me to show you what your face will look like by using this wall?" Ayato nodded. I turned and punched the wall. My hand made it to the other side of the room. I removed my hand and shrugged. "Eh. Shu never uses his room." I smiled at them before Ayato disappeared. Raito disappeared shortly after that. I walked into my bathroom and did my stuff. Bathe, change, hair, etc. My makeup wasn't extreme. Just some lipstick. I walked out my room and bumped into Rana. She sighed and told me "Look I'm sorry about before."

I smiled and replied "Look, it's not your fault. I was really tired. But truth be told, I cannot talk about my tattoos. There are good times in your past but sad times." She nodded. "Well, you can help me pick the song. And the encore." She nodded. "Race you downstairs." She started running. I merely slid down the rail and got there first. "Beat you~." We walked into the dining room. Shu and Subaru weren't there. Neither was Ayato. I stopped for a second. Raito asked "Bitch-chan, what's wrong?" I looked at Mimi who sent me a glare. I looked at Yui who sent me a smile. Then I went to Kanato who was smiling at me. Even Reiji was smiling at me. "Okay who died?" iI asked.

Mimi laughed. "What're talking about? Shu, SUbaru, and Ayato are talking. They were here a minute ago." Kana nodded in agreement.

"Hai, the were trying to figure out who you-..." He started.

Raito covered his mouth. "They're just outside. They'll be back in a minute." I bit my tongue.

"Huh? Really? What exactly are they talking about?" Raito shrugged. "Then why not let Kanato finish his sentence? He seems to know." I added. He didn't move even though Kanato was licking his hand. Soon Kanato bit Raito's hand. Raito screamed. "AHHH!" _They_ all covered our ears. Omg! Why does he have the voice of Ariana Grande!? (I think that's how you spell her last name :P ) When he was done screaming, Subaru, Shu, and Ayato burst into the room.

"WHO THE HELL IS SCREAMING SO LOUD!?" Subaru yelled right before he punched the wall. We all pointed at Raito. "KANATO!" Raito yelled. His hand was already healed. We all laughed. My phone rang in my pocket. I looked at Reiji and he allowed me to pick it up. "Yo." I answered.

"Hey, It's Katsumi. I think I found something new. Can you meet up with me after school?" He asked.

"Umm..." I looked at Ayato and then Raito who were watching me ever so delicately. "Yes that'll work. You'd be doing me a favour." We both laughed. "Well, I'll see you in a bit."

"Hai. Bye CC." We both hung up and I sat down. Ayato asked "Why'd you look at me and Raito before agreeing to something?" I looked up from my plate.

"Why were you both staring at me?" I countered. They didn't answer. Rana took out her phone for a second and sent me a text. She put her phone away. Breakfast finished. Well, dinner actually. We all got into the Limo. Kanato asked me this question. The same as Raito's. "What song will you sing today?" I didn't answer him. "Teddy wants to know."

"Tell Teddy that patience is a virtue. "Reiji chuckled lowly but you could hear him. I looked at Rana's text. She sent a link in a text. Along with the link she said "This can be the first song, and if encore.. I'm still searching.. LOL." I snickered. I got another text but not from her. I clicked the random number. "The floods are gone, the streets are dry, why the hell are your pants so high?" I wanted to scream with joy but couldn't. I replied super fast.

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! How did you get my number?"I asked.

"A certain friend that's probs sitting next to you in your Limo." I looked at Rana and she winked. I looked back down at my phone. "When can I see you?" I asked. They kept replying quickly.

"I'd say in about 4 minutes. Or sooner. When you get to school, go to your first class. Till then~ ;)" They sent with a winky face. I thought back to my memories and began to blush. I got broken out my daze when Raito said something perverted.

"My my, It's rare that CC blushes. Why is she blushing now? What thoughts does she have?" They all turned their attention to me. I was staring down into my phone until the Limo stopped. I literally burst up and ran out the Limo.

"W-WAIT!" Shouted Rana. She chased after me and so did the brothers. I started to speed walk since I couldn't run. I got to my first class and Boom! There he was. I ran to him and hugged him so tightly. The brothers and Rana followed. Except..they stopped at the door. They wouldn't hug him... He hugged me back. "Omg! It's been forever since I saw you!" We finally separated. "Omg, what're you doing here?" He moved closer and whispered something in my ear.

"I may or may not have turned." He said.

"Turned? Into a V?" He nodded and moved back. I hugged him again! "Omg! Where are you staying?" He pointed to the other side of the room. There stood 4 people. One's a blonde, the other had reddish-orangish hair, one had raven hair like Reiji, and the other greenish hair. (I think...) "I'm staying with them. They're the Mukami brothers. There's another girl but she's in another class." I nodded and turned around.

"Oh! Speaking of which, come meet my new...family and friends." I motioned the brothers and girls over and they walked to me. I named them and pointed at them. "Ayato, Raito, Kanato, Shu, Subaru, & Reiji. This is Rana, Mimi, and Yui. The boys are brothers the girls are friends." I turned and continued. "Guys, this is Hudson Ariko." Reiji smiled at him.

"A friend of CC's is a friend of mine." Rana and Raito said in Unison.

Across the room, you could see girls fangirling. Not over the Sakamaki's. Over Ariko. I laughed and said "Look Ariko. You're so ugly their eyes are burning out." They were using their hands as fans. Ariko looked over. The girls began to blush and looked away. Ariko scoffed and shot back.

"Look, you still act like a child." I lifted my hand and began pinching his cheek.

"Look, you still look like a child!" We kept throwing childish insults.

"CC. Can I speak with you?" Reiji asked. I nodded as Me, Reiji, and Subaru walked outside. "How do you know The Hudson Ariko?" I raised a eyebrow.

"You're saying his name as if he were famous." I said.

"Because he is." Added Subaru. I scoffed and shook my head.

"That's impossible. I was in the same school as him since 2 grade." They both sighed.

"Well, just be carefull. If he does anything, Subaru will probably bash his face in." I chuckled.

"Aww, do you guys care for me?" They instantly avoiding eye contact. "Haha, don't worry. You brothers can keep trying but you'll never find out who I love. Unless I tell you." I walked past them and into the classroom. The bell rang. Subaru, Reiji, Shu, Kanato, Ayato, Mimi, and...Basically Everyone except for Rana and Raito left! The teacher came out of nowhere and began teaching.

 **7 Periods passed before free period came!**

When we walked down the steps people starting talking and whispering. "Isn't that the famous girl?"

"Isn't that Hudson Ariko?"

"Omg! I so want her autograph!" We walked to the music room. They were already there. I chuckled as I walked to the stage. A bunch of people were trying to get me to talk to them. I got to the stage. I grabbed a hand held Mic. Hudson was to the side with Rana. "You're not going on today?" I asked Rana. She shook her head. I smiled at the crowd and said "Okay, so I have this friend of mine. I went to school with him since 2 grade. We went our separate ways at 10th grade. Well, I'm pretty sure you guys know him. Everyone put your hands together for Hudson Ariko!" I motioned him over and he walked onto the stage. Everyone went crazy. "Okay, so I'm gonna call him our special guest. So he's gonna pick the song." I held the mic to his mouth.

"Well, I'm gonna pick CC's favourite song in 8th grade. Can't blame a girl for trying." My jaw dropped.

"Omg! That's such a good song! I'll do it!" This time the brothers were closer to the stage. Hudson walked to the side and started the song.

I did everything a singer does on stage.

"Here I am again, the same old situation. Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated? I should've played it cool, instead I made a fool! Oh, the things I do.

"'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb. I do stupid things when it comes to love. And even if I always end up crying. Well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Oh, oh. Oh, oh. No, you can't blame a girl for trying. Oh-oh-ooo-oo!"

"I should've shut my mouth, I could've kept it it quiet. I might have freaked him out 'cause I was so excited. But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith. Oh the things I say!"

"'Cause I'm young, and I'm dumb! I do stupid things when it comes to love. And even If I always end up crying. Well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Oh, Oh. Oh, Oh. No, you can't blame a girl for trying. Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. No."

"And I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy. ANd maybe Someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star, falling out of the blue! Do what I do!"

"And just as I'm giving up, my heart palpitating. Here comes another one and it's so intoxicating. And being where I've been, I know that in the end. I'll do it all again."

"'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb. I do stupid things when it comes to love. And even if I always end up crying. Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying. But, you can't blame a girl for trying!"

"Oh, Oh! Oh, oh! No, you can't blame a girl for trying. Mmmmm! Ohh!" The song finished and so did I. They went crazy. Hudson came back onto stage. "Alright, give it up for CC!" Honestly, I think their brains exploded because I know my ears did.

"Anyway, what do you guys want to hear?" Hudson asked.

"Do a Duet!" Someone shouted. We both looked at each other. "Umm, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." They began to murmur in disappointment. I sighed. "You know what. Fine. We'll do it!" Hudson was surprised but he agreed. We had a little...falling out the last time we sang together. That was in...10th grade. But anyways! On with teh song! "Okay so, what song do y'all wanna hear?!" They were quiet for a minute but soon they starting buzzing with songs. Hudson choose someone. He picked a random male vampire. "Do Heart Attack!" Hudson walked to his phone and played the song.

Hudson: Putting my defenses up. Cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!

Me: Never put my love out on the line. Never said yes to the right guy. Never had trouble getting what I want, but when it comes to you, I'm never good enough. When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll. Won't wash my hair. Then make 'em bounce like a basketball. But you make me wanna act like a girl. Paint my nails and wear high heels. Yes, you make me so nervous. That I just can't hold your hand.

Hudson: You make me glow, but I cover up, Won't let it show, So I'm...

Both: Puttin' my defenses up, Cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart Attack! {x3}

Me: Never break a sweat for the other guys. When you come around, I get paralyzed. And every time I try to be myself, It comes out wrong like a cry for help. It's just not fair. **{1}** Brings more trouble than love is worth. I gasp for air. It feels so good, but you know it hurts! But you make me wanna act like a girl. Paint my nails and wear perfume for you. Make me so nervous That I just can't hold your hand!You make me glow! But I cover up Won't let it show, So I'm...

Both: Puttin' my defenses up. 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack. {x3} The feelings got lost in my lungs. They're burning, I'd rather be numb. And there's no one else to blame,. So scared I take off and I run. I'm flying to close to the sun. And I burst into flames!

Me: You make me glow, But I cover up. Won't let it show, So I'm...

Hudson: Puttin' my defenses up. 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack! {x5}

We both caught our breathe as the music stopped. Omg! Even though the music stopped, their cheers were music to my ears. When the quieted down, we could hear the bell ring. "Monday is a new day!" Me and Hudson said in unison. We went to his phone and he got it. We then left afterwards. We met up with the brothers. "Wow, your voice has gotten better." Hudson told me.

"You too." I complimented.

"Yo Hudson!" We looked over and saw the Mukami brothers calling him. He grabbed my hand and said "Come meet my family." I smiled and walked over there with him. "Hey guys. This is CC." I put on my innocent smile and bowed properly. "CC, this is Yuma, Kou, Ruki, and Azusa Mukami." They all greeted me politely. Yuma asked me a..strange question.

"You're staying with the Sakamaki brothers?" I looked back at them who were watching us. Then I looked back at them. I nodded in response to his question. He smiled at me. Kou popped up from behind Yuma.

"You have a beautiful voice, CC." I smiled.

"Thank you~." I could tell he could be another version of Raito. I sighed and said "Well, I better get to class. I'll see you later Hudson. Bye guys." I waved and so did they. I turned and walked off. When I was far enough, Yuma whistled. "Damn, she's cute." Hudson scoffed.

"You think everyone's cute." Yuma scoffed next.

"Oh please! As if, that's Kou!" He exclaimed as he pointed at his...younger (?) brother? Kou piped up. (No he didn't dab. ~Pipe it up~)

"We should pay little Kitten here a delightful visit." He said as he watched me turn the corner with the Sakamaki brother. Hudson glared at them all. He rejected Kou's statement.

"No! You will leave her be. If you run into her, I understand. You do not go to her unless me, the Sakamaki brothers, or herself gives you permission. Understood?" Yuma and Kou scoffed. "You're starting to sound like Ruki!" They exclaimed together as they disappeared.

 **~With the Brothers~**

"Wow Bitch-chan, you were amazing!" Raito said as he wrapped his arm around me. Ayato scoffed.

"Whatever..." He mumbled. I raised a eyebrow and glared at him. "Your face can still be that wall!" Reiji's ear twitched.

"What wall?" Reiji questioned. I went mute, so did Ayato and Raito.

"I may or may not have put a huge hall in the wall with my fist." Subaru scoffed.

"Oh please! You can't do that!" I froze in my tracks and raised a eyebrow at him. "Oh really?" I asked. I turned and punched the wall leaving a giant hole. Reiji Eye twitched. He let out a long and irritated sigh. "You're paying for that with your own money." I pulled out my phone and went into my phone dial pad. I entered i a bunch of random numbers. I placed the phone at my ear. "Who're you calling?" Shu asked.

"Hold on one sec, I'm calling bullshit!" Subaru and Ayato burst out laughing. I sighed and put my phone away. "We're not going to class are we?" Reiji shook his head.

"No...No we are not." Reiji replied.

"Oh, I gotta make a important call. And no It's not bullshit." I looked Reiji up and down. "Although, Bullshit has got a lot of explaining to do." I walked off and went to the roof. Then I went to my phone contacts. I dialed a number.

"Hey Katsumi, what'd you find?" He sighed and I heard papers ruffle in the background.

"Well, I found some more evidence on Ayato but it's getting pretty hard with Raito." I sighed and kicked a rock off the roof.

"Do you think they're onto us?" I heard Katsumi let out a long sigh.

"No, they're all nimwits, I doubt they even try. I nodded in agreement.

"True True. Well, I'll see you after school." I said as we both hung up.

"Who ya talking to?" I freaked out and turned around to see Yuma standing there. I put my phone in my pocket. "Yuma-Kun! What're you doing up here?!" He shrugged.

"I saw you walking up here by yourself so I wanted to know what you were doing." I scoffed.

"I'm not doing anything. I have to go." I walked past him but he grabbed my arm. In a second, he hand me pinned against a wall. "Now, is that anyway to treat your new master?"

"New master?! I'm with the Sakamaki's dude!" He squoze my wrists. "And they don't even address themselves as my master!" He chuckled at me. I lifted my leg and kicked him in the stomach; causing him to bounce back a bit. I tried to open the door on the room but it was no use. I looked below the fence and saw the brothers waiting by the Limo. I got so distracted by them, i forgot about Yuma. "Fucking brat!" He pulled his fist back but luckily I moved just in time. So, he only punched the fence. He howled in pain which caused the brothers to look up. As he took a few steps back, I faced him. He lifted his leg and swung that at me. I did a back flip and landed on the fence. "Fucking hell!" He yelled. The brothers freaked out. He swung his leg again but I just jumped.

"Dude, your leg is not a jump rope." I said.

"Then stop jumping!" He yelled. He finally caught me. He tripped me and I fell backwards. "FUCK!" I exclaimed. I grabbed ahold of the edge of the building.

"CC!" Rana yelled.

"Hey Rana! There's a saying that I love!" I yelled. "IT'S CALLED DON'T LOOK THE FUCK DOWN!" She chuckled before running into the school. She ran up all those steps in only a minute which is impossible but that's not the point! I won't die! She pushed Yuma out the way. She grabbed my hand. "Come nigga! Don't fuck with me CC!" We both tried but we couldn't pull me up. I lifted my other arm and grabbed ahold of ledge. I tried to pull myself up again but I couldn't. I made the worst mistake and looked down. The brothers were only watching. Maybe they were paralyzed by shock. My hand slipped right out of Rana's. "Dammit! Can one of you hodamn brothers help me!?" They didn't budge. My hand slipped right off the edge and I fell. Thank the lords I grabbed onto the ledge from two stories under the roof. Someone grabbed onto my hand and began to pulled me up. I finally got back onto the school ground. I looked up and saw Hudson smiling at me. I hugged him. "Omg! Thank you Ariko!" He hugged me back.

"How did you manage to do that?" Ariko asked.

"Yuma. He called himself my master and when I fought back he fought too. And yeah..." He nodded and scoffed.

"I told them to leave you be!" I looked down from the ledge to see the brother let out a sigh of relief. I checked the time on my watch. "SHIT! Ariko, I have to go. Thank you so much!" He smiled and hugged me. I gave a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I ran downstairs. Ayato began to speak but i cut him off. "Not now Aya...Not now!" I ran right past them and down the street.I got to the bar. I scanned my hand and opened the door. I closed it so no one could get in. I turned to see Katsumi working at his touch screen computer. He looked up. "CC!" He exclaimed. I smiled at him.

"So, what'd you find?" He motioned me over and I walked over. "Look at this." I looked at video he found. "This is when Raito and Ayato disappeared. I found them." I nodded and watched the video. It started to glitch and went all static-ey. "Wait what? It didn't do that before." He exclaimed. I sighed and plopped down in a chair. "You know what Katsumi? Go home and get some rest. I'll walk to the town center and think about some stuff." He nodded as he grabbed his jacket. We left together and got to the town center. "Omg! It's the famous CC!" A bunch of guys and girls screamed before running towards me. "Can you sing for us on stage!?" They pointed at the stage that was lit up and everything. What a coincidence. I sighed and looked at Katsumi. He nodded before saying bye. He left and I walked to stage. "Can you do this song?" I looked at what she was showing me before nodding. She walked to the band, which appeared out of nowhere, showed them the song. I grabbed a hand held mic and walked to stage. She came to and said "Give it up for the one AND ONLY CC!" I smiled at her before she walked off stage. Wow, I didn't know living with vampires, that I'd accomplish my dream of singing on stage. It'd be fucked up if I were dreaming.

 _When I need motivation  
My one solution is my queen  
_ _'Cause she stays strong.  
Yeah,Yeah  
She is always in my corner  
_ _Right there when I want her.  
_ _All these other girls are tempting  
_ _But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say  
Do you need me? Do you think I'm pretty? Do I make you feel like cheating?  
I'm like no, not really 'cause_

"Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader. She is always right there when I need her. Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader. She is always right there when I need her!"

 _She walks like a model.  
She grants my wishes  
Like a genie in a bottle.  
Yeah,Yeah.  
Cause I'm the wizard of love.  
And I got the magic wand.  
All those other girls are tempting.  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say  
Do you need me? Do you think I'm pretty? Do I make you feel like cheating?  
I'm like no, not really 'cause_

"Oh, I think I've found myself a cheerleader. She is always right there when I need her. Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader. She is always right there when I need her.

{Instrumental Break}

 _She gives me love and affection.  
Baby, did I mention?  
You're the only girl for me  
No, I don't need a next one.  
Mama loves you too.  
She thinks I made the right selection.  
Now all that's left to do  
Is just for me to pop the question._

 _"_ Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader. She is always right there when I need her. Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader. She is always right there when I need her!" I began to breathe really hard and omg, it was like the same thing in school. They went crazy. I chuckled and they girl came back on stage.

"Alright! Give it up again for CC!" After they finished going crazy, she chuckled and continued what she was saying. "So, CC, would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" I shook my head and at that exact moment the brothers showed up. I didn't notice though. I'm that oblivious. "So, is CC your real name or your stage name?"

"Well, actually it was just a name I was using so you could call it my stage name now." She nodded.

"How old are you?"

"15." I answered.

"Omg! 15 and she has the voice of an angel!" I giggled.

"Can they ask any questions?" I nodded. "Okay, go to this web stream and ask away!" After 3 minutes, her phone starting going off. "Okay first question, wow this is from The Hudson Ariko." I smiled. "Wha is your motivation for singing?" I thought about it before answering.

"Well Hudson, I always thought that I could express myself through my songs. And I loved to entertain people so I would make funny songs, cute songs, or do covers for people." She nodded.

"Next question! This one is from a girl named Rana." I scanned the crowd but didn't find her nor the brothers. "What was the biggest thing you wanted and did you get it?"It was a unique question.

"Well Rana, I've gotten a new family who are the best. I've gotten some of the best friends I could ask for. And I just sang on stage for tons of people, which has been my goal all along. So, I'd say I've gotten what I wanted." The girl smiled again before moving on.

"Next question, this is from Sarah." I didn't know her..at all... "This is a would you rather. Would you rather be ugly and live forever or would you rather be attractive and die in a year? This is a deep question." I thought about my answer.

"I would rather be ugly and live forever because deep down not only myself but everyone should know that they're beautiful no matter what anyone says or thinks of you. That and I just accomplished my dream, I'd like to live a little longer than a year." The crowd chuckled and so did the girl.

"Next question. We have this one and one more before we are done with questions. So, this is another one from Hudson Ariko. And this is kinda a gossip topic. Who do you like?" I wanted to answer that question so bad.

"Well Ariko, there is actually a battle going on with about 3-4 people trying to figure out who I like so if i were to say that now, I'd just give it away. But I will have you know, for those who aren't in the battle, the person I do like is very nice, very handsome, and yet annoys the crap out of me! So, if you can find that out, and tell me within the next 2 days, I will give a reward." The crowd went crazy once again, shattering my eardrums, once again. "You will be able to sing on stage with me and you'll be able to do anything you want for the next 3 days. Although there are boundaries." The girl next to me giggled along with the crowd.

"Final..question.." She said dramatically. "What question do you hate to answer?"

I thought about it but finally said "I hate when people ask about my tattoo's and what they mean." Rana looked down at her hands then back up at me. And after all this, I finally spotted the brothers and the girls. "Would you mind if I asked a small favor?" I shook my head. "Can you do an encore?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" They began cheering again. "I will take a request from one person. How about, Rana?" I said as i looked at them. Rana walked to the side and walked onto stage.

"Alright... I chose, Like I'm gonna lose you." I nodded. It was one of my favorite songs. She turned around but I stopped her. "Oh wait a minute, you're singing with me." She sighed before getting a mic. She walked next to me and the song started.

Me: _I found myself dreaming. In silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie. That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight. And you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone._

Rana: _I woke up in tears. With you by my side. A breath of relief. And I realized. No, we're not promised tomorrow._

Both: _So I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you. Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when. When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you._

Rana: _In the blink of an eye. Just a whisper of smoke. You could lose everything. The truth is you never know. So I'll kiss you longer baby. Any chance that I get. I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets. Let's take our time. To say what we want. Use what we got. Before it's all gone. 'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow._

Both: _So I'm gonna love you, Like I'm gonna lose you! I'm gonna hold you, Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you! I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you! Yeah! I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you! I'm gonna hold you. Like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when. When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you! I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you!_

We were both breathing hard. We faced each other and gave each other a hug. We were like those characters you find in a movie. I looked back at the crowd. The other girl who was asking questions came back on stage. "Can I ask you two girls a question?" We both nodded. "Did you know you were live on TV?" She pointed somewhere behind the crowd and we saw a TV camera. We both placed our hands over our mouth and burst out laughing.

"Omg! No way!" I said. She nodded. "You're telling me we just sang, on stage, live?" She nodded. "Omg!"

"And we have another guest for you." SHe smiled. "Everyone please welcome our guest Hudson Ariko!" He came jumping onto stage. We both hugged each other. I whispered something. "Sorry, I left early. I had to meet someone."

"That's fine." He replied. When we separated, I said something that caught the crowd off guard. "I'm being highly honest right now. I've actually gone to school with Ariko. We were in the same class since 2nd grade and we went to separate schools at 10th grade. But it's not my fault that pranks affect your grade." I teased. He chuckled and replied

"Well, our principal was begging to have his wig pulled off! I swear!" I laughed again. "So, about this whole crush thing..." He started. I scoffed and rolled my eyes playfully. "Care to secretly tell me who it is?" I made it seem like I was thinking about it.

"Hmm, lemme think about it, NO!" I said with a smile. He scoffed playfully before turning to Rana. "Do you know?" He asked. Rana stood next to me and shook her head. "No, Hudson, I don't know." He sucked his teeth.

"Damn! Anymore hints for us gentlemen?" I thought about it but I couldn't think of any hints. "No, I can't think of any." He chuckled before continuing.

"Okay...Okay.. How about a deal?" I raised a eyebrow. "If I beat you in a battle, you have to tell me who it is." The crowd gasped including the brothers. "If I lose... You don't ahve to tell me." I scoffed and shook my head.

"No." He chuckled. "Why? Afraid of a little fight?" Oh, he crossed the line. I was not afraid. "Fine." I replied. The crowd cheered.

"You can have Rana on your team but I get someone no my team. Good? Okay." He said.

"Wait, you didn't say anything about-..." He cut me off.

"Alright, as for my teammate. I'm gonna chose one of CC's friends." He looked at the brothers. "Subaru!" Subaru's eyes widened. He shook his head.

"No, I politely refuse." Subaru replied. Hudson walked all the way off stage and dragged Subaru onto stage. "I said I refuse." I scoffed and repeated myself

"Ariko, you never said anything about teams! And if Subaru doesn't want to, you can't make him." Hudson faced Subaru.

"You'll figure out who she likes." That caught Subaru's attention. He sighed.

"Nope" Subaru replied. I smiled and looked at Rana. "Doesn't matter. We'll still win." Subaru shrugged.

"I honestly don't care." I walked over to the band with Rana. We choose our song. We put down our hand held mic and grabbed the other mics. Subaru and Hudson stepped to the side.

"It's your girl CC, Bop Queen. And I'm about to get with something new for y'all. You know everybody dance and they do their thing, but this that bet you can't do it like me challenge." I started before looking over at Rana who was gonna finish. We did that first part that I honestly don't like... Dunno why.

CC: Bet u can't whip like me.

Rana: Can't Milly rock like me.

CC: Can't sexy walk like me.

Rana: Can't hit the quan like me.

CC: Bet you can't drop like me.

Rana: Can't hit the folks like me.

CC: Can't Nae Nae like me.

Both: Can't Dlow shuffle like me. Like nope bet you can't do it like me. Bet you can't do it like me. {x3}

(I skipped a part for reasons...Not saying a certains perverts name *coughcough*Raito) Me: I can't take myself when I step up on the scene. And all these haters jocking 'cos they know my swag be mean. I can do it by myself or I can do it with my team. But when I'm with my brothers we just hit that dream team. Now dream team, dream team, dream team. I'm like what these haters mean. Dream team, dream team, dream team. I'm like what these haters mean?

Rana: Double tap to the right, Double tap to the left. Swing your arms three times. Do your dance, Do your dance. Switch to the other side. Bunny hope to the right, Bunny hop to the left. Pull to the right two times. Look to the left, feel it in your chest. Now gone break it down, Aye. Gone break it down, Aye. Gone break it down. I say gone break it down, Aye. Gone break it down Aye. Gone break it down. I say gone break it down.

Me: I've been flexing since a youngin'. I keep money in my pocket. I've been all around the world. See them haters they need to stop it. Milly rock my bands. I just put em in the coffin. But I don't like to swerve. You can watch me hit the dolphin.

We finished together and we had swag while doing it. Of course, the crowd followed us. We were just that awesome. Subaru still refused to do it. "Nope. I refuse to go against her." I chuckled and faced this crowd.

"This is what a loyal fan looks like. They always stand by their leader. So, since you don't have a team member, you might have to forfeit." I smirked. He just glared. Hudson stared at Subaru.

"U serious bruh?" He asked.

"He is Dead Sirius" I answered. Rana and Reiji laughed at the joke. (Omg! Please tell me you get the joke!) Hudson glared at me.

"I am not the one who challenged someone, knowing they would painfully, brutally, lose. Like Yuma in our fight."

He scoffed. "Um, last I remember you were the one hanging from the building."

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I shot back.

"You changed." Hudson said. I hated when people said that. I shrugged. "No Hudson, I became the better person."

"Still act like a child."

"Still look like one." I shot back. (I tend to shoot a lot.)

He scoffed and walked off stage. The girl came back. "Wow, that was an amazing crossfire. Well, that's all for tonight guys. CC, would you care to come back tomorrow?" I looked at Reiji who smiled and nodded. "Of course." I replied. I took off the mic and handed it to her. "For you girls, If you see Hudson, punch him in the lungs for me." I said with a wink, making the boys go crazy.

I left without the brothers and got home before them Using that time wisely, I thought I'd explore. I found some doors I haven't seen so I opened one. It lead to a big room with a Piano and a balcony. Including a fireplace. I walked to the balcony and saw the brothers walking in. So they walk as a family?

"CC-kun?" I freaked out and turned around.

"Yui!? Why aren't you with the brothers and Rana. And Mimi?" She looked at her feet.

"I...I was told by Reiji-kun that I could stay home today. He figured there would be drama and he didn't want me to be there and get in the way." I froze my thoughts and actions.

"He did what now?" I raised a eyebrow. He knew Hudson would do that?

"Ah~! We have Bitch-chan and Bitch-chan number 2 together." We both freaked out and Yui turned around. Shu and Raito were standing there. I stared at Shu. I guess he was thirsty because most of the time he's lazy. I scoffed and said "I need to speak to Reiji!" Raito shook his head.

"No can do, he said he wants peaceful sleep. No interruptions. I would know because he told Ayato specifically and Ayato told me. We can have fun without interrupting him." He looked at Yui. I walked right past them. "No thank you." Shu grabbed my arm.

"It wasn't a offer." He said with a perverted smile. I forced my hand out of his.

"I wasn't asking." I turned around and began walking. To think I could trust Hudson. I walked up the stairs and bumped into Ayato. "Oi, watch where you're going."

"Shut the fuck up dickhead." I said as I walked into my room. He stood there shocked. He did not answer. Instead,he walked to Shu and Raito. "Okay, who pissed off CC?" He asked. Raito turned around and Shu opened his eyes.

"What do you mean?"Shu asked.

"She just told me to shut the fuck up and that I was a Dickhead. And no one calls Ore-sama..."

"We get it." Subaru cut him off. They turned another way to find Subaru leaning against a doorway.

"CC-kun has been different..." They found Kanato standing there.

"No she hasn't. She starting acting different just now. What do you think caused it?" Ayato replied to Kanato's stupid answer. Of course, he caused Kanato to begin to mope and clutch Teddy tighter.

"I think it has something to do with her 'friend' Hudson Ariko." They all turned their heads to find Reiji standing there.

"I knew it had something to do with that..." Subaru started.

"No need for words." Someone cut them off. Rana walked in from the kitchen with a bowl of ice-cream. "Anyways, as Snowflake was saying, we all knew that it had something to do with Ariko. But..." She faced them. "We need to know what happened in their falling out years ago in 10th grade." They were surprised but Reiji immediately disagreed.

"No, we can't. That's her business." Rana scoffed before throwing the bowl at his head.

"Are you fucking with me!? I know you aren't telling me that we are not gonna do anything!?" She yelled. Yui walked to her.

"Calm down, Rana-san." She moved away from Yui. "I'm gonna go talk to her." Rana said before leaving. When Yui left too, they brothers besides Reiji burst out laughing. Even Shu did. "Omg! You can see the ice-cream in his hair!" Ayato said in between laughs. Rana ran up the steps and into my room and so did Yui. I looked up from my papers. "What happened in 10th grade with you and hudson?" I froze in my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

 **{No one's P.O.V :( )**

Cleo sat there; surrounded by her shock. "I don't have to tell you that." Cleo said. Rana rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Cleo.

"Listen CC, I need to know." Rana replied; eager to know what happened. Yui grabbed ahold of Rana arm.

"Come on Rana, let CC be."Rana forced her arm out of Yui's and shook her head. "Rana, that's not your business!" Cleo shouted. The brother soon appeared at my door.

"CC, I am trying to help. You have to tell me." Cleo stood up and continued to shout.

"No! You can't just barge in and demand me to tell you!"

"Well, I kinda already did!" Cleo walked to Rana. She lifted her hand and backhanded Rana. "No! WHat the hell do you not get about no!?" Cleo shouted before storming past her. Cleo ran down the hall and down the steps. She ran out the mansion. "We're just gonna let her go?" Raito asked. Reiji nodded and said something about letting her have some thinking time.

Meanwhile, Cleo stormed down the pebble path before she finally got to the garden. She looked at the white roses. "Fucking bullshit!" She said to herself. "They don't need to know..." She mumbled. She sat down on a nearby bench and began thinking about the past. Specifically, 10th grade.

 _ **{FlashBack}**_

 _Cleo walked down her steps that were inside her house. She had been sleeping but her brother and sister arguing woke her up. She walked into her dining room and didn't find them. So she turned around and walked into the living room. Not there either. She walked down some more steps when she finally reached the game room. She opened the doors and saw her brother screaming at her sister. "Dude, it's a goddamn game." Her sister stated. "If it's getting you this mad, play another game!" She chuckled when she said it. Cleo's brother resumed his screaming. He sounded and looked like Kanato when there was no pudding left. Cleo got tired of him screaming so she said: "OMG! Be quiet! Some of us are trying to get some goddamn peaceful sleep!" (Now I know how Reiji feels.) They both faced their sister who was still in her pajamas._

 _Her brother didn't listen so he began yelling at her. "Well maybe you should get the fuck up!"_

 _"Well maybe you should shut the fuck up!" She shot back. "I was up all night trying to post the goddamn chapter to my new story. So unless you want me to go around slapping the shit out of you every time you yell, I suggest you shut the fuck up!" She raised her voice a little but didn't get out of control. "I do not need you arguing every time I get up. Or every time you wake me up with your goddamn screaming. Tiki, leave him alone. Noiz, play a different game!" She raised her voice again and stormed back up the steps until she reached her room. She opened her door and stopped. 'How do I get up every day? I should slip on that zebra cake wrapper!' She ignored her own thoughts before jumping onto her bed, from the door. She was someone you'd find doing parkour videos in public. She picked up her phone and went into her contacts. She sent a text to one of her best friends. "Hey Ariko, we still meeting up for 4?" She said. It took about 7 minutes but he finally responded._

 _"Um, actually I can't. I have..Important stuff to do." He sent. Cleo scoffed._

 _"So, I'm not important?" SHe sent. 'He can be supes rude at times.' She thought. He sent another text saying it was Family issues and he had to go. She shrugged before tossing her phone onto her chair. She laid back down only to be woken up by her brother screaming again. She burst up from her bed and slipped on her zebra cake wrapper. She laughed before standing back up. She stormed out her room and went back downstairs. She burst into the game room. SHe walked to her brother and sister. She turned off the system and faced him. She lifted her hand and backhanded him. Like Rana. "I told you two to shut the fuck up! Go to your rooms right now and just sit on your bed. If I catch you doing anything, I will dump a bucket of hot sauce and boiling hot water over your head!" She threatened before watching her brother and sister run out the room like flash and into their own rooms. She sighed when it was finally quiet. "OW!" Her sister screamed. She stomped out the game room and saw her brother standing over her sister. "Noiz!" Cleo screamed. She ran to her sister who was bawling. "What the hall did you do?!"_

 _"Noiz slapped me!" Her sister cried as she held the side of her face. Cleo scoffed and looked at Noiz. He crossed his arms and shrugged._

 _"She called me dumb and slapped the back of my head." Cleo looked at his head and he hat was tilted and slightly hanging off his head._

 _"LIAR!" She yelled. Cleo scoffed and shook her head. Cleo helped her sister from the floor and brought her to her room. She walked to Noiz and she said "Noiz, if you do that one more time, a bucket of water and hot sauce is calling your name!" After her threat, Noiz ran past her and up to his room. She walked up stairs and walked into her room. She grabbed some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom. She knocked before entering. She closed the door and locked it. (Guess that habit came in handy...) She took my bath, brushed my teeth, got dressed and did her hair. She straightened up the bathroom when She was done before leaving. She walked back into her room and grabbed her shoes and socks. She put them on and left her room. She grabbed her coat of the coat hanger by her front door. She yelled "I'm going outside! Call if Noiz starts bothering you!"_

 _"WHat about me!?" Noiz yelled back._

 _"I honestly don't care!" She replied before opening and closing the door. She locked the door and left. She walked out her front gate and looked back up at her house. It was decently sized. She looked at the time. "I gotta get to work. Well, I'll take a walk and maybe visit Hudson. He's probably lying to me anyway..." She sighed a disappointed sigh before going along her way. She walked down the sidewalk. She got to her favorite store and walked inside. "Yo, lemmie get the regular!" And someone instantly responded._

 _"CC needs her food!" They shouted to the back where they were making the food. She chuckled and waited to the side. SHe finally got her food, paid, and left. She walked to the park when she froze at the entrance. He was there. Hudson. He was with his boys but he was singing for a bunch of girls. He finished and they began to go crazy and hug him. She walked into the park and stopped behind him. The wind began to blow, causing her crazy long black hair to blow. "So, are they your family?" She asked. He turned around so shocked and surprised._

 _"Oh! Cleo! What are you doing here?" She scoffed and a smile grew on her face. "Oh nothing, just watching you brutally lie to my face." One of the girls squealed._

 _"Omg! You have such a beautiful voice, you two should sing together."She raised one eyebrow at such an idea._

 _"Are you kidding me?" She responded. "Why would I sing with him? So he can say 'Oh, we'll sing another time' and then lie at that too? We had a important meeting today which he lied to get out of, why would I sing with him?" She turned around and began to walk away._

 _"Okay! Fine, I'm sorry! But, please don't be mad!"_

 _"Why?" She turned around._

 _"Because... I need you!"_

 _"For what?" She scoffed at that too. "So you can say I'm just a fan when I was supposed to be your best friend? We've known each other for 8 and a half years. We dated for 5 of those. I want to trust you but lying about family matters, just to get out of a meeting? You're sick." The girls went quiet and their smiles faded. "Unlike some lying people, I actually do have family matters to attend to but I came out here hoping I ran into you because I really want to discuss something. BUt forget it now. You can do stuff with your little gang and 'loyal' fans!" She turned fully around and ran out the park. She ran all the way back home. She ran into the house and dropped her keys and jacket at the door. She closed the door but didn't lock it. She ran into her room and slammed it close. She locked it and sat on her bed. She pulled the covers over her head and began to cry. 'Really? Why am I crying over him?'_

 **Because you love him.**

 _She figured one thing :It was true._

 _Noiz walked to the door and picked up her jacket. He went into her pocket and pulled out her phone. He went into her history and saw the conversation. He ran out the house and down the street. He got to the park. He walked inside and walked straight to Hudson. He turned around and said "Oh! Aren't you Cleo's brother? Hey can you tell her that I-..."_

 ** _SLAP_**

 _"Motherfucker. How dare you hurt my sister?!" Noiz said. Ariko looked at him. He slapped him again. "If you come near her or anyone she likes or loves, I will do more than slap you." He turned around and walked away._

 ** _{End of Flashback}_**

"Oi, Cleo." I woke up from my daze and looked up to fins Subaru, Shu standing there. I stood up from the bench. I walked to the side a bit. I chuckled and said "You know what? Raito. You were wrong." They were confused about what he was wrong about. He's usually wrong about everything. "I'm sorry but I'm leaving. Like I said, you were wrong. I am too young to love." I turned around and walked off without looking back.

* * *

Omg! Such a long and dramatic chapter! Seriously thought it's 14,956 words long...

Anyway! What do you think of Hudson Ariko? Is he a ass or is he a nice guy but hiding in his own shell?

That made no sense I'm sorry. So sorry for the long wait for those who actually read my stories. Anyway, I don't think I did too good with this chapter. It's gonna be pretty dramatic and funny the next chapter. Leave a review if I should end with Shu, SUbaru, Raito, or Katsumi? You'll find out after a while. Anyway, again, still working on Black Blood. I'm having a hard time focusing.

Hope ya'll enjoyed, sorry about the singing.. It's true though. It is what I want in real life.

I'll try to be quicker next time. Don't kill me please! :(


	4. Chapter 4: Into the forest

Okay, so, this'll be a chapter, chapter four, it goes along the story line. Reiji decided that since he heard I was leaving he decided we'd go on a trip. Inspiration was another author and I wanted to see if I was just as amazing to do so. I may have added 2 more animes to this... I tend to do that a lot.

Inspiration: Rosalite

She inspired this story. Our camping story. It's just a funny story. I tried... :) More singing~~ And there may or may not be a little nastiness inside so make sure you are at least...old enough.

I'm probs gonna change the rating to M. This chapter is also long. Like...long

* * *

"Okay, CC, tell me, what is your favorite fruit?" Rana asked. It was so easy.

"Strawberries". She nodded before typing it in her notes on her phone. All the girls were gathered in my room. We were just talking and stuff. There was a knock at the door. The girls quickly moved to sit next to me. "Hai." I answered. The door opened and Raito and Ayato came. Ayato looked so annoyed but Raito was smiling. As usual. Ayato then said "Start packing." I raised a eyebrow before stepping off my bed.

"2 things. 1, for what? And two, did I hear a goddamn please?" I replied.

"Did I hear a attitude?" He shot back. We stood there face to face, arms crossed, glaring at each other. Raito giggled as he sat on my bed. "Oh~ There's a fight in Bitch-Chan's room." I sighed. "Seriously though, for what?"

Raito answered my question. "Reiji said that _he_ wanted us to bond so we were gonna go on a trip." I raised a eyebrow again.

"What kind of trip?"

"Camping." I stared at him for a second. "Oh hell nah." I said as I barged out my roo. I walked down the hall and into Reiji's room. "Dafuq do you mean we're going camping?" He lifted his eyes from his book.

"Father wants us to bond and so we will. We are not going to reject nor disappoint him. Go start packing." I scoffed before storming out. I burst back into my room. "Bullshit." I announced.

"What is?" I was surprised. Since when did Shu come in? "The fact that we have to go on this bullshit trip." I did the Subaru and punched the wall. "Fucking asshats..." I mumbled thinking about Reiji and Karl.

"Do we have to?" Rana whined as she flopped into a laying position on my bed. I sighed and banged the side of my head in the wall. "I guess so. And wtf are you three still doing in here?" I asked the brothers.

"Well, I wanted to know what my girls were talking about." Purred Raito. "I don't know about them." He added as she pointed at Ayato and Shu. I scoffed before yelling "Get the hell out!" They all disappeared. I looked at the girls. "Y'all should start packing." They all nodded and left. I grabbed a book bag but it was big enough to hold my stuff. I packed clothes, phones, electronics, the necessary stuff. I was packing my clothes when my phone buzzed. I checked the text. "What about school? They're expecting you to sing there!" It was from Rana. I thought about it then responded "Hold on. I'm ask Ayato something." I ran out my room and into Ayato's. He was there. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"Next time knock." He shouted.

"You don't, why should I!? When?"

"3 Hours." He responded. I quickly left and slammed his door closed. I ran into my room and put on fancy clothes and earrings. I ran into Rana's room. "Come with me." I said before running out her room. She followed me. Next went Mimi and Yui. We all left the mansion. At the top of the staircase stood the brothers. "She's going to sing isn't she?" Shu asked. Reiji and the other brothers nodded.

Meanwhile, me and the three girls ran down the sidewalk; trying to get to the school. It only took us 18 minutes. I checked the time and the 8th period bell rang. I ran into the music room and grabbed a mic. Rana and Mimi helped with the mic setup and lights. The kids came piling into the music room. The mic was ready. "Okay, so I have a announcement to make. I will not be here for the rest of the week so make sure this is a good song. I only have time for one song." They murmured in sadness and disappointment but they began to buzz with songs. I called upon one of the girls in the front. "Do the song Glowing in the Dark." I nodded before standing straight.

"Y'all agree?" They all responded Yes in unison. I walked to the center stage and I saw the brothers smiling at me at the door. The song started. Rana walked next to me.

 _You know how I get when the sun goes down.  
How it feels when on one's around.  
_

 _ **Rana:** I know, I know- oh-oh-oh.  
I know, I know- oh-oh  
_

 _I get kind of lost and I can't see straight.  
Hate it but it's just what we take._

 ** _Rana:_** _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh  
I know-oh-oh_

 _I've been bitten by the lonely but when I'm not the only. When I'm not the only. One who feels it, maybe it's sick to say. But It helps that you feel the same._

 ** _Rana:_** _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh.  
When the lights go out..._

 ** _Both:_** _We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark. We're lights that never go out. Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark! We'll light up central Park. We're lights that never go out. Cause you're here with me now. Dark days but it's alright. It's so fine, every night. We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark! We're lights that never go out! Like we've never been down! Glowing in the Dark!_

 ** _Me:_** _Doin' 2 AM, way above the clouds. Rooftop, yeah, we're just hanging out._

 ** _Rana:_** _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh. I know, I know-oh-oh._

 ** _Me:_** _Now we're looking down like we got no fear. We got dreams and they start right here._

 ** _Rana:_** _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh. I know, I know- oh-oh._

 ** _Me:_** _We get bitten by the lonely but we're not the only. Yeah we're, yeah we're not the only Ones who know the way you get through the night! It's to bring on a little bite._

 ** _Rana:_** _I know, I know -oh-oh.  
When the lights go out..._

 ** _Both:_** _We're glowing in the dark. We started from a spark. We're lights that never go out. Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark. We'll light up Central Park. We're lights that never go out. Cause you're here with me now. Dark days but it's alright. It's so fine, every night. We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark. We're lights that never go out, Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark._

 ** _Rana:_** _When I'm bitten by the lonely. You can get to know me. I know, I know-oh-oh._

 ** _Both:_** _We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark! We're lights that never go out. Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark! We'll light up Central Park! We're lights that never go out. Cause you're here with me now! Dark days but it's alright. It's so fine, every night. We're glowing in the dark. We started from a spark! We're lights that never go out! Like we've never been down! Glowing in the dark!_

We both began to breathe hard as they went crazy. The brothers clapped. Reiji was clapping but he was also sending me a glare. I giggled and got them to quiet down. "Okay, so, I must go now. I hope you guys enjoy your week and weekend and I will be back on Monday! Bye guys." As I was about to step off the stage, when someone yelled a question. "Why are you leaving?" I stopped and walked back.

"I have to go on a trip with my family and friends." I answered.

"But what about us? Aren't we your friends?" Another asked. I chuckled and replied quickly.

"You guys, you know that I love you guys and that you're my friends but I have to. I can't shoot down me father." They began to murmur in disappointment. I sighed and said "You guys, you're making this hard for me~~" I fought back tears. I looked at Reiji. "How about this? If I sing one more song you guys have to promise not to miss me. You have to promise you won't be mad at me." They all began to cheer and Reiji smiled at me. 'So she a fair woman.' He thought. 'Never met someone like her.' I giggled as I quieted them down. "Okay, what song?" Some piped up from the side.

"How about If Only by Dove Cameron?" I looked to the side and saw our very own Shu standing there. I chuckled and replied instantly.

"Two songs by the same artists. Okay fine." I smiled at Shu before starting the song. Rana stepped to the side. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." I said.

"You said you. You didn't say me." I scoffed before looking at the crowd.

 _A million thoughts in my head.  
_ _Should I let my heart keep listening?  
_ _Cause up till now, I've walked the line.  
_ _Nothing lost, but something missing.  
_ _I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right?  
Which way should I go?  
If only I knew what my heart was telling me.  
_ _Dunno what I'm feeling, is this just a dream? Oh oh  
If only I could read the signs in front of me.  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be. If only~ If only {x2}_

 _Every step, Every word.  
With every hour, I fall again.  
To something new, something brave.  
To someone I, I have never been.  
I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right?  
Which way should I go?  
If only I knew what my heart was telling me.  
Dunno what I'm feeling, is this just a dream? Oh Oh, If only~ Yeaaahhh~  
Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen? Will you still be with me, when the magic's all run out?  
_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me.  
Dunno what I'm feeling, is this just a dream? Oh, Oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me.  
I could find a way to who I'm meant to be. Oh, Oh.  
If only, yeah. {x3}_

 _If only...  
If only..._

It wasn't that hard of a song where you use a lot of your voice so I wasn't breathing really hard. They started clapping. "Okay guys, seriously I have to go. Thanks and I'll see you on Monday. Have a great week and weekend~" I said as I grabbed my phone and bounced off stage. I walked back to the brothers with Rana and Shu. "Let's go." I said super casually. Subaru shook his head and mumbled "Should've seen it coming..." I walked out the school but got stopped. "Are you CC?" I looked at the two boys that stopped me. "Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Trip and this is Virus. Can we talk with you?" I looked at Reiji.

"Um, actually.."

"We'll make it quick." They cut me off. I sighed and nodded. "Okay, sure." I walked around the corner with them.

"Do you know someone by the name of Noiz?" How do they...

"Um, yeah why?" They looked at each other before smiling. "Come follow us." They said. They turned some what. I quickly rejected. "Um I can't. I need to go somewhere." Trip..I think, they're twins. He told me. "Don't worry. It won't take long." He grabbed my hand and began to drag me along. "Wha-...Hey!" I protested but they didn't listen. We got to a room when they stopped. "He wants to see you." What? That's impossi-... They opened the door and I froze in my thoughts. "Cleo!" Noiz exclaimed. He ran to me and hugged me. How is this even possible?

"N-N-Noiz?" I stuttered. He let go of me.

"It's me Cleo. I came to take you back." He smiled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the brothers~**

"She's taking quiet a bit of time..." Kanato pointed out. The brothers an girls nodded in agreement. "Should we check on her?" Kanato continued. Reiji shook his head.

"She can take care of herself." Reiji replied.

* * *

"What? Noiz, I can't go back." I said as I wiped a tear away from my face. "I'm glad you came back and I do love you, but I can't go back. I leaving on a trip. I'll be back this Monday. I'll see you then." I let go of his hand and turned around. He just grabbed my hand and turned me around. "What about those buckets of hot sauce and water?" I chuckled and replied.

"They're still here. Don't worry. Text me where you live and I'll visit." I turned back around and left. I turned the corner again and found the brothers waiting. I wiped another tear from my face. "Wth happened?!" Subaru asked as he moved from leaning against the wall. I chuckled and replied quickly before he broke a wall.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. We should go, we'll be late." I turned and walked out the school. They all looked at each other in confusion. We stepped into the Limo. I sat in the corner but I didn't sit next to Rana. Instead, I sat in between Ayato and Raito. I was listening to my music. It was interrupted by a text. I went to the text and it was a link. I clicked the link and it lead to a Japanese song. I knew the song of course, I'd just forgotten about it. I listened to the whole song. My music was loud enough for them to hear. They just stared at me. They've never heard me listen to that song and they've never seen me so quiet. Rana sent me a text. "U okay?" I didn't respond. I ignored it. When the Limo stopped I was the first one out. I walked to the front porch and walked inside. I walked up the steps and into my room. I grabbed my bag hat I packed. I made sure I had everything. I grabbed 5 wireless chargers. I giggled at that. I really didn't need that many. I walked out my room. Mimi and Reiji were downstairs and soon Ayato and Yui came out. I walked past them all and out the door. I walked to the Limo and sat down. I sat in the very corner where Shu usually sleeps. He slept on the other side. Subaru sat next to me this time. I listened to that Japanese song for two days. For the other 2 days of the car ride, I listened to "Glowing in the Dark". I went into my bag and pulled out a notebook. I pulled out a blue pen and began to write.

Subaru asked "Whatcha writing?" I still didn't speak.

"Why aren't you speaking?" Kanato asked. I didn't answer him. I put my notebook away. I was actually writing a story for Noiz. I pulled out my phone and went into my contacts. I texted Katsumi. "You the one driving?" He responded quickly with a yes. I giggled aloud. "Then why're you responding?" I was leaning against the Limo side so Subaru couldn't read my text.

"You're really quiet back there. What's wrong?" My smile faded instantly.

"I met my older brother. I'm supposed to meet with him when we go back to school." He took a minute to type his text.

"Well, don't be down. Be glad. He came back to visit right?" He asked.

"No... He came back to take me home." Katsumi didn't respond for a good 10 minutes. "I'm sorry, what? He can't take you back! What am I supposed to do? I won't survive. The brothers will kill me." I laughed aloud again.

"No they won't. Unless they want a bucket of hot sauce and boiling water dumped on their head, they won't touch you." I began to blush slightly. _Oh dear... Am I catching the feels?_

 **Probs...** I sighed and leaned my head against the side. I closed my eyes and shut off my phone's screen. I let out a small sigh. My phone buzzed. I opened my eyes and saw I was getting a call. "Yo." I answered.

"Hey, It's me Noiz." A smile grew on my face.

"Hey, how are you?" The brothers and girls just stared at me.

"I'm good. You?" I giggled.

"I'm good. So, how're the kids at the school? They go crazy yet?" I heard him laugh on the other side.

"Only one of the teachers. We were talking when he said to be quiet and he said 'why do I hear talking?' I replied with Because you got ears... Omg! His reaction was hilarious. He growled aloud and ran out the room screaming." I laughed at what Noiz told me.

"No way! Omg! Did you check on my friends?" I asked.

"Mhm, They're doing alright. Although, the boys are going crazy trying to figure out who you like." I giggled once again.

"Well, you tell them, they have to keep trying because I'm not saying." He laughed and replied with a sigh.

"I gotta go. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Aight, Bye." I removed the phone from my ear and hung up.

"Who was that?" Reiji asked. I didn't answer. I returned my other position where my eyes were closed.

"So, you're giving us the silent treatment?" Raito asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I smiled and turned away. I closed my eyes and started my music. I began to daydream the fun times I had at the club with Noiz. I began to blush intensely. "What're you thinking about?" Subaru asked; smiling at me. I ignored him and continued to daydream. I began to blush even more but I woke up when my phone vibrated. I looked down at my phone and smiled. Katsumi sent me another text. "Get ready to leave, Limo's stopping in 5,4,3,2,1..." The Limo stopped. They thought I'd be the first one out but I didn't move. "Come on." Subaru nagged. They tried prying me off the Limo but I didn't budge. Katsumi even tried but I didn't move. But one voice, caught my attention. "CC..." I opened one eye and almost screamed. WHAT THE FUCK WAS KARL HEINZ DOING HERE?! "Care to get up for me?" Reiji, Subaru, Shu, and Raito were standing behind him. I closed my eyes again.

"No thanks. I'm tired. I'll come out soon" I heard him chuckle.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Okay, see you later." He said as he closed the Limo door. I smiled that I had the Limo to myself. I opened my eye again to find Shu kneeling next to me. I freaked out. I sat up quickly and banged my head in the top of the Limo. "ow!" I whined but Shu just snickered. I rubbed my forehead.

"Dummy. Now get up, our father wants to speak with you." I just closed my eyes again. "He said you have one hour. So, we have time."

"We?" I asked opening one eye and raising a eyebrow. He smirked at me. I quickly stood up and moved to the other side of the Limo. He just teleported next to me again. "I'm thirsty. Give me your blood." I scoffed.

"No. I'm tired. Go away." I turned so my back was facing him. Not a good idea. He lifted his arm and turned me around. He pulled me onto the floor in front of him and trapped me there. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked. He pulled out my headphones and placed them on the floor next to us. He moved my hair away from my neck and licked my neck. After a second, his fangs pierced my skin. "S-Shu!" I stuttered out. I tried to push him off. He just grabbed my wrist and pushed them onto the floor of the Limo. He removed his fangs from my neck. "You scared of me?" He asked. I shook my head which brought tons of pain through my neck. "Ow..." I whined.

He snickered at me. I just glared at him. "I despise you, Shu." He chuckled.

"I know." He said. He moved closer and pressed his own lips onto mine. He licked the bite and it disappeared. He disappeared. I stood up and grabbed my bag. I walked out. I was greeted by Karl. "Tell me CC, What do you think about me?"

I smiled. "I don't mind you. I loathe your sons." I walked past him and walked to Rana. "Why?" He asked.

"Because they are highly annoying and I can't stand them." I answered.

"You're honest." I turned and looked at him.

"Brutally. I'm gonna be even more honest, , when I ask, when I'm older do I get the privilege to slap each and everyone of them?" He chuckled.

"Of course." He smiled. The brothers jaws were dropped at how easily we were getting along. I smiled at him. "Come, let's walk." I invited him for a walk and he agreed. We walked through the forest. "So, which one of my sons do you love?" I raised a eyebrow.

"What?" I replied.

"Oh please, it's obvious that you love one of them." I chuckled.

"Well, Mimi likes Reiji. Rana likes Subaru. And Yui likes Ayato. So, it's either Kanato, Raito, or Shu. Take a guess." I giggled.

"Hmm, I can't see you with Kanato. But I can'y choose Raito or Shu... Shu?"

"Nope." I replied.

"Raito?!" He asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"You're not telling me aren't you?" I nodded.

"Yup." I giggled.

He giggled too. "You're different from the others. You have guts." He observed.

I nodded. "I've lived with my brother Noiz and my sister Tiki. I've learned how to stand up for myself. For example, I know that you're planning to test me by punching me in 3 seconds." I was correct and I dodged it. He smiled at me.

"You're smart."

"You're fast." I replied. "We should head back. Don't need to get eaten by a wolf at night." I joked. He laughed with me and we headed back. Subaru greeted us with Reiji. "You dead?" He asked. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, I am very much alive. I'll see you later guys." I said as I walked into the Limo. Karl was already inside. I sighed as I sat down across from him. "I used to have teleportation powers. But they were taken." He raised a eyebrow. After a moment of silence he said something that caught every spec of my attention. "Tell me about your brother Noiz." I looked up at him with so much shock on my face. My phone vibrated. I looked at it and then showed Karl. "Speak of the devil." He chuckled. I picked up the call. "Whatchu want?" I answered.

"Hey, um, Aroua wants to know if she can borrow something of yours?" He replied.

"What does she want?" I asked.

"Umm, she wants to know if she can stay with you guys." He answered.

"No. Absolutely not. There isn't a chance in heaven or hell. No." I answered. There's no way I'm letting her stay here. I hung up and so did he. I put my phone down and looked back up at Karl. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, you asked one just now." I giggled.

"You could easily snap my neck right now, why aren't you?" He took a minute to answer.

"Well, You seem to be-..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He was cut off. I let out a small irritated sigh. "Oh boy..." I mumbled. We both left the Limo to find Ayato screaming like a little girl because he fell into the lake. He was splashing around yelling he couldn't swim.

"Ayato..." I called. "Just stand up." I added. He stood up and he was fine. I shook my head. I walked over to him and helped him out. I slapped him in the back of the head. "Dumb ass." I said. "How the fuck did you even manage that?!" I questioned. He looked so scared, he was actually hiding behind Subaru. I scoffed. "If you fall in and you really can't swim, I will let you drown." I added before walking away. Me and Karl sat in the Limo again and resumed our conversation only to be interrupted again. "Oh for fucks sake!" I said as I left the Limo. Subaru was yelling at Shu, Raito, and Ayato for dumping water on him. I sighed before yelling "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" They all went quiet and sat down. "If i hear one more peep from even one of you, I will snap your fingers in half." Even Reiji was hiding. Karl was so surprised. He was about 3% scared of me now. I turned around only to her Ayato start a whisper argument with Raito. I stopped mid step and turned around. I walked to Raito and Ayato. I grabbed Ayato's fingers and snapped them all. Next was Raito. I smiled before walking back into the Limo. Okay, Karl was officially scared of me. Not my fault. Karl sighed and said "I feel so bad for you." I smiled.

"Don't worry. If you lived with Noiz, You'd be like me." He smiled. "But you were saying about why you hadn't snapped my neck yet."

"Oh right, well you seem to be-..."

"Shut up Subaru!" My eyebrow, eye, and ear twitched. _Oh dear..._ Karl thought. I burst out the Limo. I grabbed Subaru by the shirt and threw him all the way out into the lake. I turned and faced the brothers with a creepy ass smile. "You. Are. Next." I slowly said. They all hid behind Karl but he was so scared. I scoffed as I walked towards the forest. Karl called after me. "CC, wait! You shouldn't go alone!" Him, Shu, Subaru, and Raito began to follow me. Subaru finally grabbed my arm and turned me around. In a blink of a eye, his brutally slapped me across my face. All I could do was stand there. "What the hell is wrong with you!? I understand the yelling and everything but why would you run into the forest!? You don't know how to fight! So what if something happened!?" I faced him with a glare.

"I know how to fight! That's how Raito and Ayato met me dumb ass! And I can go wherever I-..."

 ***Twig snaps***

We all turned our heads in the direction of where it came from. Shu grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. "Hey! I said I know how to-.."

 **Another twig snaps.**

We turned behind me. "Show yourself!" Subaru said. Just then, two people came from behind a tree. Shu, Subaru, Raito and Karl stepped in front of me. Okay, I understand the sons but why is Karl protecting me? They didn't look familiar to me at all. I don't think they recognized them either. Suddenly, I felt something grab my wrist. It pulled me back and covered my mouth. I stayed calm. I just stood there. The brothers and Karl turned around. All I did was bite the dudes hand. He moved back but didn't let go of my wrist. I turned around and kicked him in the face. He bounced a few feet but stood back up. I kicked him again then sent a brutal punch to his face. "Fuck off..." I said as I watched that one run. I turned around to find the brothers and Karl staring at me. They were so distracted by me kicking ass, they forgot about the original two. One ran at Shu and pulled his fist back. I ran past the others and in front of Shu. I kicked him in the side and he went flying past the lake. The other guy charged at me but I got the upper hand. I tripped him and forced my fist into his stomach. He sat there curled on the floor in pain. I scoffed as I moved my hair out of my face. "Fucking ass hats." I looked over at Karl and his sons. They were all staring at me; wide eyed. I quickly turned away and ran through the forest. What the hell was I thinking?! I finally stopped. "Crap...I have no idea where I am..." I mumbled.

"I could show you your way back." I freaked out and turned around. I totally didn't recognize him. He smiled at me and I could feel my face redden. He had such a cute smile! "I'm Usui. Usui Takumi. Come. Your family is probably worried." He held out his hand to me.

"I'm okay. I'll just find my way back." As I went to turn around he grabbed my hand. "You sure? You could get attacked." How did he know of that? I sighed and nodded. He walked me back to the huge ass Limo. I turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Usui-Kun." He smiled at me before waving and walking off. I looked back over to the in front of me and saw Karl, Shu, Raito, and Subaru walking toward me. Karl was the first to ask "Are you okay?"

"Who was he?" Subaru asked next. They...They were worried about me? I looked at my hands. "I..I'm fine." I walked past them and into the Limo. I locked all doors so they couldn't get in. They could teleport though... But they didn't. I sat near the door and I heard them over talking.

"Who the fuck was that guy?" Subaru asked in such a threatening tone. Karl sighed.

"I've never seen him before. What'd you guys do to her? She seems so upset at you guys." Karl added.

"We didn't do anything." Ayato scoffed.

"Really? She said she's loathes you guys." They all looked away. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Oi." I freaked out and opened my eyes. Shu was sitting there. I banged my head in the Limo again. I scoffed and turned so my back was facing him. "In case you haven't noticed, I'd like to sleep." He shrugged.

"I don't care. You're in my laying spot." I faced him and began to glare. " . ." I slowly said. I turned away and closed my eyes. He lifted his hand and grabbed my arm. He pulled me of the seat. I fell on the floor in front of him. "Dude wtf!?" I said. He smirked at me. I lifted my hand and slapped it across his face. "I said, Go away!" He sat there; speechless. I stood and walked to the door. "Take your damn spot." I said before leaving. Shu watched me leave. As I stepped out, I was greeted by Raito. "Bitch-Chan~" He whispered in my ear. I moved away from him. "Go away." I repeated. Karl watched as I continuously rejected Raito. When Raito left me alone, I made sure no one was watching and I wandered back into the forest. I walked super far I couldn't find my way back no matter what. I was walking when I noticed something yellow. It was Usui! He turned around and spotted me immediately. "Hi again, CC-Chan." What?! How did he know my name?! I didn't show what I was thinking on my face. He moved from the tree he was leaning against and walked over to me. "I thought they didn't want you wandering."

"They don't know..." I responded as I looked at my feet. In the corner of my eye, I saw him lift his hand. He lifted my chin up. "U-Usui-Kun!" He smiled.

"You have such a pretty face. You shouldn't look down." Did he just call me pretty? I began to blush a little as he got closer to me. "Say...What is your relationship with those boys?" I wanted to look down but he held my chin up.

"They...They're...somewhat of my brothers." He smiled again. "Do you want to go back now?" He asked. He reminds me of Raito...

"Umm.. Actually, I was gonna stay out a while..." Why am I so nervous? A creepy smirk grew across his face. "Perfect." He said; backing me into nearby tree. "You go to that big mansion that they call school right?"

"Um, Hai." His smirk got even bigger. Did not think it could get anymore weird...

"Great. I do too." My eyes widened a little. He moved even closer and whispered something in my ear. "I love your voice by the way." He hears me sing?! When I didn't think he could get anymore perverted, he did. I forgotten about his other hand and he moved it up the side of my thigh. I began to blush like crazy. I picked the one time to wear a skirt. Good going CC... I was so scared and I wandered so far into the forest! "Can you behave for me?" Behave? Oh hell nah!?

I grabbed the arm to the hand close to my thigh. "Listen... I can't-..."

"Don't worry." He said. "I'll go easy." He added and gave me a wink.

"I'm serious! I-I can't!" I repeated as I moved his hand away. In a split _Second_ he grabbed both my wrists and pinned the beside me. He moved forward and told me "You have a piercing on your tongue." _Oh dear..._ "Don't mind if I get a taste." Before I could reject, he forced his lips into mine. What made it worse was that...he began o lick my tongue. My eyes widened and I began to try and push him off. I tried to get his hands off me. He finally moved away.. "So, you don't taste that bad."

"Usui!" I said. He didn't answer me. Instead, he turned me around and pushed me onto the ground. "Usui! They'll come for me." All he did was smile at me. I slipped my hands out of his and pushed him off. Are all males rapists? I stood up and backed up. "Wth dude!?" I yelled. He was staring down but I could see his smirk. I turned around when he said something again. "Do you love them?" I froze. "Do you actually love them?" I clenched my fist and continued running.

"What an interesting girl." I ran through the forest and something grabbed my arm. Or someone. The pulled me over and turned me around. "Karl!" I exclaimed. He just stared at me. I looked down at my feet. He lifted my chin. "Don't worry about it. They don't know." He smiled at me. He moved his hand form my chin. I looked back down. He grabbed ahold of my hand and started walking. "Come on. We should get back. I gave them a talking to." Did he hurt them? I continued to ask myself that question, over and over again. We finally got back. He let me into the Limo and Shu wasn't there. He closed the door after telling me to get some good rest. I didn't rest just yet. I just stared at my hands. I remember how I met Hudson. I chuckled at the thought. He did something of the same thing that Usui did. What an ass hat. I closed my eyes and laid down. I began to day dream and before I knew it, I was dreaming.

I woke up to a scream which sounded like Ayato. I slowly sat up. I pulled my hair out my ponytail and re-did it so it was neater. I walked out the Limo to find Ayato yelling at Raito and Subaru. Subaru's and Raito's eyes widened when they saw me glaring at Ayato with my arms crossed. Ayato stopped yelling and turned around. His eyes widened. I walked forward and grabbed him by the shirt. I threw him at the lake and watched him slowly sink. I turned around and saw Karl talking with Shu. I thought they all hated their father? I stared for a moment before walking into the Limo. After 30 minutes there was a knock on the Limo door. I thought it was Rana. I hadn't spoken to her for a bit but no. It was Karl. Why Do I have a feeling that he's interested in me? Not like the way Shu is but like he can't figure me out. He walked inside to find me surrounded by papers and books. "You brought your school work?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, If I'm gonna be leaving, might as well hand in all my work." He scanned me as I finished another math problem.

"Do you want to leave? Is that your final choice?" I sighed before setting down my pencil.

 **{Karl's P.O.V}**

She sighed and put her pencil on her book. She looked up at me and I could tell she was still thinking. "I'm not sure anymore." She answered. She looked down at her hands. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Okay, do you think they want you to leave?" She looked at me before raising an eyebrow.

"They?" She questioned.

"The kids at your school." She looked back down at her hands. I soon figured out she wasn't going to answer my question. She picked up her pen but I took it right out her hand. "Don't write, speak." She didn't speak so I continued to speak. "Now, you do understand the brothers want you to stay? As much as Ayato hates to say it out loud, he wants you to stay. Everyone does. So do I." At the last sentence, she turned her head quickly and faced me. Her shock and surprised expression slowly faded but she replied in a low whisper.

"Why do you want me?" She asked. I raised my hand and made her flinch. She must be used to getting hit by my sons. I lifted her chin and made her look at me.

"You're very special according to my sons. And...I want them happy... So, in order for them to be happy, you need to stay." She pulled away from me and I smiled. She's probably just scared. I can only imagine what they did to her and the other girls. Especially Raito, fucking pervert... (Lol)

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit." She said in a low whisper before standing and leaving the Limo. I was about to leave myself when one of her papers caught my attention. I picked it up and saw a drawing. It had all my sons and the three girls standing together smiling. I was there too. But she wasn't. I looked around the Limo when I noticed her bag was gone. Oh shit... I burst up and quickly left the Limo. "Which way did she go?" I asked suddenly making them all turn to me. They all pointed in one direction. I immediately began to run after her. She planned on leaving on the trip. I hope I catch her.

 **{My P.O.V}**

As I ran through the forest, I began to lose breathe even quicker. I kept looking back to see if anyone was following me but no one was there. Maybe Karl was right... No. He wasn't.

Or was he?

GET YOUR GODDAMN THOUGHTS TOGETHER ALREADY! I kept screaming at myself in my mind when I heard more footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around but no one was there. I stopped and hid behind a tree. I put my own hand over my mouth so that whoever was there, if they were even there, wouldn't hear me breathing hard/ After a minute, I froze my breathing. I just stopped. Everyone ran past me. The girls, the brothers, and Karl in front. They're that worried about me? Am I that special? After they were gone, I moved from behind the tree only to bump into something. Definitely wasn't a tree. I took a few steps back before looking up. "You motherfucker!" I exclaimed before punching them in the stomach. They flew back a bit. Goddamn it... "Usui, what the fuck are you doing here!?" He stood back up and smirked at me.

"Came to see you again." I ran forward and raised my hand to slap him. He grabbed my arm which was inches away from his face. "No need for that." I was about to kick him when someone grabbed my other arm. They pulled me behind them. "Can you please refrain from touching one of my masters?" My eyes widened. Master?

"Katsumi!" I exclaimed as a smile grew on my face. I forgot he even went on this trip... (ơ ₃ ơ) Usui moved his hair from his face and so did Katsumi. It's like it was a battle of the sexiness. (Lol) Katsumi soon let his grip on my arm go. I took a step back so I wasn't to close to them.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Only one person always threatens the first person they see! Well, at least out of the people I know.. I turned around to find Subaru standing there with his father, brothers, and the girls. Since Katsumi was distracted, Usui took that to his advantage. He tripped Katsumi and then punched him in his stomach. My eye twitched. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. (Anime aura... lol) A red and black aura of fire grew around me. "You. Mother. Fucker." Everyone took a step back. I looked up at Usui with my eyes filled with hatred. I instantly ran at him and grabbed him by the shirt. I threw him into the forest and he crashed through like, every single tree like a pinball ball. And in another split _second_ I was right in front of him. A creepy, demonic smile grew on my face. "Do you want to die Usui?" He was so scared. He was sweating his ass off. That or he pissed himself... He stood up and grinned.

"If I do?" No one's ever answered like that. My smile disappeared and my aura slowly faded. He grabbed my neck and smashed me against one of the few remaining trees. Rana was about to run at him but Karl stopped her.

"She'll handle this. Don't worry." Karl watched ever so delicately! He watched how I didn't do anything. Usui scoffed.

"You're weak. You may be strong physically but your not use to people rejecting your mental attacks." How does he know of my attacks? What is this, a video game? "You always break people mentally, you refuse to use your strength because you don't want to kill anymore people."

 **{Karl's P.O.V}**

I kept my arm in front of Rana in case she tried again. We could hear what that boy and CC were saying. "You always break people mentally, you refuse to use your strength because you don't want to kill anymore people." I heard my sons and the girls gasp. I think I did too. When did the sweet, small, innocent CC kill? We watched CC's next move. A wide grin shined on her face.

"Usui..." Usui was calm as ever. "Let go of me before I break your wrist." He scoffed.

"We all know you wouldn't do that. You barely even used your strength on me a minute ago." We all saw his grip on her neck tighten. A trickle of blood fell from her mouth. Rana snapped. "That's it!" She ran past me like fucking flash and CC spoke. "Guys..." CC said in a low and soft whisper. Rana stopped only inches away from them. CC turned and faced us. "Usui may be a total dick like you guys but I still loved you all." Usui gritted his teeth, and tightened his grip.

"Shut up!" He said and what broke the silence after that was a crack. Usui let go of CC's neck and CC fell to the floor. Usui backed away. He turned around and ran into he forest. We all ran to CC. Rana rested her head on her own lap. "She has no heartbeat nor pulse." We all sat there in silence. "What will we tell Noiz?" Rana asked.

We were all so quiet until a laugh broke the silence. We turned around to find Katsumi laughing his ass off. "OMG! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING HILARIOUS! You really think she'd leave you guys like that?!" Katsumi walked over to the glaring vampires. He knelt down next to CC. "Yo. My nigga. Get up." CC didn't move. He moved close to her ear and whispered something. She burst up from her laying position. "Jesus fucking Christ Katsumi!" Sh yelled after smacking him in the back of the head. My sons automatically hugged her. Along with the girls. Even Reiji hugged her and he's one for not hugging.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked. I sat there and smiled at them. They let go and she looked so confused. She continued to smack Katsumi in the head.

"What'd he tell you?" Subaru asked.

 **{My P.O.V}**

I froze for a second and began to blush. "Nothing! Nothing! It's fine!" I stood up from the ground and looked at Karl. He smiled at me but didn't say anything. "I have a feeling we're going home." Rana asked. I looked at Karl who made a face at me. It's like he was saying 'That's up to you.' I sighed and answered Rana's question.

"No. You guys are. I am going to stay in this forest." They all looked at each other. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Ayato said.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Yours Truly. I will be alright. Although, I'm not so sure about Noiz..." I trailed off. They all chuckled. We all stood and walked back to the Limo. Together. They packed up their stuff and we said goodbye. This is how each goodbye went:

 ** _Reiji's _**

"Reiji?" I said as he looked up from his book. "I talked with Karl and he said that it's fine for me to stay at least tonight. And well, I wanted to give you this tonight. I remember you telling me that your favorite tea was Hudsumi. (Mixed Hudson and Katsumi xD) So, I brought few boxes. I know how rare they are." I moved my hands from behind my back and had 3 of the Hudsumi tea boxes in my hand. He stood up and dropped his book.

"Holy-..."

"No cursing! Please! Subaru promised and you must too. Here. I have one request for you." He raised a eyebrow. "Take care of Mimi Matsui. She's an innocent girl and I think we both know, she's interested in you very much." He smiled as a slight line of blush appeared on his face. He took the tea from my hand and scooped me into a hug. "Thank you so much CC!"

"You can call me Cleo. I told them." He hugged me even tighter. He finally let me go and straightened his suit.

"I'm sorry..." He chuckled. "I got a little..."

"Don't worry. I understand. I'll see you later." I said as I bounced out his tent. I bounced along.

 _ **Shu**_

I walked into the Limo to find Shu sitting there as if he were thinking. His earphones were beside him and he stared at the car floor. "Hey..." I said in a low whisper. He looked up and smiled at me. He waved me over to sit beside him. I sat down. "You do know that I will forever and always love you no matter what?" I nodded at him and gave him a hug.

"I know that. I know you will remember me even if it will be painful for me, I will remember you." I separated from him and stared into his blue sea eyes. "Say it." I said.

"What?" He asked.

I placed my hands softly on his cheeks. "Say those three words." He smiled at me with a wide smile.

"I Love You. I Love You Dearly.~" He leaned forward and gave me a big kiss. I began to kiss him back and he pushed further into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me waist and began to push my body back. I wrapped my arms around his neck softly but had a strong grip. I was laid down. "Will you still stay behind?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course but you must know, I will come back. You don't have to worry." I leaned forward again and resumed our kiss. He smiled brightly as we kissed and I do remember that I do have to say goodbye to the others. He began to move his hands up the sides of my shirt and was being really gentle. In between breathes I said "Shu, you know we can't."

"Or do I?" He joked as he continued to rub my sides. He grabbed the ends of my shirt and started to expose my stomach skin. I removed my arms and hands from around his neck and grabbed his hands. "I'm serious." As he pushed deeper into the kiss, I just sat there and took it all in. He moved back for a second only to remove my shirt. "I've told father to cast a barrier so no one can get in but you." You've got to be kidding me? "He did it for you. He seems to be very fond of you. You can stay here for at least a hour. You have 7 more for everyone else." I guess, it took control. My nasty side got the better of me. I began to lift the back of his shirt and slowly removed it. He moved away from our kiss to help remove his shirt. "Have some fun before you leave." He licked my chest and bit into my chest. He began to drink my blood. I moaned in pain which brought a smile upon his face. He moved away from my chest. "Do you think you can escape my hold." He asked in a small whispering tone. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them beside me and then licked in the center of my chest.

"Of course I can." I replied. I slipped out of his hold as it it were nothing and then pushed him. He landed on his back and now I was on top, I had the advantage. The upper hand. "Now look who's perverted." I hand my hands right beside his head; holding me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed my body onto his. My blush appeared only slightly. I wondered what thoughts were going through his mind. He grabbed the clip of my Bra and held it tightly. "If you break that clip, I leave a scar in your chest." He didn't break it, he un-clipped it.

"You said break, not unclip." I began to redden and moved one of my hands to keep my bra on. "Dude!" I exclaimed. I fell off the side and he crawled on top of me. "Now now, we're only here to play." He whispered in my ear. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the car floor. "I can be your pet. I will be your dog." He said as he grabbed my bra by the front in his mouth. "Okay, Shu, please, we're done."

"Oh, I think not." He dropped it but didn't take it off. This bastard is toying with me. I was in a very uncomfortable position on this very uncomfortable floor. He bit into my chest again and began to drink again. I became even more weak. "Don't worry. Father will give you strength." I froze. My smile faded.

"Stop." I said in a stern voice. He froze. I slipped my hands out of his and closed my bra. "Stay away." I gritted my teeth. He was shocked. "Stay the hell away from me. You are not Shu. You do not think of your father so well. He wouldn't do that for you because you would not ask. So, stay away!" I lifted my leg and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back and into the wall. "So much for saying goodbye..." I said under my breathe. I grabbed my shirt quickly and tried to put it on but he wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me into a choke. I let go of my shirt and grabbed his arm. I tried to pull him off but it didn't work. I began to lose breathe. "S-S-Stop!" I choked out. I squeezed his arm hard enough that I heard a crack. He let go and I scrambled away after grabbing my shirt. I put it on with speed so I didn't lose sight of him. "Just who the fuck are you?" I scolded. He ignored my question and smiled at me.

"A time will come. The end is near. This isn't over. It's only just begun, . A thorn will make someone bleed." He disappeared into thin air afterwards. I grabbed his shirt and took a good look at it. I then stuffed it in my bag. I walked out the Limo. I saw Karl talking with the girls. I said "Karl!" They turned and faced me. "We ALL need to talk." We all soon gathered by the Limo.

"So wait, you're telling me that there are other vampires here?" I nodded. "And why did they call you ?"

"They said "It's only begun . A thorn will make someone bleed. A Spike and a Thorn is another name I called a arrow. And a arrow and bow was always my weapon of choice. Question is, how do they know that? Not only that, they're shapeshifter! They looked like Shu. I was saying goodbye when I figured it out." Like hell I was telling them what I was doing with 'Shu'. "CC." Karl stated. I faced him.

"It's time. We must go." I smiled at them all, especially Rana. I hugged them all as one by one they got into the Limo. I looked at Karl who was the last one. "Thank you Karl. I'm glad you grew fond of me. Take care of yourself and your sons for me." We gave each other a hug. "I won't tell them what you were doing with Shu." He said and he got into the Limo. They drove off. That was it. That was the final goodbye. I turned around and grabbed my bag. I began to walk into the woods to get to another part of the forest that was yet to be seen.

 **{In the Limo}**

"I can't believe we just left her behind. She's too young to survive on her own." Subaru stated as he banged his head; repeatedly. Rana sighed.

"Me neither. Wait a minute... Didn't she write a letter for Noiz?" They all turned their attention to her. "How is she supposed to give it to him?"

"Ahem." Shu cleared his throat and in his hand was my letter to Noiz. "She's sharp." Rana said.

"As a arrow." Karl finished.

* * *

 **Years passed and I survived on my own. Years past and no words were heard. Years passed and I could've died, I would've died but no, I had the skills, I had the brains, I had the technique to survive on my own. Surprisingly there were a lot of wild animals in the forest. My birthdays were lonely but fun because I would have so much fun swinging from vines like Tarzan. It's been exactly 9 years. I've become 24. I've been a adult. This is present time. This is my life.~**

* * *

 _Dammit, these goddamn dears don't know how to stay the fuck still._ I began to complain in my head as I pulled the string of my bow back, aiming the arrow at it's heart. Finally, it stopped moving. I was about to let go when a crack was heard to my right. I twisted my feet that were rested on the branch of the tree I was standing on. I slowly and quietly released the bow. I took the arrow and put it in the quiver. Only to take it back out when I saw a foot. They can't see me bu I can definitely see them. I aimed the arrow and closing one of my eyes. I released the arrow and heard a shout of pain from a voice i recognized. I jumped from branch to branch and finally landed on the ground. The shout startled the deer making it run. "Goddammit!" I ran towards the human as I grabbed a bow from it's quiver. I pulled the string back. "Show your face." I said in a stern voice.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you just shot me in the foot for no fucking reason. Jesus, what'd you think I was, a fucking wolf?" I slowly lowered my bow and arrow.

"Shu? Shu is that you?" When I could see his blonde hair through the grass I dropped my bow and arrow and ran at him. "Omg! It's you!" I knelt down next to him and pulled the arrow out his foot. He faced me and made me stare into his ocean blue eyes. He placed his hands on my cheeks and pushed forward, forcing his lips onto mine. He moved back. "Omg! What in fucks name are you doing here?!" I asked as a big shining smile appeared on my face.

"I came to see you which apparently my thank you is a arrow in the goddamn foot! Jeez, you weren't kidding that your weapon of choice was always a bow and arrow." He caught his breathe and said " My foot's now fine. Come. I want to talk. It seems you've...changed." He stood up and looked up and down at my appearance. I chuckled and I was at a massive loss of words.

"Yeah... I. Uh. Well, I-um... Um, well, yeah. I always change my appearance now and then. Pretty sure it's normal." He chuckled. I now wore the typical tomb raider outfit. Sleeveless shirt, ripped shorts...Like... short shorts! Quiver on back, messy but kinda neat hair, and no makeup. I am realistic. Unlike the people in movies that if they jump in a mud puddle their teeth are perfectly fucking clean! (Very true story... xD) "You can follow me, I actually have my own cave."

"Cave?" He laughed. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." We made it to my cave which, like I said, was a decent cave. We walked inside and there sat a table and bed. "You made a pretty damn good bed for surviving out in the open."

"It's like mine-...It's easy. Guess what tomorrow is?" I asked as I sat down on my bed. He raised a eyebrow. "Sunday?"

"My birthday." I replied. His eyes widened in surprise. "I'll take that kiss as a birthday present." He walked closer and grabbed my hands. He knelt down before me. "No! I can give more than a kiss. Please?" He kept trying to convince me and I wanted to say no but I couldn't. "Fine." He smiled at me. "But, I must ask a question."

"What?"

"How are they? The girls." He stood up and so did I. "They're good. Rana is going to a therapist because she can't stand that you're gone. But Mimi and Reiji are together. Yui and Ayato are together. Rana and Subaru are together. Raito is with the other Mimi. Guess who I got with?" I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You've been building up muscles." I said, trying to flirt with him. He just replied with a smile and kissed me. He pushed me onto my bed doing what he did before in the Limo. "I swear it's like you love being shirtless." He said as he removed my shirt and I removed his.

"You've definitely built up muscles." I said as I dragged my hand along his abs. He chuckled at me. He kissed me again.

"How'd you find me?" I asked in between breathes.

"Wandered around, found a few blood prints, continued to wander, got shot in the foot." I chuckled and stopped for a second.

"Wait a minute." He stopped as well. "How do I know your Shu?" He raised a eyebrow.

"Well, I can't exactly prove that I am but you must take my word." I moved the hair on his right side and saw a piercing. "Shu has a piercing on his left side. You're a reflection of Shu." He chuckled as he grabbed my wrists and pinned me the bed. "It's been 12 years and you still haven't learned. Happy birthday."

"Or maybe I have learned." I lifted my leg and kicked him in the side. He hit the cave stone wall. I stood up from my bed. I picked up a arrow and my bow. I aimed it at him. "I'm a vampire." He said as he disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind me. He kicked me in the back of my leg making me fall to the floor. I dropped the bow and arrow as I groaned in pain. He went into a pocket and pulled out a hunting knife. He put it to my neck. "Like I said, someone will bleed." He rubbed it across my neck gently. I grabbed his arm and pulled it away from my neck. I turned around swiftly and tripped him. He fell to the floor. I sat on top him and put the knife to his neck. "I will not be the one bleeding." He scoffed and began to breathe hard.

"That's what you think." He quickly went into his pocket and pulled out another knife. He plunged it into my leg. I began to bleed quickly and fell off him. He stood up quickly and it's like we just switched places. He was now on top. "You will die." He bit into my neck and I swear it was the sharpest pain ever! Worse than all of their fangs. I lifted my leg and kicked him in the side again. But it didn't end well. He fell but he dragged his legs along my neck probably gonna leave a scar. I quickly jumped up. grabbed the knife, and plunged it in the exact spot of his heart. He froze, lost breathe and soon died. I dropped the knife and backed away from the body. "Omg! I-...I just! I just killed someone!" I jumped to my feet, grabbed my bag, and then my bow and arrows. I grabbed another important item and ran out the cave. I ran down a hill and beyond. I went into my bag and grabbed a rope. I tossed it around a branch high up. If there's one now then there's gotta be more. I scanned around my cave when I spotted them. However they looked more serious. It's like you could dead ass see the difference between the fake and them. They had the main character look. Hold up... I took out a pair of binoculars and looked closer. I dropped them but soon grabbed them again so I didn't make any noise. It was them! It was them from school! It was Kou, Yuma, Ruki and Azusa! WHAT THE FUCK!? I burst into my bag in search of something. I finally found it. I pulled it out and climbed down the tree swiftly. I approached them with no emotion or feeling except anger. They were a bit away from my cave but they were...close. I'm here: I That's 's how far they were which is not that far. "What the fuck are you asshats doing here?" They turned around and my gaze met Yuma's. My bad, let me correct myself. My glare met Yuma's 'innocent' eyes. "Tell me what you guys are doing here!?" Kou was the first to reply and he replied with a giggle.

"Nfufu~ Do not fear, we've come to save you." I scoffed and clenched my fist.

"Bullshit! I don't want nor need your goddamn saving!" I yelled.

"Didn't they abandon you here?" Ruki questioned. I shook my head and laughed.

"NO! No they didn't! This was all me! This was all my idea and my choice! And where did you hear about them abandoning me here!?" I continued to yell.

"You need to calm the fuck down." Yuma scolded. "It doesn't matter where we heard it, we know that it's been at least 8 or more years and-.."

"9 years. I have been here for nine years which just proves, you know nothing! I don't give two craps on where you got your false information from but it just proves you're nothing more than asshats who deserve to die!" I interrupted.

"Shut up!" Yuma yelled. I was trying to fight back tears because they reminded me so much of the brothers and the others. "You're coming back to the town. No matter how much you fight, you're coming with us!" Out of anger, I quickly pulled a arrow out my quiver and lunged it into Yuma.

"No. I will continue to fight you guys but you will not fight back. You will stay the hell away from me!" They were surprised at such a sudden outburst but a sigh emerged from Kou's mouth. He faced his brothers and whispered 'I'll talk to her.' Yuma scoffed.

"Please. Like hell you'll talk. At most you'll fuck her." I scoffed and shook my head. Ruki scanned me but soon replied.

"Let him. Follow me Yuma, Azusa. Let's let them talk. Take your time," He paused and faced Kou. He moved close and whispered "Do whatever is necessary to get her to come home." I continued to scoff and turned around and began to walk back into my cave. The three brothers went the opposite way of me and Kou. I walked into the cave and to my bed. I placed my bag on my bed and began to gather my things. "Cleo." Kou called. I ignored him and continued doing what I was doing. "Cleo. Cleo!" He repeated more impatiently. I continued to ignore him and mumble a few things to myself about how much of a ass hat they were. He finally lost it. He stormed to me and just as I turned around he tackled me onto the bed. "Listen to me!" He stated. I struggled and tried to get out his hold. "You cannot stay here! It's very dangerous and completely dumb to do something like this! So just come with us!"

"There's no way in hell I will go." I gritted as I tried to push him off. He raised his leg and placed them in between mine, separating them. "Now get the hell off me!" I pushed him off and tried to sit up but it was futile. He just pushed me back down and continued to try and convince me.

"Cleo! Be quiet! Making to much noise will not be good. Now listen to me. You need to come with us. If you come with us-.."

"I won't and I can't!"

"If you come, you'll be able to see the Sakamaki brothers again." I froze and my struggles stopped. "W-What?" I stuttered out trying to put my words and thoughts together.

"T-That's impossible. I don't want to see them it'll make everything harder! I can't! I won't! So will you _please_ GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I lifted my leg and kicked him in the side and he bounced off the wall. I quickly sat up but he just teleported right in front of me, pinning me down again. "You're stubborn. That will get you killed. So I will force you to stay." I raised an eyebrow as I continued to struggle.

"What the fuck do you mean force? As I said, before, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" As his last option,he pushed forward, forcing his lips onto mine! I froze in my tracks. He pushed further into the kiss as he pinned my arms and hands above me, locking me in place. He finally moved back and caught his breathe as I tried to catch mine. "D-D-DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK!? IF YOU STAYED ANY LONGER I WOULD'VE PASSED OUT!" He chuckled and a small smile grew on his face. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled. When I figured he was off guard, I kicked him again and as he flew off, I made a run for it. I grabbed my bag and quiver and jumped over a rock on the way out. "You foolish girl!" He yelled after me before getting up and running after me. I jumped across rocks, branches, and more. As I continued to run I could hear Kou run after me and yelling my name. "Cleo!" He continuously yelled my name and I continued to run. I got tripped by a rock. I fell to the ground and turned over onto my back. Kou came to me and said "Come on!" He held grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I backed away from him. "Stay the hell away from me!" He scoffed and shook his head as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Y'know? After saving your fucking life, you'd think I deserve at least a small thank you. You don't even have to mean it!" I scoffed.

"Saved my life from what!?" He pointed behind me as I turned around. I backed away from what stood behind me. There sat a giant cliff with a beautiful waterfall. "Omg!"

"Thank you?" He pushed.

"This is gorgeous!" He scoffed and shook his head. "Omg! Right now, I could not give two craps about you! This is my main focus!" I ran down the hill and Kou began to follow. "N-Now, Cleo, what are you gonna do!?" I ignored his calls and continued running. I got low enough but also high enough. I dropped my bag and but my quiver next to it.

"K-K-Kou-kun. Isn't...Isn't this wonderful?" He scanned my face and saw the excitement and joy.

"Cl-Cl-Cleo? Are you...Are you gonna-..."

"Jump!? Why of course! This is a beauty. When was the last time you've seen this?! Something so big, something so beautiful, something so...So RARE!"

"Now. should you be jumping into that much water, wearing only that?" I turned and faced him. I scoffed and replied "Pervert!" He teleported in front of me and grabbed my arms. "You can't do that!" I went close into his ear as a smile grew on my face.

"Watch me!" I chuckled before running out his arms and jumping off the cliff. "Wooh!" I splashed into the water with a bit of force but I've survived worse. Kou got scared and waited a minute for me to fly to the surface. "C-Cleo!?"

"Kou?" A new male voice was heard and it sounded much like Yuma. The brothers got to Kou. They saw the worry on his face. "Kou..." He started. "Where is Cleo!?" Kou turned around and looked at the water. "Cleo!" Yuma yelled.

"I have to go after her!" Kou said. At that moment, I popped up from the water. I laughed as Kou and the brothers let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going down to get her." At _that_ moment, a arrow soared right in between the brothers and landed in the tree behind them. They looked across the way to find what looked like a teen, wearing a mix of white, green, and blue.

" _You..."_ They stated in a stern voice. "YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER!"

* * *

OMG! SO MUCH DRAMA! So, what do you think. I didn't mean for it to be this long! I'm sowy.. Forgiveses? :3

Anyway I don't have much to say except for the next chapter will be long! And when I say long, I mean long. Also, there will be singing. No matter what, in each chapter there will be singing.

I figured I'd bring back the Mukami brothers in, Kou being his normal pervert and hell brought among me. So, like I said, nothing to say except, review?

Thank you, love~

AyatoxRaito.


	5. What Happened When I was Gone? Prt 1

So, while I was surviving, things happened at home. How bad could it be?

I had to ask didn't I? xD

Okay, okay, sorry. So, this is what happened at home while I was over there surviving in the forest. Yeah...

* * *

"KANATO!" Shrieked from the kitchen. Ayato, Reiji, and Subaru came running into the kitchen to see what the little brat had done this time. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EAT ALL THE PUDDING!?" Ayato, Reiji, and Subaru stood at the doorstep of the kitchen to find Rana throwing the pudding cups across the room. Reiji began to rub his temples and sighed before walking back to his seat and resumed his reading. Ayato scoffed and mumbled something about how that was a waste of time and he teleported himself back to his room and fell into a deep sleep. Subaru walked to Rana and just stared at her. Kanato finally came downstairs and saw all his pudding cups on the floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU INFERIOR HUMAN!?" He clutched teddy tighter and broke down into complete sobs that could shatter your eardrums. Subaru finally placed his hand over Kanato's mouth to shut him up. Rana began to scream at Kanato for how stupid he was. This argument soon traveled to the living room. Reiji slammed his book on the table next to him and yelled "SHUT UP ALREADY!" They all froze in their tracks because it was so rare for him to yell. They all looked at him as he mumbled under his breathe "CC dealt with these things not me... Why such a terrible punishment! What did I do!?" He stood up and spoke "Gather your books and get into your uniform. We have school. You have 8 minutes. Be gone." The three vampires disappeared and Rana was left alone in the living room. She looked into the kitchen and sighed. "I guess I have to clean this..." He walked into the kitchen, knelt down and began to pick up the pudding cups. She got to the cups next to the fridge she noticed something that was letting out a bright shine into her eyes. "Ow, Jesus that's bright." She reached out and picked it up. It was a book that had a book mark with a diamond in it. "Seriously? I could buy food for three months with just this diamond. What the fuck?" She walked to the sink and grabbed a cloth. She dampened it and wiped the dust off the book. She flipped through the pages and was mighty confused. "It's...It's fairy tales? Okay, something is up with this house." She finished cleaning up the cups and ran into her room. She quickly changed from her normal clothes to her uniform. She packed her bag and in between her books she placed the book. She grabbed her shoes and tied them up before grabbing her jacket. She fixed her hair and left her room. She walked to the front entrance and waited for the brothers. They soon arrived, along with the other girls. They left the mansion and entered the Limo. Rana sat in the left corner next to Subaru. She went into her bag and spotted the book. She pulled it out and opened it. It was small but not to small. She began to read it. "What the hell are you reading?" Ayato asked.

"Its a book. Something obviously you're not familiar with." Ayato scoffed.

"Oh please, I know what a book is." Rana sighed and closed the book.

"Then give me the definition." Reiji chuckled because he knew Ayato could not answer that question. Ayato avoided eye contact before answering.

"Its a piece of paper with words that you read." Subaru, Reiji, and Rana both burst out laughing.

"No. Well.. Kinda. You are 7% correct. "Ayato, a book is a written or printed work consisting of pages glued or sewn together along one side and bound in covers. You should study that. In one of your... _books_." Subaru snickered and snatched the book from her hands. "Oi! Give it back!"

"Tsk, it's a book on fairy tales." She snatched the book back and hit him in the head with it. "Stupid assha-... just don't do it again."

She didn't want to say asshat. Cleo always called us that and she can't accept that she left. The Limo rolled over a bump and it shook us all. Rana put the book away just as the Limo stopped at school. She was the first one out and then Subaru. Rana walked down the school hall and then up the steps. Although her first class was around the corner. "Rana." Subaru called but Rana just ignored him. "Rana." He called again but she still ignored him. "Rana!" He yelled. Rana finally turned around.

"What do you want!?" She yelled in response.

"What I want is for you to listen to me." She sighed. "Cl-..CC is not here. She left. That was here choice. She will come back if she wants to but for now, you need to calm down, go to class! And stop doing this! Ever since she left you have not been the same!"

"Yes! You think I don't know that!? Until she comes back I will be like this at random moments. Now if you want me to calm down, you need to leave me the fuck alone!" She turned back around and continued walking off. She walked into the abandoned art room. Except it wasn't all that abandoned. "Ayato?" Rana asked. She walked toward the redhead who had his head down, sleeping, I guess. Ayato grumbled before lifting his head and staring at Rana.

"And just what to you want?" Rana glared at him before walking to the desk in front of him. She sat atop it and swung her feet with the book in her lap. "Rana.." Ayato started. "Wha...What did you say the book was about?" She tilted her head at him before answering.

"Fairy tales. The normal snow white and others." He raised an eyebrow before holding his hand out. "What?" She asked.

"Give me the book. I had this strange thought and I need to see this." She nodded and handed him the book. He flipped through the pages. He stopped at a certain page. "This girl... Princess Leia. Is her name... Is her name Emma?" Rana sighed before nodding. "Yes. Her name is Emma, that's Killian Jones, and her mother and father are snow white and Prince charming. And the dark one, evil queen, the normal."

"I've seen this girl in my sleep earlier."

"Who, Emma?"

"No. Her." Rana jumped from the desk and stood next to him. "That's... Who the fuck is that?" She snatched the book out his hand and read the captions. "The girl traveled between worlds searching for her brother. She lost Ty-..." She trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Ayato asked. He stood and walked behind her. "Tyler. Tyler is my brother's name."

"Wait a minute... You said you were an only child. So you lied?"

"Obviously. My brother Tyler. He should be 18 now but he disappeared when I was younger. I spent years trying to find him but I couldn't. Here! There's a picture of him." He walked even closer and she could feel his breath on her neck. "I gave him that necklace for his 14th birthday! He...He is my brother! My brother is in a book!" She laughed as she spoke. She turned around and Ayato looked as if he didn't care but he did. Inside, he was actually quite happy for her. She put the book back inside her bag and sighed. "What were you doing in here?"

"What did it look like? Skipping class." She scoffed and shook her head. "And you?"

"I need a place to think things through and I needed that place to be empty but here you were! I can never get a quiet space, now can I?" He just stared at the girl's sudden outburst. He wanted to speak but he couldn't find the words he wanted. His thoughts were jumbled. "So, what you're telling me is you just wanted space to think and you're taking it out on me?" She sighed and looked at him.

"No! No! Don't take it the wrong way but-..."

"No, That's fine. Always good to know I am someone to always blame." Before she could protest, he disappeared into thin air. She sighed. 'That's weird. He doesn't usually care for what I say.' She grabbed her bag and threw it across the room. It crashed into the board. She walked to the window and stared out the window when a voice broke her from her daze. "Wow, what did that book ever do to you?" She turned around and sighed.

"Great. You come to bother me too?" He chuckled before walking into the classroom and closing the door. "Actually no, I've come to do the quite opposite. I've actually come to cheer you up."

"And how will you do that!?" He walked forward with his hands in his pockets. "Well, you and I both know a few ways. Care to share?" She giggled as he got close.

"I do know a few ways but..." She smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other. Her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist. "I just figured a few things and I am quite upset so..."

"So you don't want to talk to anyone." She nodded. "Ding ding! Correct~!

"Well that's too bad. You should be happy, I don't usually do this. So, enjoy it while you can." She chuckled and they both leaned forward, pressing their lips onto each other. When they seperated, they smiled at each other. "Reiji is gonna be sooo mad!" They both giggled but let go of each other. Subaru walked past er and took the book out her bag. He flipped through the book and stopped on the same page Rana did. "This boy. I know this boy. Tyler." She froze in her thoughts and turned around.

"What?" She stated. "That's-..."

"Your brother. I know. I heard you talking to Ayato about that. But, why is he in this book?" She stepped toward him but he only closed the book. "We shouldn't mess with it. It's probably just...just coincidence. Come, we should get to class." He put the book in her bag and picked it up. He took her by her hand and ran out the classroom. Rana couldn't focus during the rest of her classes but when it came to free period, for some reason, her mind said to go to the swimming pool. She sat in the bleachers, at the very top, hoping not to be seen. "So now you're hiding?" She quickly jumped to her feet and turned around.

"I wouldn't call it hiding but what you're doing, I call that hiding since you're in the shadows. Who're you?" She went into her back pocket and pulled out a small knife. They stepped into sight and she sighed. "Jesus Christ Shu. You scared the crap out of me.' He chuckled and walked down, step by step. "I followed you and I really didn't think you'd come here." He scanned her and watched as she 'secretly' put the knife in her back pocket. "Can you swim?" She looked at him.

"What?" He walked to her and picked her up bridal style. "Ah! What are you doing!?" He ignored her and brought her to the pool. She smirked and repeated himself. "Can. You. Swim?" She soon realized what he was going to do.

"No no no no no no- Ahh!" She was cut off when he tossed her into the pool. She was being honest when she said she can't swim. She slowly sunk to the bottom. "Oi!" She faintly heard someone call for her but she couldn't swim to the surface. After a moment, a splash was heard. And another moment later, a hand grabbed her arm. They pulled her into their embrace. When she opened her eyes she saw multiple strands of white hair. A small, very small smile grew across her face when she knew she was safe in his arms. He didn't swim them to the surface though. He looked up and saw that Shu disappeared. He looked back at her and pressed his lips onto hers. Her gave her air. But she felt...She felt like half of it was just a kiss. When he made sure she had enough air he moved her uniform from her shoulder and licked her shoulder. After a second, she could feel his fangs pierce her shoulder. She clutched his shirt tightly in her hands as she let him drink large amounts of blood. He finally moved back and just let the blood spill into the water. He couldn't help but let a smile grow on his face. He made sure she was tight in his arms and swam up to the surface. He was correct, Shu did leave. He stepped out the pool and set the unconscious girl on the couch. (Why the fuck is there a couch in the pool?) He picked up a cloth and wiped the water off her face.

He watched the girl sleep peacefully and she couldn't remember the last time she could sleep peacefully without having to worry about getting killed in her sleep. However, her dreams weren't peaceful.

 _Her dream~_

 _She sat up in bed, expecting to either find CC waiting for her or at least a vampire sitting at the end of her bed watching her sleep. But it was none of the sort. Instead, when she looked by the door, a teenage boy who looked to be 18 stood there and smiled at her. He spoke but she couldn't hear him. He turned and walked to the door. When It opened, she removed the covers from her body and followed him. She yelled after him but her voice wasn't heard either. She ran down the hall after the teenage boy. She didn't see the brothers around the house which confused her. She had her shoes on so she figured she'd have to go outside. And she was correct. The boy opened the front door and ran out. She followed onto the front porch but froze. She hesitated. She didn't know if she would be punished for leaving or not. But she followed her instincts and ran after the boy. She continued to yell after him. The ran down the pebble path around the corner of the mansion. When he finally left the mansion. He ran down the sidewalk, periodically looking back to see if she was still following him and of course she was. He ran into a music store and she followed him. But when she entered the music store, the boy was no longer there._

 _She stopped running and tried to catch her breath. She called out hello, but she couldn't even hear her own voice. No point now... She walked around the store when she got to the counter. No one was even there. She spotted something that wanted to make her burst into tears. A white violin, with a black flower on it. It was mine. She looked around and was confused on why no one was around. Curiosity getting the best of her, she left the store and began to wander around. She soon made her way to the center of town. The market was open and brightly lit but no one was in sight. She stopped right in the center and span in three circles. When she spotted something that crept her out beyond existence! A small small girl was standing there staring at her. She looked like me a little but it wasn't me. When Rana blinked, the girl was a step closer. She blinked again and the girl got even closer. She began to back away in fear, trying her hardest not to blink. She definitely **did not** want to die! She turned around and hauled ass! She ran out the center of town and into the park. Without even noticing she found herself standing by the swing set. There girl sat there on the swing with...Kanato's Teddy bear! She just stared at the girl and had so many disturbing thoughts on how she was going to die but nothing happened...yet. The girl looked up at her. She spoke but she wasn't heard. Rana just turned around and continued to run. Before she knew it, she was back at the mansion. Usually, Katsumi was there to greet the brothers and the girls but he wasn't there. She finally had to accept one thing :She was in a ghost town. She turned around the girl stood there, only a few feet away from her. She ran into the mansion and into Subaru's room. She always felt safe in his presence. _

_She closed the door and locked it. She started to breath really hard. 'I'm gonna die aren't I? I'm going to die a horrible death.' She span in circles when she spotted a book. Subaru reads? She walked to it and picked it up. She flipped through it and realized it was a diary. Huh, who knew the toughest one in the house had a diary. He wrote may things in there but what caught her attention was that he wrote songs. She found a song by he name Voodoo. She read the lyrics and by the time she got to the end, she wanted to cry. Was this how he always felt? He did always keep his feelings bottled up unless he was around her. He was always open around her. It's like they were not only the closest of friends but like super close brothers and sisters. She got to the end of the book and saw a picture. Wow...He was an amazing artist. No surprise though, it was a Voodoo doll with a needle in it's eye. Missing a few limbs but there were tears slowly going down it's face. Wait a minute... This was her! The girl that's been following her! It's her. The long black hair, the blue eyes, the scars, the piercings, the teddy be-...'Is this...Is this CC?' Slowly being consumed by her dark thoughts, she didn't notice the girl slowly creep up on her. Feeling the shadow hover above her, she shut the book close and looked up. However, she did not see the creepy girl. She saw me. She the normal CC. Her smile always lit up the room. Rana stood up as she wiped joyful but sad tears from her face. Yet again, She spoke but was not heard. She wanted to know how she was doing but she wasn't heard. With a wave of my hand, she had her voice. "CC! Omg, it's been to long, I'm so glad you're home." She walked to me and went to hug me but she just slid right through me. "CC?" She scanned me up and down. "You're not actually here, are you?" I giggled and shook my head._

 _"No dear. You're dreaming. I've come to warn you. There is a danger heading toward you. Whatever you do, do not follow your brother! It will lead to danger so heed my words! DO NOT follow him!" Before she could speak again, she felt dizzy and everything began to spin. She fell to the ground on her knees. "You're waking up. Goodbye Rana. Do not follow him." After I disappeared, everything went into a pitch black for her._

She slowly opened her eyes to see a white haired vampire standing over her. She sat up and a sharp pain went up her neck. "Ow!" She whimpered.

"You shouldn't move to much." She looked around and noticed she wasn't in the pool room anymore. Instead, she was in Subaru's room. She scanned the room once more in search of his book but it was no where to be found. He walked to his dresser. "Subaru..." Rana started. "I like your song. The song Voodoo. And you're an amazing artist." He quickly turned around as I slight line of red appeared on his face. "How'd you know about that?" He questioned.

"In...In my dreams. I was searching for you since I felt most safe in your room and," she began to blush at her last sentence. "I found the book sitting there and I found Voodoo. I like the way you drew CC." At the mention of my name, his head hung low and her's dropped too. A very awkward silence set before them. After a moment, another male broke the silence. "Why is it so quiet in here?" We both looked by the door to see Shu standing there. Rana burst from the bed and grabbed him by the collar, smashing him onto the wall. " _You bastard_! You tossed me into the pool!" He smiled.

"Yup."

"You're not even gonna deny it."

"Yup."

"You're just gonna keep saying yup aren't you?"

"Maybe." Before Rana could smash his head in, he disappeared, leaving Subaru and Rana alone. "You should get some rest." She waned to protest but she fell to the ground. All she saw was black. Subaru fell to his knees and shook her. "Rana? Rana! Rana!" He scooped her up and laid her in the bed. He placed his hand on her forehead and instantly backed away. "She's on fire!" He ran out his own room and into Reiji's. "Reiji!" He called. Reiji looked up from his book. "You NEED to come to Rana." Reiji got curios.

"What?" He stood and ran after Subaru. They ran back into Subaru's room. Reiji placed his hand over her forehead and backed away just like Subaru did. "Shit!' shouted Reiji. He looked at his hand and his hand was red. Raito and Ayato appeared in Subaru room. "Ayato, go get me a wet cloth. Cold." Ayato soon reappeared after getting the cloth. Reiji placed it on her forehead gently. "I fear she's ill." Reiji stated. "She'll have to take the week off. You all must leave her be." Shu and Kanato never appeared. They left Rana alone, although, Subaru never left that room. He would leave to bathe but he didn't leave. It went from Monday to Friday. On Friday, at 5:55, Rana burst from her laying position with a startle. Subaru immediately ran to her sitting by her side. "Rana, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"CC... She was... she was there!" Subaru raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What?" Subaru questioned.

" She...She told me not to...not to.."

"Okay, calm down! Slow down, and take a breath. What did CC say?"

"She said that no matter what, I shouldn't follow my brother. She...She said that it would lead to danger... But..."

He sighed. "You're not sure what to do?" She nodded. "I'll tell you what to do. Heed her words. She's not one to be wrong." She sighed. "I'll also tell you this and give you this." She raised an eyebrow but soon understood when he kissed her. When he moved back she giggled. "Thanks but I'm sick. You shouldn't do that."

"Oh please, what am I gonna catch Ebola?"

"No." She responded. "You're gonna turn into an asshole like me." They both giggled. There was a knock at the door. "Hai." She answered. A maid came in and in a low voice said "Someone is here to see you, Master DeLaBre." We both stood and walked downstairs to the front door. All the brothers were just staring at the person at the door. "Oi! Asshat! Who is this boy?!"

 _Boy?_ She thought. When she got to the door she froze. She instantly hugged them. "Holy shit! He hugged her back.

"Oi! Rana, who is he?" Ayato growled. She chuckled and replied

"Everyone, meet my brother Tyler."

* * *

Omg!1 It makes me mad how this is only chapter one to What happened when I was gone...

I want to marry Tyler! But he's such an asshole! He's such a hot guy, but such a asshole!

I said that already didn't I?


	6. What Happened When I was Gone? Prt 2

Omg, okay so this may sound stalker-y but I just want to update you and say I KNOW WHERE MY CRUSH LIVES! And no not Subaru, Shu, or Raito. Angel. Surprisingly, that's his actual name! *Sigh*

Enough of my rambling, on with the story! It's part two to what happened while I was fighting for my life in the forest!

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! I thought you said your brother was dead!"

"You told them I was dead?" I scoffed.

"No! I merely said you were...lost! I never said Dead! Anyway, in case you haven't noticed, we have a bigger problem!" Her brother raised his eyebrow in confusion and surprise.

"If it's anything deadly, I'd be happy to leave." Rana shook her head before she slapped him in the back of his head. "No you dumb fuck! I found _this,"_ She said as she took out the book from her bag. "And I found this totally weird but you're in the book, I found it, just as you showed up! Weird?" The brothers were surprised but Reiji was confused at most.

"Where did you find _that?"_ She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. "Why?" She asked. He shook his head and held his hand out. "Give me the book." He ordered.

"What? No, I won't give you the book."

"Give me the book!" Yelled Reiji. All the brothers faced him in surprise. That was the second time in one day that he yelled. She began to hand him the book but someone stopped her.

"You know what you gotta do? You gotta apologize to my sister for yelling at her."

"Like hell!" He said. "Now, give me the damn book." When he went to grab her, Tyler got in the way. He stepped in front of Rana.

"Tyler... Don't do that, you don't know who you're talking to." She whispered. Tyler went face to face with Reiji.

"I hated you the moment I saw you..." Reiji stated.

"Who're you to say that to me considering you're a tea FREAK!?" Reiji's glare intensified, burning holes inside Tyler's heart and Eyes. "Tea freak? Really? That's the best you could do?"

"You think you could do better?" Tyler shot back.

"Ah~ Bitch-Chan's brother getting into a fight with my brother~" Tyler froze.

"Wait," He turned to Raito. "Did you just call my sister a Bitch?" Rana shook her head.

"Oy Vey .. ¡Cállate! En primer lugar , Tyler , calmarse y dejar de buscar pelea ! En segundo lugar , tiene razón , deja de llamarme puta! Y en tercer lugar , tiene razón otra vez! You are a tea freak!"

Raito teleported himself next to Rana, wrapping his arm around her neck, and resting his arm on her shoulder. "Bitch-Chan! I didn't know you spoke another language!" Tyler pushed him off Rana and yelled at him.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Ayato got all defensive.

"Hold up! Don't you dare touch my brother!" Ayato yelled.

"Oh really?! Watch me!" And to prove his point, he slapped Raito across the face. Ayato then punched Tyler in the face and they all started yelling at each other. At some point, Kanato and Shu got involved because Reiji called Shu a deadbeat and Tyler commented on his teddy bear!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They all froze and looked over at the door to find Subaru standing there. "Jesus Christ. First of all, all of y'all need to sit down and shut the fuck up!"

"Excuse you?" Tyler stated. Subaru knew he'd start an argument so he yelled again "I SAID SIT!" They all sat, including Reiji. "Now, as Rana was saying, before Tyler came in arguing with Reiji, you said that it was weird that he arrived with the book, correct?" She nodded. "Reiji, did you put some potion on it to bring someone in the book back?" Reiji sighed.

"No, not that I remember."

"Well, I would remember if I were trapped inside a book, mate, so obviously, you're wrong!"

"You're right, I probably just need to-.."

"Actually!" Reiji interrupted. "I might have trapped Tyler in there."

"You knew him!?" Rana burst from her seat.

"I knew a tea freak like you?!" Reiji scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked at Tyler.

"What else does it mean you fucking asshat!?" Tyler yelled and he very soon noticed they all were staring at the ground. _Great... Just. More. Memories. Of CC. He's right. I need to find Subaru's book again and see why CC thought Tyler was dangerous._ She stood up and walked right out without saying a word. As the door closed, Rana heard a sigh. She froze outside the door and listened. "Okay, do you think she bough that?" Tyler asked. "Oh yeah, and Ayato." He faced Ayato and gave a swift punch in the face. "That punch Bloody hurt you asshat."

"Stop saying that word." Shu stated.

"What? Asshat?" Questioned Tyler.

"Yes! Stop!" Ayato answered in a stern and firm voice. "Jesus fuck, what do you have in your hand? Metal?" He shrugged.

"You could say that Mate..." He muttered. He shook his head. "Someone should check on Rana and we'll come up with a plan for our... stuff.." Subaru walked past them all. "Oh well of course you'd go check on her." He grabbed Subaru's arm and whispered "Try anything and I break your kid knees." He let go and he continued on. Quietly, Rana ran up to Subaru's room and searched for the book. She finally found it. She sat on his bed softly and flipped through it. There was more. A new song. _Monster... Fierce name for a fierce dude~_ "Now you are stalking me!?" She quickly burst up and dropped the book, causing it to fall under the bed.

"Subaru!" Exclaimed Rana. "No! This is not what this looks like!" He was a bit red but not from anger. He knew she liked his songs. She smiled, bent down and picked up the book before standing. "This song. 'Monster'. It's an amazing song. How...How did you come up with it?" He looked at the ground and didn't answer. She sighed and realized where he got it from. "You thought of CC...Didn't you?" He inhaled deeply and nodded.

"She told me about her past once and she said how the girls and boys always called her a monster and they always tried to send her away."

"So you wrote it from their P.O.V" She questioned. He nodded, yet once again. He walked to the window and sat down. He looked up at the moon. Rana walked next to him and put her hand in his. "Moon's beautiful. Don't you think?" He smiled and nodded. He looked at Rana.

"You could choose anyone of us, why me?" She sighed but sat in front of him.

"I-I..." She was at a lost of words.

"I was chosen?" She smiled.

"That's one way to say it." She chuckled as she said it. "I miss it..." Subaru became confused.

"Miss what?" Subaru asked.

"Fun." They sat there, surrounded by silence but Subaru then piped up. {No he didn't Dab. _Pipe it up~}_ He grabbed her hand and ran out the room, dragging Rana with him. He knocked on Reiji's door and when there was no answer he ran inside. He closed the door and locked it. He rummaged through his potions until he found some weird green glowing potion. "Where's your book?" He asked. She walked into her room and pulled out the book. " _What're Bitch-Chan and Subaru doing?"_ They looked up and saw Raito sitting there.

"Probably being dumb asses." They turned around to find Ayato and Shu standing there.

"Is that from my room?" And finally, Reiji came in. Soon Yui, Tyler, Kanato and Mimi came into her room. Subaru said "Rana said that she wants to have fun. So that's what we're doing." He opened the potion and poured it on the book.

As he did it Reiji yelled "No! Subaru don't!" The book began to shake and the bed moved along with it. Raito stood along with Shu. "What the hell did you do!?" Ayato yelled over all the rumbling. In the middle of the goddamn book A FUCKING PORTAL OPENED! Rana laughed. "Huh, fun it is." And without second thought, she went into the portal. Subaru went too. Tyler sighed. "She goes, I go." He pushed past them all and went in. Surprisingly, which surprised them all, Yui pushed past them all. "My sister goes, I go." She walked in. Mimi was next. "I told Rana's relatives "I will always stand by Rana DeLaBre. Even if it means going through a storybook." She went in. Next it was Raito, Ayato, Reiji, Kanato, and then Shu. The book closed and the rumbling stopped. They were in a storybook.

* * *

Surprisingly, Shu was the first to get up. He groaned from the pain in his side but he stood. His brothers then stood along with Tyler and the other girls. They all looked around. Finally a girl who looked to be a teen but is an adult came walking toward them. "Um, hey." She said. Tyler walked forward. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Um, where are we exactly?" He asked.

"Are you planning on staying?" Rana chirped up and walked forward.

"Yes. We are." The teen smiled.

"Welcome to StoryBrooke!"


	7. Chapter 5: Gone is Home Sweet Home

Like I said before, pretty long chapter so get comfortable, grab some popcorn and/or a drink, and enjoy. Thanks for reading though~ As you get further in you'll have to know that I am in the middle of writing the previous chapter. This chapter does go along with it but the next chapter is what happened when I was in the forest. There's a rough summary of what happened in the chapter though.

* * *

As I looked up from where I sto-...floated, a big smile grew across my face. I instantly swam to the surface. "Omg!" I climbed all the way up to where the boy stood. Surely I cut myself but I didn't care. "Omg!" I grabbed them and hugged them tightly. They let go of their boy and arrows and wrapped his arms around. "Omg! What're you doing here Noiz!? It's so damn good to see you!" Yuma scoffed.

"Oi! Pumpkin!" We both looked at Yuma. "Who the fuck is this bean sprout?" I scoffed and grabbed the bow and arrow. I pointed it at his head.

"This _bean sprout_ is my damn brother. So, if you could kindly swing my bag, bow, and arrows over, that'd be quite the favor." Yuma shook his head but Kou pushed past him and grabbed my bag. He tore of a piece of his shirt and a vine. He tied by bag to the vine and said "Come get it."

"There's no way in hell she's going over th-.."

"I'll go." I handed him his bow.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm and began to whisper. "You do know it's a trap. Right?"

"They can't trap me. No matter what they do. Unless they have magic, which I doubt." I stepped to the side and grabbed a wine. I swung to the other side. Kou caught me when I got to the other side. "Thank you mate." He sighed and looked at me dead in the eye. "Yes well I'm afraid that's not how it works dear." He took out a small knife from his pocket and put it to my neck. Noiz aimed the bow at his brother, Yuma. "Let go of my sister." Kou chuckled.

"Oh you mean this little Neko-Chan? Yeah I don't think that's gonna happen mate."

"What're you British now?" He whispered close in my ear.

"If you want me to be Luv." Yuma chuckled and mumbled something about how stupid he was. "I don't play when it comes to m family." Noiz aimed the bow at the most unexpected victim. Azusa. The young boy howled in pain as he fell to the ground. "Azusa!" yelled Kou as he let go of me and ran to his brother. I grabbed the vine that had my bag but was stopped. Yuma grabbed me why my..shirt and smashed me against a tree. "You asshole! What the fuck is wrong with your brother!?" I kicked Yuma off me and he bounced back. I swung across and made it to Noiz. I smiled at him and said "Come on!" We ran into the forest together. I directed us back to my cave. I plopped on my bed. "Oh come on! We got reunited, should you hug me some more?!"

"Um no, why? Because I made a mistake hugging you last time you kinda did something that you weren't supposed to since you're my brother. Be glad I hugged you before." He chuckled as he walked toward me.

"Well, technically, I could because I'm not exactly your brother. You're actually my adopted sister so at that moment, you weren't my sister."

"Yes but I am right now so you can't do what ever you're about- AHH!" He picked me up bridal style and twirled me. "Omg! Noiz. You can't do this, because at this moment, I am your sister."

"Whatever." He pushed me onto the bed and I pulled off his hat. "Give it to me~" He said in a sweet soft spoken tone. I tossed his hat across the cave. "Oh you sneaky little bitch."

"Oh please don't use that word. Brings back to memories." He giggled.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." I raised an eyebrow. He grabbed my hand and said "Grab everything you have." After grabbing my bag, bow, arrows and other I followed Noiz up to a very high tree. He pointed in the distance. "Omg! How are they here!?" In the distance, there they were, Shu, Raito, Subaru, Reiji, Kanato, Ayato, Rana, Mimi, and Yui. They all looked up at me, smiled, and waved. "Welcome back home CC!" I felt joyful tears build up in my eyes and soon leak onto my face. I gave my bag to Noiz and took a step back on the branch. I took a deep breathe. "CC, don't...Don't. Don't do it!" As he finished his sentence I jumped off the tree, headed for them.

"CC!" They all yelled. I landed on top of the Limo, aimed my bow and fired my arrow at a dear that was running from the Limo. They all laughed and clapped. "That's our CC." I looked behind them all and saw their father. I stepped down from the Limo and walked to him. "Karl Heinz." He smiled.

"Guilty." He answered.

"You know the day I met you, I'ma be highly honest, I always thought you were total asshats like your sons. But you're not." I gave him a hug and the brothers were indeed surprised. I let go of him and smiled at Noiz who was walking towards us. Rana chuckled and said "His tracking skills are on point." I smiled at my brother who tossed me my bag. "Okay, so I heard y'all here to take me home?"

"Yes!" They all said in unison. I giggled and said "Okay, how about this? I will race you guys. You guys can drive in the Limo but keep the windows open because I will not be riding with you guys. I want to see how fast I am so I want to race."

"Oh please, there's no way in hell you can do that." Scoffed Subaru.

"Well, Snowflake, we're gonna put that to the test now aren't we?" He got pissed.

"I'm not a goddamn snowflake!" yelled Subaru.

"No you aren't. You're as white as a snowman." I smiled at him and continued talking. "Okay, so I'll give y'all a head start." I faced Noiz. "You will go with them." I gave him another hug and they all piled into the Limo. They opened the windows and drove off. I counted 2 minutes and began walking. Sooner or later, the Limo came into sight. I walked right to the side and looked inside. "See Subaru, this is what you call proving your family and friends wrong! See y'all later." And I walked right past the speeding Limo.

"Katsumi, go faster!" Ayato yelled. Katsumi just laughed and shook his head.

"No, watch. She's gonna do something." They all stared out their window and watched me. The mansion came into sight. I stopped and the Limo stopped a few feet behind me. I raised my hands the mansion began to reform. It got bigger and better. As for the garden, I made half of them white roses and the other half red roses. On the side I added a few extra benches and a chilling spot so I could right my songs. They all stepped out and stared in awe. I chuckled as I waved them over. "Come on! I want to show you something." I bounced down the hill and walked to the gate of the mansion. I waved my hands and the gates opened. I walked forward and onto the front porch. I stopped and turned around. "Listen to me you asshats. This is a new and might I say, improved house. Hear is what will happen. There are rules. Subaru." I faced him. "If I find a single broken wall, or anything broken, I will hunt for your head. Kanato." I faced Kanato. "We share the pudding, cakes, and all of the sweets. If I hear a complaint from anyone that you're hogging the sweets, I will also hunt for your head. Ayato and Raito." I stared at them. "If I find you or hear a complaint from any of the girls that you're being your perverted self, I will have your heart. Reiji." I faced him. "You may only experiment on me and Rana since, no offense, we're the strongest ones here. And Shu." I looked at him. "I have made a whole room just for your napping. If I find you sleeping anywhere besides there and your room, I will go for your kneecaps." I smiled at them all. "That is all." I turned around but turned right back around. "Oh and, Noiz is gonna stay with us." Reiji chuckled.

"Fine." I smiled.

"It doesn't matter if he left. He wouldn't survive either way. He's not strong enough and definitely not smart enough." I smirked at him.

"You Asshat!" Noiz yelled after dropping his stuff and running into the house after me. I ran up the steps and into my room and sure enough, he followed. He closed it and locked it. He chased me around the room. There was a knock at the door. "CC. Our...father wants to see you." I nodded.

"Tell him he's gotta give me a second. I'm trying not to get killed by my brother."

"I can help with that." A new voice appeared from my room. We looked over. "Hi Cleo." I chuckled and ran to them another hug.

"Hi Karl!" He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"It's nice to have you home. You get to see your friends again." Ah yes, my friends. HOLY CRAP MY FRIENDS! I ran out his hold and searched through my bag. I grabbed a dress and ran into the bathroom. I changed, put on my heels, fixed my hair, put on a tinsy bit of makeup, and earrings. "What time is it?" I asked as I came out. I grabbed a very special necklace and put it on.

"Um, it's uh, it's 11:00 at night. Where're you going?" I faced them and caught my breathe. I replied quick and easy with one word.

"School." I ran out the room before grabbed my long black cloak and everyone was still standing at the door. I ran past them all and onto my motorcycle. "Y'all could come. Or stay and search the house. But, I don't have time." I grabbed the helmet. "Question is," I glanced at all the brothers. "Who wants to ride with me?" I said with a smirk. I think we all know who rode with me. Shu of course. The brothers left before us. Shu got on the back and said "Shouldn't you be wearing a helmet?" I shook my head.

"No thanks." I tossed the helmet to him but he handed it back. "Then I won't wear it either." I chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me. "You should know never to ride with a vampire."

"Does't matter and I really don't care." I started zooming down the street. Shu stared at me in confusion. "Cleo, the school is that way."

"It's called a shortcut you dumb fuck." He scoffed and mumbled something about how I was the dumb fuck. I drove past a stop light creating traffic. "Do they remember me?"

"The students?" I nodded. "Yes. They remember you. Some recorded your singing and they get caught listening to it in the halls. They all hope you return someday."

"Today's that day." We got to the school before the others. They arrived only moments later. "Come on! It's almost free period!" Raito chuckled.

"You remembered Bitch-Chan!" I nodded and ran into the school. I wore my black cloaks hood so no one would recognize me. I walked to the music place, AKA my stage and said "Guys stand back." They all took one step back. I twirled my hands and the loud speaker came on. I disguised my voice and began to speak. "If everyone would so kindly make their way to the music room, you will all have a surprise waiting for you and I've been told you were all hoping for it for 9 years. Thank you." I turned it off and took a breathe. "Here they come." I stepped behind the side curtain as they all piled in and began to murmur in confusion. "Y'know, it's funny." I said; making them hush. "I loved you all. You all promised me one thing. You wouldn't miss me. And it's very funny because, you weren't the ones who were missing me. It was I who was missing myself. I missed being up on this stage." I began to walk forward. "I missed singing for you guys." I walked into the light and I swear I could feel my eardrums shattering. I giggled as I spotted Karl. Oh dear, he hasn't heard me sing yet, now has he? "I am going to pick the first song on my own. Y'all can give me as many more songs as you want. Think of it like it was before. Aye?"

"Aye!" They shouted.

"She's very popular." Karl whispered to Shu. Shu smiled.

"She's very Talented." Shu answered. Karl scanned his sons face as Shu smiled at me. As if he were proud of me. "I see you're very fond of her." Shu looked at his father.

"That's not something I want to discuss with you."

"Oh come on. A blind baby could see how much you love her." Shu began to blush a bit. "Y-You're lying."

"Now what song, should I do?" I thought about it. "We ended right! There we go! Anyone care to join me? No no, okay!"

"I'll join." A voice called. I looked over to see a girl with Raven hair. "I'm Raven. I'll join." I chuckled and handed her a mic.

"You know the words?" She nodded. I waved my hand and the music started.

 **Raven:** I step back take a look in your direction Seeing the reflection of the same single man that had taken you for granted. Like water in the desert I didn't think it'd happen. But I guess it had to happen. Staring at the glass eyes in a trance, As you walk through the grass with my shadow in the past. And I know that this moments gonna last my life, Why? Cuz it happens all the time.

 **Me:** I won't throw it all away with everything. Woah oh, I want you back here, can't you see?

 **Both:** Please refrain from opening skies. Your time came with the rain but now it's dry. Gonna take, more than just time. We ended right as you cut our ties with knives of lies.

 **Raven:** And I know I did you wrong, and now it's said and done but I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

 **Me:** Yeah I took and broke your heart. And your world was torn apart but I'm sorry. I am sorry!

 **Raven:** And I know I did you wrong, and now it's said and done but I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

 **Me:** Yeah I took and broke your heart. And your world was torn apart but I'm sorry. I am sorry!

Both: I need you so, you need to know. We ended right but why? Please refrain from opening skies. Your time came with the rain but now it's dry. Gonna take more than just time. We ended right as you cut the ties- Please refrain from opening skies. Your time came with the rain but now it's dry. Gonna take more than just time. We ended right as you cut the ties with knives of lies. I need you so, You need to know, We ended Right.

We both caught our breathe as they went crazy. I looked at Karl who smiled at me as he clapped. I looked at the girl, Raven. I gave her a hug and giggled. "Okay okay, hush hush now." They all went quiet. "Now, this is just my opinion but this Raven girl." I looked at her. "Beautiful name and voice. Aye?"

"Aye!" They yelled in unison. "Hey CC, Can I ask a question?" I looked over and saw that Raven had a curious look on her face. I nodded. "Is it true that you have a brother?" Why would she ask such a question.

"Of course it's true. He's here right now." I looked at Noiz.

"Is..Is his name Noiz?" I nodded. "Noiz come here would you?" I asked. Noiz came walking up from the side. "Do you know this girl?" Noiz sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, not only was she my partner in music but she was also my ex." I scoffed.

"Wow..." I looked over at Karl and noticed Shu left. "So that's what this was about? First day back and already drama. You know I imagined my first day back would be more fun. But no, it's just more drama. And that's what pisses me off." I faced Raven, Noiz, and then back at Karl. "About 9 years ago, when I left, I met the father of my new made brothers. He tried to get me to stay. You guys should thank him for trying because he almost got it. But it wasn't that that made me leave. It was the goddamn drama that people like her create." I looked at Raven. "And I'm gonna take a wild guess dearie. You didn't come for music nor Noiz? Now did you?" Raven smiled.

"You're quite smart. I see why Hudson doesn't stop talking about you." Wait a minute...

"You're her. You're the girl who's staying with the Mukami brothers and Hudson." She giggled and smiled.

"Guilty."

"Is Raven your real name?"

"Not guilty."

"Are you gonna keep saying guilty and not guilty?"

"Not guilty. Now, it's only my "name" that's Raven but Ravens do have claws." She lifted her hand and smacked me across the face. "That's for doing what you did to Hudson." I turned back at her and she smacked me again. This time her nail scratched me. "That's for existing." Noiz pulled me back behind him.

"There's no time for drama. A whole school awaited my return and I am glad they did because I returned. But I did not return for this bullshit! _They... They _ do NOT deserve this!"

"Then they don't have to watch."

"Wha-.." And in mere seconds the whole crowd passed out including Karl and Noiz. I knelt down next to Noiz. "What the hell did you do!?"

"Oh nothing. Just a bit of magic. I can wake them all but you'd have to do something."

"Like hell I'd do anything for you." I yelled.

"I figured. But luckily for me, I know how to persuade people." She lifted her hand and Noiz began to choke. "You think I don't have magic as well?" I lifted my hand and she began to choke which stopped Noiz from choking. "You think, I can't kill like you?" I stood up and walked forward. "I have survived for 9 years and survived by killing many different things, you think I don't know how to kill a goddamn human!? Think the hell again you bitch!"

"CC!" I stared behind Raven to see Shu standing there. "Don't kill her. Do not do it!"

"Why? So she can come back to kill me, Noiz, and you?! Not to mention the rest of you guys? I..I left so there would be no more drama. So, I am so sorry Shu."

"Not as sorry as I am." I looked at him as I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. "What do you-.." This time it was my turn to pass out. I fell to the ground and Shu ran to me. "She'll be okay?"

"Yes, she'll only be out for a while. You should take her home." Shu nodded as he picked me up. "What...What was your reason for doing what it is you're doing?" Shu nodded.

"That is something I do not wish to tell you. But since you are FOREVER in my debt, you wouldn't mind wiping her memory of what just happened."Shu stated, rather harshly. Raven walked to me and hovered her hand over my forehead and a light purple aura formed around her hand. "There. She won't remember a thing since the forest. Well, since she came to the house." Shu nodded once again. "And my brothers?"

"They'll awake with everyone else." He nodded yet once again. "Thank you." As he walked away she asked another question.

"When will you tell her who I really am?" Shu continued walking after he shrugged in response to her question. He teleported away and into the mansion. He teleported us into my room and set me on the bed. "You sure you want to keep a huge secret like that from her?" Shu turned around to find his father standing there. "That is definitely something I don't want to talk to you about."

"Oh come on. We both know you're _mates_ or what I like to say, soul mates." Shu scoffed at his father.

"That's impossible. We both know what the seer told us. I will not be her...whatever it is you say."

"Soul mate."

"Whatever! You know what you need to do is not interfere with my business."

"Your business?" Karl questioned. "Well, I fear it's her business."

"Shut up! You know nothing. Do not take your place as my father."

"Well isn't that what I am? Now are you gonna tell her or not?!"

"Tell me what?" They stared behind Shu and found me sitting up rubbing my eyes. "What the hell happened?" I looked around. "W-what a minute...I was in the forest but now I'm here. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing just get some..Some rest."

"Like hell! Tell me what happened? Where are the others?!" I began to raise my voice. I stood up from bed. Karl stepped forward. "Well I could tell-..." Shu pushed him back.

"I am not letting you anywhere near her." He looked back at me. "Come. I'll explain it." He held out his hand but I just walked right past him. He followed me and his father started to but Shu locked him in the room. "CC! CC! Wait!" I ignored him and continued to walk down the steps. "Cleo!" I stopped and turned around.

"No! No and no! Whatever it is you want to tell me is just lies! You want to know the reason I left? It wasn't because I was Too young to love. Sure it was part of it but-.."

"Cleo.." He tried to interrupt my speaking but it didn't work.

"that is only a part of it! The real reason is because of you! All of you! Reiji has lied. Ayato has lied. Subaru and Raito and Kanato have lied! You have lied! Every single one of you guys have lied! I don't want to hear any more of your lies! What are you gonna tell me next that you love me because we both know that that's not true either!" The doors of the mansion burst open. I turned around and stepped to the side so I had all of them in my view. "All of you little shits can go die! You were never my brothers and you never will be so I am not coming back from my word."

"Name one lie!" Ayato just had to provoke me. "Really Ayato! Because I can name ten! How about the time that Subaru said that I would never leave? Guess what happened, I left. What about the time Kanato said he would stop trying to get me to become a doll. You still do it. And Raito said that he wouldn't bother me if I won that game of Darts. You just showed how much of a liar you are. And Reiji, you said that you wouldn't do experiments on me anymore because you all agreed not to. You still do! Ayato and Shu. You both said that you would both matter what, help me at anytime I needed it. You know what didn't happen. That! That exactly! And Noiz, you said that you would never leave me..." I was on the verge of tears. "Explain how you did just that." I stormed past them all and left the mansion. I stormed down the sidewalk with the brothers following with a distance. "CC!"

"Cleo!" A female voice called. I froze. I turned around to find Rana standing there. "Cleo stop running. Don't walk either. Talk."

"I don't want to walk, run nor talk. I can do something so much better. Goodbye." I focused my power to my feet and flew up. I flew all the way to the school and sat down on a tree. Why couldn't I just leave em all alone? I could've stayed. I could've "Done what? Stayed and listened to more of their lies?" I freaked out and toppled off the tree. Luckily I grabbed onto the branch and pulled myself up. "Who're you?" I stared at the girl who sat on the tree. "Answer my damn question. Who the fuck are you!?"

"Calm down miss. My name Is Raven." Holy shit... I looked down at my hands. "What's wrong? You seem...down."

"Raven... That was..." I looked at them. "That was my mothers name."

A big smile grew across her face. "That's beautiful."

"Not really. My mother was a bitch." Her smile disappeared. "She was killed by-..."

"Your brother." I looked at her. A dagger appeared in my hand and I pointed it at her neck. "How the hell do you know that?"

"How else would I know that Cleo?"

"How the fuck do you know my name!?"

"CLEO!" I looked below me and saw Subaru, Raito, and Shu standing below us. I put the dagger in it's holder on my leg and jumped down. I hauled ass down the street and they followed. Raito teleported in front of me and grabbed my arms. He pulled them behind me. "Ugh! Let go of me you ass hat!"

"I like pervert better. Don't you think?" His brothers scoffed as they walked closer. "Cleo, you must calm down. Take it slow and listen to me."

"You need to shut up! Shut up with your damn lies! And let go of me!" I pushed out his hold. I backed away from all of them. "You all need to stay the fuck away from me." I backed into the street. "Cleo get out of the street." Subaru said. I ignored him and continued to back away. A car horn honked just as I faced the car. Shu teleported to me and teleported us away from the street. And right back into the mansion! "Get the hell away from me!" I backed away from him. "Cleo, are you-.."

"Alright? No, I need all of you guys to leave me alone." He sighed but then nodded. "Alright. Whatever you wish." He walked to the door and opened it. "Don't let anyone in here. Okay?" I didn't answer. He closed the door. I grabbed a glass cup and threw it at the wall. I took a breathe and gathered my thoughts before grabbing some clothes and changing. I grabbed my boots that were normal height but had a heel. I had on some dark blue jeans, a black undershirt and a red jacket. I put a gun in the back of my pants. I put the knife in it's holder and put another one in my shirt. I opened the balcony windows and stepped out. The wind blew my hair from my back. I remembered one thing I needed. I walked out my room quietly and down the steps. On the wall was a sword that was actually quite beautiful. I put it in it's holder on my back as I made my way down the steps. "And just where are you going, Cleo?" I turned around to find Subaru standing there.

"It's CC. That's my name so get used to it. What do you want?"

"Tell me where you're going. I won't stop you."

"I'm going to find a certain blonde boy." I answered.

"Shu's upstairs."

"Not Shu you dumbass. A boy by the name of Kou." He froze in his thoughts.

"Kou? As in Kou Mukami?"

"No Kou Ariko. Yes, obviously Kou Mukami! He appeared in my dreams and said a few things so I want to go have a talk."

"A talk? With all those weapons? Sure..." He dragged out the sure. "Like I said, I'm not stopping you but I am going with you."

"Count me in."

"Me too." And of course, out of nowhere, Shu and Raito came out of nowhere. "Okay this is not a group mission! The most this requires is two." I scanned them all. "Shu. You're coming." Subaru and Raito scoffed.

"Oh please! Shu is the laziest person you've ever met!" Shu shrugged. "Doesn't matter, it's what I said." I walked out the mansion and Shu followed. As we walked down the sidewalk Shu looked at me. He noticed how serious I was. "You look quite hot in that outfit." I scoffed.

"Do not mess with me. I am not in the mood."

"You never are but I do it anyway." I stopped walking and faced him. "Listen to me Shu. I am not in the mood for doing whatever it is you have in mind to do."

"I don't have anything in mind except following you so lead the way."

"Oh please! You always have something in mind when you're alone with me. We both know that." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you like me?" I scoffed.

"NO! That's not at all what I'm saying." I sighed. "Just...Just stay out the way." I continued walking only to be stopped again. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "You didn't pick me for my strength did you?"

I pushed my arm out his hand. "No I didn't. I figured you wouldn't bother me as much as Raito but apparently I was wrong." I continued walking and wasn't stopped. We made it to the only other mansion there. I walked up the porch and casually rung the doorbell. The door opened. "Can I help you?" The Raven asked.

"No. Here to see Kou." She scanned me and then Shu. She knew who I was and Shu knew that.

"One second." She turned around and _YELLED_ for Kou. He came walking down the steps and came next to the girl. "Go on Raven. I'll talk with her." Raven disappeared. He let us inside and began to walk up the steps. Shu trailed behind. "You were there." I said. Kou turned around halfway up the steps and said.

"I'm an idol. I am many places. But I do know one thing, I will be with you." Shu was confused and so was I. Two people came out of NOWHERE and grabbed Shu. "Shu!" I turned to run to him but Kou stopped me. "I wouldn't do that."

"Cleo!"

"Ah, so that's your name? Oh well, come with me." He turned and continued walking up the steps.

"I'm sorry Shu." I followed Kou up the steps. We walked into a bedroom.

"You really thought you could trust me?" He closed the door behind him. I turned around and pulled out my gun. "No, that's why I brought this." He teleported in front of me and smacked the gun out my hand. He grabbed my wrists. "You won't be needing those little daggers either." He pulled the daggers out their holders. "I'll take the other one." He said with a creepy grin. I backed away from him and replied " _ **I**_ will do that." I pulled the dagger out my shirt and tossed it on the bed. "Well, I'm all ears. What do you want to talk about?"

"You were there. In my dreams. You said something about me being some girl named Eve. What was that about?" He walked to his table and poured some liquid into a cup. I'm guessing it was Rum. He handed me a cup. I took the cup from his hand. He took a sip. "Well, there's only one way to figure that out. To see if you're really Eve.." I took a sip from the cup.

"And what..." I stopped my words. I dropped the cup and it shattered on the ground. "What the hell did you put in that damn cup!?"

"Oh nothing. Just something to see if you're really Eve." I fell to the ground and slowly began to lose sight. He set his cup down before walking forward. He knelt down next to me. "Looks like it's true." Then everything went dark and I blacked out.

~x~

Shu stormed to Kou and grabbed him by the neck. He smashed him on the wall. "Where is she!?" He yelled. Kou chuckled.

"She's in bed, resting safely." Kou smirked.

"And how do I know one of your brothers won't rape her while she's sleeping!?"

"Because they won't touch her. You think I'm stupid enough to leave her unprotected? Raven is watching her."

"Fuck your Raven. I'm bringing her home." He let go of him and walked up the steps. "'Fraid you can't do that. Raven will kill you."

"Like hell." Shu said. He teleported into the room where I was sleeping. Raven was stationed outside the door. He picked me up and stopped. "You really think she'll leave? Wake her up. Ask her where she wants to be! Then, we'll see." He set me down.

"I will not wake her. When she wakes up you will alert me!" He looked at Kou. "Understood?" Kou nodded.

"Of course. Now, let's let the lady sleep." Shu nodded and they both disappeared. I awoke only hours later to find Kou standing over me. I quickly burst up from my laying position. "What the hell are you doing next to me?"

"Waiting till you woke up." He teleported like practically right on top of me. Jesus it's been years since this happened. "I have been dying to taste your blood." I pushed him away.

"Stay away from me!" I backed into the headboard when I remembered Shu came with me. I grabbed him by his collar. "Where is Shu?!"

"Huh, not the first time a girl wants me like this." I noticed how close our faces were and so as a reaction I pushed him back. I stood up from the bed and said "It was a mistake coming here."

"You can't leave now that I know your Eve."

I turned and raised my voice. "And you think you're Adam!?" He stopped.

"Wha-...How did you know about Adam?"

"My goddamn dreams! I..I have to leave." I turned and stormed out the room. I grabbed my gun, daggers, and sword on the way out. I met up with Shu at the entrance. "I..I have something to tell-..." I looked at him. I couldn't do that to him. "Never mind." I walked past him and went into my pocket. I took out my phone and pressed a button. Moments later, my motorcycling came rolling up. I tossed the helmet to him and he tossed it right back. "Right, you won't wear it unless I do, correct?" He nodded. I got on my motorcycle and he said "I'll drive."

"Um yeah, that's not happening anytime soon! I've had this thing since I was a child. No!" He sighed and got on the back. He wrapped his arms around me. "What'd I tell you before?" He asked.

"Never ride with a vampire. In case you haven't noticed, I don't listen." I started the engine and rode off. He grabbed all my hair and pulled it back. "What was that for?"

"It got in my eye." I scoffed and stopped. We were back. "I figure you don't want to walk inside."

"That's exactly what I want to do." I got up and walked off. I pulled the rubbed band out my hair. I pulled the sword out from it's holder on my back. I walked up the front porch. "What exactly are you trying to do."

"Prove my point."

"What point is that?"

"You're all liars and you need to leave me be." He grabbed my wrist and teleported us into my room. He took the sword out my hand and tossed it to the side. "W-What are you doing?" I stuttered out. After tossing the daggers and gun to the side he walked toward me. "Something I haven't done in 9 years." He placed his hands on my face and pressed his lips onto mine. He moved away and I backed up. "What the hell are you doing?!" He sighed.

"You're right. That took to much energy." He teleported himself onto my bed and went to sleep. "Wha-...How-...HOW CAN YOU JUST GO TO SLEEP AFTER DOING THAT?!" He opened one of his eyes and smirked.

"Would you like me to do more?!" I began to blush and redden.

"Wha...NO!"

"Then be quiet. I'm trying to sleep." I scoffed and tried to calm myself and get my thoughts together. "I really hope you don't plan on sleeping here? I have slept ALONE for 9 years and I definitely plan to keep it like that!" He opened his eyes. He reached out and grabbed my arm. He pulled me onto the bed and pulled me close to him so we were chest to chest. "I'm cold and t's your job to warm so just shut up." I felt myself get even more red and I just scoffed and shook my head. He moved one of his hands and pulled it over us. "You have the blankets you don't need me." I went to move away but he just pushed me back.

"Yes but in case you haven't noticed. I want you. You told me that I was lying but I am not. I want you to stay right here. So just shut up and keep me warm." Wait wait wait! So he's basically saying... he loves me? I sighed.

"Then say it," I closed my eyes.

"I. Love. You." A small tear rolled down my face. I cannot remember the last time someone said that to me. He lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb on my face. "Remember, don't want any tear marks now do you?" I buried my head in his shirt. He placed his hand on the rim of my chin. "Hey hey..." He started to lift my head but I just looked back down. "Don't look at me." He lifted my head anyway.

"Why?" I just continued to bury my head again. "Because even if you do love me, you shouldn't see me like this... You shouldn't have to comfort me..." I sniffled. He hugged me and pulled me closer. "Just...Go to sleep." As he ran his fingers through my hair I could feel my eyelids get heavy and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

Time Skip Laddie~

Hours passed before I woke up. I woke up and all I saw was bare chest. I looked up to find Shu holding me close. One problem. He was shirtless! I toppled off the bed and squealed and he woke up. "Why are you so loud!?" He yelled.

"Okay! Two things, how is yelling that I'm too loud making a good point and WHY IN GODS NAME ARE YOU SHIRTLESS!?" He chuckled.

"Turns out you had to much warmth. You made me to hot so I took off my shirt." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" He opened one eye and looked at me.

"Were you hoping for something different?" I began to blush and shook my head. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Shu."

"What?"

"I understand why YOUR shirt is off but... where the hell is my goddamn jacket?!"

"Like I told you early," He opened both eyes and turned his head to me. "You look quite hot in that outfit." I scoffed.

"You goddamn pervert!" I picked up a glass cup and threw it at him. He grabbed it and set it down on the end table."You're gonna have to try harder than that. After all, I know you have more force in you."

"Argh! You goddamn muthafucking pervert!'

"I thought that was my nickname?" We looked over to see Raito sitting there. "He was supposed to be the lazy ass! So, why not have some fun with me?" He teleported in my ear and whispered. I pushed him away and backed up.

"What y'all need to do is chill because it is my second day back and y'all are already trying to practically..."

"Rape you?" We turned to find Subaru standing at the door. "Yeah that's what they do. And seriously dude, put on a goddamn shirt!" Shu scoffed and mumbled something under his breathe.

"He's right." I added. "And what the hell are you all doing in my damn room! GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled. Raito and Shu disappeared but Subaru did not. "I said leave!" I yelled. The door closed but he was there. "We need to talk." He sighed.

"About what!? Adam and Eve!? What? Are you afraid that one of Mukami brothers are Adam and not you!?"

"I don't care about any damn Adam and Eve bullshit! We need to talk about me, Raito, Shu and yourself." That got me jumbled. "What?" I asked.

"Wow, you really are oblivious to the goddamn world around you, aren't you?!" I scoffed and crossed my arms. "All three of us love you! And I don't mean brotherly love! I mean actual love!" I shook my head.

"N-N-No. That's impossible! I won't believe it unless you prove it to me! And not by some kiss! You must actually prove it!"

"What else am I supposed to do marry you?!"

"That! That right there! The fact that you can't think of anything else proves you don't seriously love me so stop toying with me!" I pushed past him but he only grabbed my wrist. He pulled me close and kissed me just like Shu did. Except, he pushed further into the kiss. "Did Shu do that? Did Raito do that?" He leaned forward and resumed our kiss. He pushed even further and we backed into the wall. He finally stopped. "If you really thought that I didn't love you then why would you kiss me back?"

"I told you. Not with some kiss. I've had...I've had too many."

"Would you like me to do what Raito does?"

"Well...That'd be... different..." I admitted. "But..."

"But what? Had too much of that too?" Subaru hissed. "You must know 2 things. One, I am not one to express emotions. And two, you must know that we all love you and it is a battle between us all. We would all stop at nothing to make you ours. Do you understand?"

"What I understand is that it is always like this. That's the problem. This... This battle is the problem." He sighed.

"Then end it. Chose one of us." I scoffed.

"See? I have to chose who is Adam because I am Eve." He froze in his tracks. "That's what you went to talk to Kou about?" I nodded. "Wow, you really think you're Eve?" I ignored his question and pushed past him. I grabbed some clothes. He grabbed my arm and tossed my clothes onto the bed. "Stop. Stop avoiding these kinds of situations. Stop walking away from _this._ " He sighed. "What do you want me to do? What do you want me to do so that you stop running from this?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." I moved my arm out his hand and walked out my room. So much for my bath... I walked down the steps and into the game room to find Shu and all the other brothers except Subaru. "Wonderful..." I said under my breathe. "Ah! It's Bitch-Chan!" He teleported himself behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Whoever wins this game of darts, wins Bitch-Chan." They all looked at me, who was ready to snap Raito in half for touching me. "Fine." Ayato said.

"I guess." Reiji said.

"I'm in!" Kanato said.

Shu sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll do it." Raito smiled. "Great!"

"I'll do it too." I said. "If I win, none of you guys can lay a finger on me. Not. Even. Your. Pinkie." I stepped out from Raito's hands. I tossed the dart to Ayato. "Lets see how bad you do." He got one bulls eye and the other two were on the rim of the bulls eye. "Tsk..." He mumbled. Next was Kanato and he got 2 bulls eye and one 25. Reiji got the same as Kanato. Unfortunately, Raito and Shu got the same score. 3. Bulls. Eye. I chuckled and got the same score as them. "Looks like it's a tie. Each of us get one more dart and whoever gets the highest, wins." Of course I had a plan. Raito through his dart and I twisted my finger in a circle behind my back and his dart hit the very outside. He said nothing. Shu was next and I did the same thing. His dart hit the wall and fell to the floor. I smiled at them and threw my dart while I was faced the other way. It landed directly in the bulls eye. I chuckled at them all. "Well, I'm going out." Ayato grabbed my arm. "Ah! I said, do not touch me." He didn't let go of me. I kicked him int he stomach and kneed him in the face. He fell to the floor. "I said, don't fucking touch me."

I teleported myself into my room, closed the door, and locked it. I grabbed some clothes, completely ignoring the vampire sitting on my bed watching me. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I put my knee high black boots. I fixed up my hair and came back out. "My My~ Bitch-Chan is looking Sexy~!" Raito commented. "Where're you off to?"

"Bar. You coming?" He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He grabbed my jacket for me and handed it to me. I grabbed it and I could feel the knife in my pocket. We both walked out. We walked right out and Shu, Subaru, and Ayato glared at Raito. "Actually, I'ma sit in the gazebo for a bit. Still wanna come?"

"Let me know when you go to the bar." I nodded and went in the opposite direction of the entrance. I sat in the Gazebo and laid down. I bent my arm up and... basically laid like Shu. I crossed my arm over my eyes and closed them. "Oi. Lazy-ass. Get up. You're in my spot." I didn't even budge. I got lost in thought but was woken up by A certain blonde haired vampire. "I said you're in my spot."

"I don't care. Now don't touch me." I forced my wrist out his hand. I laid back down. He grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me up and squeezed my wrists. "Ow! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I kicked him in the stomach and jumped on top him. "I told you all, do. not. touch. me!" I pulled my fist back and punched him. I went into my pocket and pulled out the knife that could kill a vampire. He grabbed my wrist before I could do anything. "CC! Calm down! Why are you trying to kill me!?" I froze and realized what I was doing. But he was still touching me. I dropped the knife and backed away from him. He had let go of my wrist. _Jesus Christ...What've I done?_

I looked next to him and saw something leaking out his shoulder. "I hurt you!?" I yelled. He sat up and groaned.

"No. It was a mere cut. Don't worry. I'm fine." He looked up at me and saw the fear and how much I was worried in my eyes. He crawled a bit further to me but I moved away. "Stay away from me." I yelled.

"CC, chillax! It's just a cut! See, it's healed now." He moved his shoulder and there was no cut but I saw him flinch when he moved.

"You're... You're in pain!" I said. I stood up and so did he. I knew I couldn't turn and run so I had to teleport out. I teleported to a random part and I had no idea where I was. I looked around and realized I was in an alley. I looked past the alley and I wasn't too far from the mansion. "Lost? Again?" I turned around to find a blonde boy staring at me.

" ** _You..._** " I said in a cold tone. " _ **Long time no see, Usui Takumi..."**_

He smiled at me. "Cleo. How've you been?"

"As if you care!" I yelled.

"You're right. I honestly don't. Just came to warn you about Rana's brother." I scoffed and when I blinked he disappeared. I turned around and started to walk through the alley. "I thought you were gonna tell me when you were leaving, Bitch-Chan?" He sounded a bit sad but I knew he was faking. I turned around and no doubt, Raito was standing there. I sighed and before I could speak, he spoke again. "Is that blood on your hand?" I looked at my hand and he was right. Shu's blood. "It's not yours though." He walked forward and looked closer. When he smelled the air he said "You smell like Shu." A big smile lit up his face. "Were you having fun without me?" I shook my head.

"No! I accidently...I accidently cut him."

"Oh... Well, doesn't matter. Come, let's go to the bar." He grabbed my hand and teleported us into a bar. He walked to the counter and borrowed a room and 3 bottles of beer. He wanted to get me drunk. Nope. Not happening. He took me to a room, closed the door and locked it. I sat on the bed and said "Don't touch me again." He nodded and poured some beer into the cups. When I took off my jacket, I waved my finger and put some sleeping powder in his cup. He drank it all and literally fell onto the bed, unconscious. I chuckled and pulled out a black sharpie marker. I drew a mustache, unibrow, cat whiskers, (since he's always crawling, weirdly...) I smiled at my work and took a picture of it. I put back on my jacket and left him there.

 _ **{Next Morning}**_

I slowly awoke inside my bed, thinking that there would be a vampire waiting there to stalk me. But no. I slowly sat up with an intense headache. _Pretty sure I had one to many..._ I removed the sheets from my body and stood up. I toppled over and fell to the ground. "I guess you really did have too many?" I looked up to find Rana standing over me. I smiled and stood up without her help. "I just want to say that I'm sor-..."

"We got school in 13. Get ready." She turned around and walked right out. _No...she can't get mad at me! She just can't! I can't lose another one!_ I sighed as the door closed. I walked to the closet and pulled out my uniform. I grabbed my uniform and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the shower. I know it was a bad idea living in a house full of perverts but I needed to bathe. I stripped down and took a full on bath. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I put on my undergarments. I grabbed my uniform and put it on. I put on some black tights and did my hair. I flat ironed it and pulled it back into a high pony tail. I pushed into my knee high boots and thought how this day would go. Crap...they're probably expecting me to sing later. Like hell... I was about to leave when someone just came walking in. That's what they do, now don't they? I looked up from my phone to find Subaru standing there. "Come on, breakfast." I stared at my hands before putting my phone away.

"I'll be there in a minute..." I muttered but of course he heard me and left. I went into my bag and pulled out leg straps that had holsters for knives. I put them around my leg and filled them with the proper knife. I made sure it was high enough that no one would see it unless they lifted my skirt. Which I was prepared for Raito to do it. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I opened the door and saw Yui walking down the steps by the rail. I was known for sliding down the rails so she stepped to the side. But I didn't slide. I walked. I walked right past her and into the dining room. I sat down across from Raito and Mimi and next to Shu and Ayato. I didn't even lift my fork. "Okay, what is wrong with you!? You haven't spoken, laughed for no damn reason, or even hurt one of us today! What the hell is happening with you!?" Ayato yelled.

I looked up and practically whispered "It's impolite to raise your voice at the table." I looked back down at my hands again. Today is not going to be good. Ayato started arguing with Subaru for no damn reason. And he says I babble for no damn reason. "Stop talking..." I said. They kept going at it. "Stop. Talking." I said again, lifting my head a bit. They kept going. "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled and the both went silent and everyone's attention was on me. "Stop fucking talking! Don't you both ever get tired of hearing your own damn voice!? I get tired of it! You guys talk _too damn much._ So shut up already!" Before Reiji could say anything, I stood and left the room.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" Shu asked, pausing his music. "No matter what we've done, I've never seen her give that big of an outburst."

"Okay, Raito, what'd you do this time?" Ayato asked, faced Raito.

"Okay, _this_ wasn't me. This time..." He muttered the last part.

"I think this has something to do with me." Rana said. They all turned their attention to her. "I blew her off. She tried to apologize and I blew her off." She continued to stare at her hands.

"Oh well," Reiji stated. "Get in the Limo, we have to get to school." When everyone entered the Limo, they all said at the same time "Where is Cleo!?" I was actually just walking down the street, walking to school. I could not sit there with all of that TALKING! I finally got to the school just as the Limo pulled up. Rana was the first to get out. I didn't look at her. I turned around and ran into the school. I ran up the steps and when I opened the roof door, I crashed into someone. I fell back but they caught me by the arm and pulled me up. I smiled at the teenager in front of me. She had blue hair and many tattoo's and many piercings. "Greetings Mate." And she's fucking British. "Names Hunter." She held out her hand.

"Cl-CC" I replied.

"Your name isn't CC. It's Cleo. We're in the same class." I chuckled at her.

"Okay then. What're you doing up here?"

"Well, I can ask you the same question mate. Running from someone?" I looked behind me and closed the door and didn't notice but it clicked and locked.

"That's one way to put it. I am.." I looked at her innocent smile. She was actually quite cute. She had beautiful green eyes. "I'm skipping class."

"Oh. Is it your first day?" I shook my head. "It's my first day. I moved here yesterday and I go here. I'm staying with my brother." I nodded.

"Who's your brother?" I asked.

"Katsumi. Do you know him?" My jaw dropped and I laughed.

"Omg! He...works for me." She laughed along with me.

"No way! Limo driver?" I nodded and we both continued to laugh. "Come." I grabbed her hand and brought her to the fence. I jumped on top of it and sat down. She was scared and she hesitated. "Don't worry dear, I wouldn't bring you anywhere where I know you're not safe." She took my hand and climbed next to me and sat down. I pointed at the moon. "It's beautiful, ain't it?" I asked. She continued to smile her innocent smile.

"You're right mate. It's quite wonderful. I mean the way it lights up the place. It's not the sun but it's as bright as it." _It's like the smile on your face... wait what?!_ I looked down and spotted the Limo. The periods just kept rolling by. Soon, the roof door opened and we both turned around. "This is where you've been."

"Hello **_everybody_**." I said as I eyed all the brothers. "Who's your little friend?" Ayato asked.

"That's none of your business." I looked at Hunter and whispered "Go to the music room. I'll meet you there." She nodded and walked past all the brothers and went to the music room. I stood on the fence.

"Why were you so angry about our talking?" I continued to ignore them and looked down at the ground below me. "Oi! We're talking to you!" Ayato yelled. Subaru hit him lightly in the arm and mouthed 'Oi, calm down. You're gonna get her mad again. We don't want that.' I watched as the cars drove by and since it was a bit quiet, I heard the bell ring. Ayato hit him back. 'Don't fucking touch me.' He replied.

"I just fucking did. Now would you calm down!?" He said aloud.

"Yours Truly does not take orders from you!" Ayato yelled.

"Stop...talking..." I said. They couldn't hear me.

"Oh Lame! I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly! It's pathetic so drop it! No one will call you that!" Subaru hissed back.

"Stop bossing me around!"

"Shut up..." I said again.

"I don't take orders from you!" He raised his voice even more.

 ** _"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH MEANS! NO ONE GIVES ANY FUCKS ABOUT WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL YOURSELF! SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ " **I finally snapped. "You know what? Fuck this." I turned back around and jumped right off the fence. "NO!" They all yelled. I span in a circle and grabbed onto the music window. I used all my strength but I climbed into the room. I found Hunter with her back to me. "Hunter." I called. She turned around and ran to me and surprisingly, she hugged me. "Oh thank goodness you're okay. Although, how did you get in?" We separated and I sighed.

"I have some skills when it comes to jumping out windows." She laughed.

"No way!" I nodded.

"Yes way." I smiled at her and once again, she smiled her sunshine smile.

"Two things: If you don't want to call me Hunter, call me Aisuenjeru. And two, Katsumi told me that you sang?" I nodded.

"So, instead of calling you hunter, you want me to call you Ice Angel? There a secret hidden behind that name?" She smiled and answered me.

"I need you to believe me when I show you this. Okay?" I nodded. She twisted her hand around and a snowflake sat in her palm. I smiled and giggled.

"I have to show you something too." I did the same twist she did and in my hand was a huge ass cupcake.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm skilled in combat"

"Wanna test that theory?" We both took off our school jackets.

"Might want to remove those knives first." I smirked at her. I lifted the skirt and removed the knives. "Heels or no?" I asked. She shook her head. She's not a bad fighter. I'ma be honest. She made a rookie mistake and swung for the head so when I crouched I swung my leg and tripped her onto the ground. Although she didn't exactly just fall back. She did two flips back and stayed on her feet. That was always the priority. Stay. On. Your. Feet. She ran at me and tripped me this time. I jumped over her leg and kicked her in the side. Taking the advantage, when she backed up from the kick, i did a spin kick, catching her in the face making her fall down. I didn't push it any further. I didn't want to hurt her. She stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "I take it you want to step up the fight?"

"Magic?" I asked.

"Magic~" She answered. She powered up her hands, like Elsa, and blasted me with Ice. I flipped back pretty far so this way the Ice wouldn't hit me. I powered up my hands and blasted her with earth, creating a stone shield around her, trapping her in a circle. She blasted her surroundings with ice and when she kicked it, it shattered into multiple pieces. I figured that since she only has ice, I'd have to use the opposite. Ice V.S Fire. "You know, Aisuenjeru, you're not a bad fighter. But you're not good enough." I put a line of fire in front of her, causing her to flip back. She put the fire out. Wow, why didn't I even think of that? Okay, this is what confused me, she had only been using ice so how did she shout lightning out her hands!? Well, I guess her snowman just melted. (Really bad pun...) I finally got an idea. I have teleportation. I teleported myself out of sight and above her. She flipped around multiple times. "Where are you?" She asked herself. I dropped down on top of her and we both landed on the ground. It's like if Shu or Raito had pinned me to the ground except this time, it was me. We were both breathing really hard and practically dying of laughter. I mocked a cops voice and said "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you." We both laughed. I stood up and got off her. I held out my hand and she took it but when she stood, she pulled me onto the ground. I laughed but stood up. We both hugged each other. "Surprisingly, I feel like I made a new friend." I said.

"I feel like I made something more than just a friend." She replied.

"I could just tell you've been dying to do it since we sat on that fence and I'm not gonna lie, I was too and I still am."

"So, we'll both do it." She said. "On the count of three."

"1."

"2."

"3." We both said at the same and at that moment, we both pushed forward and pressed our lips against each others. When I said she was quite cute, I wasn't lying... We both wrapped each other's arms around each other and pushed further into the kiss. We accidently backed up into the wall. We finally moved away from each other. "Well...that was...intense..." We both stated. "I didn't know you swing that way..." I said.

"I could say the same to you." She said. "So, It may be corny but I'll be called Ice Angel. You'll be called Fire Demon~" I nodded, showing it was a good idea. We sat in a second of silence and then the bell rang. We grabbed our jackets and left together. "Why don't you want them talking?"

"They can talk but they're always yelling. They don't know how to just to speak to one another like human...vampire beings!" She nodded in agreement with me. We got outside and the brothers were waiting for me. "Bye Aisuenjeru!"

"Bye Fire Demon~" She replied. She went in the opposite way as me. I glanced around and I spotted someone I was looking for. "Yui!" She was walking to Limo but wasn't there. She walked to me first. "Oh, Hi CC-Chan."

"Yeah, hi, listen I'm gonna need you to tell whoever you want, probably best if you tell Reiji that I'm not gonna be hom- in the mansion tonight. K? Thanks!" I turned around and ran after Hunter. "Aisuenjeru!" I yelled. She turned around just as I got to her. "Where ya going?" I asked.

"Park. Wanna come?" I nodded and smiled. As we walked off, Yui got to the brothers. "Where's she going?" Reiji asked.

"Dunno, she said she wasn't going to be in the mansion tonight." Yui answered as they all watched me walk off. "And you didn't stop her?" Ayato asked, raising his voice at her.

"No! That's why to much damn work! She won't listen anyway. "Yui then got into the Limo and all the brothers stood there in shock. That's strange of Yui, for them. We walked into the park and I'm not gonna lie, at least 30 fan people ran to us. Or me... "Can you sing for us?"

"Depends, Hunter to you sing?" I asked, turning at Hunter.

"Dammmmnnnn right!" She exclaimed.

"Then Yes, I shall sing." Me and Hunter tossed our bags down. This stage looked like a stage on new years at Time Square. I grabbed the mic and tossed it Hunter. I took one for myself. "Now, I don't need no drums, guitar, piano or nothing for this song. I'm pretty sure y'all know how to do this." I said. "HIT IT FOR ME ONE TIME!" I yelled.

Clapped once.

"HIT IT FOR ME TWO TIMES!" Hunter yelled.

Clapped two times.

"HIT IT FOR ME THREE TIMES!" I yelled.

Clapped three times.

"LEH GO!" We all yelled and me and Hunter made the beat with our claps. It went on for about a good 5 minutes.

"EVERYBODY SAY SAUSAGE, KEEP IT GOING! EGGS, BACON GRITS:"

"SAUSAGE!" Different people throughout the crowd did it. At some point I heard "I'M A GAY NIGGA BUT I STILL TAKE SAUSAGE!"

"Alright!" I yelled and they all went dead silent. This time it was more than 30 people. There were at least 145. AT LEAST. I pulled out my phone and connected to the speakers. "Hunter, you know the song Monster by Ghost Town? Acoustic version?" She nodded. I started the song and walked back to her.

 _Me: Got a bottle in hand, Full throttle, I'm back again. All the lives that I've wasted, this cycle will never end. Got a picture of you, and the life that we knew. Now the thoughts of your body is hauntin' me. It's all a show~_

 _Hunter: I got a place for the wicked to go! Got a mindset that nobody knows! Now this evil is taking control and where's our freedom now? In a place we never wanted to be. Taking all my love away from me! Soon, we'll take it to the fuckin' streets! And take back our liberty!_

 _Me: You're a monster... Nobody wants her... But me, so sharpen your teeth, Makes it easier to bleed. And I'm losing my mind, in the middle of the night when I'm hearing your screams and you're dead asleep. It's all a show~_

 _Both: I got a place for the wicked to go! Got a mindset that nobody knows! Now this evil is taking control and where's our freedom, where's our freedom now!? In a place we never wanted to be. Taking all my love away from me! Soon we'll take it to the fuckin' streets. And take back our liberty! Take back our liberty! OHOHOH! Take back our liberty! Take back our liberty! Look what you've done to us..._

 _Hunter: You're taking all my love away from me..._

 _Me: You're taking all my love away from me..._

 _Hunter: Soon we'll take it to the fuckin' streets... I hope to god that you're in love with me..._

 _Me: Now I'll drink myself slowly to sleep, to the sweet thoughts of you and me..._

Once again, they were cheering as if their asses were on fire. I chuckled and looked at the time. "I gotta go guys. I'll probably be here later. Bye!" As we left the park, I could feel like we were being followed. I glanced around us. Okay, so in total there are people. There are two behind us. One around this corner, one in that alley. "There are 4 in total." Hunter whispered. I faced her and she was eyeing the alley. "Two behind us, one around this corner. One in that alley." I smiled and when I turned around, they were gone. I turned back around and Hunter was gone. Okay...That's not creepy at all. I walked forward and did the dumbass this to do. I walked into the alley. I found the person. I flipped them and put my foot on their chest. "Who-"I scanned them. "Ariko?" I asked. He smiled.

"CC."He grabbed my ankle and flipped me over. But I stood up. "Where the hell is Hunter?" He chuckled.

"You're new little friend? That doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to go."

"Need to go? What're you talking about?" I asked confused.

"It means you need to be taken out. You know too much." I scoffed.

"Oh hell nah!" I turned around and ran with him chasing after me. I ran up the dumpster and flipped over the fence, cutting my hand. Shit... I ran through the street before making it back to the mansion. I turned around and he was gone. I was breathing so hard. I collapsed on the ground and it was getting hard to breathe. I looked up and saw someone come from around the corner. OF ALL THE MUTHAFUCKERS IT COULD BE, IT HAD TO BE KANATO! He walked to me and smiled. I began coughing up blood. "Hmm, Teddy. Should I let this Human die right here? She would make a perfect doll." I made a _what the fuck is wrong with you_ face. I can't believe him! "Kanato I-I-" I couldn't speak because I'm dying from lack of breathe. (I always get confused if it's breath or breathe.) I looked around and saw another person coming. Ayato! He spotted us. "CLEO!" He yelled and ran to me. He pushed Kanato away and he fell to the floor. Teddy fell to the floor. Kanato started having a tantrum. "What the hell is going on!?" Subaru yelled, coming up from behind Ayato. Ayato had no idea what to do. Subaru grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's take her to Reiji." Subaru said as he picked me up bridal style. Ayato and Subaru took me to Reiji and Kanato came along, sobbing. "Reiji. Something's wrong!" Ayato said and Reiji quickly put his book down. "What the fu- What happened?" Questioned Reiji. Ayato shrugged, looking as if he didn't give any fucks.

"I don't know." I coughed even more. I grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood from my mouth. Their eyes became more blood thirsty than they usually are. Shu went to wipe the blood off himself but I pushed him away. "Get away from me!"

"CC, What's wrong?"

"Ariko is wrong! For some-" I coughed again. "He said I needed to be taken out that I know to much about something!" Finally, with a last cough, I passed out from blood loss and Subaru caught me in his arms. Shu knew what he meant and he left the room without saying a word.

* * *

12,474... That's how many words are in this chapter. This chapter was sooooooo long! I am so so so sorry for the wait for those who read and follow the story. I had to read this over myself which took a bit. Soooo, what do you think of Hudson, Hunter, and Raven? Hunter has her own backstory with her own time living with the Sakamaki but that's on a completely different route. So, yeah. Anyway, Who do you think I'll end up with now? Raito? Subaru? Shu? Hunter? Or maybe even Kou?! I'm just kidding. Stay with me~


	8. Chapter 6: Vroom Vroom

*Sighs an intense sigh* I can't remember the last time I typed a chapter for this story~ It's been quite a while and I'm sorry. Things have been, eh, not to good. It's school and stuff...Yeah..I think I lost my point of the story but keep reading!Please, Enjoy~!

* * *

"What is wrong with you!?" Shu yelled, slamming his hands on his father's desk. "Akiko may be a agent but this is CC we're talking about here!"

"Who. Is. CC? Her name is Cleo!" Replied his father, setting down his cup of tea.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! SHE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HURT!"

"And she wasn't!" Replied Karl. "I gave her something the first time we met. When I stabbed Katsumi. I gave her this powder to see if she was Eve, she is. So what has to be done, must be done. Akiko is coming later today to pickup Cleo."

"No." said Shu, standing up straight. "If I see _one_ unfamiliar face inside that house, I promise you, I will snap their neck."

"Oh," Shu turned around but stopped. "Did I say later? I meant now." finished his father. He smirked a vile smirk as Shu disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Shu burst open through Reiji's door. They all turned their attention to him, even me. "We need to get her out of here."

"Wh-what? Why!?" I exclaimed, sitting up straight. He was surprised I was awake so soon.

"Ariko is coming to pick you up or whatever for something!" Subaru acknowledged what he said but then stopped.

"How do you know this?"

"That _man_ said." Replied Shu.

"Why were you with Karl!?" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

"Doesn't matter." We turned our attention to the door where Ariko stood. "Come on Cleo."

"Hah!" Laughed Rana. She stepped right in front of Ariko. "If you really want to get to her, go through me."

"You know damn well that won't be a problem Rana." Rana literally just smiled at him and punched him in the face. It didn't even faze him. He punched her in the face and she flew into the wall. "I said I came for Cleo and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." He stepped forward and Subaru stepped in front of him. "Oh come on Subaru! I don't want to hurt you." He said but since Subaru didn't move Ariko punched him in the chest and he flew back. He walked to me and repeated himself "Let's. Go." He grabbed my arm but I pushed him away.

"Touch me one more time and I will break your wrist." I glared into his eyes and he glared back. He sighed once and told me

"You know I didn't want to show you but I have to." He grabbed my arm one more time and disappeared with me. We reappeared again and I fell onto a bed.

"Ariko, how did you do that!?"

"I told you I turned into a Vampire so that includes teleportation." He walked to me.

"Wait, that means-"

"Super Strength. That's right." He grabbed me by my neck and lifted me a little.

"I-I ca-can't Br-breathe!" I chocked out, trying to pry his hand from my neck.

"That's the point." He scanned me. "Hmm, I can't believe I actually dated you."

"I can say the same." I kicked him in the stomach causing him to let go but he did on purpose. "You're out of luck because you forgot, I have teleportation too." I teleported back to Reiji's room still coughing and chocking for air. "CC!" Shu said, rushing over to me. "Are you okay?~"

"Y-Yeah! I just need some air." I continued cough but finally stopped. "I don't even know what he wanted."

"You are going to get some rest, alright?" Reiji said.

"Your heart rate is spiking so, get some rest. Shu, go. Take her to her room." Shu took my hand and teleported us into my room. "Change." He tossed me some clothes and I went into my bathroom. I sighed as I changed. I put on the shirt which wasn't even a shirt, it was a sports bra and the pants was some shorts, knee length. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked the way I did when I was with Ariko. _"Memories aren't always the good kind."_ That was a tattoo I had on my side. I fuzzed my hair once and left the bathroom. I walked to my bed and Shu stood next to me. "I hate how you always stalk me you perverted alien."

"Wow... I'm surprised you you haven't kicked me yet." I giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up..." He giggled with me and moved my hair behind my ear. "Usually I say that."

"Not this time." I replied. He put one hand on my hip and whispered "I'm also surprised why I haven't bit you yet."

"I have a feeling you're about to..." I replied and he smirked. And he was right. He licked my ear and I giggled.

"Shu, don't." But as usually, he didn't listen and he bit into my neck. "S-Shu, I-I'm serious! S-Stop..." But he continued to drink and drink. I began to get weaker and weaker. "Shu, I'm serious, stop." He removed his fangs from my neck and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't..It was super sweet and I couldn't control myself." I put on hand on my head and said "I-I'm dizzy and tired, I should rest.." My legs became numb and I fell into him.

"Hmm, you look so weak and vulnerable. Come on~" He picked me up bridal style and placed me gently on my bed. "I'm tempting...I'm really tempting..." Said Shu, looking down at me. I could barely even blink without passing out.

"Sh-Shu please! D-Don't..." He sighed.

"Fine." He laid next to me as I let out a sigh of relief. Just as I fell asleep he said "I never said I wouldn't get you in the morning.

* * *

I slowly awoke in the morning and a certain familiar sound in my ear. When my eyes were finally open, I saw strands of blonde hair. "Shu?" I questioned and I could feel my blood going from my neck to his mouth. He removed his fangs from my neck.

"I told you," He looked into my eyes. "I would get you in the morning." He grinned a wide grin at me.

"Shu! Don't we have something, anything, to do today?"

"Yes. This." He licked my ear again.

"ANYTHING, besides this!" I exclaimed, trying to push him away.

"Hmm, I think not." He grabbed my hands and put them above me.

"Shu, the whole point of being in here was so that I'm not in danger from Ariko. But there would be no point of that if you're draining me!" He sighed in defeat and hesitated but let go of my hands. I sat up as he moved away. I stood up and walked to the mirror. Looking at my fresh cut, Shu stood up and walked behind me. He put his hands on my hips and said, or whispered "You should really go back to bed."

"Why? So you can 'touch' me? Drain me?" I replied, not moving from that spot. He licked my check and ear and replied

"Hmm, Maybe~" I turned around and looked him in the eye. I was about to start speaking but he interrupted me. "Don't start talking about how you can't do this! One, it's very annoying, two, you'd be stalling because you actually want to do this. I know what your body desires and three, it's good to experience new things."

"New things?! What're you talking about?"

"Oh my lord, it's obvious that you're a virgin."

"WHAT!?" I shouted, moving his hands. "I'm so serious! You need to stop!"

"My room, the forest, your room." He said which left me confused.

"What?"

"Three of the places that me and you almost had sex."

"Shut the hell up! I pushed him lightly away from me. I walked to the bathroom and was about to open the door but he grabbed me by the waist and pushed me onto the bed. "Stay away from me Shu!" I backed away a little but he grabbed my arms again. "Shu, I swear to god if you don't let go of me-"

"You'll what? You can't hurt nor kill me."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, a bright smile lighting up my face. "That's what we have to do! Go to school! So move!" I must have caught him off guard because I pushed him off easily. I ran to my closet and pulled out my uniform. I ran into the bathroom and then froze. "Wait...since when do I wear uniform?" I ran back out and threw the uniform onto the bed but it landed on Shu. I opened my closet again and as I pulled my clothes out and ran into the bathroom, he asked "Why're you so hype for school?"

"Reasons!" I replied shouting from the bathroom. I took off my shirt and put on the one I picked out. It was a black tank top no sleeves. I took off my pants and put on some black jeans with a chain. On the door rack was a ton of my hats. I picked up a black one that said "Swag" across it and put it on. I growled and took it off, I didn't fix my hair yet. I grabbed the flat iron and flat ironed it quickly. I put back on the hat and put on my ankle high boots. They were also black. I put on a necklace that was really just another chain, silver. I walked out and Shu snickered. "You look like you just stepped out from a funeral."

"Good. Today is the day one of my friends died but thats not relevant." He sat there silently and shook his head.

"I can't even with you." I grabbed my black leather jacket that had a lot of zippers and said "Come on, breakfast, or dinner, whatever it is you people have at this time." I walked out my room and he followed. I hopped down the steps with the biggest smile on my face. I opened the door to the dining room or whatever and Reiji, Laito, Ayato and Kanato were there. So everyone except Subaru and the girls. Ayato scanned me.

"Why're you so happy? You're being hunted."

"I know." I replied, sitting down just as Subaru walked in with the girls.

"You look like you just walked out of a funeral." Commented Subaru. Shu snickered as I spoke.

"I know." I replied. crossing my legs in my chair.

"Those jeans look so tight, how do you wear them?" Asked Rana, who sat next to me.

"I'm not complaining." Said Laito, grinning at me. I just sat there and smiled to myself. Finally, breakfast or dinner, whatever it's called was over! We all piled into the Limo and I listened to my music as usual. They listen to see what song I listen to because sometimes I sing that song. But I wasn't. I listened to a Korean song called Crazy by 4MINUTE. I was going to do that song in two days. Not today. We arrived at the school 20 minutes later. I walked out and walked up the steps. As I walked down the hall I saw Ariko talking with one of his friends. We glared at each other as I walked. I walked up to the dance studio where I had my first class. I walked in and dropped my bag in the corner. "Hey Dia." I said, walking over to one of my friends. The class was waiting for the dance director. Speaking of the song Crazy, that's the dance we were doing. Its for the performance which is tomorrow! Coincidence,I think not! The dance director walked out as the song started. The dance was complicated for some but easy for me. Me and Dia were the two lead singers. Even though it's the school show, we're gonna turn it into a music video. A cover. After 45 minutes, class was over. Next was music. I had the triplets in that class with me. When I walked into class, I swear all the boys began drooling. I walked to my seat which was next to Raito, who was next to Ayato, who was next to Kanato. The teacher began the lecture but no one was paying attention. Raito tapped me. "What's with the outfit today?"

"Nothing." The teacher turned around just as I responded so he said

"Cleo, would you care to teach my class?"

"First of all, if I'm teaching your class then it's not your class it's my class, second of all it's not your class, it's either the principals class or the schools classroom, third of all, No. I do not care. Nor do I want to teach your class." He stood there in silence. "Also, that answer is incorrect. That's not a quarter note, thats a full note, therefore the rest of the answer is incorrect." He checked his answer and growled.

"She's...correct...It is a full note..." Admitted the teacher. I smiled and went back to writing. After another 30 minutes, the bell rang. I grabbed all my books and walked back down to my math class. I had Reiji, Shu, Subaru and Rana in that class with me. I walked in and sat down in the back. The teacher and I go back a long way so if I need a favor, he'll grant it. For example, my phone rang in class. He let me take it but in the hall. I walked into the hall and answered. "This Tokyo's city morgue. You bring em, we dig em. How may I help you?" On the other line their was a chuckle.

"Nice to her your voice again Cleo." When I heard that voice, my playful smile dropped instantly.

"What do you want Karl?"

"If you wish Rana to live, come to the roof of the school after class. Alright?" I gasped a low gasp but sighed.

"...What do you want with me Karl?"

"Everything I've ever wanted." Replied Karl, "power~." I hung up immediately after that and put my phone on silent. I put it in my pocket and when I walked into class, the bell rang. "Huh?" I couldn't have been talking with him for the whole period, could I? I grabbed my bag and jacket and walked out the class with Shu following. He grabbed my hand and began dragging me along but I said "Shu! What're you doing!?" I said, stopping. "I have to go to class!"

"No, you don't. You have Math, which you're passing with flying colors." He replied, taking my hand again. He teleported us into the music room. Not the classroom, like the extra room, where Shu always sleeps. He didn't say much. He took my bag and tossed it onto the floor and then took off my jacket. "What're you doing!? You're scaring me!" I exclaimed, stepping back and being the oblivious girl I am, I didn't see the couch right behind me. He pushed me onto the couch and immediately bit into my neck. No licking, no saying anything, nothing. He didn't even pin my hands above me. I moaned in pain and clenched his shirt in my hands. He drank multiple gulps and soon removed his fangs from my neck. "S-Shu, what-what're you doing!?" I choked out but he still didn't answer. He spoke but didn't answer.

"Wearing a shirt like this to school, that's very _lewd_ of you." A light pink blush spread across my checks. He leaned down and this time he licked my chest and then bit down. I moaned again but my fist got tighter. "S-Shu!St-Sto, please!" I cried out but of course he didn't listen. As he drank he slowly trailed his hand up my exposed stomach skin. Shivers ran through my spine. I let go of his shirt and tried to push him away but it was useless. Lord, save me now... "Get the hell away from me Shu!" I cried, trying to push him but he grabbed my hands, supporting himself with his legs.

"Then answer me one question, why're you so hyper for today?"

"Oh wait, I don't have to tell you!" I remembered, I had teleportation too. I teleported right out from under him to the door. "Let's just say that the friend that died, it wasn't a normal cause of death. Her murder is yet to be solved." I winked at him and walked out, grabbing my bag. He chuckled to himself and mumbled something that consisted of 'whatever' or how strange of a girl I am. As I walked down the empty halls, my arm bumped into someone. I looked up from my phone. "Ariko!" I was actually surprised to see him. He immediately spotted my bites.

"Hmph, new bites already. Not surprised."

"What do you want Ariko?" I questioned, securing my bag on one shoulder.

"Nothing. You're in my class and yet you weren't in class."

"That's not your problem." I said, pushing past him. He didn't follow, he just stood there. I walked down stairs to my class after Math since the bell is going to ring is 3..2..1, now. The bell rang and I walked into class. I had dance for teh rest of the day. I dropped my bag down to the side and walked to Dia. We practiced the dance and lyrics. At first, she was surprised. She didn't know I could speak Korean.I could say the same for her though. The teacher talked to me about how I need to come inside the correct outfit tomorrow. I had a slight problem with the dance but I didn't say anything. The problem was most of the girls, including me, are shaking our ass. But, as long as the show is quick. I have no problem. Free period finally came. "Come on Dia! Just one song!" I begged Dia to sing with me during free period as we walked to the auditorium. I walked inside and noticed the brothers were the first ones there. "I heard you're performing in the show tomorrow, watermelon." Commented Ayato.

"You're hearing things." I walked past them with Dia and sat on the stage, waiting for the others to show up. Soon, the room was filled. I stood up and spoke. I already had the microphone on. "Alright, so there's this girl. And I was asking her to sing with me. She said no. So, I need your help convincing her to sing with me. Dia can you come here please?" Dia scoffed and sighed but came to me. "Will you sing with me?"

"Nope."

"You sure about that?" I said, pointing to everyone. "You don't want to disappoint them, do you?" She let out a sigh of defeat before agreeing to sing with me.

"One. Song. _One."_ I shrugged.

"Good enough for me. Now, Dia, you know the song by 4MINUTE Hate?" She nodded and I smiled.

"Good. Oh, a friend passed away on this day a few years ago, this was her favorite song." The song started and a few dancers who knew the song came up stage to help.

 _Dia: Ne nunbichi alhaejugo isseo. Liar Liar Liar deo nal sogijima. Ijen deo isang algo sipji anha. I don't wanna know know know. Deoneun No No no da kkeuntnasseo._

 _Me: Gayo Gayo yeogikkajinga bwayo. Get out get out dwidoraseo Nagayo. I sarangui kkeuteneun miummani namanneyo. Kkeuti eoptdeon uri sarangedo kkeuti boyeo. Eojupjanheun iyudeullo jiljil kkejulji mayo. Neujeosseo imi kkeutnasseo._

 _Dia: Go go go charari ireol baen. Done done done ssauda jichil baen. Go Go Go ijen deo isang mot chamgesseo. Nal naepdwo bwa nal naepdwo._

 _All: I hate you, hey no no. I don't need you, hey no no. I hate you, sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo. Sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo. I don't need you. Sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo. Sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo._

 _Dia: Dabi eomneun dabane damman. Jugeorgago sseo. Sarange kongkkakjiga anin. Saegangyeibgeul kkyeo. Ireon sigeuro hal baen geunyang. Heeojineun ge naasseo. Neol mannaseo oeropdamyeon honja. Oeropgo malgesso._

 _Me: I don't wanna know neoui maeil ttokgateun byeonmyeong. I don't wanna do maeil gyesokdoeneun maldatum. Uimi eopseo jigyeowojyeosseo._

 _He: Ijewa urine deoneun Dabi eoptjanha. Naneun Ije sirheo Hate you .. Ijen nan nega sirheojyeosseo._

 _All: I hate you, hey no no. I don't need you, hey no no. I hate you. sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo._ _sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo. I don't need you._ _sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo._ _sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo._

 _Me and Dia: gayo gayo, get out get out. Gayo gayo, get out get out. Michin deusi babocheoreom. Kkellyeo danyeosseo. Neomuhaesseo geureol beop haesseo neon._

 _All: I hate you, hey no no. I don't need you, hey no no. I hate you,_ _sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo. Sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo. I don't need you. Sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo. Sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo._

The bell rang at that exact moment. We were all breathing hard. I high fived all of them, especially Dia and then we headed to dance. On the way up to dance, the brothers caught up to us. "Bitch-Chan, I didn't know you could sing in korean."

"I can't." I replied and when I got to the dance room I turned around and said "You guys just gonna stand there, go to your class." They all giggled and went to class. I walked into the dance room with Dia. After that period, we nailed the dance, transformations. I'm supposed to be Ji Hyun from 4minute. I have to dye my hair like brown or some shit. Dance ended and we headed home. I got into the Limo and we drove home without Ayato and Raito since they were staying after school to help with the show tomorrow. Which was surprising to me, they usually are 'deadbeats', according to Reiji, and me. They're also all perverts. Anyway, we got home and I went straight into my room. I laid down on my bed with a plop and the bed bounced.

"Was that necessary?" I already knew who it was. I could recognize that voice a block away.

"What are you doing in here Karl?" I asked, sitting up.

"I didn't know you could sing in Korean."

"You were there!?" I questioned, a bit surprised.

"I'm always there. I won't be there tomorrow though, business." I smiled.

"Good. Don't think you'll be missed..." I laid back down and closed my eyes. After a moment, I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next day. I sat up slowly, still blinking my eyes open. Looking around, I noticed Shu wasn't in my room. I thought it was weird at first but I was actually quite relieved. I checked the clock that hung above my desk and it was a little early for school. I got up and dressed in some casual clothes. Some black Shorts, a white shirt that said _It's funny how the lies are the things that keep us together and the truth is what breaks us apart._ All in script. I grabbed a denim shirt that had no sleeves, it was just ripped. I did my hair, dyed it and put on some boots. I left my room and went into the dining room. No one was there. I went into the kitchen and no one was there. I walked back upstairs and knocked on Shu's door. No response. I knocked on Subaru's door and there was still no response. I regretted it the moment I did it but afterwards I knocked on Laito's door. Each door was locked so, I teleported into Laito's room. I wanted him to be sleeping, I wanted to let out a sigh of relief but I couldn't. I was lucky I knocked first because If I came in before I would've seen him in just his boxers. He turned around as he finished buckling his belt. A faint blush spread across my cheeks as I turned around and scratched the back of my head. He smirked at me.

"Good Morning Bitch-Chan! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I-Uh-um-I was looking a-around for everyone s-since it was really quiet...b-but they were just sleeping I guess..." How is it that he's half naked and yet he still has his fedora on?! What even!? He walked behind me and whispered "Why're you blushing?" I turned around quickly so he wouldn't try anything.

"I-I think y-you know w-why..." I muttered. He giggled.

"Ah~ Is it because I'm shirtless? Nfufu, don't act like you don't like what you see." He giggled and walked forward.

"C-come on. P-Put on a s-shirt..." He sighed and submitted. He took a shirt on his bed and put it on. The buttons at the top were still open. I smiled.

"Thank you. Come on, I'll make breakfast." I walked out and he followed me. "Okay, when I said I'll make breakfast, I was lying...A little. I'll feed you, alright?" He chuckled and continued walking down the steps behind me, his wet hair bouncing on his shoulders. "Your hair actually looks good curly." He was a bit surprised. We made it to the kitchen and I said "So, where is everybody?"

"I don't know. Either sleeping or went out. It's not time for school yet." I sighed disappointed in the answer. I went into the fridge and pulled out two water melons. "Would you prefer ice cream?"

"Hmm. Both!" I nodded and with my powers I cut up the watermelon and served the ice cream. "There! Hey, if we have time we can watch a movie!"

"Sure!" He took his watermelon and ice cream and we walked into the family room and parked down in front of the T.v. "I haven't seen any of the new movies. Any!"

"Wanna watch the Notebook?" I shrugged, I've never seen it before.

"Hmm, I have an idea. Let's watch a horror movie."

"That works too. Whatever Bitch-Chan wants~" I pulled my legs onto the couch and sat directly next to him. "Which horror movie."

"Whatever you want." I replied. He picked one neither one of us had seen. The only thing scary was the jump scare. Which wasn't too scary but it was good enough. At the end we made stupid jokes and finished our watermelon. In a moment of silence, my phone buzzed. I checked it and it was my alarm. "Ah~ We have to get ready for class now. Let's go." I stood up from my couch and my leg felt numb. "Ow..." I stumbled getting up.

"You okay?"

"I dunno..." I pulled out my pants leg and there was a stab wound except it was stitched. Karl... "Ow...I'll be alright."

"Can you dance with that?" He asked, a little concerned which apparently is a new emotion for him.

"Yea, it'll heal in the next two days." And with that being said, I walked off.

 _Her hair looks nice in that color..._ He kept his compliment to himself though. But he regretted it immediately...

* * *

I stepped into my room and my clothes were on my bed. I walked over and thought about it. I think I'll keep this outfit on. Reiji'll get mad but this is me not caring! I grabbed my phone and my jacket. I fixed up my hair again and walked out. I walked down the steps and saw Kanato. "Good Morning Kanato."

"What's so good about this morning? Just one more step closer to death." I sighed and mumbled something to myself.

"This is why I never even speak with you..." I walked out the door and into the Limo. Everyone was still eating except for me and Laito. So we were the only things inside the Limo. About 8 or 10 minutes later, they all entered. "Where's your uniform?" Asked Reiji.

"Where's your sanity, life, and sense of humor?" I replied, scrolling through my songs, trying to find one for today... Finally I found it just as the Limo stopped. I texted Dia and asked if she would sing with me today. But she refused. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. I got out the Limo and walked into the auditorium which was empty. But I stopped and hid by the door when I heard talking.

"I did what you wanted me to do, now leave her be." A male voice said and I knew I knew the voice but who? Oh, of course, it's KarlHeinz.

"Now son, you know Cleo is an important part of this project." Son? Project? What project?

"I don't care, you said she wouldn't be harmed and yet you had Ariko stab her in the leg. For what? I'm done, I'm out."

"Shu, you can't leave Project Voice." SHU!? WORKING WITH KARL!? I'm fucking done. I turned around and was about to walk away when I realized something _Project Voice._ What is Project Voice? They both continued arguing as I walked in. "What is project voice?" Shu turned, beyond surprised.

"What the hell-"

"Am I doing here!? Yeah, I could say the same fucking thing! More importantly, what the fuck are you doing here, talking about some fucking Project Voice?"

"Put the pieces together Cleo."

"My name is not fucking Cleo! My name is CC!"

"What you do almost every day, The name Project _VOICE,_ doesn't that say something!?"

"Shut the fuck up bastard, Shu answer my fucking question:What is Project Voice?"

"I'll tell you at home..." I scoffed.

"That's if I even go home now..." I muttered, walking away.

* * *

Seventh period arrived hours later. I gathered some friends and they were gonna do the song with me. We all walked to the auditorium and I walked on stage with them. "So, I'm only going to do one song, I'm not in the best of modes so, yeah. But I promise you this, I won't take it out on you guys." They were all already there. Music started immediately. "This is the full song this time!" I giggled.

"Eggs, bacon grits You better use a condom if you taking that. All these broke niggas they be on my. Need to hop off!" All the dancers said.

"Look, mama's in the kitchen, yup ya' damn right. Ty got the girllz and they flooded with the ice. I just checked the mail, my sister going to yale. Man she probably got a man but she don't kiss and tell. Rockin Robins jeans, and my walk is mean. Young queen when I step on the scene now whip cream. Cash rules everything around me, C.R.E.A.M. Money, money, showed her how to whip it now she remixin' for low. Hey, you, get off my style. You don't know me, and you don't know my pals. I pow pow like a comic, comic. Doctor Robotnic look like sonic, sonic. Ill with the flow and it only gets better. Save your breath if it ain't about cheddar. It's funny how I asked ya'll years ago. Watcha know about me and you still don't know."

"Eggs, bacon, grits (sausage). You better use a condom if you taking that (sausage). All these broke niggas that be on my (sausage). Need to hop off ( my sausage). My sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa (sausage). My sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa (sausage). Eggs, bacon, grits. Hop off (my sausage)"

"We eatin', that Oscar Mayer bacon. I don't eat pork so As-Salamu Alaikum. Turkey, bacon, breakfast in the makin'. Off the rip, I whine like I'm Jamaican. My milkshake brings the boys to the basement. Backyard's grillin' feel like a vacation. My whole style straight wild, no patience. Check out my hair, Peruvian, Malaysian. I cut it off in the summer when its blazing. I cut you off if you fake and you hatin'. I know they can't take all this money I'm makin'.But call me Betty Crocker, though, cause I'm cakin'. Booty shakin' from the left to the right. Bigger belt too tight so my back is achin'. To the left, to the right. Tell me what's shakin' fore I bring the break in. Monday, a friend of mine, Tuesday, you played your games, Wednesday, you ran away, Thursday, you were so hurt, Thursday to Friday, you came back, You wanted to, leave school, On Saturday, but that ain't how I get it down."

"Eggs, bacon, grits (sausage). You better use a condom if you taking that (sausage). All these broke niggas that be on my (sausage). Need to hop off ( my sausage). My sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa (sausage). My sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa (sausage). Eggs, bacon, grits. Hop off (my sausage)."

"Wha, look at the flick of da wrist, Wha, look at the flick of da, wha, wha, Look at da flick of the  
bitch Whack! (wettin' only get serious). Yo, look at the flick of da wrist. Look at these hips, look at the way that they switch. Look at the way that I flip, look at the pit  
Look how I'm stackin' these chips. Just look at what I got on, I am too slick. Look at the beat that I'm on. Look at the way that they hate, look at the greats. Look at me, look at Lebron. Yo, I said in case you ain't know now you know its a go. Charms on my arms like my pops got the blow. I lean on the mic like a smooth criminal. On the cover of vogue (vogue)  
now watch me cover this vogue(2)...Mizrahi (vogue vogue)...Mizrahi (vogue vogue)...Mizrahi (vogue vogue)...on the cover of vogue(2). Now watch me cover this vogue(2). Mizrahi (vogue vogue)...all in all in we all in, all in all in we all in, all in all in we all in, we wasn't invited but we all in. I milly rock on any block. Any Block, milly rock. I milly rock on any block. Any block, Milly rock. I milly rock on any block. If you see me walkin' down the street. And I start to cry, walk on by. Walk on by, foolish pride. That's all that I have left so let me the pain and the hurt that you gave me, when you said walk on." I caught my breathe heavily, as I high fived the others. "Good job guys. I'll see you all tomorrow for the show." I hopped off the stage and walked into the hallway as they all piled out with me. The brothers ran up behind me. "CC, let me talk to you." Shu said.

"No!" I said, turning around. "Don't touch me and don't ever speak to me again unless you're gonna tell me what the fuck project voice is." I whispered the last part so the others didn't hear me. I turned around and stormed off.

* * *

Class finished and we all went home. In the Limo it was very quiet. I walked into my room and started organizing my papers on my bed. "Bitch-Chan, why aren't you gonna talk to Shu-Kun?~"

"None of your business." I said as I stacked up my papers and put it on my table. I plopped down onto my bed on my back.

"Are you sure~~~?"

"Yes, please Laito, I just want to get some rest." I turned onto my side as he watched.

"Mhm, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

I awoke sometime later. I was surprised that the light was still off. Normally, Shu comes in and turns it on. I sat up and looked around, no one. I stood up and walked to the door, opening it. I walked out into the hallway, expecting someone to be arguing with someone but there was no one. I walked to Subaru's room and knocked but there was no answer. Was I going through this again? I walked to Shu's door and knocked but no answer. Finally, I remembered what happened so I walked to Laito's room and knocked. Except the thing was I didn't have to teleport in, the door slowly creaked open. I walked inside prepared to see Laito shirtless, but unfortunately, I saw more. He was just pulling up his pants as I walked in. Instantly, I turned around. "Laito.." He turned around and smiled.

"Ah~ Good Afternoon Bitch-Chan!"

"A-Afternoon? It's pretty early... W-What time is it?" He looked up at the clock that hung above his bed before speaking.

"It's only...1:37pm."

"Oh...Where is everyone?"

"They all went to the store."

"Wh-Why didn't you?"

"Well, someone had to stay here and watch you? Don't need you ransacking our rooms." Even though I was flushed with embarrassment, I still had to insult him. I leaned my back against the wall, still avoiding looking at him.

"Wow, I'm surprised Ransacking was in your vocabulary." Before I knew it, he teleported in front of me with his arm leaning above my head, supporting him.

"Why it's right next to Little Bitch..." He hadn't finished dressing himself. It's seems like he was just standing there because he was still shirtless and hadn't buckled his pants. My face got brighter. He works out? He has abs...Huh, never knew that. He leaned closer and smiled at me. I wanted to lean back some more but couldn't.

"I-I guess those are the only two words in your vocabulary."

"That's very bizarre.. Last time I checked, I've been in school since before you were born."

"T-That means you're way older than me."

"Never said how many years."

"Tch, whatever. I was about to step to the side when he used his other hand and moved me back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"T-To the kitchen! I-I'm hungry." He put his hand on the rim of my chin and lifted. "I'll come along." He moved his hands as I rushed out. Before I left, I said, "Please do continue dressing though." He smiled.

I wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Hmm, nothing. Right! They went shopping for food. I sighed and walked into the living room, laying across the couch. My eyelids became heavy as they closed but opened multiple times. Sometime later, Raito walked in. "Falling asleep again, are we?" I wanted to sit up but I was too tired to. I merely groaned and rolled over onto my side. He giggled. "Nufufu~ You seems to be very tired, are you okay?" I groaned again and closed my eyes. "Bitch-Chan?" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Go away, will-" I stopped when I looked at him. He didn't have his fedora on, he was still shirtless and his pants were even more unbuckled. My face turned a tomato red. "Dammit! Put on some fucking clothes will you!?"

"Mm, I'm comfortable like this."

"Yes but I don't need to know that much information about you!" I turned around and buried my head in the couch I was laying on. He smiled even more at me. He leaned down on the couch so he was towering over me. He turned me so I was on my back. He put his hand on the rim of my chin.

"You really look tired, are you okay?"

"I am, I'm laying down so I'm more tired."

"I know how to keep you up." He licked my bottom lip as I squirmed.

"Laito, please do..don't." My eyes closed but the touch his cold hand on thigh made them open. His head was down by my thigh and I felt his tongue on it. My face got even brighter. The next thing I knew, he bit into my thigh. "A-Ah! L-Laito, stop!"

"Mhmm~" Was all he moaned before removing his fangs from my thigh. "You know you like it, why deny it? I told you before and I'm telling you now just with a few different words. I know how to keep a lady up." He shuffled up so we were face to face. He leaned down and began kissing my neck. "Sto-Nnn~ L-Laito"

"Hmm, already getting excited? You shouldn't get too excited." But he continued to kiss my neck and shoulder. "L-Laito...Nnn~stop-Ah~" He giggled and stopped kissing. He licked my cheek. "Laito..." I put my hands on his chest and pushed him a bit. "Laito please stop..."

"Why? You like it~" He continued to kiss my neck and shoulder.

"Nnn," I moaned as he moved the sleeve of my shirt to the side. He then dragged down both sides and began to kiss my chest. "Nnnn, Laito stop~" He placed his hands gently on my sides and began rubbing them, sort of like massaging them. He leaned down and bit into my neck. I shut my eyes and took the pain. Once he removed his fangs, I pushed him to the side and he fell off the couch but brought me with him. When he fell, he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto him.

"See? You still want me.~" His hands enveloped on the back of my neck and pushed my lips onto his. I placed my hands by his head on the floor to keep me from falling. He pushed deeper into the kiss. "Nnn~" We both moaned as his hands slipped down to my waist. That's when I broke the kiss. I quickly moved back and stood. I was about to walk away he grabbed my arm. "Leaving so soon?" I forced my arm out his hand and stormed out the room and into my room. "Tsk..." I cannot believe him! I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. When will the others be back...?

* * *

 **"THAT WAS MY FUCKING SNACK YOU PERVERTED DUMBASS!"** Annnnnd, they're back. I sat up and walked out my room, walking down the steps and into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. "WHAT THE HE-"

"Can you guys, for once come back from somewhere or have a normal conversation without yelling?!" They all turned to me. I had my hands in my pockets and was leaning against the doorframe.

"Well hello to you too CC." Stated Reiji.

"Hm~ Well, what did you gu-" I was silenced when there was a big crash that echoed through the house. I turned around. "Yui is the only one not here, is she capable to make that much noise?" They all shook their head. "That's what I thought." We all ran out the room and to the bottom of the stair steps. We looked up the top of the steps and I ducked along with Rana and Mimi. Yui was sent flying down the steps, quickly caught by Ayato. At the top of the steps were two guys...I think..."Hey Rana?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that guy looks like Jiraiya from Naruto?"

"No, No, he does..." We both laughed.

"Um girls, hate to ruin your little funny joke or whatever but there are intruders in our house..." Said Shu. I smiled.

"Whatever..." I turned back around and faced the people at the top of the steps. "Sorry boys, this aint your home, would you kindly get the fuck out?" One of them cracked a smile.

"I'm going to assume that you're Cleo Diaz."

"And I am going to assume you have no idea how to knock on a door?" Rana and I snickered.

"I was right. Come on Shin."

"Shin...?" I mumbled. "I feel like I know that name... But I don't...Whatever. Get out."

"Hm, she's interesting Carla." That one had red-ish hair and a eyepatch. But he still wore glasses. Weird... I sighed and said "I honestly don't want to go up there, I just down from there. Rana, can you do that for me."

"I would...But I'm no longer over here..." She replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Me neither." I turned around and followed her.

"Did they...I...Whatever..." Ayato followed us and told the others to stay there. "You guys do realize there are intruders in our house, right?"

"Um, no, I don't." I grabbed my phone from the counter and walked out the kitchen. "Take care." I walked to the front door, grabbed my jacket and walked out the house.

"How does she do that?!" Said Kanato. "She just walks away from anything!"

"Anddddd here we go." Ayato turned around and walked after me, leaving the girls and the other brothers with the two strange guys. I walked down to the store and picked up a pack of cigarettes.

"Since when the hell did you smoke?" Asked Ayato.

"Even I don't know." I grab a soda bottle as well and I pay for it, taking my leave. Ayato followed me back to the house. I walked inside and looked at the two guys. "You guys are still here?" I sigh again and look at Subaru. "Hehe, Subaru...Vroom vroom..." He growled and turned red.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING CAR!" He said, hitting my arm. I laughed again.

"Okay...You know, I figured out his new nickname: _Vroom Vroom!_ " Everyone snickered but Mimi, Yui, and Reiji burst out in laughter. I laughed with them. "And...And whenever we're in the Limo and he gets mad, it should just speed up and we can all yell 'Vroom Vroom!" Then all of us except Subaru were laughing, Subaru was as red as a tomato and the two strangers were just watching. "And of course if he tells us to stop, he's hitting the brakes!" We were all dying of laughter, Kanato was coughing, as well as Ayato. Subaru pushed me and yelled

"Shut up!"

"Duh duh! He hit the brakes!" We were laughing even harder. "Okay okay...Whatever you say Vroom Vroom...Anyway, on the other hand," I turned and faced the two guys. "How may I help you fucks?" They just stared at us for a moment before the white haired one spoke.

"Shin, attack." Out of nowhere, 9 wolves jumped out and attacked every brother and every girl except me. I dropped my cigarette quickly. I turned around to help Kanato but one of the guys grabbed my arm.

"Get the fuck off me!" I struggled to get out his hold. Holy shit...he's way stronger than the brothers. A wolf got off Kanato and pounced onto Ayato, biting the shit out of his side. "No! Let go of me dammit!" The guy grabbed my other arm, holding them both behind my back. "Let. Me. Go!" I quickly lifted my leg and kicked him in his side but he didn't so much as flinch. "What...?" I continued to struggle until he spoke.

"Stop. The more you struggle, the worse it is." Kanato was pinned down. "Fuck off bitch!" I kicked him again and he finally let me go. I ran to Kanato and kicked the wolf in the head, sending it flying into the wall. Next was ayato. I kicked the wolf in the side. Everybody got away from the wolves and stood next to me. "Get the fuck out of my home right now." I growled, glaring at the man with the white hair. He smirked.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you soon CC." They both disappeared along with the wolves. I let out a sigh of relief as I groaned.

"Oh my god... I am so tired now.. Goodnight." I turned around and began walking off when Ayato fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I turned back around and walked to him. "Up." I grabbed his arm and lifted his arm, picking him up. "Now walk it off." He just stared at me.

"I'd strangle you, but in case you haven't noticed I am in severe pain."

"I'd hit you, but in case you haven't noticed I am severely tired. Get up, lay down in your bed and rest. Problem solved." I turned back around and walked up the steps, collapsing in my room, on my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

 **Several** **hours later.**

I awoke to a constantly poking to my head. "Alright...Alright...I'm awake...What do ya want?"

They sighed. "We have class. Please do get ready, and wear your uniform." I sighed in annoyance.

"Do I have to go Reiji?" He nodded. I sat up and he also said

"Also," He smiled at me. "What song shall you be doing?" I smiled back and shook my head.

"All you have to do is know is that it's about family. Now get out." He shuffled out. I giggled and grabbed my uniform for once in my life, I put it on. I sighed and put on my shoes, pulling my hair back into a neat ponytail. I put in some basic silver circle earrings and grabbed my bag. I left my room and ran down the steps.

"Am I in a parallel universe? CC is wearing uniform...? You see it too, Teddy?" Kanato spoke and I smiled.

"No, this is real life, same universe." We all piled into the Limo and I noticed that the girls weren't with us. "Where're the girls?" I asked.

"They're already at school." Replied Reiji. I nodded and scrolled through my songs. I got a dumb but bright idea. "Hey Reiji, wanna sing with me?" Everybody looked up at me.

"What...?" He asked.

"A spanish song, all of you guys have to sing with me. It's english and spanish. Please~? You guys never sing with me!" They all sighed since I had a valid point.

"Fine..." They all said. I unplugged my headphones and let the music play.

...Why don't they run around the house singing? They can all sing like fucking angels! Even Subaru! He's an angel in spanish! OML! (Oh my Lord.) We all sang english and when it got to spanish, I thought they would all stop but Subaru kept going. He actually knew the words! They were all surprised. He just stared out the window and blushed. The song finished and I had a huge smile on.

"See? That wasn't so hard." I said, they all smiled slightly but avoided eye contact. The Limo stopped and we all piled out. I walked inside and was bouncing. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day at school where there was no class, just me singing all day in the auditorium! I bounced into class. Class was boring.

 **Period 1: ...Boring.**

 **Period 2: ...BOring.**

 **Period 3: ...BORing.**

 **Period 4: ...BORIng.**

 **Period 5: ...BORINg.**

 **Period 6: ...BORING.**

 **Period 7: ...BORING!**

Period 8: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I ran down to the auditorium but everyone was there before me. I walked in and immediately bounced on stage. I grabbed a mic and instantly noticed the brothers. Once they were quiet, I spoke. "So recently, there was an incident in my house that made me realize family is the best thing you can have. It also made me realize I need to rewatch the new TMNT movie... But anyway, here's Shell Shocked for ya. Please do, sing along." Mimi started the music. "Knock, knock you about to get shell shocked. Knock, Knock you about to get shell shocked. Knock, Knock you about to get shell shocked! That's my fam, I'll hold 'em down forever. Us against the world, we can battle whoever. Together ain't no way gonna fail. You know I got your back, just like a turtle shell. Nobody do it better. All my brothers tryna get some cheddar. We all want our cut like the shredder. Me and my bros come together for the dough. Bought the orange Lamborghini, call it Michelangelo. With the nunchucks doors and I'm pullin' up slow. When we fall up in the party, they know anything goes. Check my rolex they say I'm the man of the hour. All this green in my pockets, you can call it turtle power." It was fun, they all sang along probably because they've seen the movie more than once. That or they listened to the song and learned the lyrics.

Them: Knock, Knock, you about to get shell shocked!

Me: All for one, we ride together!

Them: Knock, Knock, you about to get shell shocked!

Me: All for one, we fight together!

Them: Knock, Knock, you about to get shell shocked!

Me: This family can bear any weather!

We finished the song all together. I swear, it was fucking amazing to do that. I did the next song with them as well. It was a FNAF song, I Hope You Die In A Fire. Although, I noticed someone by the door. At first I thought it was Karl because of the white hair but it wasn't. It was that other dude from before...Carla, I think was his name. Carla and...Shin. They heard me sing. I noticed the song started.

"I really hate you, stop getting in my way. I've lost my patience, when are you gonna decay? I want to throw you out, Just like my broken TV. If you come back once more, it shall be painful you'll see." This is when we were all screaming. "I hope you die in a fire! Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, Hope you'll get shot and expire! Hope you'll get taken apart! Hope this is what you desire!" I caught my breath for a second before continuing. "It's almost over, Why can't you just let it fly? Don't be afraid. It's not the first time you'll die. Your mechanical parts click. Sounds like when I broke your bones, Once I get my second chance, I won't leave you alone." They joined back in. "I hope you die in a fire! Hope you'll be taken apart! Hope this is what you desire! O hope you die in a fire!" We finished just as the bell rang. We all went off to class. Except for me, I stayed there. I put everything back and waited for two certain people to come in. And they did. Once the auditorium was clear, they came in. I sighed and turned to them as they walked up on stage.

"You have a beautiful voice, Cleo." I smiled.

"Thank you. What do you want?"

"The same thing we came for yesterday. You."

"Heh, No. Not happening." I turned around to walk off the other side of the stage but Carla walked forward and grabbed my arm.

"I wasn't asking."

"I know that. Let me go!" I pulled my arm back but he didn't let go. Shin walked up behind me, putting a cloth over my mouth. Everything became blury and I fell into Carla's arms. Carla picked me up bridal style and disappeared with Shin.

* * *

I awoke again, sitting up and looking around me. I was in a dungeon..? I stood and tried to take three steps forward but something stopped me. Looking behind me, I was chained to the wall. The chains had some length to them but they weren't that long. "So you're up."

"Let me out now!" I said, take a very small step forward. Carla smirked at me.

"Heh, No. Not happening." I growled at him and pulled on the chains.

"Let me out!" He walked forward and opened the cell door, walking to me. He put his hand on the rim of my chin. "Hm, your blood is very sweet." I stepped back, shaking his hand off my face.

"How the fuck would you know?!" He tilted my head to the side and poked a fresh bite. I flinched in pain. "Ah..." Once he let me go, I glared harshly at him. " _You fucking bit me...?"_ He nodded, simply saying yes. I growled again, pulling on the chain one last time.

He caressed my cheek and said "And I'll do it again." Tilting my head to the side, he leaned forward and didn't even lick the skin. He bit into my skin.

"Ah! Let me go!" He pushed into my skin even harder, grabbing my wrists to keep me from pushing him away. After practically draining the skin dry, he let me go and removed his fangs from my neck. I took another steps back, hitting my back into the dungeon wall. "Let me out!" He hummed to himself and thought about it.

"I'm curious on what you'll do if I do let you go." He walked to me and unchained me. I was surprised for a moment before the anger took hold of me. I pushed him down to the ground and he smirked at me. "Why'd you take me?"

"That's for me and Shin to know."

" _Tell me!"_

"Hm, how angry can you get?" He questioned, completely ignoring my question.

"Angry enough to punch you."

"I don't think it would bother me that much." I growled again, pulling back my fist and when I was about to push it back down, when he grabbed it. "You could never land a blow on me."

"Tch, I hate you."

"You don't even know me, if you did know me, you'd loathe me." I growled and kept pushing my fist down. "I'm way stronger than you." He pushed my fist up and I bounced back, hitting my back on the rock wall.

"Shit..." He stood and walked to me, kneeling next to me.

"Get comfortable, you won't be leaving here soon." I stood up and pushed him away.

"Stay away from me."

"So, you don't want to be let out."

"Of course I do! Who the fuck doesn't!?" He turned around.

"I do hope you are not expecting them to save you, they won't."

"They don't fucking have to. I can escape myself."

"With the teleportation you don't have?" I raised my eyebrow. "Reiji's not the only one who can make potions. You'll get them back soon."

"Grr..." He turned around. I grabbed him by his collar and smashed him against the the cell. He smirked at me again.

"Go ahead, get as angry as you want." I let him go and just stormed away. He left the door open...I stormed up a few steps and ran down a hall. His house is too big. I turned a corner and froze. "This is my house, I know my way around it like the back of my hand." I turned around and ran the opposite way. I found the front door but Shin was standing there. He was leaning against the doorframe. I turned around but Carla stood there. I pushed all my power to my feet and sped past SHin, out the door. Shin turned and faced me. "I told you guys to leave me alone. Next time, listen." I sped away and back to the mansion. I caught my breath and dropped in the front hall. "Ah..." Reiji by the door.

"Where were you?"

"Oh yea, I'm perfectly fine, I just spent the last few hours locked in a strangers dungeons. No need to worry." He shrugged.

"Okay." He disappeared into thin air. I stood up and said "I'm done..." I walked up to my bed and collapsed on my bed, ignoring the blonde thing laying on my bed. "Where were you?" He asked.

"Dying in a dungeon..."

"Reiji send you?"

"No, Carla and Shin actually." He instantly sat up and just stared at me.

" _What?_ " I kept my eyes closed and curled up. "Answer me." He grabbed my arm roughly and turned me around. I was already asleep. I used too much power. He sighed and picked up the covers, covering me up. He laid across the couch in my room and fell asleep.

* * *

NOW I REMEMBER! Instantly shooting up, I tripped over something. "Hahahaha!" Shu instantly say up from the couch and stood. He walked over to the bed, sitting down and continuing laughing. "Shit..." I groaned, rolling onto my back. He smirked at me.

"What did you do?"

"I tripped over something..." I lifted my upper body to look to see what I tripped over. It was my shirt, crumpled in a ball. I groaned and laid back on the floor.

"So," I looked at Shu. "Today, all day, you're singing. What songs are you doing?"

"I dunno. We'll just see how things pan out." I stood up and took a step forward, falling again. "I might as well fucking crawl or slide across the floor."

"From this view, I'm not complaining." I flushed red and quickly stood.

"Shut up..." I smoothed down my skirt. I forgot to change out my uniform. "And get out! I need to change..." He stood up and as he walked by me, he ruffled my hair and left. I sighed, opening my closet and groaning. "Uggghhh! I have nothing to wear!" I flipped through the 16 sets of outfits before pulling out random one. It was black skinny jeans which were torn at the right thigh and the left knee. The top of was red crop top that said Family. I didn't have a problem with that. I put that on and put on my black Jays. I then looked at my bag before shaking my head. "No Class today!" I rushed out my room before crashing into someone. With my luck, I figured it was Shu. But when I looked up, I was so surprised. "Noiz!"

"Hey! I want to talk to you!" He had on the biggest smile. "Guess what happened yesterday?"

"What?" My smile got bigger with his. The brothers stepped out their rooms and looked at us. He held out his hand, showing me the back.

"I'm engaged~!"

* * *

Well, there you have it. Too Young, whatever chapter this is xD It took me practically a month to get this done. It's over 10,000 words.

I honestly forgot about Noiz. I'm gonna immediately start the next chapter. Hope you liked and sorry for the long wait. Sorry for any mistakes! I'm pretty sure I lost the point of the story but I'll keep going.


	9. Chapter 7: Tears For A Wedding

"You're what?" I replied, my eyes widening.

"I'm engaged."

"Wha-Whe-WHAT?! OMG! Congratulations!" I said, bouncing and hugging him. All the brothers walked over and Ayato smiled.

"Congrats dude." Ayato said, giving him a hug. Which was a bit surprising. "Who're you engaged to?"

"Vladimir."

"THE VLADIMIR?!" I yelled. "Omg! How long have y'all been together?"

"Three years." I squealed again and hugged him again.

"Okay, so," I faced the brothers. "Vladimir has been our childhood friend. Of course I knew he liked Noiz."

"Wait, he?" Asked Rana, appearing from behind Subaru.

"Bi." Announced Noiz.

"Oh." They all said. I smiled.

"ANYWAY, I knew he liked him, Noiz liked him but I didn't say anything but APPARENTLY they were dating behind my back. The funny thing is they meet on a show called Wild N' Out. When is the wedding?"

"Uh." He looked at his phone and checked his messages. "Tomorrow. Annnnddd we're moving to New York after the wedding" My eyes widened. I squealed quietly but slowly got louder and louder as I hugged him again.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" He chuckled softly.

"Okay wait, is that why you kept leaving like one day and then two days later you left? And then two days later you left again?" Asked Shu.

"Yeah, that was us going on dates." Noiz replied, trying to pry me off him.

"Oh, well then I guess It's settled," I said, letting go of Noiz. "After school, we're going shopping."

"For what?" Asked Ayato.

"You're gonna go to a wedding dressed like that? Disgraceful. Let's go." I took Noiz by the hand and bounced away.

"Yeah, Ayato, Disgraceful." Mocked Subaru as he followed me. As everyone walked by Ayato, they looked him in the eye and shook their head. Ayato growled and ran after us.

We all got to school and this time, Noiz came with us. I bounced into the school building. I bounced into the auditorium and bounced on stage. Quickly, I grabbed a mic. "Omg! Guys! I have an super big amazing announcement! My brother is getting married! And they're moving to New York!" They all clapped. "So, since they met on this show Called Wild N' Out, that is what we're gonna do. We are going to be doing WildStyle! First two people on this stage can do it with me." Instantly, two people came up. "What's your names?"

"Yuka."

"Kiki."

"Nice to meet you guys. We gonna do Peter be pimpin'. Let's go." The music started.

"Petter be pimpin! Peter be pimpin! Peter be pimpin! I said trick better have my peppers. I said trick better have my peppers!"

Yuka: Peter be pimpin, he keep it tight never slipping. Man when he walk in the club, man he be boppin and limpin. He got a dark one and a light one, he never lose, he always be winning. He gotta tall one and short one, man he got all kinds of women because"

All: Peter be pimpin! Peter be pimpin! Peter be pimpin! I said trick better have my peppers! Petter be pimpin!

Kiki: I didn't have no peppers, so when I came back from the street, got on my knees to peter, said no please don't pickle me. He said go out and pick a peck and bring me what I like. If you come back empty handed, I'ma smack you down!"

Me and Yuka: I'm peter, because I got a big pepper! Put some dip in my hip and some pep in my stepper. I'm peter because I got a big pepper. That's a dip in my hip but some pep in my stepper!

Kiki: Peter pimp, peter pimp, peter pimp, peter pimp!

Omg, that was so much fun. I pulled out my phone. "Okay hold on guys!" I checked the day, putting my phone back into my pocket. "Okay so today is Thursday, so throwback thursday starts now! We're gonna do Wake Me Up." Aroua started the music, while changing the lights. "Noiz, come on up, you're singing with me. Quickly, Noiz bounced up on stage. I tossed him a mic as the words started.

Me: "Feeling my way through the darkness! Guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to start. They tell me I'm too young to understand. They say I'm caught up in a dream. Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes. Well that's fine by me!"

Me and Noiz: "So wake me up when it's all over! When I''m wiser and I'm older! All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost! So wake me up when it's all over! When I'm wiser and I'm older! All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost!"

Noiz: "I tried carrying the weight of the world, but I only have two hands! I hope I get the chance to travel the world but I don't have any plans. I wish that I could stay forever this young. Not afraid to close my eyes. Life's a game made for everyone, and love is the prize."

Me and Noiz: "So wake me up when it's all over! When I'm wiser and I'm older! All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost! So wake me up when it's all over! When I'm wiser and I'm older! All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost!" The song was finally over.

"WHHHHHOOOOOOO!" I was so happy for Noiz. He was the only thing on my mind. "Y'know what? After this, me, Noiz, the Sakamaki brothers, and you two, shots on me!" All brothers smiled with Noiz. "Thank you Yuka, Kiki and Noiz. Now get the fuck off my stage." They giggled a bit but I gave them a hug before they got off. "Y'know today is a day for love and apparently tomorrow too, so let's sing a song for love." Walking off, I started the song _You are my sunshine._ I turned around, facing them again. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. The other night dear, when I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away!" I smiled, sniffling and holding back tears. The song stopped as Noiz walked up the stage and to me. He hugged me as I started crying, bawling. He started crying as well. I swear, the crowd started crying as well because they thought it was the cutest thing they've ever seen. The brothers had never seen me cry before. Shu sighed before sending around a whisper for people to leave and soon enough, it was just me, Noiz, and the brothers. "I don't want you to leave me."

"I have too."

"I know, I want you to be happy."

"And I know how to get you to smile." Letting go, he smiled at me, wiping away a tear. " _Shots."_ I smiled slightly, as the girls and the brothers walked to me. "On me. Let's go." I sniffled again, wiping away a tear. He took my hand and hugged me close as we walked. The brothers walked behind us, giving us our space. We got in the Limo, driving off to the bar.

Once there, Noiz got out, taking my hand. He took me to the counter, ordering 6 shots. "I definitely need that..." I said.

"You can drink all that?" Asked Reiji, coming up next to me. I nodded as the bartender came back with a tray and 6 glasses. I brought it to me, lifting all of them into my mouth, one after another. Shu's eyes widened.

"You do realize you're gonna be drunk as hell right?"

"Yes. Besides Shoe, I act drunk even when I'm not drunk." He shrugged before saying

"Wait, I'M NOT A DAMN SHOE!"

"Okay...Whatever you say Jordans." Noiz giggled at my smile and bought some more shots. I guzzled them all before anyone could drink any.

"Omg! It's The famous CC!" Turning our heads to the left, we saw about 4-7 girls, running to us. "Hi CC! I am such a fan, also the owner of this club. Could you please sing for us?!" She was so happy.

"I don't think that's a good idea, she's really drunk.' Said Laito.

"Yeah...I'm just drowning my sorrows in some shots." Ariana frowned a bit but nodded.

"Well, get better and come back." I gave her a hug and she walked off. "Goddamn, you're famous everywhere." Said Subaru.

"I'm only famous because I have skills, unlike you." I drank two-three more shots. After drinking one final shot, Noiz just shook his head saying

"3...2...1" I dropped in his arms, unconscious. "Everytime." Shu took Noiz's arm, teleporting us all to the house. He placed me on my bed and left, letting me sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to find _everyone_ standing in my room. I sat up sighing. "Who died?"

"No one, yet." I froze in the middle of rubbing my eye. Slowly turning my head to the window, a adult, black spiky hair, tattoo's all over, the scar I gave him under his left eye. A wide smile cracked my lips. "VLADIMIR!" I literally sprung up from my bed, tackling him to the ground. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Nice to see you too Cleo." I didn't let go, but merely tightened my grip.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" He stood up, me tied around him. After a moment, he let go. "Although if you hurt Noiz, I will make sure you a painful slow death." He laughed.

"You'd have to catch me first." Raising an eyebrow, he flicked Noiz in the eye and grinned. "If you can." He ran out the room with me inches behind him. He got to the steps and I pushed him down the stairs. He laughed as he quickly jumped onto the rail, sliding down. I caught my breath before collapsing. "Oh shit...I forgot about all the shots I had last night..." Vladimir laughed at me from the bottom of the steps. The brothers walked to me before shaking their heads.

"Come on." Shu picked me up, bringing me back into my room.

"I can bathe and dress myself." He nodded.

"I know, I'm just thirsty and you passed out yesterday." I sighed, standing.

"Nope, I have a wedding to get ready for." He sighed.

"True. One bite." He pulled me to him, leaning his head to my neck. He bit down harshly, taking small gulps. He stopped a moment later. "Hmm, those shots made your blood sweeter. It's nice."

"T-Thanks, I guess..." He let me go and left to let me change. I grabbed a dress and some underwear and went into the bathroom. I put my clothes down and opened the curtains and almost screamed. "You said you'd let me change."

"Mhm, so change." Said Shu who was laying down in the tub, fully dressed. I sighed, and told him to get the fuck out and surprisingly he listened. I took my bath and got dressed. I walked out, putting on my black heels to go with my white dress. I took out my brush, brushing it through. I put in some gold earrings. I was actually curious. When I put on emerald earrings, shit goes down with Ayato or Laito. When I wear sapphire earrings, shit goes down with Shu...I never wear red earrings but shit goes down with Subaru! But...no one has golden eyes. At least, no one I know. I grabbed my jacket as someone knocked at the door.

"Breakfast." Announced Kanato. The door opened and Kanato walked in, wearing a white suit with a red flower. He saw me and smiled, blushing slightly. "You look pretty Cleo." I smiled back.

"Thanks Kanato. You look really handsome." He held out his hand.

"Come." I took his hand and walked out my room with him. We walked downstairs and into the dining room. Everybody except Vladimir and Noiz were wearing white suits. Rana wore a light blue dress without sleeves and some tight fingerless black gloves. Meanwhile, Yui wore Light green dress with a white cardigan over it.

Meanwhile, Mimi wore a red dress with black shoes. Smiling at them all, I turned to Noiz Who was slightly smiling at me. "Are you ready~? My flight leaves today." I nodded a bit.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine. My plan is to go to the bar tomorrow." He nodded giving me a hug. "Alright, let's eat." I sat in between Vladimir and Kanato. We ate in silence before we all piled into the black Limo.

I sat between Subaru and Shu. Noiz then asked "So, Cleo, you're definitely singing at this wedding right?"

"Of course~!"

"What song?" Asked Reiji.

"A song." I replied, looking out the window. Vladimir nodded. The rest of the ride was quiet.

"We're here." Said Shu. He helped me out and I was surprised. He didn't have his headphones in. I looked up at the wedding building before smiling at Noiz.

The wedding went quick. They called me up on stage to sing my song and I came up. They started the song and I put the microphone to my mouth.

 _You had me at hello, so here we go go. With a little heart and soul, yeah, that's how we come and go. That's how we roll roll, with a little heart and soul. Yeah, yeah! One love I won't forget it, One life I won't regret it. One chance for one last dance tonight, tonight. I can feel it coming faster, it's a beautiful disaster. One chance for one last dance tonight, tonight._

 _You had me at hello so here we go go. With a little heart and soul! Yeah, that's how we come and go. That's how we roll roll! With a little heart and soul, yeah, you never never know. You never know know! With a little heart and Soul. Yeah~_

 _One love I won't forget it_ One life I won't regret it

 _One chance for one last dance tonight, tonight I can feel it coming faster It's a beautiful disaster One chance for one last dance tonight, tonight_ _You had me at hello, So here we go a little heart and soul. Yeah. That's how we come and 's how we roll roll,With a little heart and , You never never know, You never never know. With a little heart and soul, Yeah~_

Once the song was over, I received a round of applause. Of course, we had cake. After cake, the place emptied, and we were all standing outside. Noiz and I were hugging tightly as I cried into his shirt. Noiz frowned, closing his eyes for a moment. "Cleo, I have to go now, My flight." I sniffled but let go of him. Vladimir gave me a hug.

"It was good seeing you again Cleo." I nodded and let him go. Vladimir took Noiz's hand and got into a different car, driving off. I put my hand over my mouth and began sobbing again. Subaru walked to me, hugging me so I was crying into his shirt now. He gently stroked my hair.

"Shh, it'll be alright..."

* * *

There you have it...Noiz's wedding...  
It wasn't as good as I planned but yeah. Sorry this chapter is short. Luv you all~!

-AyatoxRaito


	10. Chapter 8: Ghost

I awoke the next day, laying in my bed in a really light nightgown. Who changed me...? I sighed, sitting up. No one was in my room. I got up and walked over to my dresser. Opening it, I pulled out a plain blue shirt and some beige shorts. I changed quickly, smoothing down my hair. I put on my Jordans before walking out the door. No one was in the halls. By the sound of it, they were all in the game room. I turned left and began walking down the hall. I walked into a room with a piano. Laito is normally playing this while the rest of us are in the living room. We either hear Laito playing the piano or Shu playing the violin. Occasionally, you hear both of them together. I sat down at the piano, opening it. I sighed, placing my hands on the keys before beginning to play and sing.

 _Thinking 'bout the day when we first met. The way you made me feel and how you left. What I wouldn't give just to be more. To be someone that you hold and you adore.  
_ _Look at my eyes, see what you meant to me. Feel the beat of my heart, I need to believe that I could walk through fiery burning love._

 **In the living room-**

"Is that...CC playing?" Asked Kanato, squeezing Teddy slightly.

"Sounds like her voice." Answered Ayato.

"Shut up...I can't hear her over you..." Muttered Shu, eyes closed.

 _But you still wouldn't feel the heat, feel the heat, it burns in me. But you see through me...I could through fiery burning love... I could walk through fiery burning love.  
You always know exactly what to say. To pull me in before you walk away. But I don't want to go through this again. To act like I'm okay just being friends._  
 _Look at my eyes, see what you mean to me. Feel the beat of my heart, I need to believe that I could walk through fiery burning love. But you still wouldn't feel the heat, feel the heat. It burns in me. But you see through me. I could walk through fiery burning love.  
Oh now, I'm calling out. I don't have the words to say. Maybe in another life it could be another way, in another life you'd stay...  
Look at my eyes, see what you mean to me. Feel the beat of my heart, I need to believe that I could walk through fiery burning love, but you still wouldn't feel the heat. Feel the heat, it burns in me. But you see through me.  
I could walk through fiery burning love...I could walk through fiery burning love..._

I took a deep breath before taking my hands off the keys, wiping a tear from my cheek. "Beautiful." Said a voice, from the corner of the room. I sniffled before nodding.

"T-Thanks I guess..." I looked up to them and I was a bit surprised. "Carla, correct?" Nodding slightly, he walked forward.

"And my little brother Shin." His brother stepped out from behind him, smiling a bit.

"Would you mind singing me something?" Asked Shin. I was surprised at the request as I rubbed another tear away. I nodded.

"What song?"

"House of Cards, by Tyler Shaw." I nodded as I stood and he handed me a guitar.

"But before you start," Said Carla. "Are you okay?" I didn't want to go into the topic so I nodded.

 _The fire was burning out. My mind was filled with doubt. I long to feel alive, don't know if I'll survive. But my hope was running low. You appeared out of nowhere. It was more than an Illusion, more than I could ever know.  
Baby, it's magic the way you came around. You caught me before I hit the ground. There something was missing in my house of cards. And all that I needed was the queen of my heart._  
 _It's magic the way you came around._  
 _You didn't make a sound, my heart was screaming out, a trick under your sleeve._  
 _Yeah, you make me believe, yeah, yeah, yeah._  
 _But my hope was running low. You appeared out of nowhere. It was more than an illusion. More than I could ever know._  
 _Baby, it's magic the way you came around. You caught me before I hit the ground. There something was missing in my house of cards. And all that I needed was the queen of my heart. It's magic the way you came around._  
 _It's magic the way you came around._  
 _Baby, it's magic the way you came around. You caught me before I hit the ground. There was something was missing in my house of cards. And all that I needed was the queen of my heart. It's magic the way you came around._

Finishing the song, I realized Carla and Shin have been absolutely captivated by my voice. As I finish the song, Carla moved the scarf down from his mouth a bit and smiled at me, gently clapping a bit. "You have such a beautiful voice, why aren't traveling the world as a famous person?"

"I keep all of this stuff to myself. I only share it with my school..." I took off the guitar and put it down. "S-So, what're you guys doing here?"

"We heard your brother got married so we came to say congratulations. But, it seems he left." I laughed a bit, smiling.

"I know damn well you guys didn't come to congratulate my brother." They both laughed a bit too.

"Yeah, you're right. We came to taste your blood."

"Okay, how about later today, meet me at the bar and I'll give it to you then." Shin smirked a bit.

"We can still meet but I want some now." He took my left wrist and had a tight grip but not too tight of a grip. He backed me into a wall as he pushed his head towards my neck. I try jerking to the other side but Carla grabbed my other wrists, going towards the other side of my neck. They both bit down at the same time, causing me to grit my teeth and clench my fist. I've never been bit at the same time by two people. It's very painful. Shin was the first to back up. "You're very sweet." Carla backed away a second later, noticing how my head lowered.

"You're not okay. Come, we'll talk." Shin let me go and Carla picked me up and disappeared.

 **Back in the living room.**

"House of Cards. I love that song..." Said Shu.

"Let's go check up on here, Ne Teddy?" Kanato squeezed his teddy before standing and leaving the room with Subaru and Laito. They walked into the music room and looked around. Subaru's eyes hardened. "Her scent is completely gone. She's gone."

Immediately, every single brother and lady in the house ran out in groups, looking for me.

...

Carla set me down on a couch as I wiped a tear from my eye. "Take me back."

"Tell me what's wrong first."

"It's my brother...He's just...I'm scared..."

"Why?" Asked Shin.

"I got t-through e-ev-everything with him, _because_ of him, I made it through."

Carla sighs. "I might sound weird Shin but don't judge me." He looked down at me and kneeled in front of me. "You go to school everyday and sing in front of over 350 people and you never get stage fright. You aren't on that stage with Noiz everyday. You sing by yourself. So, Noiz got through you only half of it. You can't rely on him. You have to go through the rest of your life by yourself." He wiped away a tear and said "Today, you are going to march into school today with both of us and you're going to sing your heart out on the stage. It's an eyesore to see you crying like this. Play House of Cards, Play See Through me. Play any song from when you first went to the school. Just...Play..."

"You're right Nii-san." Said Shin as we both looked up at him. "You didn't sounds weird, you sounded freaking insane." We both cracked a smile and laughed a bit.

"I...I'll sing, only for you guys. But you have to make sure the brothers don't see you. Also, Carla." I lifted my hand, slapping him so hard. "That's for injuring Ayato." He laughed.

"Fair enough." He stood, sighing. "Get some rest. I'll drive you to school." I nodded and laid across the couch. I closed my eyes, moments later, I fell asleep.

...

I awoke to a push on my arm. "Cleo. Come on, you got school." He pushed me one last time before my eyes opened.

"What?"

"School, come on." I slowly sat up and rubbed my eye. "Here, uniform." On the arm of the couch was new uniform. I nodded as he left the room. I sighed.

"Carla is weird...so is Shin...but they're also kind..." I changed quickly and left the room. I remember this room, it's the one I was in the last time they fucking kidnapped me. I walked to the front door and SHin opened it or me. He walked me to the Limo and we all went in. We all put some distance between each other. Why do two people won a damn Limo. Like what the fuck...? They pulled up to the school like three minutes later. "You guys live so close to the school."

"Yeah...The Sakamaki's go here so we had to move." I nodded and wasn't going to ask why they moved because of the Sakamaki's. We all got out. I watched the Sakamaki's Limo pull up and all of them pile out. Carla and Shin quickly disappeared as Subaru ran to me. "Cleo! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed some me time."

"For a whole day?" Said Reiji, glaring. "Follow me once inside." I raised an eyebrow but I followed him into the school and an empty classroom. He closed the door, glaring at me. "You're not supposed to be out that long. Someone could've killed you, probably Subaru or Kanato!" I shrugged.

"Reiji, you've never gotten this mad for me being out that long...What's wrong?"

"You have _their_ scent all over you."

"W-Wha?! Who!?"

"Those stupid Tsukinami's." He grabbed my wrists harshly, smashing on a wall. I yelled out a bit but tried pushing him away. "Don't run off like that again."

"Her brother just moved away and you're doing this?" Turning around, Reiji saw Carla standing there. "Let her go." Reiji scoffed, letting me go and standing in front of me.

"What do you want Tsukinami?"

"Hand her over." Reiji stood his ground. "You have no choice, I'm the higher power, hand her over." Reiji disappeared, leaving me alone with Carla. "Come on, you're singing. I need to see that smile, you're an eyesore."

He took my hand, dragging me to the auditorium. Shin had gotten everyone to go to the auditorium. "Go. Sing. Or things will happen." I smiled slightly but walked on stage.

"Okay, So, yesterday I was supposed to be singing all day and since I cut it short, I'll make it up to you today. Here's I found my Voice." The music started as the brothers appeared at the door. It took a minute before I started singing.

 _Hello, here is my confession. Tried to go with the flow. But didn't flow in my direction. I guess I have a little problem. I saw him running with the pack but they weren't going where I was going.  
Everyone was acting as if they were right, but I did not buy it, no I did not buy it. I said I'm going back, till there's no one left, till there's no one left. Now I'm standing on my own, it's me against them all. And it never looked so beautiful. 'Cause I found what I was looking for. Now I'm standing on my own, it's me against the world, and I never felt so wonderful. Cause I found what I was searching for!  
I found my voice, (I found my voice) x4  
Hello, here is my confession. I got lost along the way sometime because I was guessing . Follow my heart and broken, I felt it. Oh, I'm glad I followed mine instead of someone else's._

As I finished, I could just feel that the students were happy and so was Carla. I smiled. "There you have I found my Voice." It took me a moment before deciding the next song. "Oh! I sang this one when I first came here so here you have Glowing in the Dark."

 _You know how I_ _You know how I get when the sun goes down._ _How it feels when on one's around._

 _I know, I know- oh-oh-oh.  
_ _I know, I know- oh-oh  
_ _I get kind of lost and I can't see straight.  
_ _Hate it but it's just what we take.  
_ _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh_ _I know-oh-oh  
_ _I've been bitten by the lonely but when I'm not the only. When I'm not the only. One who feels it, maybe it's sick to say. But It helps that you feel the same.  
_ _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh._

 _When the lights go out..._

 _We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark. We're lights that never go out. Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark! We'll light up central Park. We're lights that never go out. Cause you're here with me now. Dark days but it's alright. It's so fine, every night. We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark! We're lights that never go out! Like we've never been down! Glowing in the Dark!  
_ _Doin' 2 AM, way above the clouds. Rooftop, yeah, we're just hanging out.  
_ _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh. I know, I know-oh-oh.  
_ _Now we're looking down like we got no fear. We got dreams and they start right here.  
_ _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh. I know, I know- oh-oh.  
_ _We get bitten by the lonely but we're not the only. Yeah we're, yeah we're not the only Ones who know the way you get through the night! It's to bring on a little bite.  
_ _I know, I know -oh-oh._

 _When the lights go out...  
_ _We're glowing in the dark. We started from a spark. We're lights that never go out. Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark. We'll light up Central Park. We're lights that never go out. Cause you're here with me now. Dark days but it's alright. It's so fine, every night. We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark. We're lights that never go out, Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark._

 _When I'm bitten by the lonely. You can get to know me. I know, I know-oh-oh.  
_ _We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark! We're lights that never go out. Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark! We'll light up Central Park! We're lights that never go out. Cause you're here with me now! Dark days but it's alright. It's so fine, every night. We're glowing in the dark. We started from a spark! We're lights that never go out! Like we've never been down! Glowing in the dark!_

I took a deep breath as they finished up their claps. "So, my friend or, I'll call her my sister, Rana will pick the next song and will sing with me. Rana, get your ass up here." She smiled, chuckling softly. She dragged herself on stage. "Well goddamn, a damn sloth is faster than you." I tossed her a mic and she thought about the song for a few minutes.

"Stitches" I nodded.

"That's a new one. I actually forgot about that one, let's go." Snapping, the song came on.

 _ **Rana:** I thought that I've been hurt before. But no one's ever left me quite this sore. Your words cut deeper deeper than a knife. Now I need someone to breathe me back to life._

 _ **Me:** Got A feeling that I'm going under, but I know that I'll make it out alive. If I quit calling you my lover, Move on. _

_**Both:** Watch me bleed until I can't breathe! I'm shaking, falling onto my knees. And now that I'm without your kisses. I'll be needing stitches. I'm tripping myself. I'm aching, begging you to come help. And Now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches. _

_**Rana:** Just like a moth drawn to a flame. Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain. Your bitter heart cold to the touch. Now I'm gonna reap what I sew. I'm left seeing red on my own. _

_**Me:** Got a feeling that I'm going under. But I know that I'll make it out alive. If I quit calling you my lover, move on!_

 _ **Both:** You watch me bleed until I can't breathe. I'm shaking, falling onto my knees. And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches. I'm tripping over myself. I'm aching, begging you to come help. And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches! Needle and the thread, gotta get you out my head. Needle and the thread, gonna wind up dead. {x3} Needle and the thread gotta get you out of my head! You watch me bleed until I can't breathe! I'm shaking, falling onto my knees. And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches. I'm tripping over myself. I'm aching, begging you to come help. And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be stitches. And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches. And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches! _

Catching our breath, we turned to each other, giving each other a high five. "Yes!" I cheered along with the crowd. The bell rang. I gave her a quick hug as the auditorium emptied. I looked at the watch on the wrist and gasped.

"Oh my, I have to go." I ran past both Rana, the Sakamaki brothers, and the Tsukinami's. I ran out the school but I was still out of breath so I stopped, trying to catch my breath. I stood still for a moment. I looked around, the streets were empty but in the far far distance I could see the school kids heading home. I was honestly scared of walking home by myself now because of the signs that were hanging around. A bunch of wanted signs for one guy...He was either a rapist or just a kidnapper. I forgot but I had to meet someone. I continued running, trying not to take any more breaks. However, I tripped over a crack in the ground, scraping my knee. Ugh! Classical Yui move! "Ah..." I lifted my upper body and looked at my knee to see how bad the scrape was. It was pretty damn bad. It almost scraped off all of my damn knee!

"Need some help?" I looked up to see a man standing here. He looked to be about 20 or so. He had black hair, shoulder length and golden honey eyes. He had built muscles and was as tall as Yuma. "That looks deep." He said, taking me out my daze.

"Huh? Oh uh, I-Uh- N-No, I'm fine. Thank you though..." I said wanting to stand. He smiled slightly, taking a step toward me. He held out his hand, kneeling down a bit.

"Let me help. The least I could do for a beautiful woman like yourself." I blushed slightly, but looked down at the scrape. I sighed before hesitantly, taking his hand. He helped me up.

"There's a store near by, I'll by some bandages for you." I nodded as we both walked down the street. After about 3 minutes, we got to the store. He had me lean against the wall as he bought some bandages. He came out about 2 minutes later. He helped me walk to the park, having me sit on a bench as he bandaged my knee. I flinched as he touched it.

"Ah...T-Thank you...I r-really must go now..." I said as he stood straight, and I stood up. He stared at me for a moment.

"You're quite gorgeous." He caressed my face slightly as I stepped back.

"U-Uh, um, thank you...G-Good bye." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm, twirling around with my arm above my head, pulling me to him.

"Leaving so soon?" _It's him. He's that wanted guy._ He smirked, leaning closer to me.

"Yes! I have to go!" Trying to move away from him was unsuccessful, he was stronger than he looks. And he looks strong as fuck! "Let me go!" I pushed him a little harder, he let go and I started to run, but I couldn't run too much. Matter fact, I couldn't. I stopped from the pain, falling again. He was just smirking, walking to me.

"Honestly, you'd think that the famous Cleo Diaz would be smart enough to stay away from guys like me."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't know your name?" He said teasingly. He had a crazy smirk on his face, one Reiji would wear. He knelt down next to me. "Why'd you run?"

"B-Because y-you're that-that wan-wanted guy!" He chuckled again.

"What if I'm just extra friendly~?" He placed his hand on my chin. I began freaking out.

"What do you do with them...?" I asked, my hands shaking.

"With who?" He replies.

"T-The girls...T-T-They haven't been found. The p-posters say t-that y-you go for girls who...who're about in the 20's or are 20..."

"As I said before, what if I'm just a friendly guy~?"

"I-I-I doubt you are." I said, my eyes narrowing. He smirked even more before sighing slightly.

"So I guess you are smart~ But you're also injured, you're not going anywhere."

"So what'd you do with them!?" He leaned close to me, his face inches away from mine. "S-Stay away from me!" I tried to crawl back but he picked me up, holding me bridal style. I started thrashing around.

"Let me go!" I was about to scream when he held me with one hand, placing his other hand over my mouth and nose. I started squirming around as my lungs started to burn and I couldn't breathe. Was this it? After a few seconds, everything went black and my body fell. He picked me back up and continued walking. He walked into a alleyway, opening a door. He closed it, setting me down on a bed. He went into a dresser, pulling out a set of handcuffs. He handcuffed me to the headboard. He smirked down at me before turning around, leaving the room.

* * *

"Where is that girl? I'm..thirsty." Said Su, sitting up from his couch. Everyone was gathered int he family room, complaining that I wasn't home yet. Reiji was 12% furious and 100% worried. Everyone was worried.

"You think it was one of those damn Tsukinami brothers?!" Complained Subaru.

"The first people you blame is us, we really appreciate that..." Turning towards the door, they saw Carla and Shin standing there. "No, it wasn't us. She ran past us and disappeared. Remember?" Stated Carla. He had his arms crossed, leaning against a pillar. Carla stood next t him, on the other pillar. Shu glared.

"You locked her in your dungeons again?" Carla smirked a bit under his scarf.

"No. _not yet_." Shu glared even more.

"Tch, so where is she?" Asked Ayato. "She's always back by before 2 am." Shin nodded.

"Get out already..." Muttered Kanato.

* * *

Hours later, I awoke. I tried moving, sitting up but I couldn't. I looked up at my hands, seeing the handcuffs. I freaked out, trying to wiggle my way out of them. "So you're awake?" At the door stood the guy. I never got his name.

"Let me go!" He smirked, walking to me. Once I could see him fully, I noticed he was shirtless. He had scars and tattoos all over. He leaned over me, placing his hand on my chin.

"I am like the Sakamaki's, Mukami's, and Tsukinami's. What do they all have in common?" They're dangerously hot...?

"They're...all vampires..." He nodded, leaning forward till his head was by my neck. He licked my neck and turned my head to the side. After a final lick, he bit into my neck, sending a sharp pain shoot up my neck, stopping at my ear. I yelled out, his fangs were much sharper than the others. I slammed my eyes close from the pain and he bit down harder. "Stop!" Since I was handcuffed, he moved his hand from my chin, placing it at the bottom of my shirt. I guess this is why none of those girls are alive anymore. Once removing his fangs from my neck, he spoke.

"You're blood is sweeter than all of them. I need more..." He bit back down instantly, causing another scream to shoot out my mouth. He unbuttoned my shirt pulling it off me. So I was sitting there in my bra.

"Get away from me!" However, he didn't listen. He only drank more. He bit even harder, sending tears to stream down from my eyes. "Get away from me you fucking rapist!" He removed his fangs from my neck.

"That's enough blood for now. Time for the main show."

"You won't be seeing it." He quickly turned around to find a white haired vampire standing there with another one by his side. "So you're the famous Ghost."

"Famous?" He smirked, leaning back a bit. "I wouldn't call mysel-"

"I don't give two fucks, get away from her." I began crying, trying to crawl away from this so called Ghost. He laughed a bit.

"Why do the Tsukinami brothers care?" Shin grit his teeth, grabbing Ghost's throat and smashing him into the floor. He sent at least 5 punches into his face, causing him to get knocked out. Carla walked to me, uncuffing me. I broke into sobs and he hugged me.

"Oi, stop crying..." He murmured, holding me close.

"I was so scared..." It was true, I thought tht was the end for me. Shin stood, Ghost's blood dripping from his knuckles. Carla sighed, grabbing my shirt and wrapping it around me. He buttoned it, picking me up. Shin stared at me.

"You'll be okay, don't worry." Carla walked out, me in his arms. Shin wiped the blood off his knuckles with a handkerchief that was in his pocket. Carla walked me back to the Sakamaki manor, walking inside. Rana immediately ran to me.

"Goddamn, I've never seen her cry this hard." The brothers just stared in shock. "What's that around her wrists?" There were red marks around my wrists from the handcuffs.

"Those are handcuff marks." Shu's eye twitched.

" _Handcuff marks?_ " He nodded.

"The Ghost found her." Subaru clenched his fist.

"Damn rapist..."

"Come, I'll take you to her room." I was still crying as Carla and Shin followed Reiji to my room. Carla placed me on the bed, sighing.

'You don't want to sleep, do you?" I shook my head immediately, pulling my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"No..." Reiji sighed too.

"Well, do you want someone to stay in here so you can sleep?" I nodded, instantly.

"I'll stay." Said Shin. I looked at him, still sniffling.

"O-Okay..." He walked to me, sitting next to me. Carla left the room with Reiji.

"I'll explain what happened, gather them all. They probably want to know."

I laid down and Shin covered me, staring at me. After a minute, I fell asleep. He stroked my hair lightly before looking out the window, staring at the moon.


	11. Chapter 9: Shadows And Ghosts

**In the Living** **room**

"We just followed her scent." Finished Carla, crossing his arms. All the brothers and the girls were quiet, looking down.

"Well, as much as I hate you, thank you." Muttered Kanato.

"Whatever..." Said Carla.

* * *

 **My dream**

 _I awoke, still handcuffed to a bed. I tried sitting up but it didn't work. I continued to thrash around, trying to wiggle myself out of the cuffs. The door opened and Ghost walked in. What was happening?! As he walked to me he said all the things he said before. "I am like the Sakamaki's, Mukami's and Tsukinami's. What do they all have in common?"_

 _And I replied the way I did before. But I didn't want to! "They're... all vampires..."_

 _He nodded, leaning his head towards my neck, he placed his hand on my chin, pulling my head to the side. He licked from my collarbone all the way up to my jaw. After a second, a sharp pain pierced my neck, a.k.a his fangs.I yelled out and slammed my eyes closed from pain again. He drank more and more before speaking again. He bite back into my neck and drank even **more.** "That's enough blood for now. Time for the main show." I was already crying but of course, Carla and Shin showed up. _

_Shin grabbed him by his throat and smashed him on the ground, punching him five times, knocking him out. Carla wrapped my shirt around me again and carried me off._

My dream was rather short but I awoke to startle, sitting up. Shin was still standing there. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Huh? O-Oh, f-fine! W-What're you still doing here?"

"I said I'd stay here with you, that's what I did." He replied, smiling at me. I smiled back, slightly.

"W-Well thanks." I threw my legs off the side of the bed, and stood. "W-Well, I-I'm going to take a bath." I grabbed some clothes, quickly going into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, sighing. The bathroom was clear. I turned on the water, taking off my clothes and stepping into the bathtub. I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I took a deep breath. I had pulled back my hair in a ponytail and closed my eyes. After about 3 minutes of thinking and got out. I got dressed and as I was, I could feel someone behind turning around, I expected either Shin, Carla, or Shu but it was none. "G-Ghost?!"

It was him, standing there, smirking at me, wearing a suit. "Miss me?" My heart began pounding as he backed me into the sink. "I wasn't finished, so I'm going to finish what I started." He walked even closer, right in front of me. He leaned forward to bite me, but I tried to push him away.

"N-No! Stop!"

"Heh, you're no match for me." He grabbed my wrist and held them tight. He held them to side, leaned forward and began kissing my neck.

"Get away from me!" He smirked and licked my neck as well. He then _quickly_ pulled off my shirt. "Will you get away from me!?"

"No. Now stand still." He sent kisses all the way up from my collarbone to my jaw again.

"Do you ever give up Ghost?" Turning to face the door, Shin stood there.

"Nope. Not until I get what I want." He turned, pulling me to him with his arm around my throat. Shin tensed up at that. "So, what you'll do, is turn around and walk away." Shin grit his teeth and growled. He ran to Ghost and tried punching him but Ghost used his free hand, grabbing his fist.

"I wouldn't have done that is I were you, because now you can't dodge this." He sent his other fist flying towards Ghost but Ghost just ducked, bringing me down with him. He stood back up. " _Go, now._ "

"Not a chance." He grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. "Run." He tossed me my shirt and I quickly put it on, running out the room. I ran down the hall and down the steps. I was about to keep running when someone appeared in front of me. "Going somewhere?" Carla was there.

"Ghost is upstairs, gotta go!" I was about to run past him but He grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Ghost is upstairs?" I nodded, he held on tighter. "Did he touch you?" I shake my head, getting a bit scared. As he looked up at the stairs, I saw my opening and ran.

 **That was the dumbest move I've ever seen you do. And you've done some shit... ;-;**

 _What do you mean?_

 **You ran from the person that could keep you safe! ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING!?**

 _...I'm talking to a voice in my head, think about that question for a moment..._

I ran around for a while. I forgot how big this house was. I ran into the room with the Piano, slamming the door behind me. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "You can't escape him." My eyes shot open, looking at the other man in here. He had yellow eyes, silver hair ending halfway down his back, and a suit on, along with the tie. Just like Ghost.

"Who're you?!"

 _Someone who knows Ghost..._

 ** _YEAH NO FUCKING SHIT SHERLOCK!_**

"My name's Nightmare, Eve. I work with Ghost, I'm just not a rapist, pervert like him." I raised and eyebrow, standing up straight.

"Right well, I'm just gonna go." I turned around to open the door but he teleported behind me, putting his hand over my eyes and the other arm around my waist.

"Not so soon you won't." I felt his breath on my neck.

 _Y'know, I never thought it was true when they said Beauty hurts._

 ** _You're timing is shit bitch._**

I licked a small part of my neck before I felt another sharp pain in my neck. I grit my teeth, clenching my fist as well. He drank large amounts of blood.

 **Look, tomorrow, you'll wake up in his bed~**

 _JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!_

After another gulp, my vision went dark and my body fell right into his arms. He caught me, holding me bridal style. He disappeared.

* * *

I awoke in pain... I was in a bed...it was black...with yellow sheets.

 **Gueeeessss whhhooooo'''sssss beeeedddd?!**

 _Uuuhhh...Shu's?_

 **Nope.**

 _Ayato's?_

 **Nope.**

 _I'm going on a wild hunch, Nightmare's?_

 **DING DING DING! Would you like to see what's behind door number three or open your eyes?**

 _Door number three._

 **Oh, open your eyes you damn nugget. ;-;**

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. I tried sitting up but once again, I was handcuffed to a bed.

 **{No one's P.O.V}**

Cleo's heart began to race. She tried to get up over and over again but it failed. After a minute of trying the door opened, Nightmare and Ghost walked in. "So you're awake?"

"Let me go right now!"

"I don't think so live stock." Behind Ghost and Shadow walked in Ruki. "You now belong to us, no longer the Sakamaki's."

 **WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! IF RUKI IS HERE THEN THAT MEANS-**

"Ariko." Right from next to Ruki emerged Ariko, smirking.

"That's right Livestock. You're with us now. Welcome Home."

 **You're fucked.**


	12. Chapter 10: -

WWWWWWWWOOOOOO!

There was some short chapters but I DID IT! - _almost got raped in the process- BUT I DID IT! If something is in bold and italic, that is Cleo and Demon Cleo talking at teh same time._

Please, enjoy the story.

* * *

She growled, ripping the handcuffs right off the headboard. " _You fucking bastards got some goddamn fucking nerve thinking you can fucking trap me here. You are just out of your fucking mind you dumbasses."_ She tore the handcuffs open, glaring. Her eyes began turning red and blue.

 **Awww you're too kind to let me out~!**

 _These bastards are getting on my last nerve. So for once, beat their ass._

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Once they opened they were full red and blue. "Nice to see you again 'Demon Cleo'."

"Y'know, she doesn't like you right Ariko?" Demon Cleo tilted her head slightly.

"I don't care. I honestly don't." Demon Cleo just chuckled.

"Great!" She zoomed in his face, punching him really hard. She punched him one more time, taking a step back. "Well, my jobs done. See ya'." She turned to walk away but heard a voice.

"Walking away from a fight that quickly?" She turned around and Ariko walked forward. He punched her back. She punched him. He punched her. This went on for about 4 minutes until when Cleo finally punched him, one of his teeth got chipped. Ariko growled, pushing her back. She didn't seemed fazed by it.

He ran forward, aiming his fist for her face. Her expression stayed natural as she leaned to the side, dodging the first punch. He tried again with the other arm and when she leaned to the other side, she grabbed his arm, flipping him over. "How did Cleo ever lose to you?" She faced her back to Ghost and faced Ariko. "You are one of the weakest people I've ever seen." She sighed shaking her head, kneeling next to him. She extended his arm across the floor, holding it by his wrist and his forearm. She took a deep breath before breaking his arm. He howled out in pain.

"Fucking dammit!" She stood up as he rolled around, yelling from the pain. She faced Ghost and Ruki. She walked towards them.

"If you come near Cleo again, you're next. She has a music video to shoot in the town center, if you fuck that up, I will make sure to break every single bone in your body." She smiled at Ruki. "You're known for sabotaging shit." She took one step closer. "If I see even a single piece of you at her music video, I will chop off all of your toes and fingers, shoving them down your throat. Same thing for you, Ghost." She added, taking a step back. "You should really try harder." And with that being said, she disappeared.

 **My P.O.V Again~! :D**

I awoke in the room with the piano, in a shit ton of pain. I don't seem to remember anything. "Ahhhh shit. What'd you do?"

 **I helped you.**

 _My doing what? Throwing me into a metal box fifteen fucking times?!_

 **;-; It was a thought that came into my head, but no. I got rid of Ghost and the Mukami's and broke Ariko's arm.**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled, instantly sitting up, not noticing the vampire in the room smiling at me.

"Who're you talking to Baka?" Ayato...it's only Ayato. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god..." I said, ignoring him and plopping back down on my back. "Shiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt I have a music video to shoot in school tomorrow...Fuck." He began laughing.

"Baka."

"Shut it." I stood up, wobbling slightly and walking away, to my room. I opened the door, collapsing on my floor. "Shiiiiiiiiitttttt...how much strength did you use?" I asked.

 **Not much. Only about 12%. Why?**

 _;-; we're the same person. You don't need to ask why..._

 **But I already did...**

 _Well don't._

 **But I alrea-**

"Who're you talking to?" I looked up to find Reiji waiting for me, sitting on my bed.

"Ahhhhhhhh~ It's !" I exclaimed, unaware of what I just said. He began to glare, standing up. "Hey, did you know you could walk upside down?"

"No, I can't. You're laying down..."

"Oh. So you really are a disappointment. I'm hungry." I stood up, still wobbling slightly. I turned around to leave to the kitchen but he continued speaking.

"Cleo."

 **Ohhhhhhh shit. He called you by your first name. You're fucked completely.**

"Listen to me." He said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I am forbidding you from doing that music video in school tomorrow."

 ** _WHAT?!_**


	13. Chapter 11: A combination

Any side notes will be in parentheses.

* * *

I was left speechless as Reiji walked forward. It took me about 3 minutes before I spoke. He was already at the door, I turned around. "You can't be serious Reiji!"

"I am very serious Cleo. Every single one of us care about you in this house and we don't need you getting hurt because of some stupid music video."

"It's not stupid Reiji!" That just got me pissed. "Do you know how long I've wanted to make a music video?! You can't forbid me! You don't have that kind of power over me!"

"Yes he does..." Turning around, Kanato stood at my desk. "Unless Shu says you can do it, you can't do it..."

"And I'm saying you can't do it." Shu appeared, laying across my bed.

"Shu-San and Kanato-Kun are correct, Little Bitch. We don't want you getting hurt~!" Laito said, appearing behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I quickly stepped forward, grabbing my phone from my desk.

"No! You guys don't have that kind of power over me!"

"Cleo." Said Shu, causing me to face him. "Not a single one of us in this house care about you've wanted to do for your life, you're only here for your blood, and if we tell you to stay, _you stay._ "

.

.

.

I cannot believe he just said that. I really cannot believe he said that. I didn't even reply. I jsut stared at him for minute. I clenched my fist, before turning around and pushing past Reiji, storming out the room. Rana was standing outside, but I pushed her aside, leaving the mansion. I teleported into the middle of the woods, sitting down at the trunk of a tree. I bent my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. Those. Cheeky bastards. What the fuck happened to they love me?! Y'Know fuck them...

"You didn't have to run out like that..." I looked up at Ayato stood there. Tch, he another one who doesn't want me to do that. "Y'know, I think you should and could do your music video. I don't see any problem with it..." I sighed, looking back down.

"Really? I highly doubt that..."

"I'm trying to help and comfort you, alright? Tch." He shook his head as I lifted my head again.

"I'm gonna do it anyway. I'll see you all at school tomorrow." With that being said, I disappeared.

* * *

The next day came by pretty quick. I slept in a tree, in the middle of the forest. I sat up and went to stand but fell right off the tree."Ah!" I fell face first, the grass and dirt inches away from my mouth. "Shiiiiiiittttt..." I muttered, standing up.

"That was the most idiotic move I've ever seen." I looked over and saw Ayato still standing there. "Why didn't you just come home?"

"Because...I have my reasons. I need clothes, so I'll be back..." I said, disappearing into my room. Luckily, no one was there.

So, for the music video, it's not an original song buuuuuttttttt at least I'm doing a music video, with special guests! I grabbed my outfit from the closet quickly.

((Go to the youtube, search up Twice Ooh Ahh, and the girls with blonde hair, Momo, that's my outfit that I'm talking about. Do it. Do it now Lmao.))

I pulled out a cheetah crop top, the sleeves ending halfway down my arms. I also pulled out a white plain button up shirt, however, I tied it above my stomach. I pulled out a pair of black pants that was open on the sides of the thighs with a metal clip at the front and back of the thighs. As for the necklace, I had on a black choker. On it, it looked like there was a cross but it had two lines going horizontally, it was hella cute. Shoes weren't any different though, it was just some plain black boots with a very slight heel. "Ah~ I can't wait to meet them!" I said to myself as I quickly snapped my fingers, changing my hair. My hair was now blonde. I looked in the mirror. Goddamn! I look good as a blonde! I disappeared, reappearing in front of the school. The brothers were on their way to school.

Once they got there, they all piled out. But they weren't the only famous people at school for long. A moment later, another Limo rolled up and it wasn't the Mukami's Limo. Every fangirl stopped, it was dead silent as all the attention was on the Limo. I smirked, walking to it. I knocked on the window and said "안녕하세요. It & #039s Me, 클로오파트라로 칭하고 있다는 걸 몰랐다고 하진 않겠죠. 누가 & #039s 일부 사랑을 오셨나?" ((Translation: Hi, It's Me, Cleo. Who's here for some love?))

The window slowly rolled down as a girl with _very_ short hair that was a very light red popped out. She took off his black sunglasses. "같은 Ooh 응?" I smiled.

"같은 Ooh 응." I replied, as she smiled back. I stepped back and the door opened. She stepped out along with 8 other ladies.

"Mina couldn't make it, sorry about that."

"No worries! I'm jsut glad you guys could make it!" A girl with Reddish hair walked out from around the Limo.

"Mina?"

"No, it's Momo. I'm covering for Mina since you were covering for me!" I laughed slightly.

"Oh!" I said. Suddenly, a bunch of fangirls began screaming.

"Ah!It's Twice!" They all ran over to us as the Twice members stood next to me. "Omg! CC, How do you know Twice?"

"I-I don't really know them but they're helping me for my music video. Although I must ask, where're the others?" I asked, facing Momo. Suddenly, a person shouted at me.

"Oi! CC! We thought you started without us!" I squealed slightly!

"And you got B.A.P!?" Screamed the fangirls, bouncing. Of course! I got B.A.P And Twice! The B.A.P members ran over to me.

"So, when we doing this? I was promised pizza afterwards!" Joked Moon Jong. I laughed.

"Come on, we got a bunch of time to rehearse and set up!" I turned around, dashing past he fangirls and they dashed after me. I ran into the auditorium and quickly they rushed in after me. I slammed the door closed, keeping everyone out.

The brothers stood there speechless. "Did...wha...was that really _the_ Twice and B.A.P?" Asked Laito, looking around confused. They all nodded slowly.

"we still have class. I'll Deal with CC." Said Ayato, walked ff. Everyone nodded one last time, walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile, we were all setting up and joking around. "Okay, so Momo and Zelo, you both will quickly run around Kim Him and Sana and stand on these light red lines on the floor, while I'll flip from the back center, landing in a split on both of your hands while you hold them above your head."

"Okay, and Dahyun you will stay over here with Jihyo and can you guys come up with a dance to do that'll match One Shot?"

"Yeah, we should." Replied Jihyo.

"Great!" Said Zelo.

"Alright, let's rehearse that part." I snapped, signaling My friend Mimi to start the music at the part we stopped at. So I ran forward, flipping up twice, as Zelo and Momo ran with the beat, stopping at their lines, holding their hands, arms up. I did one last flip, landing in a split with them holding my legs up. We were all singing and it was going great until I accidently fell on my back. "Ah!" We all burst out in laughter. Mimi grabbed a mic, saying

"Great job. Take 15, I'll pick up the pizza!" We were all still laughing. Zelo helped me up.

"I'll get it Mimi! Don't worry!" I called, before Mimi could leave. "Anyone coming?"

"I'll come." Said Zelo. He smirked at me.

"Momo, wanna come see how I control the lights and sound?" Asked Mimi, and Momo ran up to her to see how. I walked out the school, talking with Zelo.

Okay, I'm not gonna fucking lie, he is a flirt but he is hilarious. But he is hot. I'm not lying about that either...

"Okay, so I'll pay." I looked up at him.

"Oh, I couldn't. I dragged you guys all the way here, I might as well pay for the pizzas."

"Really, my treat. I'm helping you accomplish something, I want to treat you to some food." It was quiet for a bit as we walked past the school wall. I stopped walking and turned to him.

"Why _are_ you guys helping me with this?"

"We just want to help a sweet little girl." He said, putting his hand on my chin.

"Uh, I'm _not_ a sweet little girl. 1, I'm a young adult, 2 I just want to do this with you guys, I'm having fun while accomplishing one of my goals."

"I know." He said, backing me into the school wall, under a tree. "And I'm merely helping." He put both his hands around my head, locking me there. He is human... So what would he want? Unless he just likes me, which I doubt.

However...I have a really **_really_** big thing for korean guys. Especially when they're super cute. Owo

((2Cute5Me))

He just met me! "I've heard you sing, before today. You have a beautiful voice~"

"Uh...Zelo, I appreciate it but I-"

"You're right. Let's go get that pizza." He moved his arms, putting his hands in his pockets and walking off. He acted as if nothing happened.

I sighed, shaking my head but walked after him. We got to the pizza shop in no time. We ordered 5 pies, and of course, I paid. He was too slow. I giggled, as we talked some more. "You remind me of Dante, from devil May Cry somehow."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed. He picked up our pizzas, walking out with me following close behind. As we walked, I said "Okay you have to do that special move from the song one shot."

"Oh! Of course I will!" He said. "So it's One Shot first and then it's Ooh Ahh?" I nodded.

"Yeah~ I'm really glad you guys still have the outfits that you used to film One Shot."

"Well, we didn't but we had them remade so this way we could do this with you." I smiled and chuckled softly.

"Oh! Of course! Well, we should hurry back." He nodded and we picked up the pace. We were back in no time.

"Y'Know, You couldn't gotten EXO but you chose us. Why?"

"Because I can't bring in EXO and choose your song." He shrugged.

"I guess so." The bell rang and students began piling out, all chatting about the music shoot.

As we ate pizza at the table we all talked about our stupid moments. "Okay so, this happened today! Okay so my entire "family" told me not to do the video. But I disagreed and didn't want to go home, so I slept in a tree! And when got up and I fell out of the tree and I'm not gonna lie I thought I broke a bone and I got soooo scared!" We were all still laughing.

"Okay, so for us, what happened was, we got lost!" Exclaimed Zelo. "I was telling them to turn left and they all wanted to turn right and guess what?! I was right!" Ge yelled, making us all laugh harder. Most of us were turning red.

"Oh...Oh my god...I can't breathe!" I yelled.

"Ahem." I turned my head, still laughing to see Reiji, Shu, and Laito standing there, all looking furious. Shu didn't even have his headphones. "CC, come. Now." Reiji then walked out the room, with Shu and Laito. I sighed but walked after them.

"The fuck you want?" I said, crossing my arms.

"We told you not to do this video."

"And I told you guys don't have that kind of power over me so fuck off." I turned around, ready to walk back but Reiji grabbed my arm.

"We do. Now go in there and tell them you're cancelling or there will be consequences." I sighed but nodded. I walked back in but closed the door behind me, locking it.

"What happened?" Asked Momo.

"Don't worry about it. You ready to go back to rehearsing?" They each nodded as we got back to our positions.

 **Yui's P.O.V**

I really think that CC-Kun is gonna get in trouble. She was told not to do that video yet she's still gonna do it...

She doesn't exactly listen very well...She's always on Reiji's bad side but she's hilarious! Really, she's the funniest person I know. I hope she doesn't get hurt...

 **Back to My P.O.V Because you all love me! :D**

It's finally 8th period and the auditorium is just filling up. Once they were quiet, I walked out. "So as you all saw before, earlier this night, I got-"

"B.A.P, TWICE! B.A.P TWICE!" I chuckled.

"Yes. Before the show, They're allowing you guys to ask them questions so, please welcome B.A.P And Twice!" I announced, stepped to the side as they stepped on stage. All the girls and guys were squealing at the top of their lungs! Okay, I'm picking 3 random people! Uh, Kiki, Yuka and you!" I pointed to the two girls and one guy. "What're your names?" Asked Zelo.

"I'm Kiki and this is my sis Yuka."

"I'm Dante." Said the boy, flipping his white with streaks of red hair out his eyes. He had beautiful golden eyes.

"Alright, Dante can go first." Said Moon Jong.

"Alright, I got a serious question. Are either of the groups considering adding CC to their group as an official member?" The entire auditorium fell silent.

"Yes." Answered both groups. I turned around, my eyes widening in amazement, as a smile grew on my face.

"Oh...Oh my god..." I clapped my hand over my mouth, giggling slightly. "Y'Know what?!" I said, putting the mic back to my mouth. "I have the best idea!" I said, facing the audience. "How would B.A.P and Twice like to get together as one group? I'll join as long as we're all together."

"It's worth it." Said Momo, looking at the B.A.P members.

"I wouldn't mind it." Said Sana, flipping her hair.

"We're okay with it." Yoo Young-Jae, shrugging slightly.

"Then it's settled!" I said with a giggle. "Not only am I an official member of the group but B.A.P and Twice are now one group!" I swear, the screaming from the auditorium sounded like the place was on fire.

However, the brothers were not okay with this, and they were going to do something about it...


	14. Chapter 12: The Show Must Go On

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Diabolik Lovers or B.A.P Or Twice~! Enjoy!**_

"Let the Show Begin." I said as the curtains closed, us all disappearing. We all got in our positions as Mimi started the music, letting the curtains open, beginning to record.

Once the curtains were open Bang Yong-Guk walked out, standing in the center of B.A.P'S group members who were kneeling on the floor. " _One shot, let me tell you something you already know. You just get the rock to me. Ya know wha I mean?"_ The tempo picked up instantly, they all started to dance. "gihoeneun han beonppun eoduun gireul georeo

 _Bang Yong: bicheul barkhyeo Martin Luther King cheoreom, Get your mind out of the gutter, silpae ttawiegen ajik neon eoryeo. One shot one chance du beoneun eobseo nochiji ma ja junbihae, Hell yeah ne jasinege deombyeo jagajin neol pyeolchyeobwa just do it._

 _Himchan: One shot! gulbokhal tenga nareul dulleossan deoche geollyeodeul tenga. Only one shot! Domangchiji ma dwidoraseoseo duryeoume matseobwa._

 _Moon Jong-Up: I sesangi neol oemyeonhandaedo, Ni jasineul jikyeo geuge olbareun taedo._

 _Zelo: Everybody already know? Hey shout your voice to the world._

 _Bang Yong-Guk, Himchan, Zelo: Only one shot, only one shot. Ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot. Only one shot, Only one shot. sesangui neoreol deonjyeobeoryeo one shot! Only one shot, Only one shot._

 _Bang: You only got one shot you know?_

So, once Zelo did his 'famous' move, I walked out, rapping his part.

 _Me: geeureumui noye heundeureo gogaereul, noryeokdo eomneun nomdeureun dangjang jameseo kkae. Bangguseoge anjaseo nopeun jarireul wonhae. Igeon geimi aninde hyeonsildeureul gubun yeah go around a track. siganeun gyesok dolgo dora so far away,junbidoen jamani jinjjaro mareul hae,jejarineun huhoe ppuniya niga nuneul gameul ttae whoa!_

Once I walked on stage, the crowd got louder and I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty sure I surprised the brothers. We all continued to dance as the song went on, singing as well.

 _Himchan: One shot! pihae gal tenga swiun gilmaneul chaja hemaeil tenga. Only one shot! Geochin sesange eolgul matdaego buditchyeoseo ssawobwa_

 _Moon: nopeun byeogi neol mageuryeo haedo. Da ttwieoneomeobwa maebeon sseureojindaedo._

 _Zelo: Everybody already know? Hey shout your voice to the world._

 _Daehyun: kkeuteomneun gil wieseo mulleoseol suneun eobseo._

 _YoungJae: uu uu uu u heundeulliji ma._

 _Daehyun: hondonui sigan soge nareul gadul sun eobseo._

 _YoungJae: uu uu uu u gihoeneun han beonppuniya. angaesoge garyeojin sumeoitdeon neoui moseupdeul. taeyangboda tteugeopge ni jasineul taewo._

 _Daehyun: Run and go away dwidoraboji ma. Don't stop go away neoreul nochineun ma, kkeuteomneun gil wieseo mulleoseol suneun eobseo._

 _YoungJae: uu uu uu u heundeulliji ma_

 _Daehyun: hondonui sigan soge nareul gadul sun eobseo_

 _YoungJae: uu uu uu u gihoeneun han beonppuniya_

 _YoungJae, Zelo, Daehyun, And Me: Only one shot only one shot,ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot! Only one shot only one shot, sesangui neoreul deonjyeobeoryeo one shot. Only one shot only one shot, ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot. Only one shot only one shot!_

 _YoungJae: You only have last chance you know?_

We were all breathing hard when the song was down. "Yas Bish!" I exclaimed, high fiving them all. "Now, that, is how you do it! Now, if y'all don't mind, Can You Please Welcome to the stage, Twice?!" As me and B.A.P stepped to the side, Twice walked out. "We know you lo-" I was cut off by the shrieks of fangirls and fanboys. "Yeah, basically that! So, please, give it up for B.A.P for being ever so kind to come and help me with this!" They all gave it up except for the brothers and Rana. However, Ayato was the only one smiling. "Leh go~!" B.A.P disappeared behind the curtain and Twice's song "Like Ooh Aah" played. We couldn't do that dance for version 1 so we did version 2.

 _Nayeon: modu nareul gajigo maeil gaman an dujyo_

 _Me: naega neomu yeppeujyo. Na ttaemune da himdeuljyo._

 _Nayeon: eodil geotgo isseodo ppalgan badagingeojyo._

 _Sana: Red Carpet gateun gibun, modu nal chyeoda bojyo._

 _Jihyo: eotteon sarameun eomeonimi nugunyago._

 _Momo: sinseonhage mal georeodo, amu neukkimi an deuljyo oh._

 _Jihyo: hajiman nado nugunga hago sarange._

 _Momo:_ ppajyeobogo sipeo Baby, jal deureoyo nae Boy.

Tzuyu: dan hanbeondo neukkyeobon jeok, eomneun geol alge haejuneon.

Jihyo: eolmaga dwaedo gidarigo sipeo.

All: I just wanna fall in love. Eotteohke naega umjigil su eopge, nal Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo, gajja gajja jinsim eomneun gajja, jal ga jal ga.

It was fun to do the dance and the song with two famous groups. More importantly, I got to keep the outfit and it was comfortable as fuck! ((I couldn't type the whole song, it would be horrendous.))

Once the dance was over, I gave Momo a hug, she did a great job covering for Mina. "B.A.P if you don't mind coming out please?" B.A.P walked out, and Zelo wrapped his arm around my neck, resting his arm on my shoulder.

"I have a request." Said Zelo, causing everyone to go quiet. "Instead of clapping for us, Why don't you all give it up to your one and only famous amazing, honorable CC!?" And that's when they went crazy. I giggled, smiling up at him.

"Zelo, you didn't have to-"

"CC! CC! CC!" The crowd was chanting my name.

"Attagirl..." Mumbled Ayato, leaning against the wall.

"I absolutely loved doing this and I have B.A.P and Twice to thank for this! I love you B.A.P and Twice! Now, if you'll please excuse us, we'd like to-"

"Before you leave," Said a voice from the corner of the stage. We all faced them. It was Ayato. "Would you care to tell us when are you going on tour with the group?"

"Uh..." I looked over both groups, glanced at the brothers who were staring, glaring at Ayato in surprise. "I-I don't if we-"

"We'll figure that out later Ayato-Kun!" Announced Momo.

"How do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't~?" She said, winking at him. I looked at my watch.

"I need to go!" I exclaimed, "However, you all can come with me because I am soooo drinking tonight!" I laughed, as I walked down the side steps of the stage. I stopped next to Ayato. " _Thank you Ayato..._ " I whispered, walking off with the members. "We ride in Twice's Limo!" I left the auditorium with all members, leaving the school. Someone grabbed my arm though. I turned and saw a very _very_ annoyed and angry Subaru. "I'll catch up guys, just go on without me." They glanced at each other with concerned looks but went on ahead. Once they were out of sight, Subaru teleported me to a empty classroom, smashing me against the wall.

" _You need to learn how to listen, you were in serious danger up there."_

 _"I. Doubt. That. Let me go before I chop of ye fingers."_

"Shut up you baka. You could've been killed." He tightened his grip on my wrists, making me clench my teeth. "Now, you will learn that your actions will _**always**_ come with consequences..."


	15. Chapter 13: A Bunch Of Boys, One Girl

He tightened his grip, perhaps waiting for the snap of my wrists. "Subaru, L-Let me go! Today is a good day, don't ruin it!" He growled.

"I don't give a damn." He leaned forward, sinking his fangs into my neck without mercy. I cried out since his fangs were super sharp, not to mention he was digging them deeper with each second. He drank huge gulps, making my body go numb. I began to get weak, ready to fall.

"You are not fainting yet." He said, removing his fangs from my neck just to watch the blood leak from the bite. He licked the blood up, tickling my neck. However, I was in too much pain to smile and/ or laugh. He pushed his knee between my legs, keeping me standing.

"Su-Subaru, I have to g-go get t-to-"

 _"Shut up."_ He growled, biting down in my shoulder. I cried out once again, as he continued to drink.

"Let me go you bastard!" I yelled, trying to push away but it was useless, I had no strength to move him. He removed his fangs only to bite again, closer to my chest. "S-Sh-Subaru, stop!"

"Heh, you're used to Shu doing this, Hm?" However, he didn't stop. "All your actions are going to lead to a consequence, an issue. _All_ of them." He said, biting deeper. "Just let my fangs enter you..." He mumbled, sending licks and kisses up and down my neck when finally he undid my white button up shirt and bit down in my chest.

"P-Please...stop..." I began begging for him to stop. He removed his fangs from my neck and let me go, making me fall to the ground. However, he wasn't done. He kneeled in front of me, biting down into my shoulder again. "I-St-Subaru!" He bit down harder. I moaned/groaned in pain as I slightly tilted my head to the side. "T-This isn't right..."

"I don't give a damn, now shut up." He bit harder, clutching onto my wrists tighter.

"Mm~S-Stop it, get away S-Subaru!" I finally pushed him away and I had a tinsy wee bit of strength to stand. I tried to run out the room but I merely fell onto my side. "shit..." He laughed. He crawled a top of me, smirking.

"You cannot escape me Cleo." He smirked, leaning forward. "You want my pain, you want to endure it, you want me." He leaned closer, our noses touching. "And I'm giving me to you." He tore open my cheetah shirt, opening it wider. He bit back down into the tip of my breast, drinking from there. That was one of the most painful spots.

"Ah! Stop!"

"Consequences CC, Consequences..." Twice and B.A.P will be worried. I had to go... But I couldn't like this...He placed his hands gently on my sides, sliding it down my leg.

 **Who does this bitch think he is? Laito?**

 _N-Not...Good t-timing d-dick..._

 **Do you need my help? If you don't mind?**

 _I do mind! I can't give in to you every time something like this happened, alright!?_

 **Fine, die on your own.**

I wanted to push him away but it didn't work. "Stop it will you?!" I yelled, trying to push him away.

"Heh, Do You really think Subaru would do such a thing to you? He isn't Laito."

...

...

...What?!

 _ **Ariko...**_

"Hahaha!" With a mere wave of his hand he changed from Subaru to Ariko. "I must not like, but the way you bed, it just turns me on!" He giggled like a maniac. "Would you rather have Subaru or Shu do this~? Hm?" He taunted me, continuously slamming my hands onto the ground.

"Stop it!" I yelled, trying to wiggle away from him. He merely laughed. He leaned forward, his nose touching mine again.

"I am not, you're too delicious." He bit back into my other shoulder, drinking from there. I was moments away from passing out. However, he knew that. He stopped drinking and just sunk my fangs deeper into my shoulder.

"A-Ah...P-Please st-stop it..." He removed it, biting again inches away. He just kept creating more bites until he wiped his mouth.

" _That_ is how you get ride of your biggest threat. But you must finish it off." He grabbed my leg, lifting it and biting into the open spot on my thigh. He drank the last bit of consciousness and strength I had left. He dropped my leg and stood up straight. "Once you regain all the blood you lost, beware, I will come after you again. Be prepared." With that being said, he disappeared. I cannot believe I was this weak. I can't teleport, Demon Cleo doesn't even have any strength, I can try crawling. I rolled over on my side, and tried to crawl and it was quite poorly. I continued to crawl before I heard the door burst open, a panicked voice I heard.

"Cleo!" t was Rana and Shu...I was about to turn around but I passed out way to quickly, falling on my side. "Shit..." Rana ran to me, kneeling next to me. Shu right next to me. "Please tell me she's breathing!" Said Rana, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Shit...She isn't."

"Take her home, meet me in my room." They turned their heads to see Reiji there, disappearing. Shu picked me up, and Rana held onto him, all of us disappearing. Shu laid me on Reiji's bed, as Reiji just finished whatever the fuck he made. It was a blueish greenish liquid. He handed it to Rana and she lifted my head up slightly, pouring it down my throat.

"Reiji," Rana said. "What the fuck did I just give Cleo?!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, it's a mere liquid that will allow her to get her blood back quicker. Nothing fatal." He replied, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Let's give her some rest." And with that behind said, he disappeared. Ayato and Laito shook their head but disappeared with Kanato. Which only left left Rana, Shu and Subaru in the room.

"C-Come on guys..." Rana said before leaving the room. Shu left but Subaru stayed for another minute to quickly close my shirt and covered me with Reiji's blanket. I wasn't even strong enough to move. But I did wake up.

"S-S-Subaru..." I called out right before he left. He turned back around, instantly kneeling next to me. "T-Thank...Thank y-you..." I muttered out, my eyes closing.

"Of course..." He whispered, caressing my cheek slightly. "Get some rest." He said, standing and walking away. I wanted to call for him but I was too weak, I just fell right back out.

 _-In The Living Room-_

 _"I feel like killing somebody..."_ Shouted Rana, punching the wall and creating a dent, like what Subaru would do. _"I'm gonna murder that ugly ass boy..."_ She said, storming towards the door but Laito grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get him but of course, you have to make sure that Demon Cleo doesn't beat you to it." He cooed, petting her head.

"Oh! Of course!" Rana ran out the room, going into Reiji's. "That's just it." She pulled out one of Reiji's own personally knife and plunged it into her leg. She shook me. "C-Cleo...Ariko is back..." She stuttered. She was a good actor, by the way. I awoke, look at her bleeding out leg. I instantly shot up, blacking out.

 _In my head_

 _I sat up, standing up. Everything around me was black, and my arms and legs were chained. I twirled around. "Come out CC! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" I twirled around one last time before I heard water dripping. I blinked and I saw in a whole other world. Was that...the mansion? The brothers! They can-_

 _"Why'd you let the bats I caught go?"_

 _"I'm sorry Kana-Kun!" I turned around and was so surprised. It was Laito and Kanato! Just...as kids...Why am I here? Why am I seeing this? Suddenly, Ayato ran up to Laito & Kanato._

 _"Guys, I have some time, I can play a game." I was going to continue watching when someone tapped my shoulder_

 _"Who're you?" They asked._

 _"Who're you?"_

 _"My question first!" They yelled._

 _"O-Okay...I'm Cleo..."_

 _"I'm Rana, Ayato's sister."_


	16. Chapter 14: Blood Magic

_This story will bring in characters from another Anime but I can't move it to a X-Over because I think I would lose my followers and favs, so sorry guys... I'll tell the names of the anime that they go to at the end of the chapter..._

* * *

 _Ayato's sister...? That's not possible..How is she here? Why? Wait, If she was here to begin with, why did she leave? She looks five now, she's at least 15 when I met her! Or, apparently, that wasn't when I met her..._

 _"Helloooo?" She called, waving in front of my face. I noticed I was just staring at her._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You didn't hear me, did you?"_

 _"N-No, sorry..."_

 _"Rana, who is this?" I turned around to see Ayato walking towards me with Laito and Kanato next to him._

 _"She said her name is Cleo."_

 _"Yes, Cleo, Come here." I turned around again to see the man I thought I'd never want to see again._

 _"K-KarlH-Heinz..." I stuttered._

 _"So you remember me. Come on dear." He kept walking but Rana called out._

 _"Father! Who is this girl?!"_

 _"Do not worry about it dear, Come on Cleo."_

 _"Wait! Karl, Why is Rana here?"_

 _"She's my daughter of course." This isn't possible! But I chased after him, I wanted answers._

 _"Stop walking!" I yelled and he stopped._

 _"I have things to do, let's go." He grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back and walking forward, pushing me in front of him. I can just teleport away, he knows this!_

 _..._

 _...I can't teleport?! What the fuck?! "Ugh! Let me go!" I hollered but he pushed me into a room, locking the door. "Get me out of here!" I yelled at Karl pushing him._

 _"Stop it little girl."_

 _"Little Girl?"_

 _"Of course, you're only 11 years old."_

 _"11, Not possible...It's impossible! It's four years until I get to the mansion!"_

 _"What are you talking about Cleo?" He smirked and walked over to a desk, pulling something out._

 _"WHAT IS THAT?!" I yelled, taking a step back._

 _"It's only a needle..." He muttered, turning around to me. He walked closer as I backed up, he backed me into the wall, like before. He grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeve up._

 _"Let me go!" I said, wiggling around. He immediately pressed the needle in my arm, injecting whatever was in the needle into me. My body immediately became weak and I fell to the ground, passing out._

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Cleo? Cleo!" I opened my eyes, looking at Rana, who stood over me. Her leg was bleeding, but she showed no pain on her face. I just scared at her in disbelief.

"How could you not tell me?!" I yelled, surprising the brothers in the room. "How could you not tell me that Ayato, Laito, and Kanato are your brothers?! **_How could you not tell me what KarlHeinz did to me?!"_** Rana's eyes widened.

"How did you know that...?" She asked.

"My vision...HOW?!" I yelled, standing up. Subaru and Reiji immediately ran to me, grabbing my arms. I began trying to walk forward. " ** _Tell me!"_** I yelled.

"I couldn't! Alright?! You'd see me different!"

"I thought we were alike! We were the same! I can't believe you!" I ripped my arm out of Reiji's blasting her with a ball of ice but she lifted her hand, deflecting it..."Wha...?"

"I'm sorry Cleo. But KarlHeinz didn't just give you magic..."


	17. Random Chapter of Fun!

**So, I figured I'd make a random chapter of Too Young. The fun times that we had. Yeah, enjoy cuz I am way too bored. I learned how to longboard yesterday! With my friend, it as litty bro!**

* * *

 **Park Day**

Sitting in my room, going into my closet, pulling out my longboard. I was hot and I didn't have any shorts so, Rana lent me some. But I didn't think of them as shorts. I thought of them as _booty_ shorts. And apparently, Laito agrees with me. Literally, _everyone_ was sitting in my room, half of 'em on my bed, and the others standing. I put on my shoes and said "So I'm going to the park by myself with Shu, Laito, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Subaru, Rana, Yui, and Mimi. And apparently whoever else we meet on the way." I grabbed my bag and walked out with everyone following behind me. We all left the mansion and once we were past the front gate, I threw down my longboard, ran after it and jumped on it, riding off to the park. They all followed in the Limo behind me. Apparently, being a famous singer at school means you're famous everywhere because people were cheering so loud.

According to the brothers because I had my music in so I couldn't hear nobody. I rode into the park and it was empty. I rode over to the swings and the brothers walked after me with the girls. "Hey, Yui, I bet you can't beat me in a swing contest." Said Ayato, leaning over Yui.

"Uh, no thanks Ayato-Kun. I'm just gonna sit ." I sat on a swing and stared at Yui.

"You're so nice and calm, it's annoying as fuck." Rana snickered but agreed. Laito snuck up behind me and said

"Little Bitch, let me push you." I stared at him for a moment.

"You just wanna touch my ass, don't you?"

"I can do that when I'm not pushing you." I raised an eyebrow but he stepped back. He walked over to my longboard and stood on it. I sighed, shaking my head. "Oi, Rana, wanna see if I can fly over the swing pole?"

"Uhm, CC-Kun, that's very dangerous. I don't think you should do that!" Exclaimed Yui, taking a step forward.

"Uhm, Yui-Kun, that's very cool. I don't give any fucks!" I responded, as Rana sat on the swing next to me. "Now, let's see." I began swinging and was getting higher and higher. Soon, I swung forward one last time and I flew right Over the swing pole but I fell out the Swing seat and landed on the ground, on my feet! "That was-"

"Very dangerous! Are you okay?!" Yui said, rushing to me.

"No...I AM FUCKING AMAZING!" The brothers, along with Rana and Mimi clapped for me.

"You sure you're okay?" Asked Yui.

"I am about ready to throw you off the top of the fucking slide and watch you break every fucking bone in your body and if that doesn't kill you, I will sure as hell personally hire a fucking assassin to murder you because GOD DAMMIT YUI, YOU'RE TOO DAMN NICE AND KIND!" Laito chuckled weirdly, walking behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled, saying

"Little Bitch, you need to calm down. Come, Let's go for a ride on your longboard." He took my hand and my longboard, running out the playground area. He handed me my longboard and I sighed.

"Fine. I always ride in the front though." He nodded, he had no problem with it. I set the longboard down and put one foot on it. "Alright, get on." He stood on it, both feet next to each other. I pedaled 4 times before putting my other foot on the longboard, twisting and turning around the park. Yui watched us and sighed.

"She didn't mean that right?" She asked. Reiji shook his head.

"Honestly, Can you get anymore naive? You are utterly stupid beyond existence. I can't think of another person who is stupider than you." He replied, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, I was still riding around with Laito. "Hey, Laito, wanna grab a snack?"

"Reiji-Kun will be mad if we leave the park."

"It was my idea to come to the park, i don't give two shits about what he says." I rode out the park and down the street, stopping in front of the store. I picked up my longboard. "Alrighty." I walked inside, heading to the sodas. "What do you want to drink?"

"You already know~"

"What do you want to drink?" I repeated, turning to him with a glare.

He sighs. "Pepsi."

"You're team Pepsi?!"

"What team are you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Team Cola obvi!" He growled lowly before grabbing a Cola and a Pepsi. He walked over to the cookies and cakes aisle. He pulled out a pack of the soft Chips Ahoy cookies. "Get me one." He picked up another one before handing everything to me. I rushed over to the counter, setting everything down and paying. I took the bag and left the store with Laito following behind me with his arms still crossed.

"How could you be Team Cola?! Coca Cola is disgusting!"

"No! Pepsi is disgusting! Pepsi only has Pepsi, Diet and Cherry Pepsi. Coca Cola has Diet Cola, Vanilla Cola, and regular Cola! Cherry pepsi and regular pepsi taste exactly the same!"

"Well then your taste buds are fucking fucked up dude." That is the first time he's called me a dude. He stood on the longboard as I rode off towards the park. We returned within the minute. I rode over to the swings and Laito hopped off.

"You guys went to the store?" Aked Subaru, standing from his bench.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" I said sarcastically. "We went skydiving and then we went to this big baseball game where the cheerleaders had me sign their foreheads, saying _No shit sherlock!_ " I explained smirking and rolling my eyes playfully. He growled.

"Run." I dropped my bag and hopped on my longboard, rolling out the park with him inches behind me.

"Run CC Run!" Shouted Rana smiling. "Or in your case Ride CC Ride!" She thought about it for a moment. "I take that back! That came out way worse than I expected!"

"SHUT UP RANA!" Shouted back Subaru!

"Oi! I never said to leave your fucking engine on you fucking snowflake covered car!" Yelled Rana, still smiling.

'You won't catch me!" I yelled to Subaru, riding in a circle. How is he not out of breath? Shu shook his head, smirking.

"You're all a bunch of idiots." He muttered, stretching out on a bench.

"Says the person cuddling a squirrel." Commented Reiji, looking at his brother, slightly disturbed.

"Yes, because you can fucking understand a squirrel." Added Ayato. There were two squirrels stretched out on Shu's stomach comfortably, sleeping. "They're just poofy rats anyway, you can get a disease from them! They're disgusting."

Well, apparently Squirrels have excellent hearing because both squirrels perked up, running after Ayato who hauled ass around the park. "GET THESE LITTLE SHITS AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, running right into a pole in the park. The squirrels pounced on him and began clawing the shit out of him. The amount of blood bro...the amount... That is how our park day turned into an Emergency Room Day! Yay...

* * *

 **Clean up day~ Or Drunk day~?**

I was sitting in my room, or as Reiji calls it _The slime room._ I was wearing a black skirt with a red shirt. I was just minding my own business by listening to Subaru's conversation with Shu and Raito when there was a knock at my door. I stumbled off my chair and quickly stood. "Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door and smiled at the butler looking brother. "Hi Reiji!"

"Clean your room up."

"Why?"

"Because we have special guests coming."

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize we were all gathering in my fucking room!" He growled before taking a step forward.

"Clean your roo-" He didn't finished his sentence when he slipped over a bag of empty chips, falling on his back. "Clean. Your. Damn. Room. Now. "He disappeared, leaving me alone in the mess of my room. I sighed, closing my door. I picked up my garbage bag, which was empty ;-; so, I began cleaning.

"What're you doing in here...?" Shu asked, appearing on the one clean thing in my room, my bed.

"Cleaning. Now that you're in here, you must help."

"I get your blood and your voice afterwards."

Yeah whatev- WAIT, NO!" I dropped the shirt in my hand and faced him. "Fuck no!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap.

"Well, I don't have to help. i just came in here because I'm thirsty."

"well I have to clean unless you want Reiji on your ass because you distracted me from my cleaning."

"I don't care, now shut up." He moved my hair to the side, ready to bite but I rolled off him, landing my back next to him.

"Nope." But I don't think I made much of a difference. He merely climbed on top of me and bit into my shoulder. "Idiot..." I muttered but let him drink. But he didn't stop. "S-Shu stop...y-you're drinking too much."

"Shut it...Nn...Ah~"

"Stop already!" I finally pushed him away and stood up. "I'm gone!" I ran out the room and tripped over my shirt.

"Heh, idiot." He picked me up and walked down the hall. He walked downstairs to the pool and stood at the edge. "Heh..." He didn't even ask if I could swim. He merely threw me into the pool.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" I yelled just before I fell into the pool. I began sinking to the bottom, very quickly. My back hit the bottom of the pool.

"Shuuuuuu-San~ You can't let Bitch-Chhhhhhhhaaaaaaannnnnnnn drown like that~!" I then heard a splash into the pool. A arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the person. They put their hand through my hair slowly, leaning in. I mean come on! JUST BRING ME TO SURFACE AND BREATHE AIR INTO ME CAUSE I COULDN'T BREATHE! But they took their slow sweet time. He pressed his lips onto mine, breathing air into me. Afterwards, he brought me up to surface. He laid me flat by the pool and pressed against my chest, twice. I coughed out the water in my throat, sitting up. "Aw~ Is my Bitch-Chan alright?"

"Oh, my...yes! I'm fine! Thank you so much." I wrapped my arms around their neck, hugging him.

"No worries Bitch-Chan!" He wrapped his arms around my waist, I closed my eyes. "Mm~ You smell really nice Bitch-Chan!" Then! I remembered who I was hugging.

I let him go and backed up. "Uh, t-thanks...I have to go clea-Mmm~" I was going to finish my sentence but he kissed me. Again. Why do these people do this?!

He deepened the kiss, making it become more passionate. He pushed even more, making my body lean back, hitting the pool floor again. "Mhm~ St-Nn."

Okay something is wrong. He won't do this because he know I would beat his ass. Fuck is wrong with him? He grabbed my wrists, pinning them beside me as he continued to kiss me. I couldn't help but moan. He placed his hand under my right thigh, lifting my leg. He kept his eyes on my eyes. I was gasping for air, but he finally broke the the kiss. "Uh, Raito. What are you doing?!" He smirked down at me.

"I'm not sure if I just can't handle myself or if...I'm drunk."

 **;-;**

 **;-;**

 **;-;**

 **;-;**

 **;-;**

 **;-;**

"YOU PUTA! I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU, WHO THE FUCK WAS GIVING YOU ALCOHOL!?" I pushed him off me and pushed him right into the pool. But he grabbed my wrist, pulling me in with him. However, he pulled me to surface, and I held onto the pool floor. He took off his shirt, pushing me against the pools wall.

"Would you really murder me~? I thought our love was real!" He whined sarcastically. He leaned forward, pushing my hair to the side and biting into my shoulder. I clenched my fist, I've lost a lot of blood. He made weird moaning sounds as he drank.

"See~? I love your blood. It's so delicious. You know what your heart wants." He kept drinking, as he lifted my leg against, pulling on my skirt slightly.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I said, pushing on him. Finally, I thought about the smart thing and kicked him. However, he only removed his fangs from my neck, he didn't move off me. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I teleported to the pool door, running out.

Who the fuck gave him alcohol!?

"CC-Chan!" Called Reiji from the gaming room. I teleported there and was surprised. "Meet Our Father. He accidently sent a bottle of something...Have you seen it?"

"Daddy's here?!" Laito ran into the room, dancing like a ballerina.

"I think Laito found it!"

"Daddy! I'm going to the zoo to buy a lllllllllllllaaaaaaaammmmmmaaaa!"

"What...?"

 **To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Instagram Day~**

"Shu-San! Reiji-Kun! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" I shrieked from the game room. "NOOOOOOOOWW!" They didn't appear so i appeared in Shu's room first. "Oi!" He opened his eyes, looking up at me.

"What is it...?" He asked, closing his eyes again.

"Make a vine with me. Or, take a snapchat picture with me~!" He sighed, shaking his head.

"You rely on technology too much...Gimmie that." He snatched my phone from my hand. My smile instantly disappeared, my eyes going hard. I climbed onto him, snatching the phone from his hand.

 _"Take my Blood. Take my Body. If you take my phone, I break your back."_

He smirked. "What if I take your blood and your body~?"

"I don't care. I don't have my virginity, I will break your back."

"Wait what?"

"What?" I asked, legitimately confused.

"You did lose your virginity? When I said you didn't before, you said I was right!"

"No! I didn't! I said you needed to stop!" ((Reference to chapter 6))

"Right...Whatever." He let me go as I crawled off him.

"Come on please?! Just one picture~"

"Fine..."He sighed as I loaded up Instagram. I laid next to him, holding the phone above us.

"Come on...smile..." I said, pinching his cheek slightly, _**MAKING HIM ACTUALLY, TRUTHFULLY, HONESTLY SMILE!**_ "Aw! You're so cute when you smile~" I said, taking the picture, but I never told him that I did.

"Just take the damn picture..."He replied, chuckling slightly. I sat there for a moment.

"I already did~" He scoffed, still smiling. He pushed my arm.

"Go away weirdo..." He muttered, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

"Oh..." I sighed, dropping my phone and looking down. "I'm weird...?"

"Well of course, you embrace it. Right...?"

"N-No...I just thought I was special..."

 **Shu's P.O.V**

Was she really upset that I called her weird? "Oh...I'm sorry..." I muttered lowly, opening my eyes slightly. Her eyes were were barely open and it looked like she was about to cry. "You okay?" I asked, sitting up. A tear slowly strolled down her cheek. Holy crap, did I really make her cry? "Oi, I'm talking to you!" She just burst up in tears. Wtf...? I quickly, wrapped my arms around her, hugging her. "s-Stop cr-crying already..." She didn't stop, closing her eyes. I laid down with her in my arms. "Stop. Crying. Already!" I said, closing my eyes as well.

"S-Shu-san..." She said, causing my to open my eyes. "Y-You...You will fall for anything!" SHe said, bursting out in laughter.

;-;

 _;-;_

;-;

 **;-;**

 _ **;-;**_

"I hate you..." I said, turning around.

"You really hate me...?" She said.

"I'm not falling for that again, get out already."

 **My P.O.V**

I was mentally laughing because he actually fell for it. "No, I want to cuddle with you..." I wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes.

"Let me go!" He said, pushing my head away.

"Fine..." I muttered, disappearing. I reappeared in Reiji's room. "Hey Rei-"

"No."

"But you do-"

"No."

"Reiji stop cutting me-"

"No."

"Reiji!"

"What what what what what the hell do you want?!" He yelled, slamming his book on the desk.

"Someone woke up one the wrong side of the bed." I muttered. "I need you to take a picture with me."

"As I said before, No." I began whining.

"Plllllllease~? I'll make it up to you~!" I said and that got his attention.

"Really? What will you give me?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"A day of silence form me."

"Three."

"Two."

"Three."

"Two."

"Four."

"Sold. Wait..." He smirked. "You tricked me you asshole!"

"Hm. Thank you."

"Let's just take the damn picture." He smiled up at me, and I walked next to him taking a quick picture where he actually smiled truthfully. I took the picture, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Thank you Reiji-Kun!" I placed a small gentle kiss on his cheek and disappeared. He shook his head as I went into my room, sitting on my bed, posting the picture. My caption: _They were nice enough to take a pic, how sweet~ 3_


	18. Chapter 15: A Bun

This story just got complicated...

* * *

I growled once, before teleporting away. I teleported right into the school. I sat down on the teacher's desk in a empty classroom. I kept my sight on the ground, swinging my feet slightly. _She's another magical one...But I never expected KarlHeinz was the one who gave me my powers...And here I thought I was born with my magic. Is that why he's after me?_

"Well, I had to tell you sooner or later." Said A voice, causing me to look up.

"Is...that why...I hate you...so much?"

"I guess so. That and I stabbed Katsumi..."

I giggled softly. "Yes...If you gave me my powers, why would you need me again...? Or specifically my magic...?"

"I'll show you, when you go to sleep tonight?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A vision..." He elaborated, smiling slightly.

"Oh okay..." I disappeared, reappearing in my room, where no one was anymore, the lights off. I laid down my bed. I sat there for a minute before asking "How long are you going to stand there?"

"Just long enough for you to notice me..." Muttered Ayato, stepping out the shadow. "Did he tell you why?"

"No...He said he'll show me tonight...In my dream..." He nodded.

"I guess I'll let you sleep."

"Hey Ayato..." I waited but there was no response... I sighed, turning over on my side. I blinked and practically screamed, crawling right off the bed and on my ass. "What the fuck Shu?!" I yelled, taking a deep breath.

"What...? You look like you've seen a ghost..." I sighed, getting up and laying back down, not on the edge this time. He didn't say anything and just watched me fall asleep.

 _My dream/vision~_

 _I awoke, right after getting the shot. I instantly sat up from the green bed, crawling back. I looked around, seeing a person standing at the door. "Hello Cleo." A girl, with long hair like Kanato's, green eyes like Laito's, Ayato's and Kanato's. "I'm Laito's, AYato's and Kanato's m-"_

 _"Mother, I know..." She nodded as I stood up. "_ _Take me to KarlHeinz, now..." I straightened out my clothes._

 _"He's out right now."_

 _"No he's not, he's across the hall..." My word trailed off as I looked up. "How did I know that...?"_

 _"The magic KarlHeinz gave you."_

 _"Magic!" I yelled, taking a step forward._

 _"Your senses were, I guess I'd say upgraded. You know where people are now."_

 _"Great, then I don't need your help speaking to KarlHeinz." I pushed past her as I opened the door freezing as I saw the triplets, or rather, quadruplets. I stared at them for a moment before walking past them all and going left down the hall. I passed by a room that had a door that looked interesting. It was the only blue door with a blonde star in the corner. I was guessing it was Shu's room. I continued walking as KarlHeinz's room. A sudden thudding came from down the hall. I stopped walking, looking up. A boy with blonde hair and-It was Shu. I knew for a fact it was Shu. I watched him as he ran past me but abruptly stopped. He turned around, facing me. "Who're you?" He asked._

 _"None of your business Shu." How did I know his name when I was 11? I don't know._

 _"How do you know my name...?"_

 _"Don't worry...I have to find your father, is it the door on the left or right?"_

 _"R-Right..." He replied. I nodded, heading right towards the right door. I opened the door to find KarlHeinz sitting behind his desk writing._

 _"Karl." I said, crossing my arms. He looked up from his paper, smiling._

 _"Good Morning Sweetie."_

 _"Don't fucking call me that. What the hell did you do to me?!"_

 _"I gave you a gift but used you as a experiment to test that 'gift'."_

 _"So you basically used me as a fucking guinea pig?!"_

 _"Please, refrain from using that language."_

 _"Oh please Su-" I stopped myself from saying anything that'll happen in the...well, future. I took a few steps forward. "What did you do to me?!" I said, slamming my fist into the wall, but I didn't mean to.. I looked to the wall and saw a huge dent. I gasped, pulling my fist back and took a step back._

 _"See? It's amazing. I tested my serum so that I could use it on myself. And if it went wrong, you would die..." My eyes widened as I took a step back. Wait, I know what I can do! I ran out the room, going down teh hall. "Cleo!" He called but I kept going. I went by the brothers and Rana, including their mothers...except for Subaru's...I am so sorry Suba..._

 _But anyway, I ran into the room that KarlHeinz first injected that Serum into me. I looked around and Sure enough, the serum was in two different vials, sitting on the table. I picked both up and without hesitation, I smashed them onto the ground. Just then, KarlHeinz walked in. "You don't know what you've done!" He yelled, he was actually angry._

 _"Uh, Obviously I do if I just did it..." I said sarcastically. "I'm done here." I growled, pushing past him but he grabbed my forearm, throwing me into the wall and I hit my head, blacking out._

* * *

I awoke, startled slightly and bolting up to a sitting position. "Oh...crap..." I sighed, slowly laying back down.

"Morning." I screamed, sitting up.

"Goddamit Shu! You scared me!"

"Stupid...what's wrong?" He asked, closing his eyes again.

"N-Nothing...what ti-"

"Yes, it's time for school, get ready."

"Of course..." I got up, grabbing my uniform. I didn't bother asking him to leave. I merely twirled my wrist, changing quickly and looking flawless. I looked at Shu and smiled. "Shu...?"

"What?"

"Of all the blonde objects, why'd you choose a star?" His eyes popped open and he glared at me, his eyes narrowing.

"How did you know that...?"

"Just answer me..."

"Well, I thought it symbolized my five other brothers..."

"What about Rana...?"

"We weren't...close at the time..." I nodded, walking out the room and grabbing my bag. "Why're you so quiet tonight?"

"No worries, let's just go..." I walked to the door, grabbing my bag and jacket while Shu stood up from my bed.

"Just a heads up, she's acting weird..." Said Shu as he walked into the dining room, everyone was already seated.

"Oh?" Said Reiji. "Why is this?" He added. I took my seat, staying silent. I tied my hair back in a bun.

"A bun..." Muttered Rana, not looking up but everyone stared at her. "She told me once that it means she's not going to sing that day..." Laito looked over at me.

"Why not~!?" He whined.

"Doesn't matter..." I said, really low, staring down at my hands. 'I'll meet you all at school." I said, standing up and leaving the room silently. I walked out the house, hopping on my motorcycle. I was about to drive off when someone called me.

"Oi!" Turning back, Kanato stood there. "I've never rode one of these before, may I ride with you?" He asked. I smiled slightly.

"Of course...Sorry about your bats." He smiled back slightly as well.

"Dont worry about it..." He sat down behind me.

"Hold onto Teddy and me _tightly_." I said, revving up the engines. After a moment, it began to zoom off.

.

"Why a bun?" Asked Subaru, facing Rana.

"She said she figured it meant she was closed up, since a bun is and a ponytail isn't..."

.

"Hold on!" I said, getting the green light just in time. But Kanato started screaming.

"Teddy!"

"What happened!?" I stopped quickly.

"He fell off!"


	19. Chapter 16: Red Rose

fanficislife xxx **Of course I'll continue! The story's almost over though~! :D Glad you enjoy!**

* * *

"HE WHAT?!" Immediately, I jumped off, running back. I ran all the way back until I immediately stopped. "Ghost? Nightmare?" Nightmare was holding Teddy, inspecting him.

"He's cute~!" Said Nightmare. Shaking his little arms around.

"Let him go." I said, crossing my arms.

"What're you going to do?" He asked, holding him as Kanato was.

" _I'll go with you, if you give him back."_ Kanato ran up behind me, screaming.

"What?! You can't go with them! I'd rather-"

" _My offer stands."_ I said, cutting off Kanato.

"I'll take it." Said Ghost.

"Me too..." Said Nightmare. I walked forward, taking Teddy.

The brothers appeared right next to Kanato. I turned around, smiling and Kanato. I handed him Teddy and he hesitantly took it. I smiled at him as I felt two sharp things pierce the skin on my arm. Instantly, I turned around to see Nightmare grinning as he pulled two needles out my arm. One empty, one full of my blood. I began to feel numb and feel. "What the fuck did you do?"

"See, the thing is, KarlHeinz never needed you, he needed your blood."

"And he couldn't say that...?" I said, sarcastically rolling my eyes. I tried standing but it didn't work. Subaru walked to me, pulling me up.

"Anyway..." Said Ghost, sighing and shaking his head. "Your blood contains the potion that KarlHeinz made and _you_ destroyed. So, not only did I get a blood sample to give to KarlHeinz but I also removed it from your body. _You no longer have your magic._ He smirked, twirling the needle in his hand. I stared at him before bursting out in laughter, my cheeks starting to hurt along with my stomach. I laughed even harder before standing up. "Y-You...Ha!" I continued laughing as they stared at me. "You thought I wasn't ready for that?! HAHAHAHA!" I continued laughing. "Bro! What you have right there is Cherry Koolaid!" I continued laughing even harder.

"So how is your heart beating with Kool Aid in your veins?"

"Oh I'm not..." I said, shrugging, walking over to my motorcycle and picking up my helmet. "My heart's not beating right now. Wait for it..." I was silent for a second before taking a deep breath. "Now it's beating..."

"So wait...we were drinking Kool Aid this whole time...?" Asked Subaru.

"Pretty much, did you like it...?"

"Obviously~" Muttered Laito. I scoffed, shaking my head. I sat down on my bike.

"You guys really have to try harder, I mean for KarlHeinz...That was really sad..." I said, tossing my helmet off to the side and smiling. "Bye!" I said, riding off.

"HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE DO THAT?!" Yelled Ayato. "She just walks away from this shit! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"After all this," Said Reiji. "That's what's bothering you...?" He shook his head, sighing. "Let's get to class." He said, walking off towards the Limo.

"HE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Yelled Ayato, following him.

Ghost and Nightmare just shook their heads.

* * *

As I walked down the hall, I saw a bunch of people heading towards the auditorium. "Oi!" I yelled, getting their attention. "Don't bother...I'm not going today..." I smiled awkwardly, walking away. I walked up to a random classroom, sitting down in the back. I pulled out a notebook and pen and began writing random stuff down. I then began to doodle.

"Are you seriously that upset?"

"No." I knew who it was, Ayato.

"Sure looks like it. What're you drawing?" He walked over to me, standing behind me. He wrapped his arm around my neck, putting his chin on my head.

"A piano in the rain with a rose on it..."

"What color is the rose?"

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Red..." I muttered.

"Okay..." There was silence between us as I drew the keys on the piano. He stayed there the entire time. The bell rang and He leaned back. I was about to put my paper away when he took it. "This should be in our hallway on display..."

"No!" I snatched the paper. "I hate showing off my art..." I muttered. about to fold it.

"Don't fold it!" He yelled, angry. He snatched it back. "I'm not giving it back and I'm putting it in the hall."

"Ayato, stop, give it back."

"Nope! Come on, let's get to the house."

"Whatever..." I followed him out, pulling my hair out a bun, moving it around to get it neat. I walked out and over to my Limo. "Let me ride with you." Said Ayato, picking up a helmet.

"No, I'm fine..." He shook his head.

"As if you have a choice." He sat down in the front.

"Uh uh, if you're riding, I go in the front."

"Nope. Sit down and let's go." I sighed.

"Fine..." I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, holding on. "Do you even know how to drive this...?"

"Yes..." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go." I said, he revved up the motorcycle, and sped off as the brothers walked out the school. I held on, leaning my head on his back. I closed my eyes, feeling mildly comfortable. I felt really tired...And after a minute or so, I fell asleep. He smiled brightly, making sure I held on and was secure. He stopped once we got home, getting off. He picked me up, walking into the house and into my room. He set me down on my bed and sat next to me. He smiled, pulling the covers over my body.

 _"Goodnight, CC..."_


	20. Chapter 17: Dancing In The Sun's Rain

Ayato stood, leaving the room and going into his own. On the way to his room, Shu walked out. "She resting?"

"Yup." He replied, continuing to walk. He went into his room and closed the door. He yawned, stretching his arm. "Damn..I'm tir-" He stared at his bed. "CC what're you doing?" I was laying on his bed comfortably.

"I'm comfortable and safe, so shut up...goodnight..." He sighed.

"I'm too tired for this..." He walked over to his couch, laying down. Soon, we both fell asleep for the night.

* * *

 **Ayato's P.O.V**

"Ugh, it's too bright in here..." I sat up, shielding my eyes. "CC, Cl-" I stopped myself as I looked at the bed. The bed was made and CC wasn't there. I sighed, standing up and closing the curtains myself. "Where'd she go...?" I left my room, going out into the hallway. As soon as I walked out, I bumped into someone. Pancake... "Oi, where's CC?"

"They're all heading to the dining room."

"For?"

"Lunch..." Oh, right...We still have class.

"Was CC's hair in a bun when you saw her?" She shook her head. I stared at her for a moment, she was shaking. She must really be scared of us...I lifted my hand and watched her flinch. I smiled slightly, patting her head and walking off. She stood there for a moment before continuing to walk. I opened the door to the dining room and immediately scanned the room for CC. She sat next to Reiji. I walked over, sitting on the other side of her.

It was quiet, Shu came down last, once it was over we all left. CC headed into her room and I watched Shu follow her in. After a moment, I heard her yell for him to get out and more yells. Must've been normal for them...I don't normally go after CC.

I waited about 4 minutes before I noticed that Shu's scent was gone from her room. I teleported inside. She was laying across her bed, letting out a sigh. "Do you know how annoying Shu is...?" She asked.

"Yeah, I lived with him way longer than you did..." She laughed slightly.

"Why don't we ever talk?"

"Shu and Laito, sometimes even Subaru...You can't catch a break can you?"

"I guess not." She took a breath before speaking again. She sat up and moved over some. "Come, sit." I did what I was told and sat next to her. "Tell me something you need as a kid and never told anyone." Before I could start speaking, there was a constant tapping on her balcony window. Turning our heads, we saw that it was raining. It hadn't rained in a while. She began laughing. "S-Sun raining..."

"What?" That's when she burst out in laughter. She pulled out her phone, showing it to me. There was three guys walking down the street and the guy in the middle said _It's raining? And the sun is out? IT'S SUN RAININ BRO. It's sun raining-it's sun raining bro._

We both sat there and laughed on her bed. Once we were done, silence filled the room. She took a breath before asking "Did you know that Rana was your sister when she first showed up?"

"No actually," I replied immediately, I knew what she was going to say. "We figured it out when you three were sleeping. Reiji told us."

"Oh, okay then..." She stayed quiet after that. "Thanks for tucking me in last night..."

"Sure, you fell asleep on my back."

"Sowy...?" She said playfully, making a silly face. We both giggled. She looked back out her window. "Geez, it looks pretty out there."

"I have an idea..." I said, grabbing her hand and leaving the room. She was decently surprised.

"Oi! What're you doing!?" She hollered, frantically trying to keep up. I got to the back door and opened it, pushing her out. "Oi! It's fucking freezing out here!"

"Oh chill out, will you?" I walked out, closing the door behind me. The ground was slippery!

 **My P.o.V! :D**

IT'S FUCKING FREEZING OUT HERE! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HIS HEAD!?

I took a step out but almost slipped and immediately, I grabbed onto his hand. "Whenever it would rain, me and Laito would come out here and slide around on the ground as if we were ice skating...Wanna give it a go?" He said, holding out his other hand.

"U-Uh..." I sighed. "Sure, why not!" I took his head and he kept me steady.

"Let's go." He slid forward using his right foot and dragged me around, kinda like Elsa did with Olaf in the beginning of Frozen.

"A-Ayato! Slow down!" I hollered, my eyes widening slightly. It really was like skating. He twirled me around, but to tease me, he let go of one of my hands but held onto the other. " _Ayato!"_ I yelled, grabbing his shirt and holding onto him tightly.

"What? Are you scared of sleeping?" I gulped, nodding slightly. "Scaredy-Cat!"

"I am n-not a Sc-Scaredy-Cat!" I said, trying to argue but it was useless. I was scared to slip and fall because I DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK MY NECK OR ANY BONE!

"Whatever you say." He let me go, sliding back, away from me!

"A-AYATO!"

* * *

"What is that yelling?" Said Reiji, slamming his book closed in the living room, quite annoyed about me and Ayato.

"It's Ayato and CC..." Muttered Kanato, looking out the window.

"What?" Asked Laito, standing up and walking next to him.

"What the hell are they doing...?" Said Subaru and Shu at the same time, watching from the opposite window. Laito began to laugh.

"Reiji, remember what me and Ayato used to do in the rain whenever it would rain and the ground was slippery?"

"Yes." Replied Reiji.

"Now CC's doing it!" Shu smiled slightly.

"At she's smiling."

"You've gotta be one hell of a person if you can _go through hell_ and still smile at the end of it all." Added Subaru. The rest of the brothers, including Reiji were watching from the windows while me and Ayato played tag in the rain.

* * *

"You're really getting the hang of this!" Announced Ayato, smirking.

"I know I am!" I said, chasing him around the garden. Subaru watched a bit more intensely than the rest of the brothers. "Don't fall in Subaru's plants! He'll hurt you!"

"Speak for yourself!" He said, teleporting behind me and pushing me towards a patch. However, I was quick. I spun around on my heel, changing direction and landing in a huge puddle, splashing it on Ayato. We were both dying of laughter. We both caught our breath and he helped me up. He put his arm around the back of my neck, smiling as we both thought the same thing...

 _This was a fun Night..._


	21. Chapter 18: My Diamond Clock-Tower

It's been at least 2 weeks since me and Ayato were sliding around in the rain. I was now hanging out with him more than anyone else. I was singing more happy songs and shits, and he was actually going to class now!

So it's just another day of that. Well, Ayato had something else in mind for today. We were both heading to class when he suddenly grabbed my wrist, dragging me off in the opposite direction. "Ayato, our class is that way..." Said Kanato, squeezing his Teddy Bear.

"I know! Just...follow alright?!" he sounded a bit cheerful. He dragged us all the way to the kitchen. "Make me Takoyaki!" He said to me, smiling brightly.

I sighed. "You could've just asked me to do this..." With a twirl of my wrist, three plates of Takoyaki appeared on the counter. His eyes widened with joy.

"CC! CC! CC!" Suddenly, a bunch of girls ran into the room with a tablet in their hands. "Your music video has over 600 million views! And only 560 million likes!"

My eyes widened! "What?!" Kanato and Ayato watched, eating their Takoyaki.

"We have Twice and B.A.P Here now, come talk to them!"

"Alrig-" I froze mid sentence. I sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't." Kanato raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm spending the day with Ayato and Kanato-Kun!" Ayato smiled.

"Ah~ Don't worry! I wanna meet the famous Moon Jong-Up!" He exclaimed, grabbing the Takoyaki.

"Here, take some and get to class!" I handed the four girls a plate of Takoyaki and they bowed politely, leaving the room. A minute or two later, we left as well going downstairs. We didn't realize but the bell rang "CC! CC! CC!" Chanted a bunch of kids on the stairs. I smiled, stuffing a Takoyaki in my mouth. I walked to the front doors, letting B.A.P and Twice in.

"Okay, we officially have to get me a better stage name!" I exclaimed, laughing with Ayato and the others.

"Of course! We also need to think of a band name!"

"The Angel Reapers..." Muttered Kanato but Zelo heard him.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Zelo. "I mean, you've seen our videos, we're the reapers, you girls are just pure Angels and then CC is well, she's part Reaper, pure Angel."

"Riiighttt~"

"She's not a reaper, more like completely Bitch."

"True..." I said, shrugging. "So, The Angel Reapers it is!"

"Annnnd we bought you something!" Exclaimed Moon Jong-Up.

"Really? What'd you buy me...?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zelo walked forward, holding three different cases. "Take your pick, they're all yours anyway."

"Middle." I said, smiling. He opened the middle case in the middle case was a necklace with a silver moon hanging from it. "Left!" He opened the left case and earrings with a moon was inside. "Soooocute!"

"Last one~" He opened it and inside was a _ACTUAL DIAMOND necklace._

I let out a squeal, making a bunch of people look at me. "Where did you get this?!"

"I had my friend make it!" He said, smiling. "Its from us all though~!"

"Holy shit!" The necklace had a clock on it and when you open it, the background, behind the hands and numbers was the diamonds! "This is gorgeous! Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around Zelo, hugging him tight. "Thank you so fucking much!"

"No problem~" They all said.


	22. Chapter 19: Needle To The Arm

"I promise that I will wear this tomorrow!" I said, smiling brightly.

"I know you will~" Said Sana.

"Well, I'm heading-"

"Home!" Finished Ayato. " _We_ have something to do~!"

"You like her..." Snapping our heads around, Shu stood there, his arms crossed and him leaning against the wall, smirking.

"what?" Said Zelo, laughing. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just saw it!"

"It is true..." Commented Kanato.

"What?! Shut up!" Said Ayato, turning as red as his hair.

"I see it too!" Exclaimed Momo.

"Let's go!" Ayato said furiously, grabbing my wrist and dragging me off.

"Thank you guys!" I yelled, waving my hand and trying to keep up with him.

Ayato took me home, and we went into the garden. "So, what else would you do for fun when you were a kid...?"

"Uhm, I wouldn't do anything actually. Whenever I was alone, I would just stay in my room, sleep most likely."

"Same...Well, I'm going to go and get some rest for later. I'll see-Oh no..." I said, shaking my head as I looked at his face.

"You've picked up on it haven't you?"

"You all do it! Pleaaaseee~?!"

"Nope, I'm thirsty and Yui's at school.."

"Come on! I'm tired! Really tired!"

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to drinky our blood. I've never even tasted your blood in like 9-10 years!"

"Oh shut it..."I said, turning on my heel and ready to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"This is my you always end up in the most pain, because you always try to run."

"Ayato, let me go..."

"Just shut it..." He pushed me up against the wall and instantly sunk his fangs into my neck. I grit my teeth, clenching my fist as well. He began drinking even bigger gulps.

"A-Aya-Ayato..."

"Ayato." Ayato removed his fangs from my neck, turning to th new voice.

"Really Reiji!? You let everyone else do this but not me!?"

"It's not that, I don't care what you do in your room but-"

"Your father is here." I said, pushing AYato away and running past Reiji. I ran out the room and down the steps. I walked into the gathering room and stopped. "Karl..."

"Cleo you shouldn't be in here." Said Subaru, walking over to me.

"No! He-He-"

"CC." He repeated. "Go back to your room."

"No! I need to speak with him!"

"No!" He took my hand, dragging me out the room. However, I pushed him away going to back to the gathering room. 'You, me, outside now." I said, pointing to Karl.

He smiled slightly before standing and leaving the room with me. "What's wrong CC?"

I lifted my hand, slapping him in the face. "Really?" I said, growling. "My blood, that's the only fucking thing you needed? Why the fuck didn't you say that?!"

"It's not like you would give it willingly."

"No I fucking wouldn't, it's my fucking blood! You would strip me of my powers!"

"Of course I would. You destroyed the rest of my serum, which surprisingly worked," he replied, keeping a straight face. "I do like you CC, I really do. But I really need your blood," he added, as I felt something sharp inject into my right arm.

 **Shit, I never changed your blood back to Kool-Aid!**

 _What the fuck DUDE!?_

 **Heh, Sorry?**

I turned around to find Kou standing there with a needle full of my blood in his hand. "M Neko-Chan! You should've been prepared."

"You bastard." I fell to my knees, feeling weak. This was real, I was losing my powers. Kou picked me up as my vision slipped away, and everything went black.

* * *

Cliffhangers, you gotta love them!

Anyway, that's chapter 19, I'm not that proud of my story but it's enough~

Bye for now!


	23. Chapter 20: Taken In By The Worst

**A/N: I think this would be qualified as a harem...I think...I believe so... Any notes will be in parenthesis.**

 **Anything underlined is a new voice.**

* * *

I awoke, feeling _very_ uncomfortable. I opened my eyes, tried to sit up but I couldn't. I looked down at my hands and they were chained down onto a bed. I could move my feet though which was perfect. I lifted my feet up, and inside my of sock was a two hair pins. I put one in my mouth and the other in my other hand. I leaned down to my hand, putting the pin inside the chain lock, also using my other hand to unlock the lock as well. After about 4 seconds, the lock clicked open. I smiled and used my free hand to unlock my other hand. "Perfect." I put the pins back in my sock and stood up. But I fell back down.

 _Shit...Demon?_

No response.

 _Demon!?_

No response.

 _FUCK!_ I stood up again, quickly heading to the door. But I fell. "M Neko-Chan! You shouldn't try to escape, you'll only hurt yourself!"

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I yelled, not turning around and ignoring Kou Mukami. I used to the wall to help me up and I turned, leaning against the wall on my back.

"M Neko-Chan, that language is very bad, you should learn to speak nicer..."

"Oh, _suck my nonexistent dick..."_

"M Neko-C-"

"Kou." Another voice said. The only voice would be Ruki.

 _"You guys took my powers away but I am still seconds away from ripping your arms off and beating you to a pulp with them..."_

Ruki sighed. "Kou, please leave."

"But I want to wel-"

"Kou. Leave." Ruki said, turning to Kou.

"Fine! No fun..." Kou then walked past me, winking in the process and leaving the room. I slowly stood.

I faced Ruki, walking towards him. _"You're all bitches..."_

"I don't have time for this," he said, walking towards me.

"You stripped me of my powers!"

"I didn't give you permission to speak livestock." He said, getting to me. He grabbed me by my throat and smashing me against the wall.

"I don't need your goddamn permission bitch!"

"That language is terrible." He muttered, not fazed by what I was saying.

"Says the person calling another human _"livestock"_."

"I'm not human Eve."

I smiled slightly. "Nor are you a pure blood bitch."

"You don't get to speak. You get to do whatever we tell you."

"Oh suck my-"

"Shut up." He tightened his grip causing a small trail of blood to come out my mouth. "Keep your mouth shut."

"You couldn't make me even if you tried." I said, still smirking. I may have been smirking but I was a tinsy bit scared.

"Fine." He dropped me, walking over to a dresser. He pulled out a small rope and a long rope. walking back over to me. I was breathing hard, catching my breath but he grabbed my arm throwing me right back on the bed. He grabbed both my wrist, holding them together and tying them. He then took the small rope and pushed it into my mouth, tying it in the back. He grinned. "Try talking now." I was still but suddenly I started giggling. Soon it burst into muffled laughter. I looked at him still laughing and shaking my head. "Share what's so funny? Oh wait, you can't, _because you can't speak."_ He teased, grinning front ear to ear.

 _"Oh, but I can."_ I said but it was completely muffled. He was about to say something but I lifted my leg, kicking him in the face and he stood, backing up. I jumped up from the bed, kicking the balcony doors open.

"Idiot! You don't have your powers!" I moved my tied hands up to my mouth, pulling it out with my strength.

"I don't need my fuckin powers. Oh and I'm still speaking." He teleported behind me, about to grab me but I ran forward, jumping up onto the edge of the balcony railing and jumped off.

"You'll die!"

But I didn't yell anything back, but just landed forcefully in the pool right outside his window.

 _Kinda stupid isn't he...?_

...

 _Oh right, you're gone..._

 **Oh it is so good to see you like that.**

 _Demon!?_

 **Oh, please, call me Cleo.**

 _Omg, I have my powers!_

 **No. Unfortunately you don't. But they can't remove me from your head. I'm kinda of planted there.**

 _I love you!_

 **I love you too! But wait, if I'm in your head, shouldn't I be CC since you're the actual Cleo?**

 _You-Wait what is wrapping around my waist right now?_

 **That would be um...Yuma's arm.**

 _What!? no!_

I started squirming but soon felt a bit still when m hands became free as he removed the ropes. He lifted me to the surface so I could breathe and talk.

"Let me go!" I yelled, shaking around and pushing on him.

"Oh shush. I can't let you die Eve."

"That'd be best!"

 _Can you still take me over?! Do you still have your powers!?_

 ***Grins evilly.* Of course I do. If they can't remove me, they can't remove my powers!**

 _Well then kick. these. fuckers. asses._

 **With pleasure.**

"I wouldn't recommend trying to fight me. Or any of us. KarlHeinz has some of the best fighters set up amongst the house."

" **I don't care.** "

"Woah, what happened to you?" I ((I'm gonna refer to Demon Cleo as _I.))_

"Nothing. Just this..." I swung around his body, landing on his back like a piggyback ride. I then wrapped my arms around his neck in a RKO position and RKO'd the shit out of him.

I quickly jumped out the pool. I ran around the corner, my jeans sticking to my legs and my shirt became see through. I turned the corner but froze as five guys were standing there. I stood there frozen as I scanned them. One was leaning against the wall, two were Nightmare and Ghost and two more. One of the strangers had Redhair and red eyes. The other had Green eyes and blue hair. And the last one had Black hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, if it ain't Cleo!" Said Ghost, walking two steps toward me.

"No, I'm CC. Cleo's chained in her head."

"She really is crazy."

I laughed. "Not crazy. _Insane."_ They all looked at each other before surrounding me.

This is how It was:

l

l Me l

l

Ghost stayed back. But walked past one of the guys, standing in front of me. "Y'know, you're sweeter than I thought. Not you're personality your blood. Remember that? You were almost mine. You-"

" _I could've kicked your ass but I didn't because of an event that happened previously in my life."_

 _"But you didn't."_ He said, grabbing me by my throat and holding it tightly.

I continued to laugh as Yuma turned the corner. "Leave. You're all dismissed."

"I want to have some fu-"

"I said dismissed." Ghost sighed but let me go, disappearing with the others.

"Do you think you can escape me easily?"

 **Shit, I can't...go..further. I...stop...**

 _What?! No! I-I need your help with Yuma!_

 **I...Sorry...Need...**

 _CC!_

"Oi! I'm speaking Sow!" He walked to me, grabbing me by my throat.

 _At least she's sorry..._

"I will make you regret attacking me."

He smashed me against the window, not breaking it. He held my hands above my head as he moved my hair to the side, immediately sinking his fangs into my neck. I yelled out, shutting my eyes from pain.

"Y-Yuma! Stop!"

 _Shit...I may be staying here for a while. CC won't be back until at least three days. And it seems she can't last long. Let's hope they're not as bad as the Sakamaki's._

 _No, they're worse..._


	24. Chapter 21: A Whole New Person

_I'm sorry if this may sound rude or something but WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?_

 _The new voice in your head, when CC isn't here._

 _Oh great, I really am insane. You can suck my dick!_

 _You don't have one, I checked._

 _...Fine. Suck. My. Nonexistent. Dick..._

I felt my body feel numb and weak as I slowly began to fall. "You can't faint so soon." He held my body up, putting one hand on the rim of my chin.

"No but I can try."

"How would that work...?"

"I won't feel the pain..."

"Smart. But Ruki's smarter."

"Oh-ho-ho, I really friggin doubt that."

"Well you shouldn't." He disappears with me, reappearing in Ruki's room.

"Thank you Yuma, you can go back in your room."

"Her blood is sweet."

"I know." Smirked Ruki. "I have a separate room for her."

"Is it a comfortable one?" I asked, still smiling.

"No."

"Good." I said, smiling even more.

"How can you smile in such a situation?" Asked Ruki.

"The same way you read. It's just a basic skill."

"Doesn't your face start to hurt?" Asked Yuma.

"Nope." I said, standing up and stretching.

 _Can you take over?_

 _Yes._

 _Are you strong?_

 _Is that a trick question?_

 _Oh suck it._

A mere second later I took a deep breath and lost control of my body.

"Oh-ho-ho, this is going to be so much fun!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands. I glanced around the room before locking my eyes on a vase. "That's cute."I said, walking to it and picking it up. "Wanna know the first thing to do when in a outnumbered battle?"

"What?" Asked Yuma.

"Take out the biggest threat." I said, turning around and throwing the vase at Ruki's head, it cracking. I picked up the towel that laid next to it as Yuma went towards me. I smacked him in the face with it twice before swinging my leg under his, tripping him. I ran for the window again but this time I didn't jump. I stopped. "When you have two voices in your head and then add your own, you tend to go a bit crazy. Also, take away one voice's powers, the other two have theirs. You should've thought this through more." And with that being said, I disappeared.

"Fuck..." Said Yuma, standing up. "We lost her."

"No. We didn't. She gave us more information than she thought."

* * *

After another moment, I appeared in front of the mansion, feeling weak. Lucky for me, Shu was laying across a bench and he saw me. "Cleo?" He got up, walking to me. "Cleo, what's wrong?" He helped me stand.

"I'll tell you altogether, gather your brothers. I need to change."

"Yeah I noticed, you're soaking wet..."

I smiled slightly, walking up to my room, wobbling slightly.

In my room, I changed into some tight Nike shorts and a plaid red and black shirt. I regained some of my strength so I headed down the living room... I walked in as Reiji sighed. "What's this about? I actuall-"

"I lost my powers." I interrupted him, staring at the ground. Rana literally hopped up.

"WHAT?" I looked up at them and they were all surprised.

"When your father came, the Mukami brothers were here as well and they used the needles and took my powers."

"And you can't get them back?" Asked Ayato. I shook my head.

"On the bright side, I have new voice in my head!" They all just stared at me.

"I knew you had voices in your head..." Muttered Subaru. I laughed a bit.

"No, what I mean is the other side of me still has their powers. But I have a new voice with I'm guessing new powers."

"Can't that person trade their powers? If they give you their powers, they have no reason to be with you anymore so they'll disappear." Added Laito

"I'm sorry, I know I've been gone for about 6-7 hours but when the fuck did Laito get smart?" Laito scoffed.

"How rude!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

 **OMG! GUESS WHAT TODAY IS?!**

 _Woooaaahhhh, you're back?_

 **YES! GO INTO YOUR ROOM AND CHECK YOUR PHONE! NOW GO GO GO!**

I turned around, running out the room and up the steps. I walked into my room and picked up my phone. "Woah! Tomorrow's halloween?!"

"Yes." Answered Shu, who was leaning against the wall. "You didn't know the day?"

"No. I stopped watc-" I stopped for a second. "I wasn't paying attention. Um, what-"

"Stop." He said, opening his eyes. "Wh were you watching or counting the days?"

"I never said tha-"

 _"Stop Lying."_

"Look it doesn't matter!"

" _Don't make me figure out the hard way."_ I stayed quiet for a minute. "You want to leave."

"No it's not tha...I'm going out for halloween, alright?"

"I was thirsty anyway..." Shu said, getting off the wall and walked over to me.

"Shu, stop." I said, backing up into wall.

"I only see one small upside to the loss of your powers."

"What's that?" I asked.

"We're now officially stronger than you." He answered, grabbing my arms tightly.

"No, actually I'm twice as stronger because-ow!" He dug his nail into my arm.

"Stop talking. If you're going to talk, you can tell me why you were counting the days."

"Fine." I said, staying very quiet.

"You have a lot of problems CC."

"No, I'm Cleo. CC Is-"

"Shut up."

"I wouldn't suck my blood. Either way you won't get your answer. I'm going to pass out."

"I said Shut up."

"And yet you haven't bit me, there's something wrong with you."

"No, I'm only thinking. A little while back, you told me that you lost virginity and yet your blood doesn't taste as weird as it would if you did lose your virginity."

"Are we seriously having this conversation right now? You've been drinking Kool-Aid for the past 2 weeks! Y'Know what, fine, go ahead. Bite me."

"You seem eager."

"I'm trying to prove my point!" I yelled.

"Are you sure you don't just like getting bit?"

"Of course not! It's painful and always leaves me unconscious or some shit!"

He sighed, shaking his head. He leaned forward and bit into my neck but immediately back up. "Why the hell is your blood is hot? You just burned my tongue!"

"I told you."

"No, it's not that. Are you tu-" He sat down at the bottom of my bed.

"No. No and no! I know what you're going to say but no!"

"Really? It taste like it."

"I'm upset, that's why my blood is so hot. I came up here to check something, and now that I'm done, I'm going to go back downstairs and speak to everyone." I grabbed my phone and tried storming past him but he grabbed my arm, pulling me onto him. I dropped my phone as he pulled my across each other, holding me from behind. ((My family used to do that! :D))

"You've calmed." He leaned down, slightly kissing my neck. I began struggling.

"Let me go!" He didn't say much. He didn't bite just yet. He put his mouth to my ear and said

"If you are really twice as strong, how're you not escaping right now...?" He chuckled right in my ear. "I told you, we're stronger."

"No you're-Ah!" He pulled on my arms even more.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" He teased, trailing his fangs across my ear and down to my shoulder. Finally, he bit into my shoulder. I had calmed down but now I was panicking. He was right. Me, myself, I'm way weaker than them. But my other sides...shit...I'm feeling numb again...

"S-Shu, I-I can't b-br-breathe..."

He finally removed his fangs out my neck and giggled. "You do like being bit. You're heart...it's going crazy."

"Yeah because I'm panicking!"

"You need to stop lying to yourself..." He said in a kind of sing song voice...Ugh, I hate it when he teases me! And to make matters worse, he began making a trail with his tongue up my neck. Then he sent kisses down my neck to about the center of my back.

"St-Stop it! S-Shu, I need t-to-Ahh!" He bite into my neck this time, drinking even more. I should've passed out by now, why haven't I?

 **Because I'm keeping you awake with my strength.**

 _Oh! Hi! Um, I'm sorry but could you kindly-_

 **No. You're relying on your voices too much. Now, I will tell you what to do but I cannot do it for you.**

 _Fine!_

 **Now, wiggle your hands in a few circles to make them sweaty so you can slip them out. Got it?**

 _Yes..._

I began doing as she said, twisting them around. Soon enough, they became sweaty and I quickly slipped out, breaking his hold and standing up. I took a few steps back as I looked at him.

"That was very smart. Did your 'other side' tell you to do that?" Asked Shu, smirking.

"No, I thought of that myself."

 **Lies...**

 _Shut up._

"Sure." He said, shrugging slightly. He sighed, leaning back.

"Let me guess, that was too much work?"

"Yes." He said, laying down and getting comfortable.

"You can have fun with th-" I fell to my floor getting cut off.

"What?"

"I-I don't..." Suddenly, I fell on my side, everything going black and me passing out.

"Cleo?" Shu said, standing up. "Cleo?"

 _I'm sorry but what the fuck just happened._

 **I don't know, I was giving you as much energy as I could. Who-**

 _This bastard... The other voice, isn't a good voice is it?_

 _And bingo was my name!_

 _What the fuck are you doing?!_

 _Well, while CC was giving you her strength, I was taking it out of you._

 _Are you trying to-_

 **Create a whole other person with enough energy and power for them.**

 _Oh whatever! You won't be able to do...it..._

 _Watch me._


	25. Chapter 22: Angel Reapers and Freaks

Okay um, when I posted the last chapter, it said chapter 24, it's actually chapter 21 and this is chapter 22! Sorry guys~!

* * *

It's been a day since I spoke to that other side of me and it's officially Halloween. So, right now, I'm sitting on my bed alone, staring at my Wolf charm, twirling it around. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I got startled and put the charm in my dresser. "Um, yeah?"

The door opened and Ayato walked in. "Put this on." He threw me something at me. I caught and held it up. It's a v neck dress.

"A dress why?" I asked, looking up.

"Because for some reason KarlHeinz is throwing a ball in the ballroom and he wants you to be there."

"What? A ball? Why tod-...Goddammit Shu!" I threw the dress down and ran past him. I ran down the hall as Ayato ran behind me. I ran into Shu's room. "Ayato, stay outside for two minutes." I closed the door behind me before he could walk in. "Why would you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything. He's the one who told me."

"Ugh! And he-"

"He got you a pretty big present." Shu said, cutting me off.

"Is it my powers?"

"No."

"Then one, I'm not going and two, he can suck my dick."

"Don't say that..." Shu said, opening his eyes.

"He took my powers and now he's all generous!? I find that very bullshity."

"CC-" He took a deep breath. "Cleo. You should go. It's-"

"It's supposed to be a calm and quiet day for me. He shouldn't be here. You can go tell him I'm not going down there." I turned around, storming out the room. I pushed past Ayato and went right back into my room. And guess who was there?

 **Oo! Oo! Is it...hmm...Shu?**

 _Try again!_

 **Uhm...Kanato?**

 _Nooooooo!_

 **Oh! Subaru!**

 _Godammit no!_

 **Oh for fucks sake, Laito?**

 _AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME!_

 **YaY!**

"What do you want Laito?" I asked, sitting on my bed next to him.

"Cleo you have to go downstairs."

"No. I don't." I laid down comfortably.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." I sighed, looking at him. "I guess you won't be getting this back." He held up his hand, swinging something back and forth. In his hand was my charm, making my eyes widen.

"Oi!" I instantly sat up and tried reaching for it. But, he tossed it to the other hand, leaned back and made me kinda of fall on top of him. I instantly got up and tried to reach for it again but he just grabbed my wrist, tossing me to the side and smiling at me. Well, more like smirking.

"You're not going to win this fight Cleo."

"Give me back my charm!" I said, tempting to punch him.

"I wonder who gave it to you~"

"Shut up!" I said, smacking his fedora off his head.

"Hey! My fedora~! That's not nice Bitch-Chan!" He said, turning around and putting my charm in his pocket.

"Hey hey hey! Give me my charm back, right now!"

"Not a chance." He said, leaning over me like a tower. His nose touched mine and he caressed my cheek with his hand. "Tell me, why is there a ball today? It is for you? So what's so special today~?"

"None of your business." I said. He placed his other hand on the tip of my chin. So now I knew where his hands were. So sneakily and slowly, I went into his pocket slowly pulling out my charm. But of course, he knew what I was doing. So, with his vampire speed, he grabbed my wrist and held it up.

"Not so fast..." He whispered, leaning his mouth closer to mine. "However, I'm pretty fast. Would you like to see?"

"No." I grabbed his other hand, pushing him off me and sitting on top of him. I pushed his hand off my wrist and took my charm. Quickly, I backed off him. I smiled at my work. "I still think I'm faster."

"No you're not." He said in a sing song voice in my ear, wrapping one arm around my waist and th other around my arms, across my chest. "We're always gonna be faster, we're vampires."

"Yeah yeah, save the vampire speech." I said, trying to wiggle away from him.

"But human girls-"

"Okay Okay! You can keep the charm! Just don't say any thing else!"

"WhaT~? I was going to say that human girls are more vulnerable."

"I'm not-Argh, Human, Argh, let me go!"

"Not happening." I couldn't respond with words because a slight yelp already escaped my mouth when he bit into my shoulder. He drank lots and lots causing my legs to go numb. After a second, he dropped me to my knees. I began gasping for breath when suddenly a rush of cold air hit my body.

"Shit..." I ran to my bed with the last of my strength, jumping under the covers.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Didn't you feel-Oh, of course you didn't. You're a vampire. It's fucking freezing."

"I can keep you warm." He said, appearing over me.

"I'd rather freeze to death."

"I doubt that." He whispered, leaning forward. There was suddenly a knock at the door. I smirked at him as he sighed.

"Saved by the knock." He backed off, looking by the door.

"Yeah?" I said, sitting up, becoming warm. The door opened as Rana walked in.

"Um, hey, um, Reiji said that um, breakfast is um, ready..."

I didn't reply, just nodding. She rubbed her arm and left the room silently. I looked back at Laito as he grinned. "Today is a special day, you deserve something special." He said, standing up. "Which is why you need to go downstairs. And if you don't, I will carry you there."

"Shush, I'll go downstairs."

"Good. Ill see you there..." The moment he finished, he disappeared. I sighed, plopping down.

"Can't lay down, gotta get up."

"OH MY GOD! CAN I GET ONE FUCKING MOMENT TO MYSELF?! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Hehe-Get up" Shu laughed.

"I know, I know. But I am not wearing that dress." He nodded, disappearing from my room. I walked into my closet, pulling out some camo green pants and a black crop top along with a leather jacket. I picked up a pair of my black jordans and stopped for a second. "These need to be cleaned." I walked into my bathroom, walking over to the tub. First I washed myself and then I washed my shoes so afterwards, I got dressed. I took off my shirt, grabbing the new washed one. I felt a sudden cold hand on my hip and arm.

"Ever since what happened with host and Nightmare, every time I see you shirtless, I feel the need to in and protect you..." Whispered Ayato. I shivered as I felt the cold from his hand sink into my body.

"So I've heard..." I whispered back, staying still as I held the shirt in my hand, tightening the grip. I stayed silent for a while as I reran what happened that day in my head. My hands began to shake as my eyes watered. I slammed the shirt down on the sink. "Dammit, I was weak and vulnerable."

"You were wounded because of him and you tried your damn hardest." He said, rubbing his hand on my arm.

"No! I was stronger then but I didn't do anything and I could've but-" I felt his arms wrap all the way around me, pulling me into hug.

"Don't worry Cleo. You have us here, we'll protect you." Said Ayato, trying to warm me a bit.

"Will you?" I asked, beginning to cry. " _Because that's a back and forth with you guys. First your protecting me from four insane brothers who work with a bunch of criminals and then you guys are going into my room trying to drain me dry."_

"We never tried to drain you dry, we all love you, you know this. That's why you have to go downstairs. Your dream is getting bigger and it will get even bigger if you go downstairs."

"I...I don't know if I can..."

"I'm sorry for bringing up Ghost and Nightmare, alright but I promise, if you go downstairs, you will feel much better."

"Alright, fine...I will try..."

"Good, I'll see you downstairs." And with that being said, he placed a kiss right next to my mouth, disappearing from sight. I wiped my face clean from tears and put on my shirt, it slightly getting getting wet from my hair. I moved my hair to the side, pulling it into a ponytail on my shoulder. I pulled the hair clipper out and turned it on, giving my self a undercut on both sides of my head but on the left side, I did it under the hair so technically the only way you would see it is if you moved my hair up.

 _Hey um, can I borrow your powers..for um...hair stuff..._

 **Um sure, what color and length do you want?**

 _White, shoulders length, curly, soft._

 **Gotcha.**

I lost control of my body for about 3 minute before I regained it. I looked in the mirror and I saw my hair was different. "Thanks." I said aloud. I took off my pants, changing into the camo pants. I put no the jordans and picked up my black fedora, leaving the bathroom. I grabbed the jacket and put it on, going downstairs into the family room. Outside the room were all the brothers. AYato smiled at me, patting my shoulder. I walked inside to see KarlHeinz sitting on a soda. I closed the door as I sighed.

"Mister Heinz, what do you want?"

"Please call me KarlHe-"

 _"What_ do you want?" I repeated, crossing my arms.

"I came to offer you a deal."

"Oh sure, I'll shake the hand with the devil, that definitely sounds like something I want to do today."

"First of all, happy Halloween. Second of all, I realized it's not a deal, its an offer. Here." He held out his hand, inside of it was a small paper. I rolled my eyes, but walked forward and took the paper.

 _We're more than happy to welcome you with open arms Cleo. This stage is meant for you and only you today. Oh just a little thing from all us members here at The Angel Reapers and Freaks and KarlHeinz, Happy birthday! -Angel Reapers._


	26. Chapter 23: In this Town, We call Home

"Freaks? Who the hell are 'Freaks'?"

"They are the people who own that huge theater in New York."

"You expect to get off my ass from this place and just get a plane to go to New York?"

"It's a private plane." He added, tilting his head slightly.

"This...This is dick sucking."

"On the contrary, I think you should take the offer." I turned to the door, smiling.

"Shin, Carla." I sighed, looking back at Karl. 'What about you guys? I know ou're listening through the door."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes~." I received a reply from each brother as they appeared in the room. "And if you go," added Laito, "there will be someone very dear to you waiting for you there."

"And if I don't?" I asked, leaning back slightly.

"That's not an option." Said Shin, smiling, walking to me. He wrapped his arm around my neck, resting it on my shoulder. "Happy Birthday by the way~"

"Yeah, thanks." I turned around and walked off, him dropping his arm to his side.

"Is it just me or is it that she doesn't seem that excited for her birthday?" Commented Subaru.

"She sounds dead." Said Carla bluntly, crossing his arms. "Sounds normal to me..."

* * *

"Ugh, I don't want to do this!" I said, angrily pushing, shoving or throwing the stuff off my dresser creating a very big crash. I pulled my fist back, ready to punch the mirror but when I tried to push it forward, I couldn't. I turned around to find Shu holding my fist.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't, let go of my fist."

" _We need to talk."_ he repeated, turning me around by my fist. I released my fist as he pulled me closer. "Even though I said yes, half of my answer was no."

"Shut up."

"And as much as you don't want to do this, half of you wants to."

"I said shut up." I lifted my other hand, slapping him across the face. The impact sound echoed through the room. But all he did was smile. Then it turned to a smirk.

"You could've avoided getting bit but you wanted to get bit. Didn't you?"

"Shut up. Shut up. You always tell me to shut up and expect me to listen so why is it that when I tell you to shut up, you don't listen? Well for once SHUT UP." He continued to smirk. "And if you really wanted me to have a good birthday, you wouldn't bite me because you know, I don't like it."

"So what-"

"I said shut up. Let go of my fist before I-Mm." I couldn't speak anymore when he cut me off wit a kiss. He backed me into my dresser. He then backed up.

"If I don't get to talk, neither do you."

"let me go already. I don't have-"

He cut me off with another kiss and he placed his hand on my hip. "You will get a bigger present after your show." He said, stopping a kiss for a second before continuing. I tried to push him off but he was much stronger. But he finally stopped when I couldn't breathe. I kneed him in the stomach, and he clutched it, taking a step back. "I suggest you stop doing that unless you want me to go mute." I turned and grabbed my bag, leaving the room. I walked downstairs and went to the front door. "I guess I'm going." I pushed past Reiji, leaving the house. They followed me out the house, piling into the limo.

* * *

We got to the place pretty quick. I walked inside to be greeted by the members of the Angel Reapers. "Hey CC. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Momo."

"Hi, Cleo."

"Hi Zelo. Nice to see you all again. What exactly are we singing?"

"Oh, you're mistaken." Said Sana. "You're the only main singer, you're the only singer today."

"Oh, you're mistaken. Rana is singing with me."

"Oh you're mistaken-"

"It seems you were all mistaken. Rana and Cleo are singing, now go." Said Laito, pushing me and Rana in. "We'll meet you inside." I sighed, walking in.

* * *

So this is how the stage was set up. The entire stage was clear except for one thing. A staircase. And at the top of that staircase was one of couches from the Sakamaki household. "That's for me?"

 **Nooooooooo it's for harambe! Yes it's for you, you stupid nugget.**

 _Chill with the attitude. It's my birthday, not a good day._

 **Whateves...**

I walked up the steps, sitting down on the couch. I stretched out comfortably as the whole place lit up. Apparently, the people were already there. On the balcony, above the actual audience was the Sakamaki bros. Rana walked up to me and handed me a microphone. I sighed once more, putting the mic to my mouth as the place got quiet. "So, this was a birthday present. Because today's my birthday. And honestly, I'm not too pleased to who it's from but thank you. Now, as you all know, today's Halloween, happy halloween. So, why not a halloween song? Rana, what song do you think we should do?"

"Well, there was this Halloween movie I loved, Nightmare before Christmas. And I loved the song this is Halloween, how about that one?"

(( **A/N: Listen to this so you can imagine how the song went for meh xD** watch?v=VinKcqGrX1A ))

"Alrighty, please do the honors." With a wave of Rana's hand, the song started.

 _Rana: Boys and girls of every age, would you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween. This is halloween, this is halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween._

 _Me: I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red. I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

 _Rana: This is Halloween, this is halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Both: In this town, we call home. Everybody hail to the pumpkin song._

 _Me: In this town don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

With another wave of Rana's hand, a kind of scratchy but singing voice appeared through the speakers, lyrics on a screen above us _Everybody scream. Everybody scream. In this town of halloween._

 _Me: I am the clown with the tear away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace. I am the who when you call who's there. I am the wind blowing through your hair. I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright._

 _Rana: Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare. That's our job, but we're not mean, In our town of halloween._

 _Both: in this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. In this town, we call home, everybody hail to the pumpkin song._

Okay, so maybe Shu was right. I was starting to enjoy myself.


	27. Chapter 24: A kiss Of Emptiness

"Next song...Next song..." I mumbled, trying to think of a song.

"I don't know what song to do. Well, our school is here so why not ask one of them like normally?" Rana suggested.

"I guess." I stood up and walked down the steps to the front.

"Can someone suggest a song please~?" I asked, looking into the crowd.

"omg." I turned to Rana.

"What is it?" I asked.

She leaned in and began to whisper something. I looked at her and backed up slightly. "Now, excuse my profanity but FUCK NO. We're going to do a Korean song. Can I get the female members of The Angel Reapers to get up here?(TWICE) And while they're doing so, when they're walking past the bar, would they be so kind to grab me two bottles of...well...anything?" There was a bunch of laughing. The girls headed up to the stage, with my bottles and handed them to me. "Thank you so so much."

"Anything for the birthday girl!" Said Mina

"Really? Anything? How about a new house, that has a fire place, swirly staircase, a pool, 13 bedrooms, a nice living room and library. Also, another bottle of whatever the hell this is."

She laughed. "Limits, Cleo, Limits."

"Yeah yeah. Let's sing your love song."

"Speaking of love," said Momo, stepping forward and facing the crowd, "how's your love life?"

I stopped trying to open the bottle of whatever I had and looked up.

 _ **{Flash Back from the 2 weeks of Ayato and I hanging out. -When I still had my mmmaaaggggiiiiicccc- ;-;}**_

I was walking down the hall, headed to my room when Ayato and Laito appeared down the hall, talking. I was wearing a light "Oh my god, guys, don't move!" I yelled, causing them to instantly look at me and stop in their tracks. " _Do not_ move." I said, walking even closer. "I need both of you to face each other with only your heads, there's something on you." Slowly, they hesitated, but turned to each other. I chuckled slightly before pushing both their heads forward, clashing their lips together for a while. I laughed before taking a step back. "Rana, did you get it?" I said, turning on the comm that laid on my ear.

"Yes!" Rana replied and I could hear her clacking away at a keyboard. We set up camera's in that hall so that we could catch the moment, she then laughed. "And It has been saved! You can head back to HQ." I nodded as Laito and Ayato glared at me. But Laito glared with a smirk.

"Ooooohhhhh, Bitch-Chan, not only do you have a very dirty mind but you are in for a very dirty and painful punishment!" Laito exclaimed, inching closer.

"Nope!" I teleported into My own room where Rana sat at my desk with a laptop."You did good."

"I know I did." I laughed, sitting down on my bed. "But, Ayato's head is very-"

"Oi!" I yelped slightly as my room door banged open and Ayato stormed in. " ** _Out_**." He said to Rana.

"No way Mister-"

" _ **I SAID OUT.**_ " He yelled, facing Rana. She grabbed her laptop and ran out, the door closing the door behind her.

"Look, it was all-"

"Be quiet! Do you know how disgusting that was?! Do you?!" He yelled, grabbing me by my shirt and lifting me off the bed slightly.

"Really~? Cause it looked like you enjoyed it~"

"I said shush."

"But you just asked me a question." I whispered, smirking.

"I never said to answer it."

"Normally when people repeat the question, they're waiting for an answer." He was quiet for a moment before releasing me and turning around, taking a step forward. "Oh my god, I just realized it."

"What now?! What idiocy do you ahve to say now?!"

"Two things, One, I'm surprised you know that word and two," I took a deep breath, standing up and walking towards him. "You hate it when I'm right. Or, at least, you hate it, when you're wrong."

"Shut up! I'm not wrong, You're not right, shut it!" He yelled, turning around and just grabbing me by my face, both hands on both cheeks. "Shut...up..." He said lower, calming down. It was almost like a whisper- fuck that, it was.

"Okay um, two things, could you kindly um, let go of my face and two No, I will not shut up you know that talking is one of my main traits."

"I said be quiet..." After a moment, a smirk grew on his face, as he leaned closer.

"A-Ayato?" I said, panicking only slightly. He leaned his mouth to my neck, ready to bite. "Wait! If you bite me, I'll upload that video to the school ad the entire town!"

He froze in his tracks, leaning back placing one hand on my shoulder. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would. Now,let go, back up and leave the room, without biting me."

"Tch." He said nothing more looking at my desk. "Who's that?" He asked, looking at the desktop for my computer. "He one of your ex's?"

"Um, yeah actually. Name's Rex Joyce."

"Wait Rex _Joyce?"_ He asked, turning around. I nodded, calming down from the panic. "I know him, I still have contact with him. But, we did get into an argument once."

"Was he right and you were wrong?" I asked, looking at my computer. He growled but used his vampire speed and pushed me onto the bed, holding my arms above me.

"I told you to stop."

" _No you didn't."_ I laughed. "You told me to shut up,which I still haven't done."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, tightening his grip.

I continued to laugh before kneeing him in the side, and pushing him off. "You can't threaten someone with an empty threat." I got off the bed, walking towards the door. But he teleported behind me, pushing me against the wall and practically immediately forcing his lips onto mine, holding my arms next to me. I stayed still, very surprised. Very surprised...

 _ **{End of le flashbacks, back to where I don't have my mmmaaagggiiiiccc ;-;}**_

"Um, it's still um...empty...Y'Know, before we begin, I'm gonna need a drink. 13 people can join me. Uh, first people to the bar gets to watch me chug." I said, getting off my couch as some mere club music played. As I walked off stage I sighed, "yes...very empty..."


	28. Chapter 25: Quiet Night

_**{Back to the flashback!}**_

I stayed still as my eyes widened.

 _Wha-Why-Whhhhaaaatttt?_

 **I swear, you're as blind as my uncle.**

 _What do you mean?_

 **Oh my god, HE LOVES YOU 'YA DAMN NUGGET.**

 _Wha-Oh. I see it now..I do..._

 **And you love him too.**

 _What!? I don't!_

 **A while ago, when Hudson was still around, you told the people you loved someone, who annoyed the crap out of you.**

 _SHU DOES TOO!_

 **But he's not Ayato...You love Ayato...**

 **{End of Flashback.}**

I walked to the bar and sat down. "Uh, give me ten shots of your strongest thing."

"Of course Birthday Girl~!" Said the bartender who looked all to familiar.

"Why the hell do you look so familiar?" I asked, smiling very slightly.

"My name is Uta."

"Wha-Why're you at a place like this?"

"Well, I got my shit together and I thought I should come back and say happy birthday to an old friend."

"Thank you Uta."

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday." He poured me the shots and I already started lifting them, drinking them.

 **Back to the flashback~!**

He backed away as I caught my breath. "A-Ayato..." I muttered, still surprised.

"I told you to...stop..." With that being said, he disappeared.

 **He's like batman...**

 _WILL YOU SHUT UP?!_

 **Just saying! Don't you want your mind taken off of him?**

 _Well it doesn't help if you just bring him up again!_

 **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I have logic!**

 _Ugh..._

"Just for the record, he never told me to stop...not once..."

"I'm pretty sure he did once." I shrieked as Shu appeared on my bed, obviously scaring the crap out of me.

"No, No he didn't." I replied, taking a deep breath. "Stop doing that by the way!"

"Have fun talking to your voices?"

"Yes, Actually. They're quite funny."

"I figured as much. Um, listen to me Cleo..." I sighed, going onto my computer.

"What, are you going to give me the, there's no escape speech?" I shook my head, loading up my music.

"No, Cle-"

"Oh no, how about the 'You're not stronger than us' speech? Cause it's always fun to hear that one!" I scoffed as he stood up, grabbing the back of my chair and spinning me around.

"No. I was going to tell you about something we're doing later today."

"Oh! Were you now? Well guess what," I whispered "I GIVE NO FUCKS." I yelled, turning back around.

"Stop being so loud and I think you'll like it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it involves drinks." I stopped typing, raised an eyebrow, and turned around.

"I'm sorry but I thought I heard you say drinks."

"I did say drinks."

"And just where will there be drinks?"

"Mary Side Club. The old man said we're supposed to meet someone there."

"Is this someone nice?"

"This someone is supposed to meet you."

"Whatever..." I muttered as he smiled.

"However, I need my own drink and I don't need you yelling." I turned around with a raised eyebrow

"Wha-" He smacked me with the back of his hand, causing me to yelp and fall out my chair. I held the side of my face as I looked up at him. "What the hell dude?!"

"Every Time you scream too loud, I'll slap you just like that."

"Who the fuck says I'll be-" He slapped me again.

"Too loud again. I suggest you just stop talking." He picked me up by my wrist, pushing me against the wall.

"So what if I just rip off your headphones and start screaming in your ear?!" I whispered, starting to smirk.

"You know that you're weaker than us, way weaker yet you can still stand there and threaten us with empty threats? You're wea-"

"AND HERE'S THE 'WE'RE STRONGER THAN YOU' SPEECH!" I Laughed. "I told you, I was right!"

He only slapped me again. "And you can't hide the fact-" Slap. "That I. Don't-"

"Shut up." He said, calmly.

 _"That I don't care."_

"I said be quiet." He said, beginning to smile.

" _That I could look you in the face and say 'I don't care. I give no shits.' You can't accept the fact that you **can't** break me. And you never fucking will."_

"You see this is why every time we bite you, you get into more pain. Because you can't shut up."

"You ever notice how you're the one always telling me to shut up when I should be the one telling you to shut up!"

"You really are naive." I sighed again, shaking my head.

"No, you are." I slipped my hands out his and slipped under his arms and ran to my bed, sitting down. "Honestly, how many times do I always escape?"

"And how many times do you get bit right after you escape," asked Shu, appearing right behind me, laying down. He sat up and pulled me back hard, causing me to yelp slightly. "See? I always win." Right after he said that, he bit into my right shoulder. I grit my teeth but didn't make single sound. No weep, whimper, moan, nothing. "Hmmm...Staying quiet are we?"

"I mean shit...Thanks for the observation Captain Obvious. And here I thought you were a naive little bitch."

He chuckled softly and leaned closer to my ear, whispering "If you don't want to be drained dry, I suggest you stay quiet..."

"Yeah I can't do that, you and I both know that." I pushed my elbow back and hit his nose.

"Argh, stupid girl..." I smiled, standing up.

"I know I am. I am going to go check on Ayato because I need to speak with him about something." I turned around and left the room.

I walked to Ayato's room and knocked on the door. "Ayato?"

"Come in." He answered.

 **Don't die in there.**

 _Shut up._

 _Don't die._

 _I said shush._

I walked inside and closed the door behind me. "What is it?" He asked. He was laying on his bed with his back to me, without his school shirt on... I looked around his room before spotting a iron maiden. "Cleo." He called, getting my attention.

"Oh, um, I just um..Well...Ugh, I don't know how to say this..."

"You want to talk about what happened earlier."

"Yeah." He teleported in front of me, with a blank expression on his face.

"There's nothing to talk about, leave."

"Yes there is. Look, I-"

 **Say it.**

 _say it._

 _No._

"Ugh, why is this so hard?!" I turned around, running my hands through my hair.

"Just say it already so I can go to bed."

"That's just it!" I turned around and took a step closer to him. "I don't know how to say it! It's like..."

 **Oh my, I got this.**

Suddenly, I lost control of my body as CC took over my body.

 _What're you-oh my god..._

 _Oh-ho-ho-ho, no she did not. HA! Hahaha!_

CC did what I didn't expect her to do. She instantly stepped forward, kissing Ayato.

 _WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!_

 **Because you like him. I know this because I am you, I know your feelings. Remember what happened with Rex? I was right wasn't I? I know you like him.**

 _She's aas blind as a bat._

 **I know rig-**

 _SHUSH!_

However when CC kissed him, he didn't move me. Instead, he wrapped one hand around my waist and actually pulled me closer.

 **And he likes you too.**

He spun me around and pushed me onto the bed.

 _I guess you were right..._


	29. Chapter 26: Proof

"Where the hell is CC?!" Exclaimed Laito, storming into the family room.

"I don't know, last thing I saw and heard, she was with Ayato." Muttered Shu.

"That little bitch." Growled Laito storming out the room and teleporting into Ayato's. However, Ayato was nowhere to be found but I was laying on his bed. However, Laito listened carefully and he heard the shower running faintly. Laito growled again before storming over to me and was about to grab my arm but stopped and stared for a moment. _To sleep in Ayato's room, and only have two bite marks. Hm, something's wrong._

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" said Ayato, storming out the bathroom with his hair dripping wet and no shirt on.

"She has two bites." Said Laito.

"I was thirsty. Now, get out."

"Yet she slept here the entire night. Tell me something Ayato, out of the last 17 hours, why only drink twice?" Asked Laito, beginning to smirk and crossed his arms.

"Who said I only bit her twice?"

"The bite marks do." Ayato was about to reply when they heard me move. Laito turned to me.

"Get out." hissed Ayato. "Get out!" Laito smirked and teleported next to me but with his back to me, closing his eyes.

I stretched out my arms before yawning softly. "I know you're awake Ayato..."

"I know that..." He answered, turning around. I blushed as he faced me, moving one strain of hair behind my ear. I looked toward the door before sighing.

"I'm just going to go to my room now." I swung my legs off the side of the bed and was about to stand when Ayato grabbed my arm.

"No...Stay..."

"Ayato, I must change my clothes. I have to g-" He pulled me down and pressed his lips against mine."Ayato, what're you doing?" I said, moving back.

"Shush, I get to do what I want." He said, pulling me onto the bed on my back and kissing me again.

 **You see what happens when you listen to me?**

 _Yes, I get punished..._

 **{Present time}**

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!CHUG!" Chanted a bunch of people as I drank a bunch of shots all at once.

The perfect thing was that they were playing the song shots in the background. The brothers walked down next to me. "That's a lot of drinks..." Said Ayato.

 **Yeah, it's probably to make up for all those-**

 _Shush!_

"Yeah, it's probably to make up for all those-" Laito started.

"Shush!" I yelled at Laito, throwing a cup at his face. He ducked and smiled.

"for all those kisses," finished Laito. Shu raised his eyebrows and leaned down, in my ear.

"Kisses?"

"It matters not, don't bring it up again."

"Actually, I'd like to know what that meant."

"Nothing!" I yelled, slamming my hand down.

"Oi. She said leave it be, so do it." Uta said, leaning against the counter.

"And just who the hell are you?" Asked Reiji.

"Uta, old friend of Cleo's."

"Leave him be guys."

"He seems to be a bit annoying..." Muttered Kanato.

"Just a bit." Added Subaru.

"Ayato," said Laito "You are very quiet. Why is that?"

"Maybe it's because he's just as annoyed at you as I am!" I yelled, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, remember what I taught you. Breathe it, don't scream it." I took another deep breath before standing up and storming away to the ladies bathroom."Ugh, so annoying." I said. The ladies room was empty, with just me there. I sighed when I suddenly felt something cold trail up my side, about to go up my shirt. I instantly grabbed it, already knowing who it is.

"Let it go Cleo. I can do this if I want."

"No you can't." He then smirked.

"Really?" He leaned closer to my ear. "Because you let me do it before, right after you kissed me." I began to blush before squeezing his hand and turning around.

"Listen to me Ayato, that wasn't-"

 **Sure. Tell him you don't like him. There's another lie, and don't you hate lying?**

 _Shut up._

"That wasn't what?" he asked, smirking.

"Just leave me alone." I said, pushing him away and beginning to walk away. But it wasn't that easy. It's never that easy. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Are you embarrassed that you like me?"

"No!"

"So you're confessing that you do like me?"

"Just shut up will you?!" I yelled, pushing him again.

"Calm down." he laughed pulling me closed again. It just repeated until he finally pulled me to him fully, hugging me. "No reason to be scared or upset." He grinned. "Just admit it, and I'll let you go."

"No!" I pushed him one more time but this time he hit his back on one of the stalls. He was decently surprised.

"Where did you get that strength."

"I-I don't know." I muttered, stepping back into the bathroom sink.

"Figure it out." Ayato said, teleporting in front of me and pushing me a bit more back. He smirked at me, putting his hand on my chin and lifting it, pressing his lips onto mine. I didn't move.

 **How many times must I prove that you love him? How many?**


	30. Chapter 27: Throwback Time!

**Guys! I'm moving!**

 **I know it means nothing to you guys but I just thought you should know. It warms my heart to see a new follower, favorite and review every time I check it. Thank you guys.**

* * *

After a moment, I moved back and sighed. "I think you should leave..." I mumbled.

He said nothing and disappeared. I sighed, leaving the bathroom and walking down the hall. Uta came walking down the hall as well. "Hey, shouldn't you be at the counter?" I asked.

"Nah, my shift's over."

"Oh, well. are you heading home now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want me to stay?"

"I think it would be nice." I shrugged slightly as he smiled.

"Alright, let me go get something and I'll be back." He continued walking as I went in the opposite direction. I continued walking and then froze. Down the hall, walking towards me was the tallest Mukami, Yuma. I sighed, rolling my eyes slightly before continued walking. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything in front of him so I just continued walking. But as I passed him, I could faintly hear him say

"You have a beautiful voice," he continued walking but I stopped. I was surprised they were even here.

"Thank you," I replied, my voice loud so he could actually hear me. He stopped walking and turned around to smile at me.

"You're welcome." He replied, continuing to walk. I continued walking as well. I walked back to the main center, going on stage.

"Ugh, I am going to be soooooo drunk by the end of the day!" I said into the mic, going back to my couch. "Now, can I please get the former member of Twice on stage here?" The members walked up.

 **{FlashBack}**

"You belong to Yours Truly, and only me."

"That's the exact same thing Shu said just without the Yours Truly." Ayato currently had me pinned against his bed, his head buried in the crook of my neck. He moved his head down a bit and sunk his fangs into my collarbone. My back arched slightly from pain, as I grit my teeth. He didn't drink any blood though. He only created a bunch of bites. He had created four bites across my chest, neck, collarbone and shoulder. He trailed kisses all the way down from my jaw to my collarbone before stopping at my chest to suck on it. His fangs grazed the skin slightly. He lifted his head, smirking.

"I left my mark on you, you belong to _me._ " I growled slightly before trying to speak. Although I opened my mouth, no words came out. And before I could even speak, he disappeared. I sighed, leaving the room as quickly as possible. I went into my own room and surprise, surprise, there was Shu!

"Y'know, one of these days, I'm going to come into my room, and it's going to be empty..."

"Maybe...Just maybe..."

 **{Present time...}**

"Okay, Rana, can you do the honors...?" She started the song as all of the Twice members got into formation while I stayed at the top of the steps.

 _Nayeon: modu nareul gajigo maeil gaman an dujyo_

 _Momo: naega neomu yeppeujyo,na ttaemune da himdeuljyo_

 _Nayeon: eodil geotgo isseodo ppalgan badagingeojyo_

 _Sana: Red carpet gateun gibun, modu nal chyeoda bojyo_

 _Jihyo: eotteon sarameun eomeonimi nugunyago_  
 _Mina: sinseonhage mal georeodo, amu neukkimi an deuljyo oh_  
 _Jihyo: hajiman nado nugunga hago sarange_  
 _Mina: ppajyeobogo sipeo Baby, jal deureoyo nae Boy_

 _Tzuyu: dan hanbeondo neukkyeobon jeok, eomneun geol alge haejuneun_  
 _(saram gidarigo ineun geol)_  
 _Jihyo: eolmaga dwaedo gidarigo sipeo_  
 _All: I just wanna fall in love_

 _Nayeon: eotteohke naega umjigil su eopge_  
 _nal Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo_  
 _gajja gajja jinsim eomneun gajja_  
 _jal ga jal ga_

 _All: Huh (OOH-AHHhage)_  
 _Mina: eotteohke ije deo halmari eopge_  
 _nal Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo_  
 _Bla La La La malmanhaji malgo_  
 _neukkyeojige_

 _All: Huh (OOH-AHHhage)_

 _Dahyun: nal bwa geobwa tto du beon bwa_  
 _Chaeyoung: hanbeon jinachigo deungeul dollyeo chyeodabwa (TWICE)_  
 _Dahyun: eodil gadeorado hangsang min nat_  
 _Chaeyoung: hajiman naega jeil bitna_  
 _Both: najeun sinbal sineodo gachineun High_

 _Mina: meorissogen neul younghwa sok gateun La La La_  
 _Sana: jangmyeondeuri jinagane_  
 _saenggakmanhaedo tteolline yeah_  
 _Momo: ijeneun nado nugunga hago sarange_  
 _Sana: ppajyeo bogo sipeo Baby_  
 _jal deureoyo nae Boy_

 _Tzuyu: dan hanbeondo neukkyeobon jeok_  
 _eomneun geol alge haejuneun_  
 _(saram gidarigo ineun geol)_  
 _Jihyo: eolmaga dwaedo gidarigo sipeo_  
 _All: I just wanna fall in love_

 _Nayeon: eotteohke naega umjigil su eopge_  
 _nal Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo_  
 _gajja gajja jinsim eomneun gajja_  
 _jal ga jal ga_

 _All: Huh (OOH-AHHhage)_  
 _Jihyo: eotteohke ije deo halmari eopge_  
 _nal Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo_  
 _Bla La La La malmanhaji malgo_  
 _neukkyeojige_

 _All: Huh (OOH-AHHhage)_

 _Nayeon: amuhago manna sijakhagi sirheo_  
 _Mina: swipji anheun yeoja geuge naingeol_

When this part came, I walked down at least 3 steps.

 _Me: Let me see how you gon treat me_  
 _I ain't no easy_  
 _Better think about it TWICE_  
 _Let me see how you gon treat me_  
 _I ain't no easy_  
 _Better think about it TWICE_

 _Jeongyeon: eotteohke naega umjigil su eopge_  
 _nal Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo_  
 _gajja gajja jinsim eomneun gajja_  
 _jal ga jal ga_

 _All: Huh (OOH-AHHhage)_  
 _eotteohke ije deo halmari eopge_  
 _Jihyo: nal Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo_  
 _Bla La La La malmanhaji malgo_  
 _neukkyeojige_

 _All: Huh (OOH-AHHhage)_

Okay, I hate to admit it but, this was fun. Once the song was done, I walked down all the steps and stood by the members. "Thank you so much for doing this, I appreciate it."

"Anything for you~" Said Sana.

I smiled as I said, "Oh, it's throwback time!" I then whispered "Do y'all know the petty dance~?"

"GIRL, THAT IS SO OLD!" Exclaimed Momo, mad loud.

"I know...That's why I said it's throwback time..."

"Oh..."


	31. Chapter 28: Going Home?

"Rana! LIP."

"Omg, yas!" She replied, going over to the Dj Station and playing the song.

"LIP?" Asked Momo.

"Don't ask." I replied, as Rana played the Petty Song. We all stood in a line as we sang

 _OKAY LADIES, NOW LET'S GET IN FORMATION! GIVE ME A P. GIVE ME A E. GIVE ME T T Y. I'M PETTY ALL THE TIME._

 _Me: MY NAME STARRKEISHA_

 _All the others: Yeah_

 _Me: AND I'M THE BEST._

 _Others: Yeah_

 _Me: YOU KNOW I'M PETTY, I LIKE TO START SOME MESS._

 _Others: Yeah_

 _Me: HEARD YOU DON'T LIKE ME, BUT YOU DON'T WANNA GET DOWN._

 _Others: down._

 _Me: YOU DON'T WANNA POST UP, WHEN KEI-KEI COME AROUND,_

 _All: Break it down, Now!_

 _P-E to the T-T-Y_

 _P-E to the T-T-Y_

 _P-E to the T-T-Y_

 _I'M PETTY, YEAH YEAH, I'M PETTY._

We did the rest of the song and I'm not gonna lie, it was fun and lit! It was on fire, so was I. I was out of breath and shits so when we were done, I walked up to my couch and plopped down. "Do you guys even know how much work this is? I come all the way out here to dance and sing for y'all and- Momo can you get me another bottle of whatever's over there?"

"You have two by your feet."

"They're empty." I smiled innocently as Momo shook her head.

"No, you're drunk, you're tired, you're going to throw up tomorrow, you're going home."

"NO!" I hissed, my voice getting raspy. "I'm staying. Rana, Break." She nodded and put on the song, Breakthrough by Lemonade Mouth.

Rana hopped on stage as the twice girls hopped off.

 _Rana: Ohhh yeah, mm, breakthrough. Up, down, spinnin all around. Fly high, fall into the ground. Sometimes dreams can feel so far away. Time keeps skippin out of beat. Left right trippin on your feet. Life is like a string of cloudy days._

 _Me: Sometimes it's raising your voice, Sometimes it's making some noise, Sometimes it's making some noise. Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong._

 _Both: Whenever you can't see the light, whenever there's no end in sight, Keep on, keep on moving on. Keep on moving on!_

 _Me: Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day! Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it so don't let it get away. It's time I breakthrough, just turn the page. Cause every day I'm getting closer, Life is just a roller coaster._

 _Rana: Shake it till you make till you it out oo, Don't stop till you break it out oo. {X2}_

 _Me: Stop, still take another breath. Road block, move it to the left. Get around whatever is in your way. Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces. Don't stop dancing in the bleachers. It's gonna be your turn to play, gonna be your turn to play!_

 _Both: Sometimes it's raising your voice, sometimes it's making some noise, sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong! Whenever you can't see the light, whenever there's no end in sight. Keep on, Keep on moving on. Keep on moving on._

 _Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day. Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it so don't let it get away. It's time I breakthrough, just turn the page. Cause everyday I'm getting closer, life is just a roller coaster._

 _Me: I can see it in the blind sight, moving through the limelight, groovin to the music only use it when the time's right. Hoping I can do it through the shadows I can shine bright. Usually life is one shot and this is on. Listen to the rhythm we given and it will make you start pushing through barriers, it'll take you. Wherever that you wanna go, never to late to Keep pushing till you break through._

 _Sometimes it's raising your voice. Sometimes it's making some noise. Sometime sit's proving to the world it was wrong. Whenever you can't see the light, whenever there's no end in sight. Keep on, Keep on moving on. Keep on moving on._

 _Both: Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day, here comes a moment that you gotta go for it, so don't let it get away. It's time I breakthrough, jsut turn the page. Case everyday I'm getting closer, life is just a rollercoaster. Shake it till you make it, till you break it out ooo. Don't stop till you break it out ooo. Shake it till you make it, till you break it out ooo. DOn't stop till you break it out ooo. {2x}_

I took a deep breath, as well as Rana before we both dropped to our knees, laughing hysterically and breathing hard.

 **No one's P.O.V**

Cleo and Rana never noticed but higher up in the audience, the four Mukami brothers watched the entire thing. "Hm, Neko-Chan can sing, damn~"

"Shush." Said Ruki, smiling at Cleo.

 **Back to my P.O.V**

I stood up and grabbed my mic. "One more song, then I promise, I promise, we'll go! I don't think you guys can handle much more of me being drunk!" I continued laughing before rolling onto my back.

"Glowing In The Dark! Glowing In The Dark! Glowing In The Dark! Glowing In The Dark!" Chanted the crowd, making me look at the crowd and sitting up.

"What?"

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"They want us to do Glowing In The Dark." said Rana.

"No shit sherlock!" I laughed, standing up. "Watch me pass out mid song..." Rana started the song before hopping back on stage with me. The crowd started getting louder and louder as we went on.

 _You know how I get when the sun goes down.  
How it feels when on one's around.  
_

 _ **Rana:** I know, I know- oh-oh-oh.  
I know, I know- oh-oh  
_

 _I get kind of lost and I can't see straight.  
Hate it but it's just what we take._

 ** _Rana:_** _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh  
I know-oh-oh_

 _I've been bitten by the lonely but when I'm not the only. When I'm not the only. One who feels it, maybe it's sick to say. But It helps that you feel the same._

 ** _Rana:_** _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh.  
When the lights go out..._

 ** _Both:_** _We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark. We're lights that never go out. Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark! We'll light up central Park. We're lights that never go out. Cause you're here with me now. Dark days but it's alright. It's so fine, every night. We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark! We're lights that never go out! Like we've never been down! Glowing in the Dark!_

 ** _Me:_** _Doin' 2 AM, way above the clouds. Rooftop, yeah, we're just hanging out._

 ** _Rana:_** _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh. I know, I know-oh-oh._

 ** _Me:_** _Now we're looking down like we got no fear. We got dreams and they start right here._

 ** _Rana:_** _I know, I know-oh-oh-oh. I know, I know- oh-oh._

 ** _Me:_** _We get bitten by the lonely but we're not the only. Yeah we're, yeah we're not the only Ones who know the way you get through the night! It's to bring on a little bite._

 ** _Rana:_** _I know, I know -oh-oh.  
When the lights go out..._

 ** _Both:_** _We're glowing in the dark. We started from a spark. We're lights that never go out. Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark. We'll light up Central Park. We're lights that never go out. Cause you're here with me now. Dark days but it's alright. It's so fine, every night. We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark. We're lights that never go out, Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark._

 ** _Rana:_** _When I'm bitten by the lonely. You can get to know me. I know, I know-oh-oh._

 ** _Both:_** _We're glowing in the dark! We started from a spark! We're lights that never go out. Like we've never been down. Glowing in the dark! We'll light up Central Park! We're lights that never go out. Cause you're here with me now! Dark days but it's alright. It's so fine, every night. We're glowing in the dark. We started from a spark! We're lights that never go out! Like we've never been down! Glowing in the dark!_

Once I finished the song, I literally just dropped onto my back. "Okay guys, I only have one thing left to say." it got quiet for a moment. "GOOD NIGHT BITCHES!" I closed my eyes and all got dark.

* * *

I awoke feeling something heaving going across my side and kind of draping across my back. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a red head sleeping next to me, holding me close.

 **This bitch...**

 _Is he for real...?_

 **I'm trying to figure out-**

 _SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHUT UP!_

I shivered when I felt his hand slowly move down my back. "How long were you going to lay there awake?" He asked, as I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Uhm-" I was about to say something but he just placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Never mind, don't answer that~" He placed another one and moved back.

"How many of these are you-" he placed another one but he stayed, placing a hand on the back of my neck, holding me there. He stayed there for a while before moving back. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Hmmm," I got up and was about to roll off the bed when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back. I laughed as I landed on my back and he appeared on top of me. "No~"

"Well I have to so," Apparently I was wearing black shorts and a light purple tank top. I don't know when I put this on. He held me by my waist and leaned forward, kissing my neck. I giggled, my neck was very ticklish. he moved one hand and lifted my leg, putting it under my thigh and lifting it. He kissed me again, smiling. I felt him grab onto the rim of the shorts. "Nope~" I grabbed onto his hand as he kissed my neck again. "Heh, Ayato, I have to get dressed."

"Not right now," he replied, trying to pull it down but I stopped him.

"Ayato, I'm-Hehe- I'm serious, don't!"

"Oka, Okay fine~" He let go of the shorts and quickly pulled off my shirt. I yelped slightly but giggled. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Ayato~" He pulled off his shirt and kissed me on the lips. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He sighed, stopping after a second. "Saved by the knock eh?"

"Shh, stay here." he stood straight and walked to the door. He opened it to find Shu standing there.

"Getting dressed?" he asked.

"What do you want?" asked Ayato coldly.

"I'm looking for Cleo. Reiji wants her."

"Well, she's not here."

"Mm, no, your room just normally smells like her blood."

"I drank from her last night but it only tasted like alcohol so I sent her back to her room."

"Really? Because I was just in there. Matter of fact, I slept there."

"Then go find her." With that being said, he closed the door on his face, teleporting back to me. "Where was I~?" He asked, pinning me to the bed. I giggled as I felt the sheets bounce around me.

"No where, I was ready to get dressed~ Now, excuse me!" I pushed him to the side and stood but he just pulled me down. "How many times will you do that?"

"As many times as you try to leave."

"So until I die~?" He giggled, and picked me up placing me on top of him, pulling me down and kissing me.

"How long will you stay here and make out with me?"

"Until I die~" He pulled me onto him so hard there was not a single inches of space. He moved his hand from my waist to my thighs, rubbing his hands back of forth.

He moaned slightly as he felt my hands slowly stroke through his hair. He moved away, placing his lip son my neck, creating a hickey. I gasped. "Ayato, now I have to-Mm- wear a turtle neck to cover that."

"Mhmm," he placed his lips on my chest creating another one. "Now I'm done."

"Doubtful~But okay." I rolled off him and left the room. I quickly went into mine, humming. I went into my closet before pulling out some light blue jeans, black plain tank top and a sleeveless denim outer jacket. squealed loudly when I heard a voice.

"And just where were you?" I turned around to see Shu standing by my bed, his arms crossed.

"I was in the kitchen."

"lies."

"I'm serious!" I smiled, continuing to hum. "Can I please change my clothes?"

"Go right ahead..." He muttered, smiling.

"Fine." I pulled off my shirt as his eyes widened before he began to smile.

"Pervert..." He mumbled. I nodded as I put on the black tank top and then the jacket. I turned around to realize that Shu left. I smiled. _Mission accomplished._

 **And if he didn't?**

 _Boo hoo..._

I pulled off my pants and tossed them on my bed and pulled on the jeans, I zippered them up and buttoned them before leaving the room. "It's been-"

"10 minutes." I turned to face my bed and saw Ayato's face _1 inch_ from mine. He picked me up from just below my butt and smiled. He wrapped my legs around his waist, holding me there.

"I changed my clothes so that I can carry on in my day. Doing this-"

"Is carrying on my day~" He finished, kissing me.

"But not for me. That was my night time fun and a little bit of my morning time fun. Not my afternoon fun~"

"And what about me? You're gonna leave me sad?"

"You won't be sad. You'll see me all day~"

"That's not enough~"

"Well, deal with it~" I dropped off him and turned around but he just turned me back.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I'm not taking anything that's not no for an answer~"

"Mhm~" He pressed his lips to mine, holding me there. There was a knock at the door.

"Cleo." Reiji's voice called. I sighed as he let me go.

I walked to the door and opened it. "Yes Reiji~?"

"You missed it when we were supposed to meet up with our father. You must come today."

"Suuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee, cause it's not like I don't have anything planned for today..."

"Shut up and get ready." He said, walking away. I sighed, closing the door, I turned back to Ayato.

"You're not going anywhere~"

"Yes I am!" I grabbed my shoes and put them on before leaving the room. "Goodbye Ayato!" I turned around and left the room.

"Tch..."

I walked down to the mansion doors and opened them. I inhaled the air. "Ah yes. Summer~" Today was officially the first day of summer. "So Reiji, Teapot, Drug dealer, where are we going?"

"Mary Side Club."

"Why there?"

"Because you like to drink."

"I am an alcoholic!" I announced, smiling. "Come on, let's go!" I bounced into the Limo as Subaru, Shu and Reiji watched me.

"I've never seen her this happy to see our father."

"Shhh, don't ruin whatever's happening to her..." They all got in afterwards.

* * *

 **About 30 minutes later**

"So, you're offering me a performance, for what reason? Their father took a sip of his whiskey. My glass was completely full. I didn't drink a sip.

"Joy. Because it'll be the last performance that you'll do inside of the Sakamaki household." My eyes widened.

"What?"

"If you take this performance, you will leave the Sakamaki house the day after. If you do not, you will have two days left inside of the Sakamaki household. But either way, you must leave."


	32. Chapter 29: Needle to the Heart

"I'm not leaving!" Their father raised his eyebrow, setting his cup down.

"Most brides would beg to leave, why would you want to stay?"

"Because I'm not some random Bride!" I yelled, standing up. "You know damn well I've bonded with every single one of these brothers so you know damn well that I'm not leaving! I've made so many memories here. Not all were pitch fucking perfect but they're memories that I will treasure. _All of them."_ I stood straight and walked away. But as I walked away, I said "I'm still taking the performance though. When is it?"

"Today."

"Perfect." I left the bar.

.

.

. I walked right back in and to the table before picking up my glass and drinking the whole thing down. "I knew you'd-"

"Shut it." I turned back around and left. I walked to the Limo and got inside. "Home." The limo then drove off. I got home 25 minutes later, going into my room. I went into my closet, pulling out black jeans, a white tank top that had buttons, and a black tie. I changed quickly and went back into my closet. I pulled out some black long heels and put them on.

 _Hey, can you-_

 **Blonde?**

 _Blonde._

Once again, CC changed my hair to blonde.

 _Y'know, i could get away with murder like this._

There was a knock at the door. "Ready? We are."

"Hold on!" I grabbed a bunch of black bracelets, mostly leather, at least 10 of them and one black watch. I also grabbed one of my gold claw rings.

 _Longer?_

 **How long?**

 _Past my tits, straight._

 ***sigh* fine.**

There was a sudden knock at my door. I opened the door to see Rana standing there. "I have an idea." She said, holding up a needle. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..."

"Whatever was in your blood is in my blood, so If I take some out, I can give it to you and it'll grow in your blood."

"That's actually not a bad idea." I walked back into my room and she followed. I sat on my bed as she pulled out an alcohol wipe, and wiped my arm, along with hers. I used the needle and drew out some of her blood. She took the needle and injected it into my arm.

"Try making a cupcake."

"Why a cupcake?" I asked.

"Because I'm hungry." I sighed but focused my power to my hand and tried to make a cupcake appear on the desk. But I failed. Rana sighed. "Maybe it'll take some time?"

"No, it just won't work! Thank you Rana but it won't work. Please leave."

"I'm sorry Cl-"

"Go." She sighed again before standing and leaving the room. I got up and looked inside of the mirror. I noticed that I've lost a few pounds. All that blood loss, they really are killing me.

It changed as I looked in the mirror. "Perfect." I pushed my hair back from the front, watching it bounce right back. I walked out my room and smiled at Ayato. "Now I'm ready.

* * *

The ride was short but filled with silence. Once we got there, my jaw dropped.

 **((Go on youtube, search up Jan Egeland, by Ylvis. In the music video, it shows him on the stage. That's how my stage and crowd looked.))**

I instantly knew what song I was doing when I saw the small minibar right next to the stage. I ran and grabbed a bottle before running on stage. I grabbed a mic and yelled

"Okay, okay, not even gonna lie, but I do have a question WHO THE FUCK IS READY TO GET DRUNK!?" The entire place blew up. Rana ran up and told the band members what song I was doing. The music started and I started singing.

 ** _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs! With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever, but it's gotten us drunk. Singing here's to never growing up!_**

 _Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend. For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change. Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock. We don't ever stop and we're never gonna change. Say, won't you say forever, stay, if you stay forever, hey. We can stay forever young._

 ** _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk! Singing, here's to never growing up! We'll be running down the street yelling Kiss my ass! I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that! WHen the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups, singing, here's to never growing up!_**

I popped the bottle open and drank half of it.

 ** _Here's to never growing up!_**

 _We live like rock stars, dance on every bar. This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change. They say just grow up, but they don't know us. We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change. Say, won't you say forever, stay, if you stay forever hey. We can stay forever young._

 ** _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs! With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk. Singing, here's to never growing 'll be running down the street yelling kiss my ass! I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that! When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups, singing, here's to never growing up!_**

 ** _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up!  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up! _**

_Say, won't you say forever, stay, if you stay forever, hey, we can stay forever young._

 ** _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs! With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk. Singing, here's to never growing 'll be running down the street yelling kiss my ass! I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that! When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups, singing, here's to never growing up!_**

 ** _We'll be running down the street yelling Kiss my ass! I'm like yeah whatever we're still living like that. When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups singing here's to never growing up. Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up. Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up. Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up. Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up!_**

As I caught my breath, I laughed, chugging down the...whatever I was holding...

"CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!" they all yelled.

I finished it and threw it to the side, listening to it shatter. "Perfecto. Okay, so, can I please get a second to think about the next song, Oh wait, I already have it."

Rana told the band members what it was.

 **Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend~**

 **Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, no it's it now a secret. Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend.**

 _You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend, i think you know I'm damn precious, and hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess! I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

 _She's like, so whatever, You could do, so much better. I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talkin bout!_

 **Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend~**

 **Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, no it's it now a secret. Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend.**

 _I can see the way, see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again. So commmmeeeeeeeeeee, so come over here and tell me what I wanna hear, better yet make your girlfriend disappear! I don't want to hear you say her name ever again!_

 _Cuz', she's like so whatever, you can do, so much better! I think we should get together now! And that's what everyone's talking about!_

 **Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend~**

 **Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, no it's it now a secret. Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend.**

 _ **In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cuz' I can, Cuz I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking!**_ _ **In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cuz' I can, Cuz I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking!**_

 **Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend~**

 **Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, no it's it now a secret. Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend. {x4} Hey Hey!  
**

I caught my breath as I began to sweat. I laughed.

 **Flashback**

I plopped on my bed next to Shu. "Can vampires love?" He turned to me, surprised kind of. He smiled slightly.

"You're wondering if Ayato truly loves you."

"I never said that, I only asked."

"Mhm sure. But to answer your question, no. They cannot."

"I didn't ask if you can love, I asked if vampires could love." He snickered slightly before suddenly appearing on top of me.

"Very funny, but you don't want to hear the truth. My answer, to your question, is _no._ " I gulped slightly as I felt him grab my wrists, squeezing them.

"Ugh, stop!" I began to struggle as I felt him lean closer.

"He cannot love you. It's not-"

" _Get off her."_

I turned to see Ayato standing by the door. "Ayato," said Shu. "Do you love her?" he asked. Ayato's face flushed red. "Answer the question."

"No. No I don't."


	33. Chapter 30: Fear from the greatest

**I am using a bunch of old songs because I was sitting in my living room scrolling through a bunch of random songs and I realized that the beats used for these songs were fire. Not even gonna lie! I own no songs used for this, nor the Diaboys.**

* * *

 **{Present time}**

It's been hours, i noticed the sun was setting but I wasn't done. I had a ton more songs and stuff to talk about. Right now, we were about to do _'Bang Bang'._

And not only that but the main thing was that I'M DRUNK AS FUCK. Right now, a bunch of girls with, no lie, FAT ASSES came up on stage to do this dance with me.

 _She got a body like an hourglass but I can give it to you all the time! She got a booty like a cadillac but I can send you into overdrive! Stop and wait, wait for that. Stop hold up, swing your bat. See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah!_

 ** _We all sang:_** _Bang bang into the room! Bang bang all over you! Wait a minute let me take you there! Wait a minute, till you, Bang bang there goes your heart! Bang, back seat of my car! Wait a minute, let me take you there! Wait a minute till ya-_

 _She might've let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate. No I don't need to hear you talk the talk, Just come and show me what your momma gave~ Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing! See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind!_

 **We all sang:** _Bang bang into the room! Bang bang all over you! Wait a minute let me take you there! Wait a minute, till you, Bang bang there goes your heart! Bang, back seat of my car! Wait a minute, let me take you there! Wait a minute till ya-_

 **{{Not gonna lie, at the beginning of the rap, I thought Nicki was drunk XD}}**

It's Myx Moscato  
It's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam  
Kitten so good  
It's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could  
Go, Batman robbin' it  
Bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley  
Then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing

 **ALL OF US: {{Except the brothers}}:** _B to the A to the N to the G to the uh. B to the A to the N to the G to the hey! See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind!_

At the moment, I literally wished I had the right outfit for this and suddenly, my outfit changed completely.

 **Your magic!**

 _I have it back!_

 ***Squeal* Yayyyy!**

 ** _{{Flash Back}}_**

My heart sank as I heard Ayato's words. The only thing I heard after that was the door close as Shu smirked. "I told you so."

"Shut up, get off, and get the fuck out of my room."

"You're still denying it."

"Get off!" I yelled, pushing him away. He landed on his back at the end of my bed. I sat up storming out the room and down the hall. I stormed right into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. No one was inside. I walked to the mirror, placing my hands on the sink counter, leaning my head down. I began to sob, slamming my fists down.

"Woah, are you okay?" Subaru said, opening the door and starring at me.

"Get out."

"No, are you oka-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I slammed my fist into the mirror, it shattering into pieces. He shook his head as he walked to me, grabbing one of my wrists. "Hey, you're fine. You'll be okay!"

"Get away from me!" I yelled out, pushing on his chest but he stayed still. I kept pushing him as I sobbed heavily, but he just grabbed me by my upper arms and began to slowly pull me closer. But I continued to push.

Finally, he just pulled me to him, letting me sob into his shirt. "Loving one of us is foolish...You _need_ to find someone else. If you don't, your life will continue to be the worst one ever. Find someone else, please..I don't want you to live like this."

I said nothing as I heard footsteps come storming down from the hall. "Cleo!" Yelled Yui, running into the bathroom. The strong scent of my blood filled the mansion, getting the attention of everyone, including non vampires. "are you okay?"

I pushed Subaru away storming past everybody who was outside the bathroom and those who were still running down the hall. I ran down the steps, turned the corner, down the hall, through a door, down another flight of stairs before running out the Mansion. I ran to the gate, pushing it open and running into the forest. I continued running until something grabbed me by my waist, placing their hand over my mouth. They pulled me to them and I was quite confused on who it was. Maybe it was Subaru. No, he would've just grabbed my-

"Cleo, I told you, I'd come for you." A soft voice that I recognized spoke.

 _Shin?_

"How've you been?" He asked, moving his hand from my mouth.

"Better..." I turned around and saw his smile. "what're you-"

"What're you doing with him?" I turned around and saw Kanato standing there. "Get away from her." He glared intensely at Shin.

"Kanato," he stated plainly, "Leave if you know what's best for you."

"What?" I turned to Shin. "what're you-"

"Leave." He repeated, his eyes beginning to glimmer slightly. He pushed me behind him and walked closer to Kanato. As he inched closer I noticed a hint of emotion in Kanato's eyes.

"Tch," he clutched Teddy tighter and disappeared.

Shin then turned to me and then grabbed my arm dragging me along.

 _Was Kanato...scared?_


	34. Chapter 31: We don't talk anymore

_Why was Kanato scared of Shin, he can't be that strong? Or dangerous...Can he?_

"What's on your mind little one...?"

I am currently in a Limo with Shin and Carla and I haven't spoken. _Are they actually capable of defeating the Sakamaki Brothers? I thought they were the strongest-_

 _"I asked you a question."_ I looked up to see Carla glaring daggers at me. "Answer it."

"What's on my mind is non of your business Carla..."

"Why're you so pissy?" asked Shin.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you just abducted me."

"You walked with me, I didn't even have to hold you."

"Not true.."

"It's very true..." I glared at him.

"Why haven't you left yet..?"

"I can't handle being in that house for any longer."

"Hmm, could this possibly be because of Aya-"

" _Don't_ say his name." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Of Ayato?" I took the pen that was in my pocket and threw it at his head, it hitting him directly in the jaw, through his scarf. "Ow." he muttered. I smiled.

"Told you." I smiled at him and turned away. "Don't say his name. Got it? I have a lot more pens."

"I thought you took-" When Carla glanced to me, he went silent. I guess my glare does silence people..

 _ **PRESENT TIME! :D**_

Once bang bang finished, we moved on. It was really fun to be honest. The next song was We don't talk anymore.

 _We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore. We don't talk anymore, like we used to do. We don't love anymore. What was all of it for? Oh, we don' talk anymore like we used to do._

 _I just heard you found the one you've been looking, you've been looking for. I wish I would have known that wasn't me. Cause even after all this time, I still wonder why I can't move on, just the way you did so easily._

 _Don't wanna know what kind of dress you're wearing tonight if he;s holding onto you so tight. The way I did before. I overdose, should've known your love was a game. Now I can't get you out of my brain. Oh, it's such a shame._

 _That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore. We don't talk anymore, like we used to do. We don't love anymore. What was all of it for? Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do._

 _I just hope you;re lying next to somebody who knows how to love you like me. There must be a good reason that you're gone. Every now and then I think you might want me to come show up at your door, but I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong._

 _Don't wanna know, if you're looking into her eyes, if she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before. I overdosed, should've known your love was a game, now I can't get you out of my brain. Oh, it's such a shame._

 _That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do. We don't love anymore, what was all of it for? Oh we don't talk anymore like we used to do. Like we used to do._

 _Don't wanna know what kind of dress you're wearing tonight, if he's giving it to you just right the way I did before. I overdosed, should've known your love was a game, now I can't get you out of my brain, oh it's such a shame. That we don't talk anymore. We don't talking anymore, we don't love anymore, what was all of it for? Oh we don't talk anymore, like we used to do._

 _Don't wanna know what kind of dress you're wearing tonight if he's holding onto you so tight. The way I did before. I overdosed should've known your love was a game now I can't get you out of my brain oh it's such a shame, that we don't talk anymore._

Everyone went off stage and watched, it got quiet. I took a deep breath and said "I have this friend, right? And I was told that they were leaving. I honestly thought that that was the end of my life right there, I mean they were so close to me, I didn't think I could move on, I didn't think I could keep going with my life. But y'know what, here I am. Oh and another thing, would Kou Mukami please come up?"


	35. Chapter 32: Jump

What would CC want to do with Kou?

I don't know why don't you ask her?

* * *

All of the brothers stood in shock and confusion.

I looked at the blonde haired vampire that was walking onto the stage. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear something. He smiled and nodded.

I walked over to the bad and told them the song I wanted to do next. Surprisingly he had no problem with it. And at the first line, everyone went crazy.

 _You know that I'm a crazy bitch! I do what I want, when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control! Oh, oh. But you don't really give a shit. You Got with it, go with it, go with it! Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll!_

Kou sang: Yo-u said "hey, what's your name?" It took one look. And now we're not the same. Yeah you said hey. And since that day. You stole my heart and you're the one to blame.

We both sang: _And that's why I smile! It's been a while since every day and everything has felt this right! And now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-le!_

Me: _Last night, I blacked out I think. What did you, what did you put in my drink? I remember make out and then, oh, oh, I woke Up with a new tattoo! Your name was on me and my name was on you! I would do it all over again._

 _Him: Yo-u said "hey, what's your name?" It took one look and now we're not the same. Yeah you said hey. And since that day you stole my heart and you're the one to blame._

 _We both sang: And that's why I smile. It's been awhile, since every day and everything has felt this right. And now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I-I-I-I smi-i-ile. The reason why I-I-I-I I smi-i-ile._

 _Me: You know that I'm a crazy bitch. I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control. You know that I'm a crazy bitch. I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control._

Both: _And that's why i smile. It's been awhile. Since every day and everything has felt this right and no you turn it all around. And suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I-I-I-I smi-i-le/ The reason why I-I-I-I smi-i-ile. The reason why I-I-I-I smi-i-ile._

At the end of the song I gave him a hug. I told him earlier one song and one song only. I let him go and accidently made eye contact with Ayato. I quickly blushed and turned away.

 _Oh no, why am I blushing?_

 **I don't know, stop doing it. Think about dead puppies and dying snowmen...**

 _Where the fuck did that thought come from?_

 **I don't know but Kou is talking to you.**

"We should sing together more often." Spoke Kou, in my ear, opposite of where the crowd could see his mouth. I could feel him breathing on my ear and heh brushed his fangs against my ear. "Maybe we will do it again sometime..." With that being said he stepped back and walked off. I scoffed and said into the microphone,smiling.

"Maybe we will." He turned around and winked at me.

"Smile more often, you look better." I blushed red and turned back to the crowd.

 **Flllllaaassssshhhhbbbaaaacccckkkkk**

"Okay, I'm so bored." I groaned as the car ride went on.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"I don't want to know anymore..."

"We're going to the library."

"And suddenly I don't give a fuck. Y'know what, now I wanna go home..." I scooted over to the seat closest to the door and cracked it open. "Take me home or I jump out." Shin raised an eyebrow.

"She's got some guts Nii-chan..."

I stared at him. "You think I won't do it..." I tilted my head slightly. "Let's put that to the test." I scooted even closer before jumping out.


	36. Chapter 33: Hungry

Shin instantly used all his speed, grabbed my hand and disappeared. Even if he just pulled me back, I would've been severely damaged.

He took us somewhere dark and quiet. "What is wrong with you!" He lifted his hand, smacking me across the face. I shrugged my shoulders facing him again. He scoffed before his usual smirk appeared on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said, looking around the room. It was a bedroom where everything was pretty much black and burgundy. I sat down at a table that was in the center of the room.

"Go right ahead." He replied, sitting on the bed.

"You carry around a gun all the time but you never take it out of it's holster. Why is that?" He seemed to be surprised by my question. "You don't even reach for it once. Also, why was Kanato scared of you? You're not that big of a threat are you? You're not scared of me and you know that I can kick your ass. You also know that I don't bluff and I will do anything, even if it means endangering my life and yet earlier you thought I was bluffing. _Why is that?"_ He stared at me for a while before smiling. I chuckled. "Curiouser and Curiouser..." I crossed one leg over the other one.

"You are a curious child...You have way to many questions but I'll answer some. I never take this gun out because there's never a big enough threat. I never have a reason to."

"Then you underestimate me." He laughed slightly.

"I underestimated how big your ego was." I tilted my head a bit. "You're not as strong as you make yourself out to be."

 **Snickers...Three musketeers...Skittles.**

 _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!_

 **YOU'RE FUCKING HUNGRY, you need to eat my boii...**

 _Oh...see that makes sense..._


	37. Chapter 34: First Date

Beware, chapter is short! Very short!

* * *

"What do you mean...?" I asked, crossing my legs in the chair.

He sighed, starting to smile. He stood up. "Stand up and try to punch me."

"What...?"

" _Try and punch me."_ He repeated, holding his arms out.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." I sighed, standing up. I took a step forward so that he was in arm's reach. But I took another step forward. I waited a moment before lifted my leg and aimed for his gut but he grabbed it and grabbed it, bent my leg and pulled me closer. "See? You're predictable. You know that saying, 'Expect the unexpected'? I was expecting better." I was smiling beyond existence! I pulled my hand out from behind his back with his gun in my hand.

"Were you expecting that?" I asked, cocking the gun.

"Yes," he smiled back. "which is why I always know that you always carry this~" He waved my pocket knife in my face, before pressing it to my throat.

"You only know that because you know me. If I'm fighting someone who doesn't know me, they wouldn't get that."

"They would if they saw it sticking out your pocket."

"It was not!"

"Yes," he replied, pushing it back into my pocket. "Yes it was~"

"Tch whatever," I pushed him back and he dropped my leg. I walked back to the table and sat down. I placed my hand to my stomach. "I'm hungry. I'm going back..."

"Stay, We'll go get some food?" He asked.

"Where?" I replied, standing up.

"Anywhere you want. Think of it as..." He took a step forward. "A First Date."


	38. Announcement!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever but Im trying to. This story is going in seventeen different directions and to be honest, I confused myself! So, though I am not or have not been uploading this story for a while, but I am doing other stories! If chu wouldn't mind reading them :3 (Appreciate that) But I am sorry! Im trying to upload as much as I possibly can~ Tryna get ideas and thank you so much for the reviews! They do help meh! Please, stay tuned. *Badum tiss*

 ***Cue outro music***


	39. Chapter 35: See You Later

leah Yeah I understand that, the first few chapters are pretty much Crap. It's really really bad. I apologize I'll edit it!

* * *

"Tch, you and all the brothers and everyone else are always tryna find a way to go out with me it's funny. It really is. But no...I'm just hungry."

"Whatever you want to believe, have fun believing it." I giggled slightly, but shook my head. _**Smooooooottttttttttthhhhhhhhhhh**_

 _Shut up!_

 _ **{{Present Time}}**_

After Kou left the stage I smiled to myself. He was cute in his very own way. I looked up at the sky before shrugging. "Well, that's all the time we have today. I do hope you guys will stay tuned on me and don't forget to stay tuned in on Kou Mukami." You could hear some groans but it was all buried within the cheering for me. I gave the crowd a wink and before I could run off I heard a chant start as I had turned.

" _Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!"_ Looking back at them, I saw them pumping their fist in the air as they all yelled for an encore. Ugh, fine, one more.

I heard people yelling out suggestions but I had the perfect ones. "Okay wait... you guys want to _move_ around, right?" I asked, making them all yell. Shit they're loud... "Fine, I got the perfect song. Let's go!" With a wave of my hand, I changed my outfits into black shredded shorts and a strappy crop top. ( . - Sorry bout the many links, I'm used to typing on ) I Heard the drummer tap their sticks, counting us off.

 _Me: Hey Baby~ Tell me your name. I got a fever for you, I just can't explain. But there's just one problem, I'm a bit old school. When It comes to loving, I aint chasing you. Hate waiting, I'm a roll, you've got to let yourself go-o-ooo-ooo!_

 _Whoaaaaaaa. You know that I've been waiting for you-uuu! Don't leave me standing all by myselfff! Cuz I aint looking at no one else! oooohhh-Yeah!_

My voice got softer as I sang this part: _"Hey, get your back off the wall. Don't you get comfortable. Feeling so hot, I think- that I- might fall. Feeling like it's my birthday, like Christmas day came earlier. So when we move, you moveee~_

That being my new favorite song, I had fun doing it. Then again, I have fun doing all of my songs. I caught my breath at the end of the song, I started talking to the crowd once again. "I'm sorry my dear friends, but it's time to go. I will see you guys...Uh, I don't know when. Goodbye my fellow friends and assholes. I will see you in the future, the future of the past." I threw the mic to the floor and hopped away. I walked back over to the Limo as fans started pouring over to me. I went to the door before someone tapped me.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, and you are?" I turned around, looking at the man. Once I saw his face, my heart started beating quicker, my face getting bright and joy building in my body. _**"Noiz!"**_ I screamed it, tackling him with a hug. II just broke down in tears. I couldn't handle all the joy. "My big brother came to my last show. Oh my god, I love you so much. I love you so fucking much! Thank you!" He hugged me tighter and I could see the brothers smiling down at us. I scanned for the biggest smile so I could know who did it. I was surprised, they all had the biggest smile it was too hard to tell. I smiled back at them before pushing Noiz into the car, getting in myself. I closed the door and the driver took off.

"Where to Master?"

"Home. I want to go home."

* * *

Noiz and I entered the mansion, heading straight for my room. I sat down on my bed, Noiz sitting in front of me. "Listen baby sis, you were amazing up there, but why would you say your last show?"

...

 _He doesn't know._

 _"_ Uhm...Karl Heinz is...He's letting me leave." Noiz's eyes widened, his face showing surprise. Wow, he wasn't expecting this.

"I thought you stayed here till you died?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving."

"What no! You can't!"

"Why not? You-" I stopped myself. I can't say that to him. He sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry I left. Sis, I got married for pete's sake!"

"Yes, yes, I know! But, I'm leaving today. I have to pack my stuff. I'm glad that you're here!" I got up and went over to my closet. "Do you wanna help me pack?"

"Sure why not?" I opened it, pulling out the suitcase Karl had bought for me. I only came with a bag but I have more clothes now so I need somewhere to put them. I opened them up, laying it open on my bed. He started to pack the clothes as did I. We packed my stuff in silence. It took about an hour and a half but we finally got it done. I sighed, looking around the room one last time. God, this is gonna hurt like a motherfucker. I heard the car pull up in the front so I headed downstairs with Noiz. They all piled out and I sighed walking to them. I stopped in front of them as they stood in a line. It was silent for about 3 minutes before I said,

"Are you guys gonna hug me, like come bitches. I've been here for years, let's go, I aint got all day." They all cracked smiles and Kanato was the first to hug me.

"I'm gonna miss you. Even though you were super annoying."

"Ditto." Next was Laito.

"We're never giving your room to anyone. Because it's now mine."

"Uh, and if I come to visit?"

"You can sleep in my room which is your old room." I giggled, as did he. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Ditto."

Reiji, Subaru, Shu and Ayato stayed in place. "Well,you're all dicks but I'll miss you." That got Ayato to speak. He sighed,

"Fine, come here." He opened his arms and I hugged him making Laito snicker.

"Awww, Ayato's gon' soft!"

"Shut u-" I squeezed Ayato tighter making him gasp slightly and finally sighed just hugging me back. I sighed, letting him go. I sighed, not noticing the tear going down my face. I wiped my cheek and chuckled softly.

"Reiji. Come on. One hug." He didn't say anything so I decided to do it myself. I walked over and hugged him. He still didn't hug me until I squoze him really hard which made him groan slightly and decided fine. He hugged me back but only slightly making me sigh. I let go of him and lightly punched his stomach. "Dickhead..." I muttered and he chuckled softly.

"Heyy Subbbbarruuuu! You're not still mad are you?"

"Oh wait. Forget I said anything."

"Wait! What does that me-"

"Shhh!" I pounced on him with a hug and he was confused at what I did but he ignored me and gave me a hug. I let him go and went over to Shu. I didn't say anything nor did he. We both just smirked at each other before I finally sghed. "I hope you know... I hate you sooooooooo much."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." But I still gave him a hug. He whispered something that no one, _no one **but me**_ could hear. " _I still love you though no matter what you think."_

I held him for a bit longer but soon let him go. "I'm sure. Well, time to go. Let's go Noiz!" He grabbed my suitcases, putting them in the trunk. I smiled at them all. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much! But I'll visit and destroy the house again!"

"No you will not."

"Okay then. Bye guys. Tell Rana, Yui and Mimi I said bye."

"Of course." Said Shu, as I got into the Limo with noiz. The limo took off and about 2 minutes later I heard

"CLEO WHAT THE FUCK!?" Yelled Subaru as he came back outside.

"What'd she do?" Laito chuckled, looking at him.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT MY COFFIN!?"

* * *

 **Wow. This chapter.**

 **This chapter took about a year I think?**

 **This story is bad. But it works for me.**

 **OH AND SPOILER ALERT. (Not really a spoilerrrr)**

 **THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET! :D**

 **Please do, favorite.**


	40. Chapter 36: New Life, New Friends

_**Hey guys! So, these next about two chapter aren't going to contain me, A.K.A Cleo. Uhm, yes the Mukami's shall come back howeverrrrrrr *Cue Sad music and tears* Shadow and Ghost shall not come back. Hopefully, these next few Chapter can be fun! Y'know, little parties and fun holidays! And no deaths hopefully. But yes, do enjoy the chapter, they are no longer in the school.**_

 _ **But yea.**_

 _ **Enjoy. :) Sorry for taking so long my peeps.**_

* * *

"So, that happened..." All boys and girls were in the living, it being quiet, other than Laito's comment.

"What now?" Yui asked as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Everything turned weird now that Cleo wasn't in the house. No one answered her, instead sitting silently. Shu's music couldn't be heard. He wasn't even listening to it.

"Now," spoke Rana, standing up, "we continue with our lives." She headed towards the door, opening it.

"Yeah? And how the fuck do you expect us to do that?!" Ayato stood up suddenly, yelling at her. "You just want us to accept the fact that our old man kicked her out?!"Rana stopped walking at the door and faced Ayato dramatically, shrugging,

"Yes. Get over it." She left the room, the only sound ringing throw the room was the echo of the door. Ayato scoffed and disappeared. After about 10 minutes of silence, the rest of them left too. Rana went up to her room, slamming it closed. She collapsed on her bed, closing her eyes and almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

The rest of the day went on very awkwardly. Not only was the household different but the school was. It was different when she left before for about 9 years but they knew she wasn't coming back. It was even weirder because they all planned on graduating together. Even Shu tried his best in class now.

 _Meanwhile, with the demon herself-_

I dragged my suitcase up to the porch of my new house. I didn't live to far with Noiz or Vladimir. In fact they lived about 2 blocks away. My house was kind of big too. I had a big porch, a garden, a balcony, and even a porch swing. The house was white and so was the swing set. I walked up the steps, looking down at the rug. I bent down, lifting it and picking up the key. I unlocked my door and opened it, heading inside. I went inside looking around. It was really clean and there was two people standing there. Two guys actually. The one on the right looked Korean while he wore grayish pants with knees a little white. As for a top, he had a black jacket with a black thick shirt. As for shoes he has on black combat shoes. His hair was dark brown and short, the left side hanging over his face. He was actually really pretty, like super pretty. The other one looked british and wore a stripped black and white shirt, his hair was black and was messed up in a cute way. He was cute, but not as _pretty_ as the Korean one. He also had on a dark brown glasses that didn't look real with some brown boots to complete the outfit. His eyes were dark brown, like the Korean ones. They both smiled at me and greeted me with the same greeting,

"Good Morning Master." I smiled back at them.

"Morning. Who might you two be?" I asked as they looked at each other and then back at me. The Korean boy stepped forward and said,

"My name is Gyeong Hyun. This is Augustine Bunker, we are to be your helpers." I chuckled softly and let go of my bag.

"Well, I appreciate it but no thank you. I think I can handle myself." The british guy stepped forward.

"All due respect Ma'am but we have strict orders from KarlHeinz himself to stay here with you and help you." I nodded my head and sighed.

"Well then, nice to meet you Gyeong and Auggie. Do you have a nickname?" I asked as I faced Gyeong. He nodded.

"Just call me Geo if you prefer it." I laughed and nodded.

"Okay. You guys can relax for now and I'll call you when I need you." They both nodded and went towards, I'm assuming, the kitchen. I looked around and went upstairs, figuring my bedroom was there. I found my room and pushed open the door, my jaw dropping at the sight. My bed was a queen sized bed and it had a dark shade of purple sheets with white pillows. It had bars going across the top side, front and back where a light shade of purple curtains hung. The room walls were white and so was my desk. This was the room with the balcony and it had a beautiful view. I left my bags and suitcase by my bed and went to the balcony. I opened the doors, and looked around the area. There were a bunch of trees and the area looked friendly. Across the way I could see a bunch of either friend and/or family hanging out in front of the house. There were two brown and black huskies sitting at the front with them. There were kids there too. I decided to go back inside, closing the balcony doors. "Well," I sighed, looking around, "Let's get settled in."

* * *

It took me about an hour to unpack everything and get everything organized. I looked in my mirror and smiled at my outfit. It's spring, might as well enjoy the warm weather. I wore a grey shirt with a red and black plaid shirt collar shirt over it. As for pants I had on a simple pair of denim jeans with some normal black and white converses. I let my hair hang long, the ends curly. I decided I might as well eat with Geo and Auggie. I went down into the room they went in and it actually was the kitchen. They were standing there talking and laughing. Once they saw me, Geo said, "Master, which do you prefer, Chocolate ice-cream or Vanilla?" I laughed as I sat down at the counter.

"Vanilla."

"Hah," laughed Geo as he pointed his index finger at Auggie. "I told you she liked Vanilla! Pay up." Auggie went into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I exclaimed, waving both of my hands and shaking my head. "You guys bet on me?" They both nodded and I laughed. "Okay then, I'll get you back." Geo laughed aloud but then said,

"Would you like anything to eat? We have burgers, salad, french fries, hot pockets, pot stickers, ramen and-"

"Pretty much everything!" I exclaimed, laughing again. "Uhm, we can all have some burgers and fries." They both nodded and we all started cooking together. It's fun being around Geo and Auggie and I've only known them for an hour. But it was worth it. Jeez, I hope the brothers are doing well without me. I smiled to myself and continued to cook with my new friends.

* * *

 _ **Rana's P.O.V**_

"Why don't you just mind your own goddamn business!?"

"Y'know maybe I fucking would but I can't fucking relax or sleep if I continue to hear your annoying ass voice screaming at the top of your fucking lungs!"

This is me, in yet another argument with Ayato. The jackass doesn't know how to keep quiet when someone is sleeping! "Well maybe you shouldn't sleep all fucking day and night!"

"Oh I'm fucking sorry that I don't fucking get up at random times with cravings for blood and then stay awake to start screaming!" I yelled back at Ayato. We were in each others faces with the entire family watching, including Yui and Mimi.

"Oh you can shut the fuck up! You get up at like 12 o'clock in the morning to get food!"

" _Yes because I can't sit at a table with your idiotic ass and eat because all you do is fucking complain and just fucking boost your ego."_ I didn't give him a chance to respond. " _Y'know it fucking baffles me that you've been in the third year at least 3 fucking times now and your fucking EGO IS STILL HIGHER THAN YOUR IQ."_ He gasped as the sentence came out my mouth.

" _At least I'm not an attentioning craving little bitch,"_ he snarled, clenching his fists.

" _OH REALLY?!"_

 _"YES! And you think all because you live with us you can do whatever the fuck you want!"_

 _"_ Bullshit!" I yelled at him, getting even angrier. "Maybe if you got off your fucking high horse you would notice that the world doesn't fucking circle around you and there are other people in this world that matter too."

"I don't give a fuck about them."

"So you don't care about Yui? You don't care about Cleo!?"

 _Slap._

It echoed throughout the entire room. Ayato slapped me across my face, dragging his nail across my lip, causing me to bleed. " ** _Don't bring her into this. Don't ever fucking mention her again."_** He disappeared and I stormed out the room. Laito began to laugh and said,

"Please tell me that that's going to be an everyday thing because that right there is entertainment!"

* * *

 **Sup peeps. Sorry for such the short chapter.**

 **See I bet you didn't expect that. Or you did because I very predictable.**

 **I would link you guys to what Geo and Auggie look like but I cant.**

 **Hope you liked. Next Chapter coming out soon.**


	41. Chapter 37: New Neighborhood

"Okay, so, then the squirrels got instantly up and started attacking him. He ran into a pole and they mauled his ass."

Right now, Geo, me and Auggie were sharing ridiculous things that happened to us. They had some fun lives. They explained why they need to stay with me and apparently, they're my body guards but also my if I go to the store, they come with me and right now, we need to go get some drinks and food. "Alright, so. where is the supermarket?"

"We'll take you there." They both stood up and started to leave. I guess we're leaving. I headed out the room, following them. They left the house and before I left, I grabbed my keys and my phone as well. I left the house and closed the door behind me. I followed them down the steps and they stopped. Outside my house was a black BMW with the roof open.

"Uhm, whose car is that?" I asked, pointing my finger at it.

"Oh, that's mine," spoke Geo, as he unlocked the car. I gasped, smiling brightly. I walked over to it, gliding my fingers across it.

"It's so cool but can't we just walk there?" I asked, looking back at them.

"You wanna walk like 2 blocks just to go to the store?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want to waste gas?" He shrugged and then sighed. I chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I thought. But you're right, I don't feel like walking so piggyback ride!" I exclaimed as we started walking. He sighed.

"Fine." He bent down a _tiny_ bit and I jumped onto his back.

"Off off and away!" I yelled, laughing as I spoke. He began picking up the pace and I held on tighter. "No! No! Too fast!" I yelled still laughing. "Ah! You're gonna drop me!" I screamed and he still laughed. He stopped walking completely and froze. He leaned forward a little, me screaming again. He pretended to drop me and I yelled one last time. "BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! LET ME DOWN!"

"Nope, you got on, I tell you when to get off!" He started running, Auggie chasing after us. He continued running until we got to the supermarket. H dropped me off his back, Auggie catching me behind him.

"God! I hate you so much!" I yelled, playfully shoving him. We entered the supermarket, picking out the stuff we need. I payed for the stuff and Auggie and Geo carried it. "You shouldn't be carrying this by yourself guys. Let me help!" I begged reaching for Auggies bags. He swung them up and above his head. I reached from them still and missed, falling forward. I stopped in front of Geo and when he tried to go left, I did. When he tried to go right, I went right. I opened my arms up and went to catch him but he stepped to side and I growled. "Alright fine. You asked for it!" I ran up to him, jumping on his back. "Mine!" He laughed.

"I can carry you!" I sighed, hitting his chest.

"Shit." He carried me all the way back to my house, dropping me in front of the door. I opened the door for them. We went into the kitchen, putting them on the counter. "You know what we should do?" I said, sitting on the chair. They looked at me as they unpacked. "We should throw a party. Invite everyone in the neighborhood just to get to know them." Auggie laughed,

"That's not such a bad idea. I mean, they all know us. We can just invite th-" He got suddenly cut off when someone rang the front door bell.

"I'll get it," said Geo, going towards the front door. Me and Auggie continued to discuss this party I'm supposed to be throwing. "Cleo! Auggie!" Geo called our names from the door. I looked at Auggie in confusion but even so, we both got up and went to the door. Standing in front of the door, was one of my neighbors.

"Hey there neighbor. We saw that you were new to neighborhood so I wanted to get to know you." I smiled at her, walking next to Geo. "Cleo. Nice to meet you," I said as I held out my hand. She shook my hand, replying

"My name is Iris, Iris Davanche. It's a pleasure to meet you." We let go of each others hands and she said, "We were planning on throwing a party and we wanted to invite all three of you, to get to know you but I already know Auggie and Gyeong."I nodded my head as did Geo and Auggie.

"Of course. We'll be there. Across the street, what time?"

"Uhm, tomorrow, pop by around 2 or 3. Just wear anything, something casual." I nodded.

"Great, see you then." I nodded and Iris headed away. Before I closed the door and before she left, she said,

"Oh, and uh, it's going to be nice knowing we've got a famous singer at our party, maybe you'll sing a little for us." She said as she bounced away. Geo closed to door as he gasped but chuckled at the same time.

"Oh yeah!" Geo grabbed my hand, beginning to drag me off. "We forgot to show you something!" He turned and opened a door under the steps.

"The hell is in the basement?" I exclaimed, as he dragged me down the steps. Geo put his hands over my eyes and Auggie turned on the lights.

"You ready?" Whispered Geo before moving his hands off my eyes and I couldn't believe them. There was an actual _STUDIO IN MY BASEMENT!_

 _"NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!"_ Since they were standing next to each other, I pounced on both of them with a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."


	42. Chapter 38: Emergency?

**A/N:** Things might be a little calm for a while, bare with me

 _X~X_

 _Meanwhile at the mansion_

"Wow. That was...some fight," spoke Laito as he stretching out on Rana's bed.

"Screw off!" She exclaimed, pushing him off the bed. "Just get out of my damn room?!"

"But I wanna knowwww!" He said, getting up and strolling over to her.

"What," said Rana, dragging out her word. He sat down next to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Did you guys..." He leaned even closer to my ear, smirking, _"have make up sex~?"_ Her eyes widened and immediately pushed him away.

" _Get the fuck out!"_ He laughed at her reaction and laid on his back, sighing. "You are so fucking gross." She said, hitting his chest only causing him to laugh again.

"It was an honest question." Laito laid on his stomach and supported his head with his hands, facing Rana.

"No, it was a gross question. I don't even like Ayato! Not even as a fucking roommate!" He chuckled, getting on all fours and crawling closer to Rana.

"Are you sureeee?"

Yes! I'm fucking sure! Go away!" She turned away and crossed her arms.

"But..." He leaned his mouth to her cheek, licking it. "You like me right~?"

"No! Because you're fucking gross!" She pushed him back again, laying across the bed. "Just get out already..." She closed her eyes, pulling her blanket over herself.

"Nfufu~ Little Bitch!" He crawled behind her, rubbing her arm and back a bit. "Don't be mad at me. Be mad at Ayato because I wanna see another fight! Come on! Go fight with Ayato!"

"Laito! _Go away!"_ She turned around, facing him and pushing against his chest. "Just...go.." He sighed and was suddenly on top of Rana.

"I don't think so. I'm feeling kind of thirsty,"

 _Shit._

* * *

Me, Geo and Auggie are sitting in our studio. "Which song should we cover first?" I asked.

"Uhm, how about..Just Right by Got7?" Geo suggested and I gasped.

"That's perfect! I love that song! It's gonna be so fun to film it!" I grabbed a camera and then Geo's and Auggie's hand, dragging them upstairs. This is gonna be fun!

It's been at least 2 hours and we're 75 percent done. I'm excited for this part because WE BOUGHT CHEESECAKE! "Okay, this is going to be very awkward but just push through it, okay?" I remembered what part this was but I wasn't even feeling awkward, I wanted to have cheesecake. "Alright, let's just start the part!" Auggie started the music as well as filming.

This was Geo's part and you'd be surprised at how good of a singer he is, "oge tido tiga naya channeun geoji won. Nunbusige binna binteumi eopji neon. Nae nune eolmana yeppeunji, I want you. Jigeum idaero, you're the only one."

I sang the same thing next and as we sang, he wiped his three fingers across the cheesecake, sexily licking them. Then, I wiped my finger across my cake, moving it to his mouth but instead of me wiping it across his face, his unexpected put practically my entire finger in his mouth, licking all the cheesecake off it. My finger felt weird in his mouth but it was still fun. I took my finger back, wiping it off. "Jigeumcheoreom manmanmanmanman man. Isseijumyeon nannannannannan."

Then we both sang, "baralge eopseuni neon amugeotdo bakkuji mamamamama." We sang that one more time as I chased him around the room playfully before the song ended.

"That was fun but don't ever lick my finger again." I told Geo as we all sat and watched the video.

"Yea, that was weird," said Auggie.

"Y''know, I might just do it again because you don't want me to." Geo laughed as he crept closer to me.

"Oh screw you!" I said as I pushed shoved on his chest playfully. He laughed at me again and stood up.

"You said don't be awkward and that's the first thing you did!" I laughed as I faced the computer. He stood next to me and when I faced him, he picked me up bridal style like how Shu used to and began carrying me off. "Put me down!" I yelled. He was a bit taller than Shu so I was legit scared. He carried me all the way to the backyard where apparently there was a pool. "Oh shit, I didn't know we had a po-" Then it hit me. I looked at him as he grinned."No! Don't even fucking think about it!" He got closer to the pool and I held onto him for dear life. "If you do this...I will hate you. For. Life."

"I think it's worth it."

"No!" He was about to toss me in but I held onto him too tightly and he sighed. "Let me go!" I yelled as Auggie walked out. He smiled at us.

"You guys should go on a date. You look adorable together." My cheeks turned pink as I looked back to Geo. He wasn't blushing instead smiling. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly as if asking,

"How about it?" He said aloud, setting me down. I gasped slightly. "Tomorrow, 2?" I chuckled softly before shaking my head.

"We've got the party tomorrow." He laughed with me.

"Oh right. Let's go shopping for clothes!" He replied, grabbed my hand. "Auggie you wouldn't mind editing the video while we shop?" Asked Geo. He shook his head and looked between us both.

"Of course not. You two go have fun," said Auggie. He turned and walked back into the house. I sighed, as he started dragging me off.

"Come on!" He dragged me to his car and smiled. He opened the door, pushing me inside. He closed the door and went into the driver seat.

 **X~X**

I had him turn around so I could change my clothes. I grabbed a pair of black skinny ripped jeans and a white tank top. I grabbed my black combat boots and my satan necklace, putting them on. I changed my hair back to black and straight.

 **X~X**

We've been shopping for four hours! He bought me a bunch of clothes and I felt a bit guilty. We were currently standing in front of a counter in a cafe. "I'll have a chocolate sundae." I told the guy at the counter while Auggie said.

"I'll have that as well." The man sent us a smile as Auggie checked his phone. "Hold on, I have to take this.' I nodded as he left the room. The man at the counter sent me smirk.

"I just wanted to say I thought you were very beautiful and I jsut wanted to know if I could get your number." He said. The moment I was about to respond, Auggie came back up.

"Babe, we have to go! Now!"

"But our sundaes."

"I said. Now." He gave me a look and I nodded.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye." I said to the man at the counter who sent me a smile. I left the store as Auggie began to drag me out the store. Geez, When did it get so dark?! "Wait! Auggie. No, what happened."

"I need to take you home. There's an emergency. Get in the car now Cleo!"


	43. Chapter 39: Attraction

"What emergency!" I yelled. I could see the anger. He was about to yell back at me but he stopped himself. He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. I peeked around him to see two people I didn't recognize. Who the hell are they? One of them had long-ish blonde hair. He had a grey bandana over the front. He had a yellow tie holding it up slightly. He had a tie around his neck but it wasn't on properly. He had on some shirt where the entire top half was open and the bottom was closed. He had a black vest over that and a black button up over that. He had a simple pair of black pants on but with a yellow belt. He was dark skinned but his green eyes complimented it well. He had a huge tattoo that went across a good portion of the right side of his chest and down his arm. He had biker gloves and on his right hand he had a black bandana over it. He had on a necklace but I couldn't get a good look at it. What's up with people wearing eyepatches? He had an eyepatch over his right eye. He had a band-aid on his left cheek as well.

The other man had on a white button up with a black vest over it. He had on a black tie but that also wasn't done properly. Nobody wears ties properly! He had on a pair of black jeans and black boots again. He had short brown hair but some of it was long and hung over his shoulder. He also had beautiful crazy gold on. He had on a necklace with a glowing lantern on it. They're eyes were trained on me. They didn't care about Gyeong. "Baby go get in the car and drive."

"What? No, I'm not gonna leave you with them!"

"Trust me, you don't know how dangerous they are."

"Bitch, I don't give a fuck about how dangerous they are." I walked from around him looking them both up and down. "I wish the fuck they would."

"I'm supposed to protect you so get the fuck in the car." He said. But of course, I didn't listen. I continued walking and stopped about two steps in front of them.

"Can we help you?" I said, crossing my arms. Gyeong let out a sigh and face palmed. "No, no?" I said and nodded. "That's what I thought." I turned around and walked back to Gyeong. "Let's go."

"I can't even with you anymore..." He said, shaking him head. He opened the passenger seat as he got a call. "What?" _pause_ "I can't do that." _pause "_ Because I'm with her and _they're_ here." _pause._ "Can I at least..." He sighed. "But I have to... Yes...Okay." He hung up the phone. "Come on Cleo."

"Ugh, why you're making me walk so much!" I got out the car and I closed the door. He walked over to the cafe door and I went to follow but when is it that easy guys? Come on, you know me! Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I hit a chest and Gyeong turned around.

"Guys, you don't wanna do this." Gyeong said as he sighed. He stood in front of the door and tilted his head to the side.

"Actually I think we do." Said the one with the lantern. Damn, his voice is sexy. It came from right above me so he was the one holding me.

"Xander... Don't do this." Warned Gyeong. Xander draped his arms over my shoulders.

"You know what's funny Felix?" Xander said, turning to the other man. "I never thought we'd get a singer. Why'd he choose her?" He raised one hand and ran it through my hair.

"She's very pretty." Said Felix, lifting up my chin. There was hint of red on my cheeks which made him laugh softly.

"Thank you but y'know I'ma just." With a single snap of my fingers, I had teleported next to Gyeong. Gyeong grabbed my hand and brought me inside the cafe.

"Emma!" He called and a blonde haired short girl came from around the corner. "Take her back to my house, emergency." Emma nodded and grabbed my hand. She ran out the back door and dragged me down the parking lot.

"I don't see why Xander and Felix are so dangerous. They just like adorable little pandas...just deadly." That earned a laugh from behind me. I turned around to see them standing there, smiling at me and Emma. I raised my hand and pointed at them. "They're adorable but y'all make them out to be hella deadly."

"That's because-" Emma started to say but stopped. Stuck in her chest suddenly was a knife. My mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Oh." I said, as her lifeless body fell to the ground. "That's why." I nodded my head. "Good to know." I looked back at them. "If you don't mind me, I'm just gonna..." I turned around and ran away. I heard their footsteps behind me. I continued on though. I reached a door and swung it open. Steps. Wonderfull. I ran up the steps. I continued on when I got to a door. I opened the door. "Are you fucking kidding me?" It was an abandoned storage room. I heard steps close behind though. I went inside and closed the door. I locked it behind me and leaned my back against it.

"You go up." I heard...Xander say? "I'll check back around downstairs." Are they really that dumb? I heard steps run upstairs. I let out a breath of relief.

"Hiding from someone?" I gasped as I opened my eyes. Standing there was Xander.

"Please tell me you're not a vampire." He smirked at me and walked toward me. He stopped in front of me.

"I hate to break it to you but almost everybody who goes after you is a vampire. Would you like to know why?" I raised an eyebrow as he grabbed my wrists. He held them tight by my head as he leaned closer.

"If you say my blood I wouldn't exactly be surprised."

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know about anyone else but your blood isn't the only thing that's attracting me to you." My cheeks blushed red but I chuckled.

"Yeah uhm, no thanks." I said, easily teleporting away. I stood behind him and dusted myself off. "Well it seems I gotta go. I need to get some rest if I want to be at the party on time. Good bye. It's very nice to meet you Xander." With that being said, I disappeared.


	44. Chapter 40: The X Factor

I walked into my class and sighed as Geo and Auggie ran up to me. I looked between them before deciding. "I feel like doing a cover live." I said, walked down to my studio. They followed me down there. "I'll go live on instagram I think." I said as I turned on the light. "wait, I need to change." I said, going back upstairs. I left my door open as I went into my closet. I threw clothes on the ground searching for the perfect outfit. I took off my shirt, standing in my bra. I pulled on my fishnet leotard and then a black crop top with no sleeves. I pulled on some blue denim shorts. I pulled on some black combat boots and went back down to the studio, walking past Geo and Auggie. I went live on instagram and immediately over a thousand people joined. "Yo guys, here with my new best friends Geo and Auggie," I said as I showed everybody Geo and Auggie. I chuckled at the new comments of how hot they were. "Aw, Geo. Auggie. You guys have new fans." I said as I laughed. "I actually went live guys to do a cover. So yes." I said as I set up the phone so it showed me. "But there's one problem, I don't know what song to do." I said as I sat down at the piano. Geo was watching the comments.

"Uh, someone said Despacito." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I've been complaining about how many people are obsessed with that. Give me another one."

"Someone said..." He trailed off but I watched as he read over it. He looked up, "They said they're an old friend but they think you should Audition for The X Factor." My jaw dropped. I knew exactly who it was. I looked directly at the camera.

"Okay, I'll do it. Thanks Rana."

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Rana smiled to herself as she sent the message. She listened to Geo read the message. She then watched as her best friend then look her in eye and said she would do it. Without hesitation, Rana burst up from the couch screeching, "Yes!" She bounced around the room, all eyes now on her. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fina-fucking-ly." She said, taking a breather.

"Would you like to share what's so good?" Asked Shu as he sat up and took out his headphones. Shu never really gets involved with anything but she figured since everyone was listening she'd share the good news.

"I just convinced CC to do something." All eyes went wide.

"You have contact with her?" That was the first question Ayato asked. Rana thought about it for a second.

"Not exactly. She's live on instagram so her..." She looked at Shu for a second. " _Friend_ is reading all the messages. I convinced her to go on The X Factor." All eyes got even wider.

"Who's this friend?" Asked Kanato, tilting his head and clutching onto Teddy tighter.

"Uhm, I believe his name was Geo. The other one's...Uh, Auggie." Rana replied, smiling. "Ahh! I need to go do something!" She said, running out the room.

* * *

"Alright Auggie," I said, leaning back in my chair, looking at him now. "Can you two set it up?"They both nodded eagerly. "Thanks dear." I said, running a hand through my hair. "Well then, I think I'll give you guys a soft song for today and you'll see me in about a week or so on The Voice. Let's do..." Then it hit me. "Too Young." I smield to myself as I put on my headphones and Geo and Auggie helped set it up so that it played out loud but in my headphones as well.

 _Big Lights. People. Rushing to grow up before you know.  
Stop signs. Denied. Everyone tells me I gotta grow slow.  
And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do.  
But Nothing can change my mind._

 _If I'm Too young, to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?  
And if I'm too young to know anything then why do I know that I'm just not the same?  
Don't tell me I won't.  
Don't tell me I can't feel.  
What I'm feeling is real.  
'Cause I'm not too young._

 _Rain Drops. Deep Thoughts. Pictures of you and me wherever I go.  
Laughing. Running. To a place where nobody says no.  
And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do.  
But I've got to fall to flyyyyyyyy- yeah._

 _If I'm Too Young, to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?  
And If I'm too young to know anything then why do I know that I'm just not the same?  
Don't tell I won't.  
Don't tell me I can't feel.  
What I'm feeling is real.  
'Cause I'm not Too Young._

I took a breather, smiling to myself as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

 _'Cause I'm not Too Young, no-oh-oh. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

 _And if I'm Too Young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?  
And if I'm Too Young to know anything then why do I know that I'm just not the same?  
Don't tell me I won't.  
Don't tell me I can't feel.  
What I'm feeling is real.  
'Cause I'm not Too Young._

 _...'Cause I'm not Too Young- yeahhh. I'm not Too Young._

The music stopped and I took off my headphones, ruffling my hair again. I chuckled softly, sitting back down. "Alright well, I'll see you guys on The Voice. Love you all." I said, kissing my hands and blowing them to the phone. Auggie ended the stream. I smiled at Geo and Auggie as we sat in silence for a second. I started shaking, my grin getting bigger. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I squealed, bouncing up. I ran to Geo and Auggie and tackling them with a hug. I took a breath and dropped back down. "I need to go get ready for the party and then rest. We my friends are going to England." I ran up the steps to my room. Get ready Coaches because here I come.


	45. Chapter 41: Weird Ass Life

I went into my room and grabbed my black leather jacket. I left my room and then the house. Geo and Auggie suddenly left behind me. "You officially have a audition in two days." I chuckled and nodded. I walked across the street and knocked on Iris' door. It didn't take long for someone to answer. They opened the door and their jaw dropped.

"AHH!" They screamed, glee obvious in their voice. I chuckled, a smile on my face.

"So can I come in?" I asked as Iris came walking over, a vape in her hand.

"Yes! Yes! Come in!" I walked inside with Geo and Auggie behind me. "Hi August, Hi Gyeong! It's so nice to see you guys again!" I chuckled as I walked inside. "Come. come to the back." I nodded and followed her to the backyard. Out there there was a huge crowd and they were all talking. A stage in front of them. Iris' house was nice. She led me through the crowd and onto stage. She grabbed a mic, "Everyone! Please welcome to the stage the one, the only CC!" She exclaimed, everyone started cheering and I jumped on stage. I took the mic from Iris and exclaimed,

"You guys ready to get turnt!" I yelled, earning louder cheers. "Alright, what're we singing?"

"Look what you made me do! Look what you made me do! Look what you made me do!" A chant started. I chuckled and nodded.

"Look what you made me do it is!" I said. I waited for the music to start. This is going to fun.

* * *

I'm currently sitting in the kitchen talking with Geo, Auggie and Iris. I sat on the counter island while they stood in front of the sink,all of us had a beer in hand. "So what song are you singing for The Voice?" Iris asked.

"That's a surprise." I said to them, smiling.

"Oh but I want to know!" Auggie said. I laughed and his childish voice.

"Nope. You'll just see." I said, still smiling. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh guys, we have to go!" I hugged Iris. "Thank you for having us."

"Thanks for coming." She said, hugging me back. "Can I come by tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course. Come on guys." I said, walking out with my beer. We walked across the street back to my house. I opened the door and tossed my keys onto the table. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said, walking upstairs.

"Goodnight." They said in unison as my door closed. Boy am I tired!

* * *

I woke up the next day with a slight headache. I blinked my eyes open and looked at the clock next to my bed. It's 10:32. I looked at the beer on the floor beside my bed. Empty. Shit... I finally got up and went to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I also pulled out a long sleeved black button up shirt that had a darker shade of orange leaves along the entire thing. On the back, towards the collar it showed a skull with wings and said rock and roll. I went into my bathroom and took my shower, brushed my teeth and all that good stuff. I went back into my room and grabbed my phone. I took a picture of myself in the mirror and posted it on Snapchat and Instagram. Yup, this is my life now. Taking snapchat and Instagram pictures. Tomorrow I'm auditioning to practice with a famous coach. Hell, if I get in... Heh, that'd be one of the best things of my life.

I went to my door and pulled on my boots. I went down stairs, running a hand through my hair. I have an audition tomorrow. I didn't think I'd be Auditioning for got talent at anytime. I'm gonna have to travel back to America though. To be singing in front of Adam Levine, Blake Shelton, Miley Cyrus, and Jennifer Hudson. _I do my research._ I hopped into the kitchen to find Auggie and Geo standing there, making food. I sniffed the air. "I smell bacon eggs, sausage and... mashed potato's?" Geo and Auggie laughed as Auggie turned around holding a frying pan with bacon in it. He dropped the bacon into a plate with eggs and sausage.

"The mashed potato's are for me sweetie." I laughed as I sat on a stool to the island. He placed the plate in front of me along with the ketchup.

"Well I didn't want any anyway." I said as I poured some ketchup into a small measuring cup. I picked up my fork, stabbing a sausage and dipped it into the ketchup. I took a bite and juicy goodness of the sausage filled my mouth.

"So are you going to tell us what song you're singing?" I laughed again, shaking my head no.

"I already told you Auggie, you'll just see when I sing it." Geo sat down with his plate, pouring some ketchup for himself. Only moments later, Auggie sat down with his eggs, bacon, sausage and mashed potato's. We sat and ate together. It made me feel good to know that I could sit with people and actually laugh again.

"So I have some news." Geo told me. "I'm not sure how you'll take it." I dropped my fork, swallowing the last bite.

"Tell it to meh boi." I said, standing up and putting my plate in the sink.

"The Sakamaki Brothers are going to be at your audition." I stopped moving, standing at the sink to think for a few minutes. I then merely smiled and turned to face them. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh, I don't care." They seemed shocked at first that I responded like that. "Let them come. It'll be a little nice to see them. Do you know if Noiz is coming?" They looked between each other and shrugged.

"We don't know but we can call later and find out." I nodded my head, running a hand through my hair. "Well, I guess I should get ready for my audition." They both nodded. "I'm going to go down to the studio for a while. I'll make dinner tonight." With that being said, I walked out, going to the studio. I closed the door behind me, getting everything ready for my practice. I stopped for a second, thinking over my entire life. _Wow... I've had a weird ass life..._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh. My. God. It has been sooooo log since I've updated this story! I am sad to say that this story is coming to an end. There might be maybe two more chapters but I'm afraid that's it. However, I will be writing another story (also Diabolik Lovers) if you're interested in reading it. Well that's all for now. I missed you guys. See you in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
